The Gamer of Fate
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: Irwin was once a normal man, however normal no longer applies to him now that he's The Gamer, and now he's in the continent of the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido. Armed with this new ability Irwin plans to help both kingdoms as best he can, well after finding Corrin he will... and once he figures out how to do it. Well it's not like instinct has driven him wrong before.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm pretty sure I have no sanity left in my head as I am doing yet another story. This one being a Gamer OC in Fire Emblem Fates.**

 **Flarea: Quick notice the path this will be going down is... well, we'll keep it a secret for now, but there should be plenty of clues along the way to give off which story path this will follow.**

 **Lloyd: Also the Gamer's Stat's and Skills will be following classical Fire Emblem Logic just so you all know.**

 **Marie: So without further ado let's start up this new story.**

 **[[]]**

Opening my eyes I found myself standing in a pure white space, nothing around me.

"Okay..." I said looking around, "This isn't how I planned to start my day."

Right then a screen popped up in front of me, message on it was as follows.

 **Congratulations, you've been chosen to be the newest among the people of the multiverse to claim the title and the abilities of The Gamer!**

"Well that's interesting." I said with a smile on my face, I loved that webcomic.

 **So what's your first name Gamer?**

I smiled and said my name aloud. "Irwin." I said, not sure why it didn't ask for my last name, but whatever.

 **Irwin huh? Nice name, well I'm your tutorial guide for this little tutorial of your new ability. Now fortunately for you, you don't have to vocalize what you want for your abilities to kick in. That way you won't have people staring at you when you say stats in the middle of a public area when no one is around. Go ahead and think Menu.**

'Menu.' I thought.

 **[Menu]**

 **Stats**

 **Inventory**

 **Skills**

 **Help**

"Nice." I said, a help tab is always nice to have in case I need a quick refresher on something.

 **Okay so now that your menu is open, why don't you check out your stats huh? I mean you don't exactly have anything in your inventory at the moment, plus the only skills you have are Gamer's Body and Mind, and you probably already know what those are.**

"Fair point." I said, "Stats"

 **[Stats]**

 **Name: Irwin**

 **Lvl: 1**

 **EXP 0/ [Incomplete]**

 **Race: [Incomplete]**

 **Gender: Male**

 **HP:** **[Incomplete]**

 **Strength:** **[Incomplete]**

 **Magic:** **[Incomplete]**

 **Skill: [** **Incomplete]**

 **Speed:** **[Incomplete]**

 **Defense:** **[Incomplete]**

 **Resistance:** **[Incomplete]**

 **Luck:** **[Incomplete]**

"What the heck!? Why is my Name, Level and current EXP Tally the only things marked?" I cried out in confusion, "Still these others stats remind me of..." I snapped my fingers, "The Fire Emblem series... minus movement of course."

 **Well, you see... You're being sent into the World of Fire Emblem Fates, so there are some things that need to be... reworked a bit.**

"Like my race?" I demanded a little annoyed.

 **Well that's the thing, something like a species actually means a fair bit in the Fire Emblem games so it was decided you should have the chance to re-work your race if you wanted.**

"Okay fair enough I suppose, what are my options?" I asked.

 **Possible Races-**

 **Human/Beorc**

 **Cat Laguz**

 **Tiger Laguz**

 **Lion Laguz**

 **Wolf Laguz**

 **Hawk Laguz**

 **Crow Laguz**

 **Heron Laguz**

 **Dragon Laguz**

 **Manakete**

 **Taguel**

 **Kitsune**

 **Wolfskin**

 **Branded**

"Why are the Dragon Laguz not split up into their colors?" I asked.

 **We got to have a case of randomization in there somewhere.**

"Fair enough." I said looking at my options, if I'm headed to the world, or at least the continent, that Fates takes place in I should probably think hard on this... or not, I've always been a glutton for punishment I suppose.

"Branded." I said.

 **Are you sure about that?**

"Yep, I mean it's not like I'm going to Tellius anytime soon or anything." I said, "Besides the Branded are known to have inherited something from their Laguz Parent that manifests differently depending on the person."

 **Very well then, but you don't get to chose your Laguz Blood.**

"Fair enough." I said

 **Now then, for your stats you get to pick from a list of classes.**

At that moment a wheel appeared in front of me, I gave it a few spins and saw every base class (Minus the unique ones) on there, from every game, Granted I have'n played anything that came before the Tellius saga... speaking of which, maybe I should show my appreciation to that series.

"Soldier class, Radiant Dawn version." I said.

 **Well you're are a real piece of work, flinging everything that I'm not expecting at me. Okay so just a quick reminder, as a Tellius soldier has the advanced class of Halberdier and then to Sentinel.**

"I loved that Radiant Dawn had two class advances." I said smiling, "Yeah I'm sure."

 **Okay then, now just as a quick reminder, you're not playing a video game, so you are not limited to just using Spears, in fact you can use just about any weapon if you want...** **Well not tomes, scrolls or staves seeing as you didn't chose a magical class to fight as.**

 **Anyway, let's get yours stats set up.**

 **Name: Irwin**

 **Lvl: 1**

 **EXP 0/ 100  
**

 **Race: Branded  
**

 **Gender: Male**

 **HP:** **20/20**

 **Strength: 8**

 **Magic:** **0**

 **Skill: 8**

 **Speed:** **8**

 **Defense:** **7**

 **Resistance:** **2**

 **Luck:** **0**

"I'm not liking my Luck, but that'll go up in time." I said to myself.

 **And now your Branded Blood will give you a random stat boost.  
**

"I wonder what I'll get?" I asked myself.

 **Resistance +1**

Okay a boost to one of my dangerously low stats, good.

 **Now for some basic equipment so you can blend in.**

With that a flash filled my vision and I found myself in an iron hauberk, holding an Iron Lance and an iron shield. My clothes having a slightly green tint to them, I guess I could say I'm a Crimean with this armor... In fact it might be a good idea to build myself a cover story before I meet people.

 **There you go, how seeing as you chose to more or less follow the Soldier path you will start with a 'D' Rank for Lances while everything else will start at 'E' Rank skill.**

"What about Skills?" I asked.

 **You can gain Skills through moments of sheer luck, doing something specific, upon a Level up, or by using Skill Scrolls that you found or bought.**

"Fair enough." I said adjusting my grip on my lance.

 **You'll also be given a Vulnernary in your inventory to help keep yourself alive when you're injured.**

 **I think that's everything, you should be all ready to go, if I've forgotten anything you can review it in your Help tab.**

With that, my vision vanished a flash of blue light.

'I wonder where I'll end up, Nohr or Hoshido.' I thought as my vision faded, 'I kinda want to end up in Nohr to meet up with Corrin sooner, but Hoshido is so much cheerier... wait is Corrin going to be a he or she?'

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the opening.**

 **Now something I want you all to know is that whenever Irwin levels up he will not be choosing his own stat points, rather I will be following fire Emblem tradition and rolling some dice and giving him the proper stat increases based on the percentages on Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn.  
**

 **Meaning that this will likely prove to be a game of luck for our hero in the long run. Of course if I roll thing that only tally up to one increase each time he levels up then I'm re-rolling, seriously if in three levels he only gains a total of 3 stats I'm not letting that fly, I never even did that in any of the regular FE games... except FE: Heroes because I can't cheese myself some good stats in that game.**

 **Now that's not to say Iwin can't get his own personal Stat increases, I'm going to find a way to do that without the need of items like Energy Drops and the like.**

 **Anyway I'm not too sure when this will next update but it should within a week or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well folks, I've figured out my plan for the opening segments of this story.**

 **I also want to say thank you to the... *Quickly checks reviews* 12 Reviews I've gotten for this story. And that was just the intro chapter.**

 **Anyway it's time I continued this story, chuck Irwin into either Nohr or Hoshido (is there a name for that continent?), and shove Irwin into his first fight of the series.**

 **Also, this may have taken a little longer than I thought I would have taken because I'm going to try my best to use the damage calculations from the game to determine the damage dealt, but I might not be able to find/ I'm going to get lost trying to make all the necessary calculation and I just say 'Fuck it'  
**

 **Man I just love throwing myself under the bus don't I?**

 **[[]]**

I found myself snapping my eyes open in a really dreary looking place.

Dark cloudy skies, lifeless land, my back leaning up against a dead tree.

"Yep, this is Nohr alright." I muttered to myself as I stood up, picking up the Iron Lance and shield that sat next to me, "So now it's the million dol- er... gold question, who or what am I gonna run into first?"

It was a valid question to ponder as I started walking.

I could run into bandits, Faceless, some generic Nohrians, the Nohrian royal family (Not including Garon of course), I could even have some really crappy luck and run into Rinkah and Kaze and find myself sitting in a not so cozy Nohrian prison cell.

Personally I don't want to be caught in that last one.

"You know, I should probably be making a plan for the story..." I mused, "First and foremost is making damn well sure Queen Mikoto doesn't die... But how?"

That's the real issue with trying to save Mikoto, the 'how'?

Sure I could tackle her down, but that would likely end up getting Corrin killed. I could tackle Corrin down before Mikoto moves in front of him/her (Really should figure that one out soon.) but Mikoto would probably still try to throw herself in front of the shards of Ganglari.

I could throw myself in front of the attack and hope for the best, but one thing bad that'll come from saving Mikoto is Corrin not being able to attain their Dragon Form, nor would they regain their memories from before Garon kidnapped them.

"Jeez, this is a tough dilemma." I said, "Maybe I should have gone with a Knight Class instead, I wouldn't be able to move very fast but I would still be a damn good wall for Mikoto."

Continuing on the road I was on I decided it would probably be best if I changed my thoughts away from trying to save a mother that predicted her own death and is all but ready to throw herself in front of a lethal blow for her child and work on something much easier for me.

My cover story.

"Okay, if anyone asks me where I'm from I'll tell them I'm a very lost traveler from the distant continent of Tellius, more specifically I'm a Branded of the Kingdom of Crimea." I mused, "And if they ask what a Branded is give them a short answer, if they ask who my Laguz Parent is, tell them I don't know."

That part is actually a little true, seeing as my mom died not too long after I was born, so I really don't know her all too well.

"Actually, I gotta wonder what my Laguz Blood involves?" I muttered as I stepped over a root of a dead tree, "Seriously it really does matter in the world of Fates."

I'm not kidding, if I had the blood of a Dragon Laguz in my vein that actually brings up a rather curious question, could I possibly use Dragon Veins if I had Goldoan Dragon Blood in my veins?

Well that requires a Dragon Vein for me to test it out on really... and if I do have the power to use Dragon Veins I'm probably going to wait until after Corrin has chosen their path before attempting to use them, just so I don't have to worry about unnecessary questions coming from the royal family too early.

At that's when I noticed a group of people.

Good news for me was that it wasn't Kaze and Rinkah.

Even better news was that it wasn't a group of Faceless.

Bad news was, it was a group of bandit's, judging from the rag tag outfits these guys were wearing.

"Okay so what do we have here?" I asked, scanning the group, not getting that 'You've gotten the observe skill' thing seeing as it isn't a Fire Emblem Skill.

1..2..3 Mercenary Class unit's, 3 Fighter Units, 2 Outlaw units, A Cavalier holding that lump of junk called a 'Javelin' (That thing is _not_ a javelin, and I'm going to make some to show these people what a Javelin is), a Dark Mage (Shit), and... Oh hey there's Camilla.

"Okay, I don't think it's a good idea to- Wait Camilla?" I asked looking again.

Sure enough, Camilla was there on her Wyvern, her Steel Axe at the ready. Next to her were Leo on his horse with his Byrnhildr Tome at the ready, Xander with his sword Siegfried at the ready while he was on his horse, Elise surprisingly with a heal staff held in her hands, and princ _ess_ Corrin standing next to Elise however Corrin was unarmed at the moment.

"Well shit." I said, "Well those Bandit's must have more balls than brains."

Right as I said that one of the Fighters lunged at Camilla, only to be knocked aside by a tree suddenly appearing and blasting him away, curtsey of Leo.

"Correction, all balls, no brains." I said, even I'm not dumb enough to try a head on attack at the Royal family, "Well it _is_ free EXP for me I suppose..." I mused to convince myself.

With that I ran up behind one of the Mercenaries that had his back turned to me.

 **[Mercenary: Lvl 1]**

 **[HP: 17/17, STR: 5, DEF: 5]**

'Glad to know the Game only give's me what I need to know at the moment.' I thought.

Stepping close behind the man I gave a wide Swing with my iron lance, blindsiding him.

"GYA!" The Mercenary shouted as he stumbled forward, taking 10 Damage.

No seeing as this isn't a game I gave him a 'poke' in the back, dealing another 10 damage and killing the guy.

 **[+30 EXP]**

"GYAHA!" The Merc cried out as he fell forward, I took his Bronze Sword from him as he fell.

Looking over I noticed an Outlaw sneaking up behind Corrin and Elise.

'Don't you dare miss Irwin.' I thought throwing the sword toward the Outlaw.

[Corrin P.O.V.]

[Moment's prior to the battle]

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked Camilla.

"Of course it is dear little sister." Camilla said with a smile, "All the guards have been given the day off, and none of us are going to talk about this. Right?" Camilla said that last word with a growl.

"I think Corrin does need some time outside of the Northern Fortress every now and then." My brother Leo said.

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to do this." Xander said with a sigh, "Father expressly said Corrin was not to leave the fortress until she was ready to fight."

"You can test big sister tomorrow Xander." Elise said defending me, "Let her enjoy this moment."

"Very well." Xander said with a sigh, "But Corrin you better be prepared to duel me tomorrow."

"I will be brother." I said, just moments before we came to a sudden stop.

"Oh dear." Leo said.

"Bandits, that's a little annoying." Camilla said as she slipped her axe off her back.

"Maybe we can go around them?" Elise wondered.

At that moment the bandit's noticed us, and a Fighter type bandit leapt at Camilla with his Bronze Axe raised.

"No you don't." Leo said as he conjured a tree that knocked the man back.

"Get them!" The sole Cavalier of the group shouted.

"Corrin, stay by Elise." Xander ordered as he got ready to charge in.

Before I could say anything I noticed something happening in the back of the group of bandits.

A man holding an iron lance, wearing only a hauberk as armor, a green short sleeved shirt, loose tan pants, and brown boots, ran up behind one of the Mercenaries that were with the bandits and slashed the man in the back before stabbing, not letting the man get a chance to retaliate.

"Wait, there's someone else fighting these Bandit's!" I called out.

"I see him." Xander said looking at the Lancer... although his fighting style already seemed different from the Lancer's I had seen around the Fortress when they were practicing.

At that moment the Lancer grabbed the Bronze Sword from the Mercenary and threw it... at ME!

"Corrin!" Camilla cried out seeing the sword fly at me... and right past me.

"GYAH!" A voice from behind shouted out, causing me to spin around with Elise.

An Outlaw classed bandit had snuck up behind us and intended to kill either me or Elise, but the bronze Sword had impaled the man before he could notch an arrow.

"Corrin, Elise, are you two alright?" Xander asked.

"We're fine." I breathed, "But the guy that threw the sword at me just saved my life."

"I'd like to thank the man, but after we've dealt with these guys." Camilla said turning to and flying after the Dark Mage.

I nodded and pulled the Bronze Sword from the Outlaw behind me, I should try to reach that Lancer before the battle ends and he slips away before we can thank him.

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

 **[+30 EXP]**

'I hit the Outlaw!' I thought in cheer... just before I had a fighter bear down on me.

 **[Fighter: Lvl 1]**

 **[HP: 19/19, STR: 7, DEF: 4]**

"Whoa!" I shouted as I blocked the axe with my shield, then stabbed before he could jump back, dealing 19 damage, then made a side slash while he stumbled back to finish him off.

 **[+30 EXP]**

I picked up the dead Fighter's Bronze Axe and set in in a small loop on my belt to hold for the moment, seeing as I don't plan to reveal my Inventory skill just yet.

I soon noticed that Camilla had taken care of the Dark Mage, much to my relief.

I also noticed Corrin was taking on the Fighter that had been knocked by by Leo, so naturally I ran in to help.

By the time I reached her she had beaten the Fighter, however an Outlaw had already aimed at her.

"Watch out!" I called pushing the 'Nohrian' Princess aside.

[Corrin's P.O.V.]

"Watch out!" A voice called, just before I got pushed aside.

Looking at the person who pushed me, I saw it was the Lancer from across the field, up close I noticed his hair was short and black, and he had deep green eyes. And the reason he pushed me aside was to block an arrow that an Outlaw had shot at me.

"Thank you." I said.

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

"Thank you." Corrin said just as Xander cut down the Outlaw.

"No problem." I said, "Just remember to check behind you ever so often when you aren't in the middle of a fight."

"I'll try." Corrin said as she re-adjusted her grip on her sword, "Listen, after the fight, could you stick around so my siblings and I can properly thank you for your help?"

"Sure why not?" I said with a shrug, "It's not like I have anywhere to be right now."

"Thank you." Corrin said.

At that moment the Cavalier rode right toward us.

 **[Cavalier: Lvl 2]**

 **[HP: 18/18, STR: 7, DEF: 5]**

"Why can things never be easy." The man groaned as he gave his Javelin a twirl.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Corrin as she took her stance.

"Ready as I'll be." Corrin said.

The Cavalier lunged at Corrin, who jumped back from the attack before jumping in and slashing at the man, Dealing 8 Damage.

As I gripped my Lance to strike I felt a surge of strength come forth from my body.

 **[Critical Hit activated]**

"Let me show you Crimean Strength!" I shouted running up to the man, before making a upward strike that pulled me into the air with a single spin before I slashed back down, sending the man flying off his horse and dealing 30 damage.

 **[Level up!]**

 **[HP= 20 +1]**

 **[STR= 8 +1]**

 **[MAG= 0]**

 **[SKL= 8]**

 **[SPD= 8]**

 **[LCK= 0]**

 **[DEF= 7 +1]**

 **[RES=3]**

"Not too bad, maybe I can make it way out here." I mumbled to myself seeing my stat growth, wish my Resistance went up though.

Looking around I noticed that all the other bandits had been taken down and the rest of the royal family were making their way toward me... Except Camilla was going full speed on her Wyvern.

"Whoa!" I shouted hiding behind my shield.

That turned out not to be necessary as Camilla's Wyvern stopped a few feet away from me and Corrin, with Camilla expertly jumping off the Wyverns back and grabbing Corrin and pulling her into a rather excessive hug, getting the young princess caught in the older princesses rather large rack.

"Oh Corrin are you okay?" Camilla asked dotingly, "I'm sorry I wasn't expecting this to happen during out walk."

At this point Corrin was starting to flail about slightly, most likely due to lack of oxygen.

"Uh... excuse me, but I think Corrin can't breath." I said.

Camilla looked down to see that Corrin's face as lodged between her breast before she gasped and quickly pulled Corrin out of them, the latter of which let out a loud gasp of air.

After that her head snapped toward me and the words that passed through my head were, 'Oh shit.'

"Thank you for stopping that Outlaw from shooting my dear Corrin in the back." Camilla said.

"No problem Ma'am." I said, I'm just going to leave out the part where that throw was purely blind.

Camilla just chuckled, "It's Camilla to you sir." Camilla said firmly.

"Well, my name is Irwin." I introduced strapping my Lance to my back.

"It's nice to meet you Irwin." Corrin said slipping out of her sisters grasp, "I'm Camilla's younger sister Corrin, the man with the Sword is my brother Xander, the one with the tome in his hand is my brother Leo, and my younger sister with the staff is Elise."

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said.

"Hmm..." Leo said examining me, "Your armor reminds me of Nohrian, but your fighting style isn't Nohrian, or even Hoshidan... Who exactly are you?"

"Leo! Don't start interrogating him, he just saved Corrin. Twice!" Elise said.

"I'm with Leo on this." Xander said, "It could very well just be a ploy to earn our trust only to betray it."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Well to be honest, I'm not from Nohr, or Hoshido for that matter."

"SO where are you from?" Corrin asked, "Back when we were fighting that Cavalier you shouted something about Crimean."

"So you caught that did you?" I asked, honestly I didn't put much thought into my critical hit shout , I just chose to wing it, "Well Crimea is my homeland, it's a Kingdom of the continent of Tellius."

"Never heard of it, where is Tellius?" Xander asked.

I sighed, "I wish I could say, but after taking three ships and getting caught in three storms out at sea I've pretty much lost all sense of ocean navigation." I said holding my hands out.

"Sounds rather convenient to me..." Leo said skeptically.

I chuckled, "Yeah it does sound that way, but it's not your typical amnesia story that's for sure."

"Well that is true I suppose." Camilla said, "He doesn't look to be Hoshidan either so there may be some sense of truth to his story."

"Thank you Camilla." I said looking at her an nodding.

Leo then turned to Xander and lowered his voice, if not by much, "Perhaps it would be best if we kept an eye on this man."

Xander looked back to Leo, "Let's see what more we can learn from him before we start trying to come up with it." Xander said.

"I can hear you." I said flatly, causing the brothers to look back at me, "It's not nice to whisper about people."

"My apologies." Leo said.

"Excuse me, Irwin?" Elise asked.

"Yes miss?" I asked.

"What kind of fighting style was that?" Elise asked, "I mean it seemed to be more acrobatic than a Nohrian Fighting style, but less acrobatic than Hoshidan and definitely lacking the flourishes."

I smiled, "It's a common fighting style for anyone from Tellius who trains in the Soldier, Halberdier, or Sentinel class fighting styles." I explained, "The people from Tellius strive to not let any soldier be held back due do the fighting style they choose to follow."

"I see..." Leo said, "I suppose our Lancers are fairly limited in their combat capabilities."

"Perhaps we can finish this conversation in the Northern Fortress." Xander said, "I'd rather not wait here for more bandits to show up and attack."

"Xander has a point." Corrin said, "I don't want to be caught in another ambush."

"Fair enough." I said, "Lead the way."

When the group turned their back I quickly spun back and grabbed the 'Javelin' from the Cavalier, as well as the Vulnerary he had on him before putting them in my Inventory and quickly following.

"Can you tell us more about Tellius when we get back to the Fortress?" Corrin asked.

"Of course." I said, "Although where to start is the real question."

 **[[]]**

 **Alright people, that's the first actual chapter of The Gamer of Fate.**

 **I hope this continues to live up to everyone's expectations.**

 **Anyway here are the current stats of Irwin.**

 **Irwin**

 **Lvl 2**

 **EXP 25/100**

 **Race: Branded**

 **Class: Soldier (Tellius)**

 **HP= 21**

 **STR= 9  
**

 **MAG= 0**

 **SKL= 8**

 **SPD= 8**

 **LCK= 0**

 **DEF= 8  
**

 **RES=3**

 **Also I'm probably going to be playing the EXP Gain by the ear, seeing as while I have found EXP gains from beating enemies at/below the unit's level, I haven't found once for beating overleveled/boss units.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter, whenever that may be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well folks, it's time for another chapter of Gamer of Fate.**

 **Quick shout out to the Anonymous guest who told me the EXP Values for when the Player is on the Same level as the enemy with 'Hit' and 'Kill' gains, thank you, but this is information I could find, what I can't find is the EXP gains for defeating enemies higher level than you, as that usually results in more EXP than the ones at your level.**

 **By the way, people, I'd love nothing more than to answer your questions, but if you all don't have an account when you ask your questions that are ones I'm willing to answer do to not having Spoilers, I can't answer until the next chapter if you don't have an account.**

 **Getting one is easy, all you really need is an Email and then you just gotta go make one, it doesn't cost anything and you don't have to post something if you can't think of anything to write. Just remember to enable Private Messaging or I can't contact you.**

 **Anyway on with the Chapter!**

 **[[]]**

'I think I know which story to tell.' I confirmed as the six of us reached the Northern Fortress, not a guard in sight oddly enough although Lilith, still in her human form at this point of the story, came around to take Xander and Leo's horses to the stables.

Walking inside we made our way to what I assume is Corrin's room, considering Jakob, Felicia, and Flora were all there waiting.

"Welcome home Lady Corrin." Flora said bowing toward Corrin, "I'm glad to see that you and your siblings are unharmed."

"I am too Flora." Corrin said, "Especially considering we had a slight encounter with a group of bandits."

"Bandits!?" Jakob shouted alarmed.

"We're fine Jakob." Elise said, "Especially Corrin thanks to Irwin over here."

"Hi." I said giving a small wave.

"Irwin..." Jakob said thoughtfully, "You don't seem to dress like a Nohrian Lancer, even though you appear to be equipped as on."

"He claims he is from a land known as Tellius." Leo said, "Specifically from a Kingdom there known as Crimea, frankly I find that hard to believe."

"Well like I said, I am willing to tell you more about Tellius if when we were somewhere safer than the open road." I reminded.

"I'm interested in hearing what you have to say." Camilla said as she took a seat on Corrin's bed.

"Very well." I said, "But you all might want to find some chair or something, this is gonna be a while."

At that moment everyone had gotten up to look for someplace to sit, Corrin had sat on an open end of her bed, with Elise jumping onto her lap, of course the others didn't have to look for seats for very long and Jakob, Flora, and Felicia had brought chairs themselves for them and us.

"Whoa!" I heard Felicia shout, I turned around just in time to see a chair sliding toward me as Felicia had tripped on... something and caused her accidentally throw the chair across the ground.

I did managed to catch the chair though, so at least I didn't get hurt.

"I-I'm sorry Irwin." Felicia said nervously, "I'm a little clumsy and-"

"That's alright." I said sitting down, "I mean if you're still here then that means you're at least still good at your job."

Felicia blinked before she gave a small smile and got a seat of her own.

"So, tell us about Tellius." Corrin said.

"Well, the Continent of Tellius is split into seven different kingdoms, not counting the Dessert of Death." I started, "These Kingdoms are Crimea, Daein, Begnion, Gallia, Phoenicis, Kilvas, and Goldoa."

"That's a lot of kingdoms for one continent." Camilla noted, "I'm certain they had a few wars start."

"There are two notable wars, but that's a story for another time." I said, "Anyway, the Kingdoms of Crimea, Daein, and Begnion were ruled by the Beorc, or Humans as that is the more common term."

"Why are Humans called Beorc?" Elise asked a little confused.

"I'm getting to that." I said.

"Oh, sorry." Elise said.

"Anyway," I continued, "The other continents, Gallia, Phoenicis, Kilvas, and Goldoa were ruled by the Laguz, the shape shifting races of Tellius."

"Like the Wolfskins and Kitsune." Leo said.

"Don't know what those are, but probably the same general thing." I said despite knowing full well what those two races were, "Anyway Gallia was ruled by the Best Laguz tribe, which consisted of Cat's the size of tigers, Tigers, and Lion type Laguz. Phoenicis was ruled by the Hawk Laguz. Kilvas by the Raven Laguz, and Goldoa by the Dragon Laguz."

"Dragons!?" Xander asked in surprise.

"Yes, Dragon Laguz." I said, "There are two other types of Laguz, The Wolf Laguz of the desert Kingdom of Hatari, which was within the Desert of Death, and Heron Laguz, which originally lived in the Serenes Forest, but after a mass burning of the forest by the citizens of Begnion the Heron's were pushed to extinction, I'm not sure if they repopulated."

"Why would the people of Begnion burn a forest to kill an entire branch of the Laguz!?" Corrin cried out appalled, the others having similar looks of anger/horror on their faces.

"The Laguz... Most Beorc don't take too kindly to them." I said sadly, "Most civilians are either scared or in hatred of them, calling them Sub-Humans. Begnion was a big aggressor of this, as Laguz were often the victims of Slavery, often in the homes of the corrupt senators of the Empire of Begnion."

"That's awful." Felicia said appalled.

"It was." I said, "However at one point in time an Apostle of Begnion, who is also known as the Empress of Begnion, was assassinated by the Senate because she planned to reveal something to the public, something that would be disastrous to their teachings."

"And what is that?" Leo asked.

"Her heritage." I said, getting some looks of confusion, "You see, all the Apostles of Begnion were of the same bloodline, a bloodline that was mixed of Beorc and Laguz Blood. We're called the Branded."

"Hang on, 'We'?" Xander asked.

I nodded, "I'm a Branded myself, we Branded look human in every way, save for a single Brand that appears on our bodies to show our heritage. This brand doesn't show up in every generation, but it definitely appears in the direct children of a Human and Laguz. We Branded... don't really have many special powers, save for a small few, usually we do gain something from our blood, some are naturally more proficient with a sword, others grow up to be great tacticians."

"What about the 'small few'?" Flora asked.

"Well, only one comes to mind at the moment, but she had the unique ability to heal the wounds of others without a Staff or medicine." I said, "The price of this ability however, was that she would take the burden of the injures she healed."

"A power like that comes with a cost." Leo said.

"Yeah, nothing that powerful comes without a price." I said, "Anyway, when the Senate of Begnion assassinated the Apostle this threw the citizens into a panic and despair, and naturally the Senate had the perfect scapegoats. The Serenes Heron's that lived within Begnions borders, and with the people blind with despair and the thirst for vengeance they forgot one important detail about the herons, the fact that no Heron has ever learned how to fight or harbored malignant feelings."

Corrin gave a choking sound as she held back her tears, Elise almost doing the same, Camilla quickly pulled those two into a hug, "Perhaps it's best if we changed the subject." Camilla said looking at me.

I nodded, I do _not_ like thinking about what happened to the Heron Laguz.

"Can you tell us more about the Branded?" Leo said.

"I can but it's not exactly happy." I said.

"It can not be much less happy than the massacre that happened to the Herons." Jakob said.

"Just remember you asked for this." I warned pointing at Leo, "The Branded... we usually have it worse than the Laguz back in Tellius. While Beorc that discover our heritage treat us no better than the Laguz, the Laguz often treat us as if we don't exist."

"What!?" Corrin cried out, "Why?"

"Not sure." I said, "It's been a long time since I was in Tellius and when I left every Kingdom was trying it's best to cut off these racial hatreds. Of course, being Branded we had several ways to hide from normal Beorc."

"How so?" Xander asked.

"The easiest is simply to hide our Brand." I said, "Of course this can be easy or hard depending on where our Brand is. However anyone who practices the magical arts can pass off their Brand as a Mark of Spirits and pose as a Spirit Charmer, who had invited a spirit into their bodies to become more adept in magical practices."

"Sounds simple enough." Leo said, "But it sounds like there's more to know."

"Yeah, thing is that we Branded age slower than a Beorc." I said, "We live longer than the average normal humans, but not nearly as long as Laguz."

"That has to be difficult to live with." Xander said.

"It really can be unless you live the life of a hermit." I said, looking out the window, "Anyway that's really all I have to say on the matter of Tellius at the moment, plus I think it might be turning to night right about now."

This caused everyone to look out the open window, "You're right Irwin, that story must have been longer than we thought."

"So Leo, your verdict?" I asked the magic wielding prince.

Leo was silent as he thought, "I'll need to contemplate this over night." Leo said before he got up and left.

"I'll go see if I can find a room for you for the night Irwin." Xander said as he left.

"Felicia, Flora, could you go help Xander with the room?" Corrin asked.

"Of course Milady." Flora said as she and her twin got up and left the room, the sound of a crash being heard soon after Felicia was out of sight.

"Goodnight Corrin." Camilla said giving the young Princess a kiss on the cheek.

"Sister!" Corrin cried out, most likely out of embarrassment for being babied like this in front of a guest.

"Night Corrin!" Elise called as she left the room with Camilla.

"I shall go get you some sheets for the night." Jakob said as he left as well, resulting in me just being in the room with Corrin.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked the Princess, "I'm sorry if what I said about what happened to the Herons caused you some discomfort."

"It's alright." Corrin said taking a moderately deep breath, "Still, you probably had a rough childhood growing up didn't you?"

"No." I said, "I kept my Brand well hidden, and my dad loved me enough to fill the gap my mother had left in the family. I never knew her, dad told me she died soon after I was born, he told me she was a Laguz but he never told me what kind of Laguz she was."

"Not knowing your mother..." Corrin said, "I wish I could remember my mother."

"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head, I already knew, but I have appearances to keep up, I can't act like I know things I shouldn't after all.

"I can't remember much from my childhood." Corrin said, "My father, King Garon, brought me here for my protection after it happened and I've lived here ever since."

"Well..." I said looking around the fortress, "At least he cares for you enough to keep you safe, based on those mountains from around the fortress I'd say no one would plan on coming here any time soon."

"That's true." Corrin said with a smile on her face, said smile dying down soon after, "Still, not having my memories is a little depressing."

"Hey now, don't worry to much about that." I said giving Corrin a pat on the back, "They'll come back soon enough, you just have to keep an open mind... and try not to force them back, that just gives you a massive headache."

"Yeah." Corrin said with a chuckle, "I learned that one the hard way."

"Look at the bright side, you have four siblings that will stand by your side no matter what happens." I said, 'Even if they do need to pull their heads out of their asses before that happens in the Revelations route.'

"That's true." Corrin said, "And Jakob couldn't even dream of abandoning me even if he tried."

"Somehow I doubt he'd try to dream something like that." I said jokingly.

At that moment, Felicia walked through the door, "Your room is prepared mister Irwin." Felicia said.

"Could you show him the way to it Felicia?" Corrin asked, "He is new here after all."

"Certainly Lady Corrin." Felicia said, "Irwin could you follow me please?"

"Certainly miss." I said standing, "I'll see you in the morning Corrin." I said before leaving the room and standing next to Felicia.

"Goodnight Lady Corrin, Jakob will be by with your tea shortly, I saw him run past me toward the kitchen as I made my way back." Felicia said.

"Goodnight Felicia!" Corrin called just before Felicia closed the door, then turned to me, "Shall we?"

"Lead the way." I said stepping aside and letting Felicia lead the way... only for her to suddenly slip.

Reacting quickly I reached out to grab her just as she fell, "I'm sorry." Felicia said, "I just keep on messing up everyday, I drop the plates, I keep ruining meals, I trip and scatter clothes all the time... The only thing I seem to be good at is fighting, and that's not even something a maid should do."

I put my hand in the maids shoulder as she escorted me to my room, for supportive reason's, and I don't mean by holding her up, "You know, that kind of outlook isn't gonna help." I said.

"Huh?" Felicia asked looking at me with surprise.

"If you keep having this negative outlook on your actions it's going to subtly effect your actions, and in turn that won't help you at all." I said.

"What do you mean?" Felicia asked.

"Well, you know how people try to keep telling themselves over and over again that they're going to do something?" I asked, "It's kinda like that, just keep giving yourself positive reinforcement and before you know it you'll be a lot less clumsy."

"I'll try that." Felicia said as we reached a door, "This is your room here, if there's anything you need feel free to ask." Felicia added opening the door.

It was pretty empty, just a bed, some curtains, a fire place, and a table. It's a temporary place to stay so it'll be fine, but I would like one thing.

"May I get a map of this place?" I asked, "I'm probably going to get lost in this place tomorrow."

"I don't know if we have one, but I'll try to find one for you by tomorrow morning." Felicia said.

"Thank you, goodnight Felicia." I said, "And remember, positive reinforcement."

"Right." Felicia said nodding as she left and I closed the door.

I turned back to my room and took off my armor, and laid my armor, shield and Lance on the table then went to my bed.

'Tomorrow I'll need to get some training in.' I thought, 'Maybe even get myself some skills... I wonder which ones I can learn though? And which ones I probably should work on learning'

At that moment I started thinking up a list, if I can learn skills using Skill Scrolls that's make things easier.

Locktouch is always a good to have so I don't have to worry about keys... at least for opening chests, doors can be broken down.

Aptitude would make increasing my stats much easier by increasing their growth rates.

Pavise and Aegis would be nice to have for that lucky chance to reduce damage.

Luna to get past that pesky thing called Defense, at least by half.

Sol so I can heal myself, although Renewal is also nice to have for the steady healing thing.

Any of the 'Breaker' Skills are always a good thing to have.

'I'll think of more later, I'm just gonna sleep.' I thought before closing my eyes and heading to sleep.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter for today.**

 **It may be short and I'm not sure if I got everyone's personalities right, but I'm going to try to work on that as this story continues.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright folks, I've come with another chapter of Gamer of Fate coming toward you...**

 **I really don't have much else to say right now so...**

 **Enjoy this chapter every one.**

 **[[]]**

 **[You are now well rested: 1.5 EXP bonus]**

 **[You're HP has been fully restore]**

'Well that's another bonus of actually sleeping.' I thought as I keep my eyes closed, but my consciousness returned to the land of the living nonetheless, 'Just because The Gamer ability means I don't need sleep doesn't mean there aren't perks for sleeping.'

"Look's like he's still asleep." I female voice said, Corrin if I recall.

"Would you like me to wake him up Lady Corrin?" I heard Flora ask.

"Yes, but gently please." Corrin said after a moment.

"Don't bother..." I said with a yawn, "Your talking did that for you."

"Oh, sorry Irwin." Corrin apologized.

"It's fine." I said getting out of bed to see that it was just Corrin and Flora in the room.

"I managed to find a change of clothes for you Irwin." Flora said setting the spare shirt and pants on the table next to the door.

"Thanks Flora." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Flora said with a bow.

At that moment Xander came in, "Corrin, get ready we're going to start training in a few minutes." Xander said to his sister before he turned to me, "Good Morning Irwin, I trust that you had a restful sleep."

"A lot more restful than a rocking boat or with my back to a tree." I said, "Bark isn't exactly comfortable on my back and wearing armor so I don't feel the bark is just as uncomfortable." I joked.

"Once you get dressed Jakob can show you where I'm going to train Corrin." Xander said, with a slight smirk on his face.

"You got it, now unless you want to see me in my underwear can everyone please leave." I said.

Corrin, and Flora pushed Xander out and shut the door faster than I thought possible.

"Damn, that was fast." I said before puling off my shirt, undoing my belt, and also finding that on said belt was a medium sized pouch, and pulling my pants off before quickly putting on the clothes Flora brought me, I don't even ant to know how she managed to find clothes that perfectly fit my size.

However before I put my shirt on I saw my Brand on the front of my shoulder, like with the other Brand's of the Branded I've seen in Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn I could tell exactly what it was, just a collection of marks making a vague shape... I think there's a wing-like shape at the part closest to my neck... I'm gonna need someone to make a sketch of it so I can get a better look at it.

"Still, that's something to think about later." I mumbled to myself as I put my armor on... actually, I should probably find ways to explain my Gamer ability.

"Well that's actually easy." I chuckled.

I could write off the fact I attacks don't leave a mark on me as a skin deep regenerative ability as my unique Branded Trait, and the hammerspace inventory as just the pouch on my belt being enchanted. Simple as that really.

Now, with my armor on, my shield on my arm, my lance on my back, my bronze axe in the loop on my belt, I stepped out on the room to find Jakob standing next to the door.

"I'm ready now." I told the butler.

"Excellent, Corrin's training is about to start." Jakob said as he led the way to the place Xander was training Corrin.

[]

The walk to the rooftop was rather silent, seeing as I didn't have a good conversation starter and I didn't want to resort to small talk with someone I barely know... that just get's awkward really fast.

Of course when we did reach the rooftop I saw that Corrin was already sparring with Xander, and she wasn't doing to good at the moment.

Corrin jumped away after getting slashed by Xander, a restrained slash, but it still knocked the wind out of her and left small gash on her side. Corrin put her hand on the wound trying to stop the bleeding as best she could.

"Hmm, looks like that wound needs attention. In that case..." Xander said, I looked to where he was standing and noticed a small glow, then that glow flashed and a small orb shot out and landed right behind Corrin.

" Ah! There was a Dragon Vein here?" Corrin shouted.

"Dragon Vein?" I asked Leo, playing dumb.

"A Dragon Vein is a power that those who have the blood of Dragons in their veins that can be used in certain places to alter the battle field, the one Xander just used is a regenerative point that Corrin is now using to heal." Leo explained.

"So... anyone with Dragon Blood in their bodies can use this?" I asked.

"Possibly." Leo said as Corrin took a few steps toward the healing point, "We know for a fact those with the blood of the first Dragon's can use it, but that's all we know for certain."

"Huh." I said as I saw Corrin's wound heal, "You think it might be possible that someone with Dragon Laguz Blood could use those?"

"If you can find someone of Dragon Laguz blood you can test that yourself." Leo said as Corrin ran back into the fight with Xander, a blow that was just strong enough to knock Xander off his horse.

"Well done Corrin." Xander said getting up and sheathing his bronze sword, "You're getting stronger everyday."

"Thanks, Xander. I couldn't have done it without your, uh, tough love." Corrin said sheathing her bronze sword.

Xander shook his head, "I disagree. I believe you have natural talent. Some day, you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr."

Corrin blushed slightly as she scratched her head, "No you're just teasing me." Corrin said.

"You know me, Corrin." Xander said, his face hardening, "I never joke about serious matters. I mean what I say. You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness."

"Xander... "Corrin said quietly

"Typical. You know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?" Leo asked.

"Leo, he didn't mean-" Corrin started.

"Calm yourself, little brother." Xander said, "You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magical abilities."

"Hmm. Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power." Leo said.

"Oh, that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you, Leo." Corrin said, a smirk growing on her face.

Leo gave a slightly annoyed look toward Corrin, "Something important enough to derail this conversation?" Leo asked.

"Well...your collar is inside out." Corrin said.

"What!?" Leo cried out as he blushed in embarrassment.

"It would appear someone got dressed while still half-asleep." Xander said with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh! Wh-why didn't you say something earlier?!" Leo shouted as he ran off around a small corner, I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Haha, sorry, Leo. But that sort of thing is what makes you so lovable." Xander said with a grin on his face.

"Absolutely." Corrin said with a smile on her face.

"Oh man, why can't all royal families be like this?" I mused aloud.

Pretty soon Leo returned, with Camilla and Elise arrive from the other side of the roof.

"Are you all right, Corrin? Did you get hurt at all during practice? If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra-special care of you..." Camilla said as she reached over to pull Corrin into a hug.

"I'm perfectly fine, Camilla. As always, thanks for your concern." Corrin said backing ever so slightly away. I don't blame her really, there's only so much doting that one person handle.

"I was worried about you too, Corrin!" Elise cried out.

"I know, Elise. You wouldn't visit me all the time if you didn't care so much, right?" Corrin said smiling.

Elise giggled, "Heehee... Do you like it when I visit?" Elise asked.

"Of course! I'm not allowed to leave this fortress, so visits are all I look forward to!" Corrin said with a smile.

"Then what the heck was going on yesterday?" I asked as Elise tackle hugged Corrin, causing her to spin with the little princess still attached to her waist.

"I managed to convince the others to let Corrin out while all the guards were out." Camilla said warmly.

"I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world!" Elise called out.

"Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult that you technically are?" Leo asked.

"Probably never." I said chuckling.

"Well, I for one think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo." Camilla said.

"Well said, Camilla. Every one of you is so dear to me. You've all been so patient and kind since I lost my memory... I don't even mind being quarantined when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have you all." Corrin said with a smile.

Xander smiled at the warm scene, "We are grateful to have you as well. But, Corrin, I have some-"

Camilla however cut him off. "Let me tell her, Xander! We have wonderful news, Corrin! Father asked us to take you back to the capital!"

While Corrin gasped in delight Xander turned toward me, "You're welcome to come along yourself Irwin." Xander said.

"Thanks." I said, "I guess I am coming with you, it'll be nice to see what the capital of Nohr looks like."

[]

After a few minutes of walking through the Fortress we soon found ourselves at the stables in the front of the castle, the old veteran knight of Nohr, Gunter, had joined us sometime along the way.

"I hear you can finally leave the fortress. You must be very happy, Lady Corrin, Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after your horses." Lilith said.

"Glad to hear it! I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too." Corrin said happily, it seemed like she restrained herself from hugging Lilith at that moment.

"Lilith, are the horses ready?" Xander asked

"Yes, milord. Everything is ready, and the horses seem exited for the trip. They are all very fond of Lady Corrin. Probably from all her time in the stables..." Lilith said.

"Our Corrin does love animals. Such a kindhearted soul... Why, she even nursed an injured baby bird to health one time!" Camilla said fondly.

This caused Lilith to gasp slightly.

'You were that bird Lilith...' I thought, I had to hide a quick frown though, 'But how the hell did everyone mistake a small dragon for a bird in the first place?'

"Lilith, is something wrong?" Corrin asked getting a little worried for her friend.

"Oh...no. It's nothing." Lilith said quickly.

Elise was the one who spoke up, "Isn't it obvious, Corrin? Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you!"

"Umm Elise, she's coming with us remember?" I reminded, "She just told us that less than a minute ago."

Elise blinked once, "Oh, right! Well then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have you all to herself anymore. You've always been especially fond of our sister, haven't you, Lilith?" Elise asked.

"I, er-" Lilith stammered.

I decided to spare Lilith before Xander could, "Listen as much fun as it may seem to tease the stable hand, we have a King we need to go see remember?" I said.

"Yes, let's go!" Corrin said quickly, also wanting to spare her friend, (And sister on her birth fathers side... sorta.) from further embarrassment.

"Flora, you and Felicia will remain here to watch over the fortress." Gunter said, taking control of the moment, "Jakob and I will accompany Lady Corrin." Gunter said. "We may be gone for some time. Take good care of this place."

'That's going to end up being an understatement Gunter.' I thought.

"Of course! You may rely on us." Flora said.

"Safe travels, Lady Corrin!" Felicia called.

"Thank you. I hope to see both of you again soon...just not here!" Corrin said as we left.

[]

As we walked toward the city of Windmire, more specifically castle Krakenburg (Who comes up with these names?) I found myself observing Camilla's Wyvern as it walked beside her.

"Never seen a Wyvern before?" Camilla asked as she stepped closer to me.

"Not really no." I said, "Back in Tellius the Dracoknights didn't ride Wyverns, instead they rode full on Dragons."

"Oh... that's interesting." Camilla said.

"In Tellius a Dracoknight can train themselves into a Dragonmaster, then into the Dragonlord." I said, "They're terrifying opponents to face in battle, although they are mostly seen in the Daein army while Begnion and Crimea usually rely on Pegusai for their aerial combat."

"Are there any Dracoknights that come to you mind when you think about them?" Camilla asked.

"Just two." I said, "A girl named Jill and a man named Haar."

"So I guess there aren't too many good Dracoknights out there huh?" Camilla asked.

"Well, not too many that survived the Mad King's War." I said, "In fact from the stories I heard about Haar, he was lazy as all heck, but when the guy actually got into a fight it was nearly impossible to combat him with physical strength alone."

"Hmmm." Camilla hummed, slightly interested, "Sounds interesting, you'll have to tell me more later." Camilla said, "But... what's this about the Mad King's War?"

"That's... a story I don't think I want to tell at them moment." I said a little unnerved.

Honestly the _last_ thing I want to talk about on the way to King Garon was to talk about King Ashnard. Garon may be possessed by Anankos at the moment, but I don't think Garon _ever_ went or even thought about going to the length Ashnard went to secure his throne.

Seriously Ashnard wasn't even possessed and yet he committed mass murder of his family just to get himself the throne of Daein.

"Alright, we can talk about it later then." Camilla said as she went over to her wyvern.

 **[[]]**

 **Well everyone, that's the chapter for you all.**

 **For those of you wondering, Yes, Irwin will be telling a _lot_ of stories that give insight into the Tellius saga.**

 **Anyway that's the chapter for today and I'll see you all next time I update this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright folks it's time for another chapter.**

 **Now listen, if you've been checking my reviews every 20 seconds you may have noticed two guest reviews that had appeared and had been deleted.**

 **First off, I don't mind people telling me what's wrong with my story, I really don't, but try to word it so it doesn't sound like a flame. I delete Guest Flames or anything that sounds remotely like a Flame.**

 **If you are going to come flame me, grow a pair of balls and get yourself an account to flame me with ya fucking coward.**

 **Another Reason I'd like for you to get an account to come flame me is so that I can actually reply to you about your review, because it's a lot easier to hold a conversation with someone over PM's instead of trying to talk to them with a chapter for a message.**

 **Also, if this story doesn't match up with you high and mighty standards, or I've done something that you personally don't like, you don't have to tell me or leave anything that sounds remotely like a Flame in the reviews section.**

 **JUST STOP READING DUMBASS!**

 **To all my other readers, I'm sorry you all had to witness that (Assuming you actually read these openings) and in return I'll let you go and read this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

"Jeez, this place looks dark and foreboding." I said looking down to castle Krakenburg, a castle built in a hole going underground.

"It really does." Corrin said as she stood next to me, I'm guessing this is her first time being here too since her 'memory loss'.

"Well, due to the conditions of Nohr building it above ground would not be good for us." Xander said.

"Yeah well good luck defending the castle at the bottom of the hill." I said sarcastically as the rest of the group moved ahead, seriously just drop a few dozen boulders down there, that'll crush their defenses.

[]

The guards to the front door of the castle let us in with no hesitation, they probably wouldn't dare question the Nohrian nobles.

Either way we soon found ourselves in front of the King of Nohr, King Garon... or at least the body of him that was possessed by the power of Anankos.

Still I kneeled before the King for a moment in greetings.

Naturally I wasn't the first to be greeting by the king.

"I see you made here safely, Corrin." Garon said.

 **"** Yes, Father. Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel like I'm dreaming…" Corrin said.

Garon smiled, " It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world."

Elise then stepped forward a bit, "But, Father, will she be all right outside of the fortress?" Elise asked.

"I worry about that as well. Isn't it dangerous for Corrin to live outside the fortress's magical barrier?" Camilla asked, her overprotectiveness of Corrin surging forth once again.

"I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here and I'm ready to fight." Corrin said looking to Camilla.

That's when Garon turned to me and his gaze hardened, "And who might this man be?"

'Shit I forgot to prepare a cover for this.' I thought, thankfully it seems Xander had me covered.

"Father, on our way here a group of bandit's sought to rob us, Irwin here was passing by at the time and chose to assist us in fighting them off." Xander said.

"I see." Garon said looking at me still, "And I suspect you want a reward for this?"

"No sir, I'm just a traveller, I only wish to re-supply before returning to my travels." I said respectfully.

"Very well. By tonight you will have been provided with a pack of food and water to continue your travels." Garon said, "You may stay for a day or two if you so wish."

'Huh? I was expecting to get thrown in a cell or something.' I thought, 'Well, Garon is emptying his prison cells at the moment so there's that.'

While I pondered this Garon turned his head to Corrin, "Corrin, as you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido."

'More like it's trying to push for a war to begin, but Mikoto's magic was stopping that from happening.' I thought.

"Yes, Father. I have heard as much." Corrin said.

"We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons, As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you." Garon said.

'But those are the only dragon's here, could a Manakete, or someone with Dragon Laguz blood, in their veins use a Dragon Vein themselves?' I wondered, after all, Odin, or Owain as his actual name is, has the blood of the Dragon Naga in his veins, he may actually be able to do the same, but he won't because he's trying to be incognito at the moment.

"I am aware of your expectations, Father. And I have trained every day to become more like my siblings." Corrin said.

Garon nodded at Corrin's response, "Hmm…you show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr." Garon said as he rose his hand.

Then in front of Corrin appeared the damned Ganglari sword, a black sword with curve on the front of it, coated in dark miasma, and an eye on the hilt that was currently closed.

The Sword that would be used to kill Queen Mikoto, and I don't think asking Corrin to leave it at home would stop that from happening.

"Wow…" Corrin breathed at the sword.

"This is Ganglari." Garon said, "A sword infused with magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease."

'Magic from Valla intended to kill Mikoto.' I thought irritated, I'm glad the curse of Valla doesn't kick in when I think about it, because I've been thinking about it a lot.

"Thank you for this generous gift, Father." Corrin said.

"Hmm... Generous indeed." Xander said, slightly uneased by the sword.

"Now, let us see you put that sword to its proper use… Bring out the prisoners!" Garon shouted.

"Yes sire!" One of the Nohrian guards shouted.

"Prisoners?" Corrin asked confused, and we turned around to see two people get pushed forward.

The white haired Oni Savage Rinkah, and the Green Haired Ninja Kaze.

"These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down." Garon Ordered.

Corrin stepped toward the open area of the hall as Rinkah and Kaze were given a Brass Club and Brass Shuriken respectivly and told to defend themselves against Corrin.

"I shall join you, milady." Gunter said as his horse trotted next to Corrin, "My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable. Jakob, will you join us well?"

"Naturally. I couldn't allow someone of your advanced years to bear the burden alone. Lady Corrin, there is no need for you to soil your hands with this filth. Please relax and leave the fighting to us. Afterward, I will prepare you some tea."

Then Corrin looked to her Butler and Teacher, "Thank you, but..." Corrin said turning toward me, "I'd like for Irwin to help out."

I blinked twice at this, "Of course Princess Corrin." I said pulling my Lance off my back as stepping next to Corrin.

"I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain." Rinkah shouted across to us, "What is your name, Nohrian princess?"

"I'm Corrin." Corrin shouted back as I adjusted the grip on my Lance.

"Corrin... Can it be?" Kaze asked, no doubt recognizing Corrin's name as that of the Hosidan Princess kidnapped by Garon.

"Huh? Have you heard of me?" Corrin asked.

"… I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do." Kaze replied, not answering the question.

"Kill them all!" Garon shouted, causing everyone to take their battle stances

"Is that..." Corrin murmured.

"Hm? Is something the matter, milady?" Jakob asked.

"I feel…something emanating from the ground. Could it be…" Corrin asked, looking at a large pile of debris in the middle of the room.

'Now that I think about it, I can feel something too... Maybe...' I thought, 'No, not gonna test that just yet, not in the direct line of sight of Garon.'

Corrin ran up to the pile of Debris, a glow emanating from her feet, and the debris were blown away to reveal a small low walled area of the room that contained a Healing Zone, something to give us an edge.

"Extraordinary! No debris field can stand up to your mighty lineage!" Jakob called out.

"Heh... well done." Garon chuckled darkly.

"This is good, that's a healing zone of some sort, if we stand inside and block the way in we can keep ourselves protected and healed while the enemy can't." I said.

"Alright, let's get in there and think of a plan." Corrin said as the four of us ran into the alcove, just as Rinkah and Kaze started coming at us.

"Alright, Jakob, your daggers, how good are you at throwing them?" I asked.

""I'm well trained in using them." Jakob said, "Further more throwing weapons like my Dagger are enchanted by a mage before they are put in the market. Enchanted to return to the hands of the person who threw them."

'I wondered how that worked.' I thought, "Okay, Jakob, you and I will take on the Ninja. You can fight him at a range while my combat style is designed to not let him have a moment of recovery."

"And Gunter and I will take on Rinkah." Corrin finished.

"Right." I said.

"Get ready." Gunter said as he re-adjusted his grip on his Lance.

I peeked up in time to see Rinkah and Kaze split up, Kaze going to the right side while Rinkah went the left.

"Corrin left side." I said.

"Right." Corrin said gripping Ganglari and turning the corner to strike Rinkah.

"Jakob, dagger." I said.

Jakob nodded and turned the corner, throwing his Dagger at Kaze, the Iron dagger hitting Kaze in the arm.

 **[Kaze Lvl 3]**

 **[HP: 14/19- STR: 6- DEF:5-3 (2)]**

"Surprise!" I shouter as I spun around from the corner and slashed him in the side with my Iron Lance, knocking him down and Bringing his HP to 0

"I regret... nothing." Kaze said as he was sent flying and hit the ground, barely managing to push himself up.

 **[Kaze is in critical condition]**

 **[You've gained 120 EXP]**

 **[You've reached Lvl 3]**

 **[HP+1]**

 **[SPD+1]**

 **[LCK+1]**

 **[RES+1]**

'Huh?' I thought in confusion to the 'Critical condition thing'

 **[An opponent in Critical condition is a person who's HP has reached 0, but hasn't died, these people are normally story important and are not going to die in this fight unless you attack again with lethal intention, you still get EXP]**

'Ah.' I thought just as I saw Corrin knock Rinkah away and into Kaze.

I also noticed that Corrin had Leveled up according to my ability, I couldn't see her stats though.

"Good work you two." Gunter praised.

"No problem." I said, putting my lance on my back.

"So this is how it ends." Kaze said tiredly.

"Phew! They're really tough, aren't they? I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong." Corrin said.

"Well to be honest you did fight a brute force unit." I said.

"Don't just stand there idiot girl. Finish them!" Garon ordered.

"But. Father…they're beaten. You want me to execute helpless prisoners?" Corrin asked bewildered by this.

"You dare question me?! I order you to kill them!" Garon demanded as he stood up.

"No! It's wrong!" Corrin shouted.

"I won't argue the point any further." Garon said as he held out his hand, rune appearing around him, just before a blast of fire exploded next to me and Corrin, not hitting anyone.

"Hey what did I do!?" I cried out, loosening my grip on my shield, enough for Corrin to notice.

Garon prepared to cast the spell again, this time Corrin took my shield from me and jumped in front of Kaze and Rinkah, blocking the spell with Ganglari and my shield.

"Hmm?" I heard Kaze hum.

"Corrin! what are you-" Elise shouted.

"Unbelievable." Xander gasped.

"You would defy me directly, Corrin!" Garon roared.

"Father, please forgive her! She doesn't yet understand our situation…" Xander pleaded.

"Fine. Xander, you kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too." Garon said.

'Seriously you think they'd have caught onto Garon not being himself with a statement like that, I mean he just pretty much told Xander to kill Corrin.' I thought.

"Ngh" Xander gasped, gritting his teeth.

"DO IT! KILL THEM ALL!" Garon roared.

Xander closed his eyes as he stood in front of Corrin.

"Stand down, Corrin. If you don't, I will be forced to-" Xander said, only to be cut off by Corrin.

"No, Xander. I won't let you do this!" Corrin shouted as she got ready to attack Xander.

'Family matters...' I thought shaking my head. 'Why are these people so blind?'

"Why do you refuse, Corrin? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies." Xander asked.

"I know, but…this is different. These people can't fight anymore. Why not show mercy?" Corrin asked as she started to tear up.

"Please, Corrin, don't fight him… My dear, sweet Corrin…" Camilla pleaded.

"No no no! Leo, what should we do?" Elise asked.

Leo sighed, "Why does this fall to me?" Leo asked himself as he pulled out his Byrnhildr tome, casting the spell to create a grove of tree's that knocked Rinkah and Kaze into the air, knocking them out, but not killing them.

"Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted sister." Leo said.

Garon simply humphed in response.

"I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of her…" Leo said.

"Enough! I will consider this matter later." Garon shouted before he looked right at me, "And you, Irwin correct?"

"Y-Yes your highness." I stuttered, I don't want this guy on my bad side at this particular moment.

"If you wish, I can make you Corrin's Retainer if you so wish." Garon said.

"As generous as that sounds my lord, I wish to continue traveling for a time." I said, adamant in my choice.

"If you so wish." Garon said as he walked away.

"That could have ended worse." I said to myself.

"Leo! How could you?! They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them!" Corrin shouted at Leo, looking like she was ready to punch him.

"Agreed. Now hush." Leo said.

The anger in Corrin's eyes faded as they were filled with realization, "Leo, did you-" Corrin asked, only for me to jab her in the side with my elbow.

"Enough, both of you. The battle is over." Xander said walking up to us with the rest of the family.

Corrin looked away and let out a sigh.

"Mark my words, Corrin… One day, an act of kindness may be the death of you." Xander said.

"Perhaps, but if I'm kind. I will die without regrets." Corrin said firmly.

Xander in turn smiled, "…Well said. Guard! I would examine the prisoners' belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters. As well as Irwin's supplies." Xander then turned to me, "I suppose you are leaving tonight."

"Yes." I said, "I'd like to get back to my travels as soon as I can."

"Leo, your spell…" Corrin said quietly.

"Was only enough to weaken them, yes. I should have followed Father's orders. But Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you." Leo said quietly.

"That's the thing about women Leo, you can never win against them." I said chuckling.

"Thank you, Leo." Corrin said, "I'm sorry for teasing you about your collar."

"You can repay me by not mentioning it again." Leo said letting out a sigh.

"That was great brother." Elise cheered as she walked up with Camilla next to her.

"It was, but I doubt this will be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight." Camilla said.

With that conversation out of the way I turned to Corrin, "Can I have my shield back?" I asked.

"Oh yes." Corrin said holding it out for me, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." I said taking my shield back, "It works better than using a sword for defense... although that sword is giving me a bad feeling."

"Yes... It is a little foreboding." Corrin admitted.

[]

That night Xander, Corrin, and I stood outside the castle walls, with Kaze and Rinkah, now patched up, standing in font of us.

"Listen well. It is only my sister's kind heart that has bought your freedom. Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our king." Xander said.

"Listen you two." I said as Kaze turned around, "I'm not exactly from Nohr, just a traveller from another continent, I'd like to head to Hoshido with you."

Rinkah ignored me and began with her little rant toward Corrin.

Kaze however looked at me, "Why is it that you do not wish to stay here? You'd blend in better here than Hoshido." Kaze asked.

"Blend in yes I could do that." I said, "But, no offense to you two." I looked at Corrin and Xander, "But your father reminds me too much of Daein's Mad King Ashnard. I don't want to be here any more than I have to."

Kaze was silent, "Very well, but I would like to know what you are talking about."

"That's fair." I said, "Now let's get going before Garon see's us."

 **[[]]**

 **Okay folks, that's the chapter, next one is gonna be more story time.**

 **Anyway here is Irwin's current stats.**

 **Irwin**

 **Lvl 3  
**

 **EXP 45/100**

 **Race: Branded**

 **Class: Soldier (Tellius)**

 **HP= 22**

 **STR= 9  
**

 **MAG= 0**

 **SKL= 8**

 **SPD= 9  
**

 **LCK= 1  
**

 **DEF= 8  
**

 **RES=4**

 **I hope to see you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone, so it looks like this chapter is coming out sooner than I thought.**

 **Mainly because I wanted to get to King Ashnard tale as soon as I could.**

 **Trust me this is a bit of a doozy of a story, especially if you haven't played the Tellius saga.**

 **Also at the end of this chapter I've decided to place the Growth Rates of a Tellius Soldier, just so you know how Irwin is progressing.**

 **Anyway let's start this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

During the walk the three of us were having I decided to tell Kaze and Rinkah the same things I told the Royal Family, minus Garon.

I didn't get much reaction from it though, just the two of them looking disturbed because of the Begnion Senate's actions.

"We should make camp soon." Kaze finally said as we found a series of rocks to hide us from view.

"You got that right." Rinkah said, "If it gets any darker we won't being seeing anything."

"I think there's some firewood in this pack." I said opening the cloth sack I got from Xander before I left Krakenburg, sure enough there was some sticks in it to start a fire, "Anyone got a way to light this?" I asked pulling out the sticks.

"Give me those." Rinkah said snatching the sticks from my hand and tossing them in the fire pit Kaze had already made, "Let me show you what we of the Fire Tribe can do."

With that Rinkah touched one of the sticks and it caught ablaze, soon spreading to the rest of the sticks.

"Damn, more reliable than a Fire Mage that's for sure." I said sitting by the fire.

"What the hell's a Fire Mage?" Rinkah asked.

"You know how Nohr has their Dark Mages?" I asked rhetorically, getting a nod from Kaze who was roasting a small bird of some kind on the fire, "Well back in Tellius Mage's specialized in either Wind, Fire, Thunder, or Dark magic Tomes... Though there were Tome's for Light Magic. Basically the People of Tellius Specialized when it came to magic, more than any other continent I've seen."

"You people over complicate things." Rinkah said.

'This coming from the person in the world where there were so many extra variations of weapons they had to simplify the weapon Triangle down to colors.' I thought a little annoyed by Rinkah's attitude.

"You said King Garon reminded you too much of a King called Ashnard." Kaze said as he handed the roasted bird to Rinkah, "Why is that?"

I sighed at that, King Ashnard has got to be one of the most cruel Kings in fiction I've seen... at least from Nintendo, "Well, I'd like to say that before hand that this is a pretty dark tale." I started.

"Quit it with the build up and start talking." Rinkah said as she took a bite out of her bird.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I said before I cleared my throat, "Well, to start off, Ashnard's coronation wasn't exactly one that came from a peaceful path... In fact, Ashnard killed his father to take the throne."

Kaze looked up from the bird he was roasting, pulling it off as he did to hand me the bird.

"Thank you." I said taking a bite... 'Huh, not too bad.' I thought.

"So they made his killer the king?" Rinkah asked, "Didn't they have any siblings, or even cousin, aunt's, uncles anyone else to take up the throne?"

"Oh there was a hell of a list of people in front of Ashnard to be king." I said taking another bite of my bird, "So Ashnard got them all killed."

"How?" Kaze asked, "A mass murder like that wouldn't have been too hard to notice, and that kind of thing couldn't be ignored by the guards and military."

"Well, Ashnard had a way to kill all his rivals, without having to break the law." I said, "A nasty little document called a Blood Pact."

"It already sounds like something despicable." Rinkah said.

"It is." I said, "There are two people in a Blood Pact, the Contractor and the Contracted, the contracted person is usually tricked into signing the Blood Pact, as it is demands that the person contracted must uphold the terms of the Pact, or their people will start dying to disease en masse. The Contracted is usually a King or the like and is usually tricked into signing it."

"Shit." Rinkah said, "That's just a new level of low."

"It is." I said, "Ashnard's father unknowingly broke the terms of the contract, this started the Curse, one person died the first day, two the second day... you get the idea."

"So Ashnard used this curse to kill off the other successors." Kaze deduced.

"Yep." I said, "Now the only way to bring the terms of a Blood Pact to an end is if one person who is written into the contract dies and the Document is destroyed.

"So Ashnard killed his father and destroyed the document." Rinkah said, "Not the smartest plan, the guy could have died if it backfired."

"Either way Ashnard became the thirteenth King of Daein." I said, "But that's just the start of his terrible reign. Ashnard soon married a woman name Almedha, from this wedding Ashnard had a son."

"I don't see the guy as a family man." Rinkah said.

"He wasn't." I said flatly, "When the boy was born Ashnard expected the child to have some kind of special power due to him being the child of a Black Dragon Laguz, seeing as Almedha was a Princess of the Dragon Laguz Kingdom of Goldoa. Turns out the poor kid didn't have any special power and Ashnard used the child as bait to lure one of Almedha's brothers, Rajaion, into a trap."

"The hell is wrong with that man!?" Rinkah shouted, "You don't use a child for bait!"

"It get's worse." I continued, "Once Rajaion was captured, Ashnard abandoned the boy, and by extension Almedha was crushed by the loss of her son."

Rinkah looked absolutely furious, "Rinkah, calm down, we don't want a Nohrian patrol to find us." Kaze said.

"That bastard better have been killed." Rinkah said.

"With Rajaion captured, Ashnard asked a man named Izuka, who had created a drug to turn Laguz Feral, to inject Rajaion with the Drug." I said, "Now when a Laguz goes feral, they're nothing more than a wild animal, they've lost all sense of sanity, and they can't return to their humanoid form, their life span is alos drastically shortened."

"Gods this man sounds like more of a monster than the Faceless." Kaze said.

"It gets worse." I said, "Ashnard was impressed by Rajaion's power and in turn he 'trained' the Feral Dragon and turned him into nothing more than a twisted mount for him to ride into battle on."

I could see now that even Kaze was starting to lose his cool, "Imagine if Garon started to attempt to do such a thing." Kaze said quietly.

"Not too long after Ashnard finished training Rajaion, he launched a Surprise attack on the Capital city of Crimea, Melior, killing almost all of the Royal Family, in a single attack." I said, "He also attempted to kill the hidden child Elincia, but utterly failed to do so. However Ashnard had a different goal in mind he sought out an artifact known as Lehran's Medallion."

"What was so special about Lehran's Medallion?" Kaze asked.

"Sealed within that medallion was the Goddess of Chaos, Yune." I said, "I'll get to her story at a later time, just know she was benign to Beorc, Laguz, even the Branded. Anyway, Ashnard managed to acquire this medallion, and had hoped to sow the seeds of war all across Tellius, which he managed to do by bring all the nations of Tellius into the war."

"Mad King sound's like a more than fitting title." Rinkah said.

"The good news is that he was killed, in fact the army that was against him contained people from all the nations of Tellius, even a few people from Daein itself." I said, "Of course, Ashanrd had touched Lehran's Medallion, which is unfortunaltly curse to throw anyone but one who has the forces of Order and Choas within their soul in perfect balance into complete madness. Even so Ashnard was slain, and the Mad King's War was ended."

"Damn." Rinkah said, "I see why you compare him to Garon at the moment."

"And let me tell you something else." I said, "Ashnard attempted to claim that he was the one who orchestrated the Serenes Massacre, can you think of anyone who would happily claim to have done that when they had nothing to do with it?"

"No, no one sane would attempt to make such a claim." Kaze agreed, "But it's time we get to sleep, I'll take first watch." With that he grabbed pulled out a bowl, scooped up some dirt, and smothered the fire with said dirt.

[]

The next day we got up at the crack of dawn and made our way to the Bottomless Canyon. At least I had my EXP Bonus for the day/

"There's a Fort there under Hoshidan control we can re-supply at." Kaze said, "I don't know if you've noticed Irwin but the only things we had were the things you had."

"Yeah I know." I said walking closer to him than Rinkah. I'd rather be by the calm and collected guy that the woman who looks more than ready to bash some one's head in.

'I hope Corrin's doing alright.' I thought as I adjusted my armor, yeah sleeping in the stuff is far from comfortable.

"It'll still be daylight when we get there so don't go falling asleep on us." Rinkah said.

"I won't." I said, 'Especially because Garon has ordered an attack on it, albeit only that criminal Hans knows to attack, Corrin, Gunter, and Jakob were just told to scout the area... Boy I hope I can stop Rinkah from hitting Corrin too hard in the back of the head.'

 **[[]]**

 **Okay guy's that's the chapter.**

 **Anyway here's the Growth rate of a Tellius soldier.**

 **HP- 70%**

 **STR- 50%**

 **MAG- 20%**

 **SKL- 45%**

 **SPD- 50%**

 **LCK- 25%**

 **DEF- 40%**

 **RES- 40%**

 **So yeah, Irwin's best stat's are going to be his HP, Strength, and Speed.**

 **Yeah this isn't your cannon fodder unit that's for sure.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright folks, it's time for another chapter of Gamer of Fate.**

 **Now this chapter I will be a little honest with you I'm not too sure what I plan to with it so this one is gonna be me winging it.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

When Rinkah, Kaze, and I reached to front gate of the fort that was across the bridge we were stopped by a Ninja that suddenly appeared at the front door.

"Kaze, Rinkah, I see you tow managed to survive." The ninja said, "But who is the Nohrian with you and why is he here?"

"Omozu, this man here is Irwin, he's not a citizen of Nohr, just a traveler who wishes to leave Nohr." Kaze said.

"If he is a traveler then why is he armed?" Omozu asked.

I decided to speak up for this one, "I'd like to have some fore of defense from the roaming bandit's thank you very much." I said a little offended.

The ninja, Omozu looked toward Kaze, "Can you vouch for him?" Omozu asked.

"Yes." Kaze said.

"I can vouch for the chump too." Rinkah said as she pulled her mace of her back and held it on her shoulders, "We let the kid have round of watch last night and he didn't stab us in our sleep, much less try."

Omozu looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Very well." He relented, "Just keep out of trouble while you're here."

"Thank you sir." I said as the gates opened, and the three of us walked inside, Omozu simply pulled his little ninja vanishing trick... show off.

Looking around the fort I could see plenty of Archer's up on the high walls of the fort, most equipped with Brass Yumi's, while on the ground floor there was a Samurai and an Archer playing a game of some sort by a table, but I couldn't tell was it was at this distance.

Just like in the game, a direct assault on this place is a Death Trap unless you've got the defense to shrug off all those arrows... A Knight might be able to do that actually.

"Now then, let's get food, water, extra fire wood, and more tents." Kaze said, "Rinkah you remember where we keep the rations correct?"

"Yeah, yeah." Rinkah said with a roll of her eyes, "Almost every small fort has the exact same layout as the last." With that she walked off.

"Follow me to the supply room." Kaze said, "It'll be safer if you're with either me or Rinkah."

"Agreed, plus you seem more levelheaded than Rinkah." I said following Kaze into the fort.

[]

Pretty soon, after we had to navigate past a few Hoshidan soldiers moving a few crates around, we found ourselves in the supply room, which not only held basic camping equipment, but also weapons, mostly brass though.

"Feel free to take a weapon or two if you so wish." Kaze said as he picked up a tent and put it into a pack that, turns out, was enchanted by a Onmyoji to hold things many times is size within, so looks like I don't have to BS my inventory abilities with the whole mage thing I had planned. I just gotta remember to keep pulling things from the pouch I have.

"Are you sure that's alright?" I asked a little worried.

"It's fine, the Border Fortress is over stocked on weapons anyway." Kaze said, "As long as you stay on our side you shouldn't be bothered about it."

"If you say so." I said looking back at the weapons, "But if I get in trouble for this I'm pinning all on you."

I didn't get a vocal response so I decided to grab the Brass Naginata and felt it's weight in my hand.

Now, one of the things I don't really like about Fates was the penalties of some of the weapons. Seriously I'm getting punished for using Silver Weapons by losing 2 points to Strength and Skill and recovering one per turn. Now I can understand that because weapons don't break in Hoshido and Nohr, not counting staves and festals, there has to be a penalty for overusing a weapon, but I'd rather them break from overuse instead of getting a penalty to my stats that could very well get me killed.

Anyway I gave the Brass Naginata a twirl before I noticed an Iron Naginata next to it, so naturally I grabbed the iron one instead and place it into my inventory.

That's when I noticed another weapon, a katana, more specifically a Raider Katana due to the hooks on the front of the blade, "What's this?" I asked feigning ignorace.

Kaze looked over to me, "A Raider Katana." Kaze said, "This Katana is designed to shatter the armor of opponents you have a weapon advantage against. With Swords and Katana having an advantage against Club and Axe users."

At that moment I remembered that Camilla was an axe user... I also noticed this was the only Raider Weapon here...

"Was someone planning to try and use this to strip Princess Camilla or something?" I asked, "Because there aren't any other Raider Weapons here."

"I... think that's something best left unanswered." Kaze said.

"Agreed." I said putting the Raider Katana in my pack, I can use swords if I want, and Raider weapons are considered to be the best E-Rank weapons considering their stats so I may as well hold onto it.

At that moment the archer that was playing with the samurai back on the ground level came running into the room, "Kaze sir, Nohrians are attacking the fortress."

"What!?" Kaze called out.

"The hell? Did we even slip under Garon watch?" I asked, although I knew the real reason... Garon want's to provoke Hoshido into attacking, so he sent Corrin over under the guise of scouting the area to see if it's habitable, while he sent Hans over to start killing indiscriminately.

"We better get up top." Kaze said running ahead.

"Hey, wait for me!" I cried out switching out my Iron Lance for the Iron Naginata, seeing as Hoshidan weapons give a bonus based on the weapon type, the Naginata granting a boost to my Defense and Resistance, even only one, something I may need.

[]

Kaze and I got to the top of the fort and looked ahead, sure enough Corrin, Gunter, Jakob, and that jackass Hans were there, although the former three were currently on an outcropping 'Island' of rock with rickety rope bridges connecting it to Nohr and the Border Fortress, while Hans was rushing recklessly toward the Fort itself.

"Do you know the Beserker?" Kaze asked me.

I squinted to see that Corrin was trying to shout at Hans to stop, but clearly he wasn't listening, "No I don't." I said, "However it looks like he is not following Corrin's orders."

"Corrin!?" Kaze asked before he looked up to indeed see Corrin and her friends out on the 'island', "Why would she attack us?"

"Kaze, look at her, she's trying to keep the dumbass that's about to run through the front door from doing anything else." I said.

"You've got that right." Rinkah said as she walked over us, "Corrin looked like she was ready to walk away with the idiot there attacked first."

Said 'Idiot' had just charged into the Fortress and was ready to slam his axe down on the Samurai within, only for it to be blocked by the Archer, and the Samurai quickly struck Hans, just before the Archer's up top released a volley of Arrows.

Hans quickly ran out of the Fortress with a few arrows sticking out of his body just as Corrin's group ran to a larger outcropping of rock, towards the Dragon Veins to make her own rock bridges around the fort. However as Hans ran off the three of us clearly heard him.

"Bwahaha! Look like I've done enough damage for the time being. Time to lay low and see how this all plays out…" Hans gloated as he ran across the bridge.

"Looks like he was acting of his own accord." Kaze said.

Kaze and I watched from the fort as Corrin used the Dragon Vein's to create a pair stone bridges, followed by Gunter and Jakob splitting off soon after to attack our fort.

"Looks like Corrin's wanting those two to stop us from blindsiding her." I noted.

"Take cover." Kaze said, grabbing Rinkah by the arm and pulling her into a tower room, I simply hid under the partition.

It didn't take long for Jakob to take out the archers and the samurai stationed here, with Gunter blocking all the arrows for him.

"Gunter, go assist Lady Corrin if you don't mind." I heard Jakob say.

"Very well, I hope you can catch up soon." Gunter said before I heard the horse gallop away.

At that moment I stood up from my hiding spot, and noticed a ladder.

While Jakob was turned away from me I quickly slid down the wooden ladder and stood behind Jakob, I had to double check his stats.

 **[Jakob Lvl 2]**

 **[HP:22/22 STR:9 DEF:7]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Dagger- MT: 4]**

Yeah I found an option's menu while I was fiddling around with my abilities last night during my watch, so I decided to have the game tell me what the enemy is equipped with when I check their stats to fight them.

"Jakob!" I called out, causing the butler to spin toward me with his dagger ready.

"Irwin, I'm surprised to see you here." Jakob said, he then noticed I had my Naginata out and at the ready, "Although I suspect we are enemies at the current time."

"I'm afraid so Jakob." I said adjusting my grip on the Iron Naginata, "I wish we didn't have to meet again like this though, but I gotta show Hoshido that I'm not some Nohrian spy you know."

"I understand." Jakob said as his Iron Dagger slipped out of his sleeve, before quickly throwing it at me, hitting my in the calf.

 **[BGM begin: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance- Clash]**

 **[Irwin Lvl 3]**

 **[HP: 22/22, STR: 9, DEF: 8 _+1_ ]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Naginata- MT: 6]**

 **[HP-4]**

'Okay so I see my current stats whenever I first take damage in a fight, and only see it multiple times in a fight if my stats change during the fight.' I reminded myself from my 'Help' Tab reading last night, I also found a BGM tab so I can listen to some of my favorite battle music from the Fire Emblem Series

So now that I'm down to 18 Health I ran up to Jakob and gave a quick stab at him, dealing 8 damage to him.

I'll give Jakob credit, even thought I recovered quickly from his attack and didn't even seem to act debilitated by the strike, he didn't hesitate and quickly swung his knife at me, which I raised my shield just in time to block the slash and quickly retaliated with a 'Poke' knocking another 8 HP off him, followed by a quickl slash that knocked his last 6 HP off.

 **[End BGM]**

 **[Jakob is in critical condition]**

 **[+26 EXP]**

Jakob stumbled back and put a hand to his wound, "Ghuh... This won't do..." Jakob gasped holding the injury, "Lady Corrin, please accept my sincerest apologies, but I must retreat, I cannot afford to die here."

"I get you're dedication Jakob, but Corrin isn't here at the moment." I said as Jakob quickly ran out the front gate of the fortress.

'He'll be fine right?' I asked myself, 'Yeah, he won't stray too far from Corrin, but that injury will slow him down until he can get a Vulnerary...'

After Jakob ran off I rejoined Kaze back atop the fort, "What did I miss?" I asked.

"Corrin's beaten Omozu." Kaze said flatly as he held out a telescope to me.

"Really?" I asked taking the Telescope, which I then saw Saizo arrive... followed byXander, then Camilla, Leo, and Elise, "Uh... looks like the Nohr Royal family has arrived."

"That's troublesome..." Kaze said.

"That's it, I'm going to go take my revenge!" Rinkah shouted before walking off.

"Rinkah? Rinkah!" Kaze shouted going after the Oni Savage.

"Heh heh." I chuckled at the antics of those two before looking back at Corrin as she ran across the wooden bridge back to Nohr with Gunter by her side... Followed by Hans showing back up and attacking Gunter, his attack not hurting Gunter too much but broke the wooden flooring below him, causing Gunter to fall into the Bottomless canyon.

'Damn, I probably should have attempted to stop that... but when Hans is serious he's out of my league at the moment.' I thought with a Grimace.

Looking back through the Telescope I saw Corrin's off handed arm turn into a massive white lance of ribbon-like flesh... never did understand where that came from to be honest, I mean I know she can transform into a dragon, but that thing doesn't even remotely look like something that appeared in her Dragon Form.

Corrin's head then suddenly transformed to grow antlers that she used to headbutt Hans, followed by the stab from her 'Dragon Lance' as I like to call it, that arm then turned into a large maw covered in the same ribbon like flesh that shot out a bolt of water that hit like an arrow to Hans, knocking the asshole on his ass.

I couldn't help but chuckle as Hans ran away with his proverbial tail between his legs, however that chuckle died off when Ganglari literally pulled Corrin into the air and into the Bottomless Canyon, followed by Lilith appearing out of nowhere and jumping in after her.

I put my Telescope away as I was certain Lilith would catch Corrin and take her to her Astral Plane which she would use in place of a camping set during her travels.

'I wonder what the temporal difference between this world and Corrin's astral plane is.' I thought as I left the fort to find Kaze and Rinkah.

[]

The answer to my question is apparently, long in the plane, short in this place.

The reason I figured this out was because Rinkah had Corrin draped over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes... Sorry I wasn't fast enough to stop her Corrin.

"Rinkah... were you aware that the Nohrian you planned to kill was Corrin?" Kaze asked.

"...Meh." Rinkah said with a shrug, "There's a Flame Tribe camp not too far from here, we can wait there until she wakes up." And just like that Rinkah was already walking ahead.

"Ho boy." I sighed putting my Naginata on my back, "This is going to be a long day..."

"I couldn't agree more..." Kaze said, "We better follow her."

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all in the next one, I've been busy and I've got some things I still have to do today.**

 **EDIT: Made a slight mistake in the location Rinkah was talking about, my bad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay folks, it's time once again for some more Gamer of Fate.**

 **Now I really don't have much to say except I've got a lot of writing I'm planning on doing today so I'm gonna stop yappin' and start writtin'**

 **[[]]**

Well, we got to the Fire Tribe Village without hassle and Rinkah brought us to a hut that held little more than a bed that she laid Corrin in.

"How long do you think she'll out?" I asked.

"Normally I'd say she'd probably wake up soon." Kaze said, "However it was Rinkah who hit her so I'm not too sure."

"I don't hold back my swings." Rinkah said, pride clearly evident in her voice.

"I'll be waiting outside." Kaze said turning around and leaving the hut.

"I hope Corrin isn't out too long." I muttered to myself as I sat next to her bed... 'And now I'm wishing I had some reading material.'

Oh wait... I wonder what I can learn from my Gamer Abilities menu.

'Menu.' I thought.

 **[[Menu]]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Skills]**

 **[Help]**

I sat there thinking about what to check before deciding to check Skills, see if I can get hints from it like other Gamer's could from a 'Title' system.

 **[[Skills]]**

 **[Here in the Skills menu you will find the skills that have use in Combat.]**

 **[Rally Type Skills can be used once every minute]**

 **[Unlike in the Fire Emblem series, you can activate Active Skills whenever you want, however the number of times you can use an Active skill is based on the Activation Rate of the Skill in conjunction with your Skill stat. Each time you attack and the Random Number Generator would activate the skill for any other character, you get one extra use of the skill for that battle.]**

'Can I get an example?' I thought, 'I've always worked better on example.'

 **[EX- Sol: Activation Rate = (Skill)% / whenever RNG creates number Equal or lower than Skill = +1 Use of Sol for battle]**

 **[RNG create's number with every attack]**

'Okay I think I get it now.' I thought, 'So do I get any hints for skills?'

 **[[Current Skills]]**

 **[None]**

 **[[Skills to Unlock]]**

 **[Lancefaire- Defeat 50 Enemies with Lances/Naginata's (6/50)]  
**

 **[Swordbreaker- Defeat 15 Sword/Katana Users (1/15)]**

 **[Axebreaker-** **Defeat 15 Axe/Club Users (1/15)]  
**

 **[Lancebreaker-** **Defeat 15 Lance/Naginata Users (1/15)]  
**

 **[Bowbreaker-** **Defeat 15 Bow/Yumi Users (1/15)]  
**

 **[Shurikenbreaker-** **Defeat 15 Shuriken/Dagger Users (2/15)]  
**

 **[Tomebreaker-** **Defeat 15 Tome/Scroll Users (0/15)]  
**

'Okay this is all pretty helpful' I thought, 'But I don't exactly have a use for hit and avoidance rates, those are all on my reflexes. So what the heck would I get out of the 'Breaker' skills.'

Still, Skills like these will no doubt come in hand some day. Especially because I can just have them all on me at once and destroy everything... Well, everything that tries to kill me anyway.

"Ngh..." I heard Corrin groan.

"Hmm?" I hummed dismissing my menu screen and looking at Corrin, and saw she was waking up, "Hey Rinks, Corrin's waking up."

Rinkah glared at me, "Never call me that again." She growled.

"Huh?" Corrin said as she sat up and looked at Rinkah.

"Ah, you're awake. Sorry about that bump on your head." Rinkah said.

"Bump?" I asked, "We're lucky you didn't crack her skull."

That caused Corrin to look at me, "Irwin?" She asked.

"You feeling okay Corrin, No dizziness?" I asked.

"No, a little groggy, but fine." Corrin said before she looked at Rinkah, "And you... From the Flame Tribe, right? Where are we?"

"Yes, I am Rinkah." Rinkah said, still a little irritated about my nickname for her. "This is a Flame Tribe village within Hoshiso's territory and I'm going to hand you over to the Hoshidan authorities."

"I see." Corrin said sadly, gripping the sheet's of her bed tightly, "I suppose they'll want to hear an explanation for the unprovoked attack. And then they'll probably execute me."

"I don't think so." I said, causing Corrin, "Form what I've seen so far I doubt the Hoshidan's are going to execute you for a soldier going rouge."

"You mean you know that Hans wasn't following orders?" Corrin asked.

"Well I didn't hear any word exactly." I said, "But from the fact that your motions and moving mouth were seemingly indicating for the dumbass to stop I think it's safe to say he wasn't following orders."

"Anyway, it's time to go." Rinkah said making her way to the entrance of the hut.

"Gods... they're here already, aren't they?" Corrin asked scared as Rinkah left the tent.

"Not really." I said, "Just that Ninja that Rinkah and I left with."

"You mean... Kaze, right?" Corrin asked.

"Yep." I said, "By the way... I saw what happened to Gunter, I'm... sorry for your loss."

"He was the one who taught me everything I know about fighting..." Corrin said sadly, "I'm going to miss him."

"I know you will." I said putting a hand on her shoulder, "I just wish I had a chance to get to know the guy a little."

Corrin then looked at her arm, the one she turned into that massive lance-like appendage, "I'm guessing you saw what came after that right?"

"I did." I said, "It was rather unusual I have to admit, never before have I seen a partial transformation like that... I wonder what is is that makes you different from your siblings... what it is that has your Dragon Blood so much more potent."

"You think it has something to do with the blood of the First Dragons?" Corrin asked.

"I do." I said with a nod. Well I already know, it's the blood of Anankos, direct lineage to a dragon, unlike the other Royals of Nohr and Hoshido.

"Hurry up in there!" Rinkah shouted from outside.

"We'll finish this later I guess." I said.

"Hopefully we can figure this out." Corrin said as she got out of bed, grabbing Ganglari from beside the bed and attached it to her hip.

'I loathe that damn piece of metal...' I thought.

We stepped outside and saw an irritated Rinkah and a much calmer Kaze waiting for us.

"We meet again, Kaze." Corrin asked.

"Yes." Kaze said with a nod, "I'm glad we found you, Princess Corrin."

At that moment, Kaze kneeled in front of Corrin.

"You are? Wait, am I missing something?" Corrin asked.

"Yeah, you guys never really explained to me... then again I never asked." I mused.

"Please come with me. All will be explained." Kaze said.

"To where?" I asked.

"Castle Shirasagi." Kaze said.

[]

About two hours into our walk to Shirasagi I turned to look left to ask Corrin something that has always bugged me.

"So Corrin, do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Corrin asked looking at me.

"Well, why is it that you don't wear any shoes?" I asked, "I've met dozens of the Beast, bird, and wyrmfolk in my travels, but they always at the least worn footwrap, why do you chose to walk barefoot?"

Corrin simply giggled, "I've always found shoes uncomfortable, no matter what I wear on my feet they just never felt right."

"Fair enough." I said shrugging, simple question simple answer I suppose.

However at that moment I felt my boot stick to the ground ever so slightly, causing me to stop and look down.

"Huh? What wrong Irwin?" Corrin asked, causing Kaze and Rinkah to stop as well.

I was standing on the right most side of the road, while Corrin and the others were a bit closer to the middle of said road, when they saw what I was looking at Corrin gasped.

I had stepped on a dying puddle of blood.

Kaze quickly stepped over and put his fingers on it, "It's recent, someone must have been dragged into the forest." Kaze said pointing to several other spots of blood that led off into a small wooded forest.

"We need to help them." Corrin said drawing Ganglari.

"You think it could be any of _those_?" Rinkah asked.

"No this is the work of bandit's." Kaze said, "Those things don't drag off their victims."

"What are you talking about?" Corrin asked.

"I think we should focus more on survivors right now." I said.

"He's right." Rinkah said, let's go.

[]

Not too deep into the forest we found the bandit's a small group that consisted of a Spear Fighter, an Archer, and an Oni Savage, all of which were using brass weapons.

On the ground was a young girl, in her late teens I think, on the ground next to her was a snapped yumi. She had several cut's on her body, nothing too severe but they did look like they hurt.

At that moment another figure stepped out of the forest, this one female, and she walked in between the group of bandits, however that wasn't the most notable thing about her. Rather, it was the fact this woman seemed to be a Kitsune, dressed in a red robe and hood.

"You pathetic hunters." The Kitusne woman spat as she kicked the young girl, "Thinking you can just come around and hunt my kind."

"I-I didn't even know you were here.." The woman sniffed, "I just came to get some food for my family."

"Well then next time you should probably keep a better ear out little girl." The Kitsune said, "If there is going to be a next time."

"Hey, Sub-Human!" I shouted as Corrin and I stepped out of the tree's, Rinkah and Kaze right behind.

Now, the term 'Sub-Human' may not have the same effect on other Beastfolk as it does on the Laguz, but it's sure one damn good way to piss them off.

This was evidenced by the fact that the Kitsune went ridged before she spun to me, "What did you just call me?" She snarled.

"What are you doing to that girl?" Corrin demanded as she held Ganglari out, pointing it at the Kitsune.

The Kitsune smirked, "I'm just teaching her a lesson to not go hunting all alone." She said slyly, "After all you never know what kind of monsters you might find out here."

"Your pathetic." Rinkah said.

"What do you have against her anyway?" Kaze demanded.

The Kitsune's eyes narrowed, "It's human hunters like her that have caused my kind so much strife over the years!" She shouted, "They've hunted my kind and out pelts just for money!"

"So you're just attacking any hunter you find?" Corrin asked.

"Yeah, plus these guys here get whatever they want from teh people we kill off so it's a win for all of us." The Kitsune said with a shrug, "Well, except for the hunters."

"You're despicable, I hope all Laguz of Hoshido aren't so pathetic." I said pulling out my Naginata.

"I'll show you who's pathetic." The Kitsune said as she pulled out a Beaststone and transformed into a giant fox with blue flames rising about her.

"I'll that the Oni Savage." Corrin said, "Kaze you handle the Archer, and Rinkah can you deal with the Spear Fighter?"

"With pleasure." Rinkah said.

"I guess that leaves me with the... What kind of Laguz is that?" I said, playing dumb once again.

"Kitsune." Kaze said.

"Thanks." I said nodding, "Wish I had a Beastlance now..."

At that moment the Kitsune woman leapt at me with intent to bite my head off.

 **[** **[BGM begin: Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn-Battle of Pride]]  
**

 **[Kitsune Lvl 4]**

 **[HP: 19/19 STR:7 DEF:2 (-2)]**

 **[Weapon: Beaststone- MT: 6]**

Yeah the thing about Kitsune, they aren't exactly melee proof, best if they fight a mage.

So as of right now I'm basically getting suicide attacked, and a moment too late I saw the flash that signified a Critical hit, and a deep bite bit into my shoulder before I threw her off.

 **[Irwin Lvl 3]**

 **[HP: 22/22, STR: 9, DEF: 8 _+1_ ]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Naginata- MT: 6]**

 **[Critical -12 HP]**

'Shit that hurt.' I thought, 'Can't afford another thing like that.'

So while the Kitsune was in the air I slashed at her with my Naginata, knocking her back and dealing 15 Damage.

The Kitsune landed on the ground and leapt toward me once again, attempting to bite me. I did not plan on letting that happen so I decided to let her do the work for me, I held out my Naginata and in turn the Kitsune's eyes widened moment's before she was impaled on my Naginata, taking out the last of her health.

The Kitsune woman then shift's back to her humanoid form and looked into my eyes, blood starting to drip from her mouth, "You... you're not human, I... can smell it..."

She went limp on my Naginata soon after.

 **[[OST End]]**

 **[+110 EXP]**

 **[Level up!]**

 **[+1 HP]**

 **[+1 Skl]**

 **[+1 Def]**

 **[ +1 Res]**

'Nice.' I thought with a smirk.

I looked around to see that the rest of the bandit's had been taken care of Corrin had also reached Lvl 4... Probably going to need to check her stats soon aren't I? Maybe later... once we get to Shirasagi for sure.

I pulled my Naginata out of the Kitsune as Kaze went over to the young woman hile Corrin walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" Corrin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, she got a good hit on me but other than that I'm fine." I said rubbing my shoulder, which did have blood on it, but no wound.

"Where? I don't see any injuries?" Corrin asked.

"My little Branded trait." I said, "My injuries can heal, but it's only skin deep so in all actuality I'm still pretty hurt."

"Do you have any Vulnerary's?" Corrin asked.

"Yeah." I said pulling the small bag out of my pouch.

Corrin took the Vulnerary from my hand and opened it us, "Here, drink." Corrin said handing it back to me.

Looking inside the pouch I realized it was more of a waterskin than a sloth sack, so I swallowed a mouthful of the liquid before closing the sack, "That actually tastes pretty sweet." I mused.

 **[+10 HP Restored]**

Not a full heal, but I'm sure I'll have recovered by the time we get to Shirasagi.

"Thanks." I said re-sealing the waterskin, "Though I could have done that myself."

"Well you never know, it might have been too painful for you to open it with an injured shoulder." Corrin said.

"Um... excuse me." A young female voice said, I turned around to see it was the voice of the girl we helped.

"Yes?" Corrin asked.

"I... wanted to thank you for helping me." The girl said as she held out a small red crystal drop, "I know it's not much but... here."

Corrin took the item, and in the background I noticed Kaze had one as well. A Strength Drop, something to permanently boost the users Strength by 1.

"Thank you." Corrin said, "Can you make it back home on your own?"

The young woman nodded, "I hope we can meet again someday." she sad before she ran off.

Corrin looked at the strength drop in her hand before putting it away in her pouch as Rinkah and Kaze approached.

"We should continue onto Shirasagi now." Kaze said, "f we hurry there will be plenty of time left in the day."

"Alright." Corrin said as she sheathed Ganglari and followed the two out of the woods.

I however stuck around just a tiny bit longer, taking the Beaststone from the Kitsune's hands, "You may not need this anymore, but I'll see if I can find someone who will." I said, mostly to myself, before following the group.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter.**

 **My original plan was to have the group go straight to Castle Shirasagi, but after getting delayed by two days on writing this I had the idea to put the group in another fight on the way there.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all next time, there's going to be a team tournament thing going on in Fire Emblem Heroes so I've got to start training my unit's extensively. I've got a chance to get 30 Orbs out of all this so I'm gonna to try my best to get those orbs.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright folks, now I really don't have much to say as of right now so I'm just going to start the chapter of Gamer of Fate for you all.**

 **[[]]**

The rest of the trip to Shirasagi was rather quiet, no bandits or anything, and it wasn't even noon by the time we reached the castle, heck at Corrin's request I told her the story of Mad King Ashnard.

Corrin was obviously very nervous at the moment, after all in her mind she was at the heart of enemy territory.

Once we stepped inside we were met by the rather intimidating red armored figure of Ryoma, his arms crossed and his sword, Raijinto sheathed at his side. Kaze almost immediately kneeled in front of Ryoma.

"Welcome back, Kaze. Good work." Ryoma said, a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Lord Ryoma." Kaze said, not looking up from his kneel.

"Did... Did you just say Lord Ryoma?" Corrin asked, now terrified.

"Yes, this is the high prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma." Rinkah said, causing Corrin to start shaking.

"You'll be fine Corrin." I said rubbing her back, "These people aren't like Nohr, you won't be executed I promise."

"I hope you're right." Corrin said looking up at Ryoma.

I swear I could see Ryoma send a slight glare at me, not that I blame him, she is his sister after all and he's not an ass like her other Hoshidan brother Takumi.

Just a mule headed idiot.

It was then I saw the regal figure of Mikoto walk over, her face turning from one of calmness to one of pure relief and joy.

"I cannot believe it is really you…" Mikoto said, she looked to be on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Corrin asked, confused obviously.

"Oh, I've missed you so much! Come here, Corrin, my sweet child!" Mikoto cried out as she rushed toward Corrin and pulled her into a hug, and despite Corrin turning as stiff as a board it's still a heartwarming scene.

"Your sweet child?! What are you talking about? That's not possible…" Corrin said in a panic.

"Corrin." I called out, causing her to turn her head so at least one of her eyes was facing me, "When Queen Almedha saw her true son for the first time her exact words were 'When her own true son stands before her, no mother could fail to know.' You may not be a son, but you are still a child she recognizes as her own."

Corrin blinked before nodding and, slowly, lifted her arms to return her mothers hug. I swear Mikoto's grip tightened on her.

"Wise words." Kaze said as he stood next to me.

"They're true." I said, "I'm certain my mother would recognize me, even though we've never met since my birth."

"Would you mind explaining who you are and what you're talking about?" Ryoma said as he stood in front of me.

"Can it wait until after my heart is done melting at this scene?" I asked.

Ryoma nodded, this is a moment he wouldn't want to ruin after all.

"Oh, my poor Corrin, it's a sad story." Mikoto said as she released Corrin from the hug, "When you were very young, you were abducted by forces from Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!"

"But... King Garon said he was my father... None of this makes sense." Corrin said shaking her head.

"It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth. I am your elder brother, Ryoma." Ryoma said walking over to Corrin and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, no, no… Xander is my older brother! Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings…" Corrin said shaking her head even harder before stopping and grabbing it.

"Are those the Nohrian royals? They're not your real family." Ryoma said sternly, "I still remember the day you were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war. Not until King Garon lured King Sumeragi, our father, to Cheve under false pretenses. He said it was for a peace conference. Ha! His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. And to make matters even worse…he kidnapped you."

"Ryoma I think you and I have two different definitions of family." I muttered quietly, quiet enough he didn't hear me.

"This... That just isn't possible... is it?" Corrin asked stepping back a bit.

"You really don't remember any of this? Not even a single memory?" Ryoma asked.

"No. Honestly, I have only the vaguest memories from my early childhood…" Corrin explained, this time closing her eyes and holding her head instead of shaking it, "There are times when I can sense something beneath the surface… A blurry image. Like a stone at the bottom of a lake, shimmering and ethereal. But that's it, nothing of substance."

"Well, I can't imagine the Nohrian royals would share much of the past with you. I know this is a lot to take in." Ryoma said as Corrin backed up into me.

"Oof." I grunted taking a step back, getting the attention of Ryoma and Queen Mikoto.

"And who might you be?" Ryoma asked, "A Nohrian prisoner?"

"No sir." I said lying down my Naginata and shield, " My name is Irwin, I'm a traveler from the far off continent of Tellius, and a citizen of the Kingdom of Crimea."

"I've never heard of those places." Ryoma said, "How can I be sure you are not just a lying Nohrian?"

"His tales..." Corrin said, "The stories he says are from the History of Tellius are far too detailed to be made up, especially the one about the mad king of the Knigdom of Daein."

At the mention of Mad King both Kaze and Rinkah grimaced.

"It ain't a pretty one, no one sane would be able to make up someone as messed up as that guy." Rinkah said.

"Irwin here also assisted us in fighting off a group of bandits on the way here." Kaze said, normally that wouldn't mean too much to anyone, but to the Hoshidan that meant a damn good bit.

Seeing as Queen Mikoto has erected a magical barrier around Hoshido that caused any Nohrian that would enter the Kingdom to lose the will to fight. And because I had the will to fight a group of assinine bandits that proves I'm not Nohrian.

"I see." Ryoma said, "And what is your relation to my sister?"

"Ryoma is this really the time for such a question?" Mikoto asked, "From what I can tell Irwin is simply a friend of Corrin's, or her retainer."

"Well, Garon offered to make me her retainer, however I declined, I wished to simply travel some more." I said before shaking my head, "But it appears that whatever fate Corrin has in store for her I am a part of it, otherwise I don't think we would have met once again so soon."

Mikoto smile seemed to shift, but I couldn't tell if it was in a good or bad way, and that's when a Hoshidan Samurai rushed in.

"Lord Ryoma! I have an urgent message. We're under attack from the north!" The Samurai said.

Ryoma, and by extensions Mikoto's, face was struck with worry, "No! Hinoka and Sakura are in that area right now!" Ryoma said worried.

"Yes, milord. I've been told that they're working to help evacuate the villagers." The Samurai said.

"Very well. We'll need to provide support. I'll leave immediately." Ryoma said, then he turned to Corrin, "Corrin, will you come with me? I want you to see the truth with your own eyes."

"Of course." Corrin said, "Irwin can you come along as well?"

"If you're going I may as well go too." I said picking up my shield and Naginata, "After all if those two are friends of Lord Ryoma it would be best to assist them as soon as possible."

"They are my sisters." Ryoma said.

"All the more reason to get moving then." I said.

[]

We very quickly arrived at a frozen area of the northern part of Hoshido, I don't know the exact location but it's cold and there is snow.

"What are those things?" Corrin asked upon seeing the hulking, green, helmet masked creature known as the Faceless.

"I'll explain later but for now we must get to Hinoka and Sakura." Ryoma said drawing Raijinto.

"We get it, explanation's like this we can afford to hear after the battle, anything we should know though?" I asked.

"Just be careful." Kaze said pulling out his Brass Shuriken.

"There are a lot of those things though." I muttered.

Rinkah then looked over to her right, "Hm? That village… Not everyone has evacuated yet. We should warn them to stay out of harm's way!" Rinkah called out.

Corrin nodded, "Rinkah could you go warn them?"

"No problem." Rinkah said hefting her club and running toward the village.

I looked around the field of snow and grimaced, "Those mountains of snow are going to end up slowing our progress." I said, then I looked at Corrin, "There wouldn't happen to be any Dragon Veins around here would there Corrin?"

Corrin looked around the field as she drew Ganglari, "I can sense a few around here, maybe they can do something about the hills of snow."

"Then let's get to moving, Hinoka and Sakura are only two people." I said running shield first ahead in to the first Faceless.

 **[Faceless Lvl 3]**

 **[HP: 20/20, STR: 6, DEF:6]**

 **[Weapon: Shackled Fist- MT 8]**

I quickly stabbed the Faceless in the back with my Naginata, dealing 9 Damage to the creature.

The Faceless turned to me in anger before lifting it's fist to try and crush me.

I quickly raised my shield to block the punch and then struck back with a Slash, dealing another 9 damage, then followed up with a stab to end the creature.

 **[+26 EXP]**

 **[Level up!]**

 **[+1 HP]**

 **[+1 MAG]**

 **[+1 SKL]**

 **[+1 SPD]**

 **[+1 LCK]**

 **[+1 DEF]**

 **[+1 RES]**

My eye twitched, 'Plus one to everything BUT Strength, beautiful.' I thought, 'What the heck am I even gonna use magic for anyway? Oh right Bolt Lance'

Corrin ran up to me soon after that, "Irwin, are you alright?" Corrin asked.

"I'm fine." I said, "Nothing too- WHOA!"

I pulled Corrin back as another Faceless tried to smash her.

 **[Faceless Lvl 3]**

 **[HP: 19/19, STR: 6, DEF:7]**

 **[Weapon: Shackled Fist- MT 8]**

I decided that now that Corrin was next to me now might be a good idea to check her stats.

 **[Corrin Level 4]**

 **[Nohr Princess]**

 **[Boon: Res]**

 **[Bane: Spd]**

 **[HP: 21/21]**

 **[STR: 9]**

 **[MAG: 5]**

 **[SKL: 8]**

 **[SPD: 8]**

 **[LCK: 7]**

 **[DEF: 8]**

 **[RES: 6]**

 **[Weapon: Ganglari- MT: 7]**

I did a few quick calculations in my head, I knew the base stats of that build of Corrin and did after doing a quick number crunch I chuckled internally, 'Her bane is Spd and yet she got a speed increase for each of her 'level ups' and she got the same for her Resistance.'

Nonetheless Corrin made a leaping slash at the Faceless, dealing 9 Damage to it, I quickly switched out for my Iron Lance (MT: 7) and lunged in to deal 9 Damage as well.

The Faceless made another swing at us, I pushed Corrin out of the way of the attack but didn't raise my shield in time and got hit and got the wind knocked out of me.

 **[Irwin Lvl 5]**

 **[HP: 23/23, STR: 9, DEF: 10]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Lance- MT: 7]**

 **[-4 HP]**

'That didn't hurt too bad.' I thought as Corrin jumped in to finish it off.

 **[+10 EXP]**

"Thanks." I said.

"No are you hurt?" Corrin asked, "I saw you take that punch."

"It's not too bad Corrin, I'll live." I said, looking around I noticed the only person that was in sight was Rinkah, the others were likely on the other side of a snow drift.

"Alright, we need to keep going though." Corrin said looking at the snow hill.

"Hang on, I want to try something." I said, closing my eyes and taking a breath.

"Irwin?" Corrin asked confused.

Ignoring her I focused my mind on the nearby Dragon Vein, and I soon felt a warmth building up, opening my eyes I saw a flash as a golden light burst out from the ground at my feet and created a blaze that melted a snow drift, revealing Ryoma and Kaze taking down a pair of Faceless simultaneously.

"Good job Corrin!" Kaze shouted.

"Shh." I said quietly, "I'll explain later."

Corrin looked at me in bewilderment, but nodded nonetheless.

Still there was a reason for that little stunt, I can confirm that anyone with Dragon Blood of any kind can use Dragon Vein's... It also means I'm a Goldoan Dragon of some kind on my Laguz side.

 **[A new Skill is available for unlocking]**

 **[Ire- Discover your exact Laguz heritage]**

I gave a slight shudder of delight, Ire was a skill of the Goldoan Dragons that dealt three times damage when activated, like a regular critical hit, except I can still get a Critical hit if I'm lucky enough.

A Third and fourth Faceless, both level 4, attacked us, and both went down, netting me a total of 52 EXP, and getting Corrin a 'Level up', I'll have to check her stats later.

After that we reached Hinoka and Sakura.

"Hey, are you all right? We're here to help." Corrin said.

"Yeah, we're fine. Who are you? I thought I knew most of my brother's troops. Anyway, I appreciate the help, but it's really not necessary. It takes more than a few dozen 800-pound monsters to bring me down!" Hinoka said, then she looked at me from atop her pegasus, "And I'm pretty sure there aren't any Nohrian's in his troop... then again you shouldn't even have the will to lift your weapon."

"For Yune's sake I'm Crimean!" I shouted to the heavens.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling confident. Just know that we've got your back." Corrin said.

"Hey, wait a second!" Hinoka called out after she got a better look at Corrin.

"Hmm?" Corrin hummed as she was about to turn around.

"I didn't mean to be dismissive. Thank you for coming all the way out here. I owe you one…so take this. You can use it in a pinch to heal your wounds. Now really, don't worry about me. I'm at my best in situations like this!" Hinoka called out before chucking a Concoction to Corrin, who caught it easily.

"Thank you. I'll use this wisely." Corrin said pocketing it.

"Hey, you never did tell me your name's." Hinoka said.

"Oh sorry, I'm Corrin, it's nice to meet you." Corrin introduced before running back into the fight.

"And my name is Irwin, pleasure to assist you." I said bowing.

"Corrin? Corrin!? This can't be a coincidence." Hikona said.

"Behind you!" Sakura shouted.

I quickly turned around with my shield raised, which was a good thing because a Faceless's fist glanced off it.

 **[Faceless Lvl 6]**

 **[HP: 22/22, STR: 8, DEF:8]**

 **[Weapon: Shackled Fist- MT 8]**

"Trying to blindside me!?" I shouted holding my lance to my side, "I'll show you."

A golden flash lit up my weapon, a critical hit.

 **[Critical Hit activated]**

"Let me show you Crimean Strength!" I shouted as I spun my lance over my head, along with my body for one slash, which spun into a second slash that had me facing the Faceless once again and knocking the creature on it's back, dealing 24 damage, more than enough to kill the creature.

 **[+120 EXP]**

 **[Level up!]**

 **[+1 HP]**

 **[+1 STR]**

 **[+1 SPD]**

 **[+1 LCK]**

 **[+1 RES]**

'Damn good stuff right there.' I thought.

Looking around I had noticed Corrin had reached Lvl 6 as well and that there were no other Faceless.

We all regrouped after that, Hinoka, Ryoma, and Sakura all gathering close as a family.

"Thank you so much for coming to our aid. Those monsters would have caused more damage if you hadn't come. I have to ask, though… Who are you?" Sakura asked, she must not have heard Corrin from when we met up a moment ago.

"Oh, my name is-" Corrin started, only to be cut off as Hinoka stepped forward.

"Her name is Corrin." Hinoka said, a hard tone in her voice.

"Er, yes. Nice to meet you properly." Corrin said getting uncomfortable with how close Hinoka was to her.

"Hinoka? Are you OK?" Sakura asked confused.

Hinoka put her hands on Corrin's shoulders, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Finally…after all these years… I…I've missed you so much." Hinoka said before she planted her face in Corrin's chest and began to flat out cry, tears streaming down her face, "S-Sorry..." Hinoka sniffed.

"Oh! Um…" Corrin said not too sure how to react.

"Hinoka was so attached to you when you were little, Corrin." Ryoma explained, "When you were taken from us, she cried for months. One day she stopped crying and pick up the naginata. And I will say…if you ever find yourself facing business end of her weapon…you will soon be filled with major regrets about your life decisions. She vowed to bring you back to us someday… And now here you are."

"Corrin you've got a more than interesting family." I said with a chuckle.

It took a few minutes, but Hinoka finally managed to pull herself off of Corrin and died her tears.

"I'm sorry, Corrin. I'm not usually this emotional. But I'm just so happy to have you back. Take that, Nohrian scumbags! We win, you lose!" Hinoka said then she glanced to me.

"Hey I'm not from Nohr, plus I'm a good friend to Corrin." I said with a shrug.

"Wait... is this really Corrin?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I know it's big news. I'll fill you in on the whole story later. For now we should return to the castle before Nohr deploys more monsters. Everyone, let's head home!" Ryoma declared.

"What are those things, anyway?" Corrin asked

"They're known as the Faceless. Creature with no will of their own. Created by Nohrian mages." Ryoma said.

"What ever happened to respecting the dead?" I groaned shaking my head.

"I call 'em dead meat. But they're the only thing Nohr can throw at us right now. Our mother, Queen Mikoto, put up a magical barrier around our kingdom. Regular enemy soldiers find themselves without the will to fight upon crossing it. So long as Mother is able to keep the barrier up, Nohr can't invade Hoshido." Hinoka said, "It really only affect's Nohrians so I'm inclined to believe this guy when he says he isn't Nohrian."

"Thank you!" I shouted to the heavens.

"That's why Nohr sends those…things. They have no souls-no will of their own, that's why they are able to penetrate the barrier and terrorize our borders." Ryoma said.

"But…the Nohrians wouldn't send monsters to terrorize innocent people…" Corrin said quietly.

Hinkoa was about to speak, but I interuppted her.

"Perhaps not the Nohrians you know Corrin." I said, "But Garon is reminding me more and more of Daein's Mad King Ashnard the more I hear."

Hinoka, Ryoma, and Sakura all turned to me, "I'm gonna need to know what you're talking about before I reply to that." Hinoka said.

"I'll tell you all as we walk." I said.

"Hey Irwin." Rinkah said as she walked up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Here, I don't need it and you might as well keep it as a little souvenir for your travels to Hoshido." Rinkah said shoving something into my hands.

"Thanks Rinks." I said looking at what she put into my hands, a Goddess Icon, a Luck boosting item.

"Quit calling me that!" Rinkah shouted as the snow around he began to steam and melt.

"We should really get going now." Ryoma said walking off, Hinoka, Sakura, Kaze, and Rinakh following.

Corrin stayed behind and looked at me, "Thanks for sticking up for Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise." Corrin said.

"No problem, they all seem nice enough, I'd rather not someone slander the name of someone nice." I said, 'I'll do that myself.'

"Corrin, Irwin, hurry up!" Hinoka shouted, "I want to know what you've told Corrin story wise!"

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks I've finished this at long last.**

 **Fun fact: For Irwin's 6th Level I had to re-roll the stats because he got no stat boosts out of it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright folks it's time for another chapter of Gamer of Fate.**

 **I really don't have much to say at the moment because I'm gonna be taking a break almost every thirty minutes to go fight in the Voting Gauntlet...**

 **Actually, I should probably send out my Friend Code for everyone who is reading this, after all if you guys have FE: Heroes and are going through the Voting Gauntlet yourselves having more friends get's you more point's if you win it so gimme a second...**

 **3493851171  
**

 **That's my Friend Code on FE: Heroes.**

 **Now I'm currently backing [Lucina] in the Voting Gauntlet, who (Last I check) already had around half a million point's, of course with a goal of 5 Billion Point's to get those 10 Orbs she'll need a lot of support and a constant amount of it.**

 **And if you don't back Lucina still send me a friend request, you know you want those 10 Orbs as much as I do and having more Friends gets you more points so in the long run, send and receive as many friend requests as possible, it'll help everyone in the long run.**

 **[[]]**

Well, I think it's safe to say that the trip back to Castle Shirasagi was rather uneventful, well minus everyone's reaction to my stories of the Kingdoms of Tellius, and Mad King Ashnard.

Queen Mikoto was waiting for us, and she was happy for the safe return of her children, especially Corrin as the princess was almost instantly pulled into her mothers loving, albeit tight looking, embrace. Well at least Corrin's used to tight hugs, at least she's gonna have to be with Camilla as a sister.

"Corrin, there's something I'd like to show you." Mikoto said pulling Corrin along by her hand, probably to her room.

"Hey, Irwin." Hinoka said as soon as Corrin was out of sight, Kaze and Rinkah going off to do their own things, "You said you had spent some time with Corrin back when she was in Nohr, how did those Nohrians treat her?"

'Well at least she's worried about her sister, but why wouldn't she just ask Corrin?' I wondered, "Well, I wasn't there long, but the people she was with seemed to treat her fairly nice." I said, "Sure she was locked in a fortress, but she had two maids from the Ice Tribe, one of which was a bit of a clutz admittedly, a butler that seemed to put her care over his own, and her only retainer at the time was an old war veteran... may he rest in peace."

"The man die of old age while you were there?" Ryoma asked.

"No, he was pushed into the Bottomless Canyon." I said, stupid name really, it can't physically be bottomless, just really, _really_ deep... and a gateway to Valla at the same time.

"I see..." Ryoma said, "What of the Nohrian royals, how did they treat her?"

'Man, rather protective of her aren't they... well they just got her back.' I thought, "Well, The youngest, Princess Elise, seemed to act like your typical, energetic child around Corrin, Princess Camilla seemed to constantly dote on Corrin, kinda like what I think Mikoto will be doing sometime soon, Prince Leo... my opinion of him is out on the moment, and Prince Xander seemed to be strict, but he had a soft spot for his 'sister' in some cases, tough love is the best way to describe it."

"Did you find anything that would make it seem like they abused Corrin in anyway?" Hinoka demanded looking dead into my eyes.

"Not really, minus Garon telling Xander to kill Corrin when she tried to protect Kaze and Rinkah, even then Xander was hesitant to lift his blade to Corrin." I said.

Now that I think about it, despite being raised as Family the two males of the Nohr royal family seem to have some serious lack of faith in Corrin during the Revelation route... note to self, punch those two in the gut for their lack of faith in their sister.

My thoughts began to wander randomly to the 'Javelin' in my inventory, when Corrin starts to let us into her Astral Plain Castle and she gets a Forge running at that place I'm going to need to get an actual Javelin, not a lump of metal with a grip and two pointy ends that just so happens to be called a 'Javelin'. Heck those things always felt less accurate than the Tellius style Javelins.

"I'm going to go find Takumi and tell him that Corrin has been returned to us." Ryoma said, then he looked at me, "And as a fair warning, Takumi can be a bit... irksome to others, including those he doesn't trust."

'That's a kind way of calling him an asshole.' I thought, note to self, find a damn good reason to punch Takumi someday.

"I'll try not to get on his nerves then." I said.

[]

You know, it's weird walking around a castle that has two princes, four princesses, a queen, ten retainers, two extra's and a tactician and not find a single person while walking around.

Of course I soon found myself corrected when I turned the corner to find queen Mikoto standing there with a knowing look on her face... knowing of what I don't _want_ to know.

"Oh, hello your highness." I said bowing my head.

"Hello Irwin." Mikoto said, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course Queen Mikoto." I said as she turned around and led me into a room, her room I'm guessing.

Mikoto took a seat on the futon that was her bed, I simple crossed my legs and sat in front of her, setting the shield that was still on my arm to the side, sliding it over to her as a sign on good faith, mainly one that hopefully says I won't attack her.

"You said that King Garon offered to make you Corrin's retainer correct?" Mikoto asked.

"He did, and I turned it down." I said, "I had honestly not anticipated running into Corrin a second time in less than a day though."

"Yes, things like that not many can expect." Mikoto said, then she looked me in the eyes, "Irwin, I've seen that you are a trust worthy person, and thus I feel it safe to tell you this. I've had a premonition, and from it I have seen that yours and Corrin's fate are... intertwined."

I get the feeling 'intertwined' isn't the word she wanted to use, still there is an image I had and I planned to keep it, despite her probably knowing the truth about me and in turn I began to look around the room.

"Are you looking for something?" Mikoto asked, confusion in her voice.

"Sorry," I apologized, "But when you said premonition you got me wondering if the goddess Yune has been flying around in the form of a songbird."

"And why do you think that?" Mikoto asked genuinely curious.

"Well, back in Tellius there was only people with the power of Premonition are of the bloodline of the Apostle's of Begnion, and these are usually people who have had the Goddess Yune bless them with that power." I explained, "So when you said you received a premonition I began to wonder if Yune has made her way here to Hoshido."

Mikoto gave a small chuckle at my answer, "I suppose that would make sense." Mikoto said, "But returning to the reason I asked you to come here. Irwin, would you accept to becoming a retainer to my daughter Corrin?"

I blinked, I had honestly not expected this, "Well... I wasn't expecting this question again so soon." I said with a slight chuckle, "But, as you said, our fates seem to be intertwined, so yes. Queen Mikoto I accept your offer."

Mikoto nodded, smiling slightly and held out her hand, "Thank you Irwin, I know my daughter is safe with you." Mikoto said.

"I'll try my hardest to make sure she is safe your highness." I said shaking her hand, 'And your life by extension... starting with doing something about Ganglari.'

"Is something on your mind?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes actually." I said nodding, "It's the sword King Garon gave Corrin, Ganglari I believe it was called, just looking at the sword... it just gives me a feeling of despair."

Mikoto's eye's seemed to close, "I see... " Mikoto said, "Do you wish me to issue Corrin a new, less foreboding sword?"

"If only for a short time, until she can attain a sword for herself, or a legendary blade chooses her as it's master." I said.

Mikoto nodded, "I thank you for bringing this to attention... in fact I find this rather... coincidental." Mikoto said standing up.

I tilted my head in confusion, "What do you mean?" I asked.

Mikoto went over to a chest and picked up a long, thin cloth bundle, "Soon after you left to go assist my daughters someone came here, a woman form what I could tell." Mikoto explained, "She was... strange, not Nohrain, not Hoshidan, she wore leather armor with spiked shoulders, a long waist coat, boots that had a spiked metal plate near where her legs meet her feet, she wore long gloves on her hands leather as well, her upper arms were revealed to be thin and muscular, and though I could not see her face behind the helmet she wore I could see long dark hair. Strapped to her back was an axe of some kind, one of make I have not seen in either Hoshido or Nohr."

That description sounds familiar... wait, "That sounds like a Tellius Reaver to me... I wonder what someone like that is doing here in Hoshido." I said.

"I can't say I know, but she said she didn't have a use for this and said it may find better use with the Samurai here." Mikoto said handing me the bundle.

I slowly pulled away at the cloth until I saw a sword peek out from the cloth, a moderately thick looking sword that had a green tint to it, the blade being larger closer to the guard of the sword, which was a darker shade of green and had a grip that showed it could be held tow handed, but felt light enough to be used single handedly.

I knew what this was, but I had to make a quick check with my abilities.

 **[Tellius Wind Edge]**

 **[Weapon Rank: D]**

 **[MT: 6]**

 **[Range: 1-2]**

"A Wind Edge..." I said looking over the sword.

"A weapon from Tellius I'm guessing." Mikoto said.

"Yes." I said, "This sword is capable of unleashing blades of wind toward the enemy when swung at them from a distance."

Mikoto smiled, "I think Corrin would find this much better for her than... Ganglari."

I wrapped the Wind Edge back up and stood up, "I must be off now, thank you again Queen Mikoto." I said bowing.

"Corrin was heading to the small lake out back last I saw her, she may still be there." Mikoto said.

I nodded and left the room, then quickly came back in to grab my shield.

[]

Sure enough Corrin was by the lake, along with Azura.

The two seem to have finished their talk about homes, though from her moving mouth I can assume Corrin still asked something of Azura.

I soon figured out what when Azura began to sing.

 _~You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek~_

 _~Life beyond the shore just out of reach~_

 _~Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time~_

 _~The path is yours to climb~_

It was then Azura and Corrin noticed me, Corrin waving toward me.

I soon walked over to the two, "Hello Corrin, and... may I ask your name?" I said.

"My name is Azura, just as Corrin was taken from Hoshido I was taken from Nohr." Azura introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Azura, My name is Irwin and let me say, that song was beautiful." I said, "In fact... it felt like it had some sort of mystical energy in it... similar to the Galdr's of the Serenes Herons."

"You have me at a loss." Azura said slightly confused.

"I'll tell you later about Irwin." Corrin said to Azura, then looked back at me, "Although what are the Galdr's?"

"Ancient songs sung in an ancient language that is only known to the Laguz race, some outside of the Laguz have learned it, but I digress." I said, "The Gladr's of the Heron's have magical properties, from re-invigorating a soldier, to something as powerful as reviving the Serenes forest when two Heron's sung the Galdr of Rebirth at the same time."

"I... those sound like impressive songs." Azura said, "I wish I could hear at least one."

"So do I." Corrin said, "But, Irwin, what's brought you out here?"

"Well Corrin, Queen Mikoto asked me if I wish to be your retainer." I said, "This time around I accepted, as it seems our fates are connected."

Corrin gave me a small smile, "That means you'll be following me, even if I return to Nohr?" Corrin asked.

"Corrin, stay in Hoshido, or return to Nohr, I'm sticking with you." I said, "Who knows, perhaps you, a Hoshidan Princess that was raised in Nohr may be the key needed to bridge the figurative gap between the two kingdoms."

Corrin smiled, "Maybe you're right Irwin." Corrin said, then she noticed the cloth in my hands, "What's that you have there?"

I smiled and began to unwrap the cloth, "Well, you know how that sword Ganglari makes me feel uneasy... well, after I saw it... pull you into the Bottomless canyon." I said, ignoring the slight hitch in Azura's breath, "I figured the only reason you kept that _thing_ was out of necessity, so I want you to have this." As I said that I had finished unwrapping the Wind Edge.

Corrin slowly took the sword in both hands, "I've never seen a sword like this before..." Corrin said, "Gunter's showed me almost every kind of sword used in Nohr, and even one's used in Hoshido..." Corrin's face turned slightly sour saying Gunter's name.

"That's because this sword if of Tellius make." I said, "It's called a Wind Edge,give it a swing. Uh, toward the lake if you don't mind."

Corrin nodded and gripped the hilt with both of her hands and turned to the lake, she lifted the sword and slashed downward with all the strength she could muster, as she swung the blade a line of wind energy shot out of the sword, the line following the same path the blade took, only shooting forward out toward the middle of the lake, dissipating after a moment.

"Incredible." Corrin said, "There aren't many swords that can do that."

"In truth the Wind Edge is perhaps the weakest of the three Swords in Tellius designed to do the same." I said handing her a sheath I picked up for the sword on my way here.

"Thank you Irwin." Corrin said taking Ganglari and it's sheath off her waist, and replacing it with the Wind Edge and it's sheath, "And good riddance!" Corrin shouted throwing Ganglari as hard as she could into the lake.

'Personally I would have buried the damn thing and put a rock on top of it.' I thought, 'But it shouldn't be easy to find either way.'

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Now as I am posting this Lucina has reached almost a million votes in the Voting Gauntlet, with me being a contributed of 95,500 of those points, but it's only a sliver of the 5 Billion point's all us Lucina supporters need to get 10 Orbs, this round of it end on the 9th at 2 A.M so we have all day and all of tomorrow get get Lucina those points.**

 **Now story wise, Corrin has gotten herself a new weapon to use... granted she might not have too much of a chance to use it in her next fight.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, time for another chapter of Gamer of Fate.**

 **Well, I'd like start things off by making a shoutout to everyone who sent in a friend request to me.**

 **Zodiark, Revan, Lichlord, Sirius, Zachoron, Ivan, Ricky, Kirian (I've seen that one a lot actually), Drago, Lucifra, Silent, Demenos, Chris, Lucas, Ezoren, Tobi, HyunHung, Narik, Fuwa, Colby, Aleks, Gold, Trat, KnightJoan, Snow, Humbert, Lucina13.**

 **Thank you all for submitting your friend requests, however I'm sad to say that apparently I've hit my limit of Friends on FE: Heroes, a concept I'd just like to call BULLSHIT on, I'm not even in the triple digits of Friends.**

 **So if you do or can't send me a friend request now you know why.**

 **Now then, time to begin the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

"Hrah!" Corrin shouted as her Wind Edge clashed against my shield.

I gotta admit, Corrin doesn't hold back during sparring, well, not by much anyway.

Well she's not really trying to hurt me at the moment, rather she's getting used to the Wind Edge, after all it's a melee and ranged weapon so she wanted to get used to it in a fight.

Corrin jumped back after the Wind Edge hit my shield and jumped back before vertically slashing at the air, sending a wave of wind energy at me, which I sidestepped seeing as I don't plan on seeing if my shield can block magic just yet... even if the Wind Edge's ranged attack relies on strength.

"Okay, I think I've got the hang of this." Corrin said sheathing the sword at her hip.

"Well you've been practicing it for three days now." I said lowering my stance, "I hope you've gotten the hang of using it."

"Well to be honest it's the only sword I've ever used that can attack at a range." Corrin said, "It kinda feels a little weird just slashing at the air to attack my enemies."

I tilted my head and nodded, "I suppose you're right about that." I said.

"Thanks again for helping me learn how to use this." Corrin said as she walked over to me.

"I didn't really do much." I said shrugging, "All I did was just give you the sword and be your living practice dummy."

"Still thank you anyway." Corrin said with a smile, "You didn't have to, even if you are my new retainer."

"Well I didn't do it as a retainer Corrin, but as a friend." I said with a smile.

Corrin smiled at that.

[About a week later]

I opened the of the room I was given by Queen Mikoto after a restful sleep when someone knocked and soon found myself standing face to face with said queen.

"Oh, good morning your highness." I said.

"Good morning Irwin." Mikoto said, "Would you mind getting my daughter Corrin for me and tell her to meet me by the Throne... After you've dressed of course."

I blinked twice before I realized I didn't have shirt on, "Oh jeez, I'm sorry your highness." I said shutting the door partially.

"It's fine Irwin, it's early, I won't blame you." Mikoto said, "I believe that mark on your shoulder is your... Brand correct?", Yeah I did tell her about Tellius too.

I looked down at the Brand on my shoulder, "Yeah, the mark that signfies the Laguz blood the flows within my body, mixed with Beorc blood... er, Human blood." I said.

Mikoto nodded, "I sorry if you've ever had a hard time because of that mark." Mikoto said.

"It's fine, I kept it well hidden." I said, "Excuse me for a moment."

"Of course." Mikoto said as she walked off.

[]

I knocked on the door to Corrin's room after I had armored up, "Lady Corrin, are you awake?" I called, ignoring the now usual feeling of being watched.

With three Ninja's in the castle at least ONE of them was probably asked to keep an eye on either me or Corrin.

"Just a moment!" Corrin called back, "I'm not quite decent!"

"Very well." I responded, doing my absolute best NOT to think about that at the moment.

About a minute later I heard Corrin call out again.

"Okay, I'm decent!" Corrin called, "You can come in now."

I then slid open her door and looked around the room, I soon noticed a stack of papers sitting next to her futon, her childhood charcoal drawings no doubt, I then took a seat next to her futon.

"How've you been adjusting?" I asked Corrin, who was putting her Wind Edge on her hip.

"Well... " Corrin said, "I've been doing well, Hinkoa, Ryoma, Sakura, Azura and Mother have all treated me well enough, but I haven't really left the castle too often." For the first time all week Corrin has managed to call Mikoto 'Mother' without hesitation, which is good.

Hopefully Mikoto will survive this time around, even if I have to throw myself in front of her to ensure it.

"Well at least you aren't forced to stay in here." I said as she sat next to me.

"I suppose that's true." Corrin said with a soft smile, "Is there anything you wanted to tell me so early in the morning?" She asked.

"Yes actually." I said, "Your mother wanted to speak to you at the throne this morning."

"She did?" Corrin asked, "I wonder why, mother normally comes here when she wants to speak with me."

"Only one way to find out really." I said standing up, then held out my hand to Corrin, "Shall we go?"

Corrin gave me a slight chuckle as she took my hand and I lifted her up.

[]

the two of us soon stepped into the Throne room, and I gotta admit that throne looks really beautiful... It's said to return those who sit on it to their true form.

When Garon sat on it in the Conquest route he turned into a living corpse type of creature so I know damn well it's true... Although I do have to wonder, if a Laguz that parented a Branded child were to sit on it, would that Laguz be able to take their creature form again? Well, one more thing to add to the list of 'Questions I'll probably never get answered.'

"You look as if you're feeling better after a few days to yourself, Corrin." Mikoto said as Corrin and I entered.

"I am, yes. I still have many questions, but at least now I have a few answers. Thank you for giving me the space I needed to think." Corrin replied, I saw that Mikoto did visit Corrin fairly often, but her visits were mostly just short talks, Mikoto basically trying to get to know her own daughter a bit better.

"Of course. I'm glad to hear you're feeling better." Mikoto said smiling, "If you wouldn't mind, I have a small favor to ask. Would you try sitting on the throne for a moment?"

"Why would I do that?" Corrin asked a little confused, after all she wasn't next in line to take the throne, that would be Ryoma, and he's not easy to kill, mainly because it's not easy to hit him.

"Well…this throne is infused with the power of the First Dragons." Mikoto explained, "It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind. I thought if you sat on the throne, then perhaps-"

"Wait..." Corrin said, her face starting to show shock, "Do you not trust me? Do you think I'm under some kind of Nohrian spell?"

Mikoto's face slowly turned to one of distrust, and dear Yune it really hurt to see her face like that, so I decided it intervene.

"I don't think that's what your mother is implying Corrin." I said, "I think she's saying that the throne may have the power to restore your memories, whether they be through amnesia, a spell, or something else causing your memory loss."

"Oh..." Corrin said, "I'm... sorry about that mother."

"It is fine Corrin." Mikoto said, "I don't mean to push you toward something you don't want."

"I'll give it a try." Corrin said as she started to take a few steps toward the the throne.

However before she could attempt to take a seat on the throne, Mikoto's tactician, the Mechanist Yukimura stepped into the room.

"Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin." Yukimura said, clearly not too aware about what was going to happen.

"Thank you, Yukimura." Mikoto said, "Corrin, you probably don't remember him, but this is Yukimura. He's one of our strategists and brightest leaders. We would be lost without him!" However there was a small tone in her voice that signified that she wasn't too happy with the moment Yukimura decided to enter the scene.

"You are too kind, milady. Though in truth, I still have much to learn. That said, I am here to help in any way I can, Lady Corrin." Yukimura said before the rest of the royal family arrived, including Takumi, who I admittedly was doing my best to avoid.

'One thing I think Yukimura needs to learn is how to read the mood.' I thought, Corrin was literally a knee bends away from regaining her memories... Probably more now that I think about it.

"I'd like to make a public announcement about your presence here, Corrin, same to you Irwin." Mikoto said, "There have been rumors circulating about spies from Nohr infiltrating the castle. I would like to quash those rumors once and for all. Yukimura, is everything ready?"

"Yes, milady. People are beginning to gather at the plaza." Yukimura said.

"Excellent. Thank you." Mikoto said, "Corrin, Irwin, I've arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you a tour. I thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit before this event. I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I'll meet you at the plaza soon."

"We'd be happy to show them around. Thank you, Mother." Hinoka said.

"That should at least lower the chance of incident with the locals." I said.

"Azura, do you mind going with them as well?" Mikoto asked.

"Not at all. It would be my pleasure." Azura said with a smile.

"Thank you Azura." Corrin said with a smile.

"Of course Corrin." Azura responded, to which Takumi just huffed in annoyance.

"I can't wait to show you two around! I think you'll l-love it here." Sakura said, breaking out of her shell slightly.

"Thank you, Sakura. A guided tour sounds like a great idea." Corrin said with a smile as we all left.

[]

"Hey, young lady! Would you like to try my world-famous roasted potatoes? They're delicious and nutritious! I guarantee you'll love 'em." An old woman said waving Corrin over.

" Well…sure! Why not?" Corrin said as she bought one of the roasted potato's and took a bite out of it, "Mmm…I've never tasted spices like these before. This is amazing!"

"I'll take one too." I said buying my own with the stipend Hinoka gave me and taking a bite myself, "Man, these are pretty good."

"Ha ha! Told ya! Here, take an extra one on the house. Share it with your friend!" The old woman said handing Corrin another potato.

"Well, thank you very much! Here you go, Azura." Corrin said as she handed the potato to Azura.

"Thank you, Corrin." Azura said as she took a bite of the potato, "Mmm, you're right. This is delicious."

"Everyone really is friendly here. And it's so…bright…and open. It's quite a contrast from the fortress I grew up in." Corrin said.

"Minus the cultural differences it reminds me of Crimea." I noted.

"I'm glad you like it. Like I said, I've always been happy here." Azura said smiling.

"Just don't get too comfortable…SISTER." Takumi said.

"Pardon me?" Corrin asked slightly offended and confused

"I don't trust you. Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr soon?" Takumi snapped.

"You are lucky I'm on my best behavior at the moment, or I'd punch you just for that." I grumbled biting into my potato once again.

"Takumi..." Azura sighed.

"Hey, who said you could call me by name? You haven't earned that privilege either." Takumi snapped.

"That doesn't even make sense." Corrin said.

"Excuse me?" Takumi asked.

"Azura has been in Hoshido for as long as I've been gone. Shouldn't that be enough to consider her part of the family?" Corrin asked.

"I don't care. I don't trust any of you three." Takumi said pointing his finger at Azura, Corrin, and Me, "I just wanted to tell you that to your face, especially you." Takumi pointed at me for that one before walking off.

"Jerk." I muttered.

"I apologize for Takumi's rudeness. He's a bit of a hothead. Anyway, how'd you like to try a sweet rice dumpling? It's a Hoshidan specialty!" Sakura said.

"Hothead is not the word I'd use to describe Takumi." I said.

"Agreed." Hinoka said looking at her brother with some annoyance.

"I'd love to. Thanks, Sakura!" Corrin said as Sakura handed her a plate of dumplings.

"You're welcome." Sakura said smiling.

"She's really starting to come out of her shell around Corrin isn't she?" I asked Hinoka.

"Yeah, she's been visiting her a lot, trying to get to know her." Hinoka said.

"I should probably do the same sometime soon." I said, after all I don't really know all too much about her as a person.

"All right, everyone. The ceremony is starting. Let's head to the plaza!" Hinoka called.

'It's time.' I thought taking a deep breath with my nose.

[]

As Mikoto began her speech I stood near her at almost all times, trying my best to look like I wasn't trying to assassinate Mikoto.

Pretty soon I saw him, the hooded man.

Bad news, he had Ganglri, which he quickly drew in the crowd, scaring them.

The good news was that he was completely soaked, so he had to swim for it.

The Hooded Man dramatically spun Ganglari before stabbing the vile blade into the ground, causing a massive explosion of dark energy, which shattered the blade in the process.

"Look out!" I shouted, throwing myself in front of Mikoto, who had thrown herself in front of Corrin.

I felt several of the shard's pierce my body, destroying my armor in the process, but at least I saved Mikoto.

Wait... I heard eight stabbing sounds, but there are only seven shards in me, fuck.

As I fell down I turned my head to see that Mikoto had a shard of Ganglari impaled in her left side, and she had collapsed in Corrin's arms.

"Mother..." I heard Corrin whisper, "MOTHER!" Corrin cried.

I couldn't bare to watch this again, not even in person, so I decided I'd better check something just as important.

 **[Irwin Lvl 6]**

 **[HP 1/25]**

"One HP!?' I thought in shock, 'Well it's no wonder why I'm so hurt, but how in the heck am I still alive!?'

 **[Your Miraculous survival of the attack has earned you the Skill Miracle]**

'Oh well at least that will keep me alive a bit longer.' I thought as I pulled myself to the stature pedastal where Corrin was crying.

Only to get blown away hen Corrin cried out in sorrow once again, this time unleashing a blue wave of energy that knocked Mikoto's body into mine, thankfully not doing damage to me.

I looked at Corrin in shock as she took her dragon form for the first time in her life, a massive silver and blue quadrupedal creature that took a more deer-like body shape, her front legs hand hands that when curled up look a lot like hooves,and antler-like horns on her head.

And then I noticed something blocking my vision.

And holy crap I nearly cried when I saw it.

 **[Queen Mikoto Lvl 13]**

 **[Priestess]**

 **[HP: 4/44]**

 **[Status: Comatose]**

'She's alive!' I thought as tears streamed down my face, 'Granted she's in a coma, but I fucking did it! I saved the queen!' I thought.

Turning the queen around so I could see her back I noticed the Ganglari shards have evaporated, so I made and attempt to find something to stop the bleeding.

Then I remembered that after the mission against those Faceless Corrin gave me the Concoction Hinkoa gave her, saying that my 'Stand your ground' Fighting style is gonna get me killed.

Reaching into my pouch I pulled out and uncorked the Concoction and pour a fraction of the substance into Mikoto's mouth,.

 **[Queen Mikoto Lvl 13]**

 **[Priestess]**

 **[HP: 44/44]**

 **[Status: Comatose]**

I corked the substance and put it back into my pouch, now I just need to heal myself.

[No P.O.V.]

The Reaver woman that had left the Wind Edge back at Castle Shirasagi was currently running through the destroyed town, her weapon, a Steel Poleaxe from Tellius, sitting on her shoulder.

"What in the world caused that explosion?" The woman muttered, her face, though hidden by the black mask in the shape of wolf, was one of worry.

The woman then ran straight into the plaza, skidding to a halt in front of Corrin's Dragon form, which had sent a soldier who appeared to be invisible, yet was coated in etheral flames, flying into the air.

"Invisible soldiers?" The woman mused, then she noticed two people by a statue, Queen Mikoto, and a young man dressed in damaged metal armor and green clothes, she recognized the outfit as that of a Soldier from Tellius.

Naturally she ran to the boy.

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

'Okay, may as well get that Vulnerary' I thought reaching back to my pouch, only for someone to run up and kneel next to me.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" The woman asked, she sounded way older than me.

Looking up I saw the woman was clearly the Tellius Reaver that had visited the castle before, "I'm mostly fine." I said, "But my injuries... my healing is only skin deep."

The woman nodded and pulled a Concoction from her pouch, "Drink." The woman said.

"Thanks." I said taking the bottle and drinking the small amount left, receiving a full heal from it, "My names Irwin by the way."

The woman nodded, then looked around, specifically toward Corrin, "Did that Dragon cause this?" The Reaver asked.

"No, not Princess Corrin." I said lifting Mikoto off of me and setting her gently next to the statue, "That guy in the hood did this, the one Prince Ryoma is fighting right now."

The Woman's head turned to see the Kodachi wielding Hooded man fighting Ryoma, Ryoma not really hurting the man but effectively evading his attacks for the moment.

"Alright, I'll go help the Prince." The Reaver said, "You see what you can do to help Corrin."

"Got it." I said standing up and pulling out my Iron Lance.

I then took a look around the battle field.

Seven enemies in total.

Two Dark Mages, fourMercenaries,

All Level 7, Two Mercenaries holding Wyrmslayers.

The hooded man, a Swordmaster, held his Kodachi and was level 10, though as an advanced class that may as well count as being level 30 so I gotta avoid him.

On our side is Rinkah, Kaze, Azura, and Sakura.

Ryoma going out for revenge and... The Reaver going to join him... what's her name anyway?

 **[Merdia lvl 12]**

 **[Reaver]**

 **[HP: 70/70 STR: 38 DEF: 32 RES: 18]**

'Holy shit I forgot how much of a Physical Tank Reavers were.' I thought standing up, still at least I have her name, Merdia... where have I heard that before... probably another of the games I've played, that name has to have popped up in one of them so never mind, her name is Merdia.

I quickly ran up to one of the Mercenaries and slashed at his back with my Lance.

 **[Invader Mercenary Lvl 7]**

 **[HP: 19/19 STR: 7 DEF: 6]**

 **[Weapon: Wyrmslayer- MT 9 (X3 Damage against Dragon's/Wyverns, -4 MT against all other)]**

My Slash did 11 damage to the nearly invisble Invader, forcing him into a visible state and quickly stabbed again to finish him.

 **[+36 EXP]**

 **[Level up!]**

 **[+1 HP]**

 **[+1 STR]**

 **[+1 MAG]**

 **[+1 SKL]**

 **[+1 DEF]**

 **[+1 RES]**

'Okay, where the hell are my bad Level up?' I thought, I know a Tellius Soldier has a good growth rate and all but seriously this is getting ridiculous, I then looked down at the Invader Mercenary whose body was flat out fading, "I'll take this." I said kicking his Wyrmslayer from his hand and taking it as my own.

I turned to one of the Dark Mages and pulled out my javelin. (MT:6)

 **[Invader Dark Mage Lvl 7]**

 **[HP: 17/17, MAG: 9, DEF: 5]**

 **[Weapon: Thunder- MT: 5]**

I twirled my Javelin to my left then right side before holding it above my head so the point was parallel to the ground, then threw it straight, hitting the Dark Mage for 12 Damage, and just like Jakob once told me, the thrown weapon re-appeared in my hand.

However the Dark Mage saw and launched a bolt of electricity at me,

 **[Irwin Lvl 7]**

 **[HP 25/26, STR: 11, RES: 8]**

 **[-6 HP]**

'Man, good thing I've been getting decent boost's to my Resistance.' I thought as I threw my Javelin once again, killing the guy.

 **[+30 EXP]**

"Not bad for a piece of junk." I said looking at the Javelin that re-appeared in my hand.

I looked to the remaining Dark Mage and Mercenary, only for them to be sent flying by a rampaging Corrin.

"I think I should probably just keep my head down now." I said to myself as I hid behind some rubble, and watched how Ryoma and Merdia were doing.

The Hooded man wasn't bothering to try and dodge Ryoma's attack, mainly because he was focusing on dodging the brutal swings of Merdia's Steel Poleaxe, which even though she swung it with one arm was leaving deep scars in the stone ground, and being torn free just as easily.

That's when Corrin barreled into the hooded man, knocking him into Merdia's swing, the swing devastating the man and sending him flying.

The hooded man stood back up, stumbling over once before getting right back up and running.

"Get back here!" Merdia shouted as she hefted her axe and gave chase.

Ryoma seemed tempted to follow, but Corrin roaring instantly made him think otherwise.

I made my way slowly and quietly to the group, and Azura began to sing.

 _"_ You are the ocean's gray waves..." Azura sang.

"Azura! No! Stop!" Ryoma shouted about to stop running at her, but I held him back.

"No, Ryoma." I said, "Azura knows what she's doing."

Ryoma nodded as a barrier formed, trapping Azrua with Corrin.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek... Life beyond the shore, just out of reach."_ Azura sang, Corrin stepping back as the song began to affect her, _"Yet the waters ever change,"_

In a state of panic Corrin swung at Azura, knocking her down.

"NO!" Sakura shouted trying to run forward, but I quickly reached out to stop her as well.

 _"Flowing like time... The path is yours to climb..."_ Azura still sang.

Corrin's fist grabbed Azura by the neck and held her down.

"Kill me if you want, but…do it as yourself." Azura said.

Corrin paused for a moment before releasing Azura and roaring out on last time before she reverted back to her normal self.

"Ughhh… I…I finally remember! I remember…" Corrin huffed as she sat on her knee's.

"Remembering now, of all times..." Ryoma said sadly.

"Not exactly the best thing..." I admitted.

"I thought only the Nohrian royal family had dragon blood." Corrin asked Azura as we got into hearing range of the two.

"The blood of the Dusk Dragon runs in the Nohrian royal family. And the blood of the Dawn Dragon runs through ours. But you're special, Corrin. You can actually take the form of a dragon." Ryoma explained.

"I've heard of such a thing. But this is my first time seeing it in real life…" Azura said.

"I've seen a couple other types of Dragon-Shapeshifters, the Goldoan Dragons and the Manaketes." I said, "But never one like that before..."

I probably would have stuck around and listened to the rest of the conversation, but I needed to check on Queen Mikoto. So I played the part of the guy who took seven stabs to the chest and tumbled over.

"Iwrin!" Corrin cried out.

"I'm fine." I said standing up using my Lance, "Just tired, A concotion can heal my wounds but I need a moment to rest."

"Alright." Corrin said and helped me over to the Statue, and set me next to Mikoto.

"Goodbye, Mother." Corrin sniffed giving her a kiss on the forehead.

I sat there taking a moment to rest as the group continued their conversation, mainly Ryoma blaming the Nohrian's for the attack, Yukimura explaining how Mikoto foresaw her the Yato flying out of the statue pedestal and landing perfectly in Corrin's hand.

Pretty soon Kaze showed up announcing an Nohrian invasion army at the border, to which the rest of the Royal Family took heed of and ran off, Corrin and Azura staying behind so Azura could give Corrin her Dragonstone.

"Corrin!" I called out as Azura ran to the border, Corrin stopped midstep and hurried over to me.

"Irwin, can you come with us?" Corrin asked.

"Yeah, I just need another minute to recover." I said, "Listen though, whoever is behind this, it isn't the Nohrians."

"How do you know?" Corrin asked.

"First of all, that man attacked within Mikoto's barrier, which has collapsed as of now." I said, "And he's no Faceless so something else is controlling that man. Plus these people are invisible, something I doubt the Nohrians would even be capable of."

"But, they were Nohrian classes." Corrin said.

"And were lead by a Swordmaster." I said, causing Corrin to blink, "If this was a Nohrian attack it would have been led by a Hero Class soldier."

Corrin was silent, "You've got a point... and Mikoto had told Yukimura about a darker force working behind the scenes..." Corrin said.

"Listen Corrin, family is family, when push comes to shove it will stick together sooner or later." I said, "Corrin, you have an understanding of both cultures right now, if there is to be any peace on this continent, you are that key to that."

Corrin nodded, "You're right." She said, "I can decide the outcome of this war." She said looking at her Dragon Stone and the Yato, "Just one decision to decide the fate of two kingdoms."

"Hey, lighten up." I said giving her a light flick, "Don't make it sound so gloomy, whatever happens I'll have your back, and so will that butler of yours."

"You're right." Corrin said standing up, "I know what I'm going to do now."

With that she ran off to the border.

Once she was out of sight I looked at the queen, and saw a Shire Maiden walking over.

"Are you okay sir?" The Shrine Maiden asked as she held her staff.

"Yeah." I said, "A little hurt, but nothing I can't shrug off."

"Okay, I'm gonna look for other survivors right now." She said standing up, "Don't strain yourself." Then she ran off.

"Yeah... not gonna happen ma'am." I said standing up, "My apologies for the treatment your highness." I added as I slung Mikoto over my shoulder and ran off in the direction the others did.

 **[[]]**

 **Holy shit that was a long chapter.**

 **Anyway we now know the name of our mysterious Reaver, and I've been reminded just how much of a Physical Tank Reavers are...**

 **Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter, I need to get up and stretch I've been sitting in this chair since 10 A.M. and it's 4 P.M. For me as I'm posting this I am STIFF!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well folks, tried to get back to late night writing... Didn't work out so well as my face ended up falling on my keyboard, creating a random mess of letters.**

 **I'm sure I've managed to get rid of those random letters but if I missed something please let me know.**

 **Maybe with the change in daylight saving time I can stay up a little longer.**

 **Also yes, I did change the opening heading because it was just another 'Hello, I have nothing to say so please read' opening.**

 **So anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

No offense to queen Mikoto, but she is surprisingly heavy.

Now granted an adult human isn't the lightest thing in the world, even though I'm certain Queen Mikoto isn't gaining weight, she's still not what I'd call light.

Either way, running at top speed without getting tired thanks to my lack of anything stamina related in my Gamer abilities I soon found myself at the border, in the tree's but still at the border.

"Excuse me your highness, but I'm gonna need to hide you." I said pulling the Bronze axe off my belt.

Before the two armies began to clash I quickly chopped a bush off it's root, chopped off some of the stem of the bush and quickly curled up Mikoto and placed the bush on top of her, burying the Bronze Axe in the ground next to the bush so I know which one to throw off when the time is right.

I stepped to the edge of the woods and saw Corrin arrive on the scene, with Hinoka, Azura, Takumi and Sakura right behind her, Xander and Ryoma having already clashed.

Xander was the first to notice Corrin of the two men in the fight, "Corrin, you're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?" Xander called out.

"Xander! I'm fine. But... why are you invading Hoshido?!" Corrin cried out, evidently still feeling hurt from her mother's 'Death'

"Father say's it's time to show our true strength. Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed." Xander said, full of confidence.

"Xander... I...I need a minute." Corrin said, this isn't exactly a good time to drop this on her after what all happened just a few minutes ago.

"Be careful, Corrin. That man is a Nohrian commander!" Ryoma warned.

"Ryoma..." Corrin said nearly crying.

That's when the rest of the Nohrian family showed up.

"Corrin! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!" Camilla cooed.

I'm pretty sure I saw Ryoma sweatdrop at that, Xander giving a sigh.

"I'm glad you're OK, Corrin. You must have the devil's own luck!" Leo sighed in relief.

"Yaaay! We got our sister back!" Elise cheered from atop her horse.

"Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, now you lied to her?! Corrin is MY sister, not yours!" Hinoka snarled.

"You are mistaken. Corrin is my sweet little sister. You may not have her." Camilla said calmly, but with fierce coldness in her voice.

"Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" Ryoma shouted.

"We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!" Xander shouted as well.

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!" Ryoma shouted.

"No, Corrin! Nohr is your home!" Xander declared.

[Corrin's P.O.V.]

I looked over to Ryoma, who was gesturing me over to him, "This way!" Ryoma called out.

"B-big sister?" Sakura cried.

"She's _my_ sister!" Elise demanded with a firmness I never heard her speak before.

"My family..." I said to myself.

Nohr... Hoshido... both are my family, how can I choose one over the other? I closed my eyes to block out everything to think.

 _"Listen Corrin, family is family, when push comes to shove it will stick together sooner or later. Corrin, you have an understanding of both cultures right now, if there is to be any peace on this continent, you are that key to that."_ Irwin's voice echoed in my head.

'And the ones who attacked Hoshido wasn't from Nohr...' I thought as I opened my eyes.

" I... I won't betray anyone." I declared, "I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all these years. You and Camilla, Leo and Elise, We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me. You've been with me for as long as I can remember."

Xander smiled as Ryoma's face fell into one of horror, "Well said little Princess. What ties us together is thicker than blood." Xander said.

"What are you saying, Corrin? You would discard your true family and side with those who stand against us?" Ryoma cried out.

"No. I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings, either. Ryoma...we might not have spent much time together, but you are my family too. You, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura... I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield." I continued.

Xander's smirk fell into one of confusion, while Ryoma face re-grew a small, soft smile, "We feel the same, Corrin." Ryoma said.

" ...But I can't side with either of you against the other. I cannot betray any of my family." I said firmly.

"Well said Corrin." Iwrin said walking out of the forest, his armor still warped heavily by the damage caused by Ganglari.

"Irwin." I said, smiling slightly, "You all better?"

"Yep, can't say the same for my armor." Irwin said, "Hello again Xander, Camilla, Elise, Leo."

"I'm surprised to find you here Irwin." Xander said, "I'd have thought you'd be wandering about."

"Yeah well someone of a higher power decided that Corrin needs my help,or the other way around." Irwin said with a joking smile on his face, "So as Lady Corrin's new retainer, as appointed by Queen Mikoto, I'm going to follow whatever path Corrin shall follow."

Xander and Ryoma's eyes turned back to me, "Corrin, what are you..." Xander started.

"Going to do, then?" Ryoma finished.

"I'm so sorry, both of you. Please, set your swords aside! I'm sure a peaceful solution exists. If we could just—" I started, trying to calm the tense air.

"I've heard enough! Corrin, I can see what you're trying to accomplish here. As your older brother, however, it is my duty to teach you the truth..." Xander said raising his sword.

"Not while I still stand... Corrin is finally back with her family—I will not let you take her again!" Ryoma shouted.

"No, wait! Xander! Ryoma!" I cried out.

"It's no use Corrin." Irwin said putting his hand on my shoulder, "They're too headstrong for your words to get through to them at the moment. We're going to have to fall back a fair bit and come up with a plan."

I looked back at my borthers, who had begun to clash swords, "You're right." I said running out of the way of their feud, just as they broke off from each other to fall back to the majority of their armies.

I noticed Azura following us, and she nodded at me, at least I have two allies in all this.

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

I held out my Iron Lance as Corrin and Azura looked around the area.

"We'll have to get their attention if we want to stop them from fighting..." Corrin said as she held out Yato.

"I have an idea... Why don't we attack the groups closest to us? If we defeat the leaders, Ryoma and Xander can't possibly ignore us." Azura said.

"If we do that we better be ready to flee into the forest soon after." I said, "We'll get their attention, but it won't be in the good way."

Corrin nodded, right as the bushes behind us rustled, Corrin gripped her Yato, Azura spun her Brass Naginata into a combat position, and I held my Iron Lance at the ready.

From the bushes burst forth none other than the ever loyal Jakob, still looking somehow immaculate.

"Ah, I'm so glad you're safe! I'm here to help you, milady." Jakob said looking relieved.

"Jakob?! What are you doing here?!" Corrin cried out in both joy and relief, mainly at having an old friend as an ally.

"I've been trying to find you ever since we got separated at the Bottomless Canyon after I fought with Irwin." Jakob admitted, "It took me a while, but now that I'm here, I'll support you."

"Sorry about that by the way." I said.

"It's alright, at least you've kept Corrin safe." Jakob said.

"Thank you! We're grateful to have you!" Corrin said with a smile.

"I'm a bit unclear as to which army we are fighting, though. Everyone seems so fired up, and they aren't exactly looking at us with happy eyes..." Jakob said looking at the two armies.

"The short version is...we're up against the Hoshidan army and the Nohrian army right now. I've chosen not to side with either one." Corrin admitted.

"Yeah, it won't be an easy fight." I said.

"B-both armies?! Lady Corrin, what have you gotten yourself into? I suppose it matters not. Your enemies are my enemies. I shall assist you, whatever your intentions." Jakob said.

"Alright, Irwin, I want you to go with Jakob to fight off the Hoshidan soldiers." Corrin said, "The leader of that group is a samurai, so you two have a weapon advantage over the two."

"Consider it done." Jakob said.

"I guess that will leave you two to take care of the Nohrians." I said, getting a nod from Corrin, "Then you'd better take this." I added holding out the Wyrmslayer I took from the Invader, "It's a trio of Wyvern rider's after all, this will make things much easier over there."

Corrin nodded and took the sword from me and sheathing Yato.

"Let's go then." Azura said as we split up.

Jakob and I ran to the bridge on the Hoshidan side, Jakob standing behind me as I held my shield up in front, "You and me side by side once again huh Jakob." I said as the Oni savage charged toward us.

"Indeed." Jakob said throwing his dagger past me and into the Oni Savage.

 **[Oni Savage Lvl 5]**

 **[HP: 20/20, STR:11, DEF:6]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Club- MT 6]**

The Oni savage took 7 damage from Jakobs Iron Dagger, followed by me jumping in and slashing with my Iron Lance, dealing 12 more damage and knocking over the Oni Savage.

"Why you-" The man growled as he stood back up, only to be finished off by Jakob's dagger.

 **[+15 EXP]**

We didn't get a breather as the Spear Fighter was close behind.

 **[Spear Fighter Lvl 5]**

 **[HP 19/19, STR 10, DEF:7+1]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Naginata- MT: 6]**

Okay so he's going to be a bit tougher to take down.

The Spear Fighter spun around several times as he stepped toward me and tried to swing at my head, which I easily had time to duck under and stab with my Lance in his leg, dealing 10 damage.

The Spear Fighter stumbled slightly as he had put most of his weight on that leg and I made a quick slash with my lance to finish him off.

 **[+28 EXP]**

"This isn't so tough." I mused.

"Well these people are rather weak in comparison to the other's in the armies." Jakob said.

"Shoot me down why don't you I muttered as the Samurai charged us.

 **[Samurai Lvl 5]**

 **[HP: 21/21, STR: 8, DEF 7]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Katana- MT:6]**

He made a leaping slash that I failed to block, resulting in me taking damage

 **[Irwin Lvl 7]**

 **[HP: 22/22, STR: 11, DEF: 11]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Lance- MT: 7]**

 **[-3 HP]**

That wasn't too bad actually.

"My turn!" I shouted stabbing with my Iron Lance, dealing 11 Damage to the guy.

Jakob followed up by throwing a dagger past me that hit the Samurai in the leg, dealing 7 damage, followed by it returning to Jakob and being thrown a second time to finish the guy off.

 **[+59 EXP]**

 **[Level up!]**

 **[+1 HP]**

 **[+1 STR]**

 **[+1 SKL]**

 **[+1 SPD]**

 **[+1 DEF]**

 **[+1 RES]**

Okay, seriously, when was the last time I got a bad stat up? Eh, they'll probably start coming once I get a class promotion.

The four of us soon regrouped in the middle of the area we were in, "We got ours." I said.

"And we've halted the Nohrians." Azura said.

"It wasn't easy." Corrin panted, "But... I think we got them to stop fighting..."

"...Tch. Why, Corrin? Why would you turn on us this way? Even if we aren't blood related, don't you feel any loyalty at all?" Xander asked.

"Maybe if you'd get your head out of your ass you could actually hear what she's saying!" I shouted, and in turn got hit in the back of the head by Jakob, "Oh come on, you know it's true."

"Be that as it may, please don't badmouth Corrin's brother so blatantly." Jakob said.

"Xander! I just want you to listen to what I'm saying!" Corrin shouted angrily.

"Corrin... Why would you betray Hoshido? Have you lost all sense of justice?" Ryoma demanded.

"Oh for the love of Yune people, use your ears!" I shouted, "You have them for a reason!"

"Calm down Irwin, please." Azura said, "They're blinded by their hate for the other."

"You don't understand, Ryoma! I haven't betrayed you!" Corrin shouted.

" I...always thought of you as a sister..." Xander said as he closed his eyes in either anger or disappointment, "...Damn it all. Spread word among the troops. Corrin has turned traitor! From this moment forth, she is our enemy and should be captured on sight!" Xander shouted, "Same for her retainer and companions."

"Why won't you listen to me?!" Corrin shouted as she gripped her Dragonstone in her hand.

"Corrin... Even now, I still remember the agony I felt the day you were kidnapped. I know we can't get back the time we lost..." Ryoma said as he closed his eyes, tears visible on them ever from this far off, "But... I still hoped that someday we would be reunited as a family... I see now that I was living a fantasy. ...Tell everyone. Corrin is truly lost to us! If she insists on becoming our enemy, then all we can do is fight her!"

"Ryoma! I..." Corrin started as tears dripped down her eyes.

"Wait, Corrin. Nothing you can say will reach either of them. We need to retreat for now. We can't afford to be caught." Azura said as Camilla lead a duo of Wyvern riders toward us, Ryoma sending a trio of Pegasus riders.

"Which means we better run now!" I shouted backing up.

"Xander...Ryoma... I promise you'll understand one day." Corrin whispered.

At that moment, the Reaver, Merdia, jumped out of the tree's behind us, over our heads and landed in front of us, her Steel Poleaxe one her back and a Tellius style Tomahawk in her hands.

Merdia looked back at us, "Go you four." Merdia said, "I'll hold them off and give you some time to escape. Don't worry, I won't kill your sister Princess Corrin."

"Thank you miss." Corrin said as we ran into the woods.

"Hold up one moment." I said skidding to a stop by my Bronze Axe.

"What, why!?" Jakob demanded as I threw off the bush next to my axe.

"Queen Mikoto!?" Azura asked in shock.

"Mother!?" Corrin shouted, "Why did you bring her corpse here!?"

"Full story later." I said throwing the queen over my shoulder, "Short story is that she's not dead yet."

[No P.O.V.]

Merdia looked behind her as Corrin, Irwin, Jakob, and Azura ran into the woods.

"I can't promise that Camilla won't be hurt though." Merdia chuckled as she turned to the six fliers int front of her.

"Move aside! I'm getting to my sister before word spreads." Camilla snarled.

Merdia chuckled, "I'll move, once you've made me." Merdia said throwing her Tomahawk.

Camilla's Wyvern flapped it's wings once with force to fly over the axe, a chuckle leaving her throat, "That had better not be the best you've got." Camilla said, "Otherwise I'll be very unhappy you're stopping me."

Merdia simple grinned under her mask. The reason was that Tellius throwing axes aren't like the ones from Nohr or Hoshido, instead of returning to the users hand in a magic flash, they return like boomerangs.

"Argh!" Camilla shouted as she was thrown off the front of her Wyvern as the Tellius Tomahawk slammed into her back and was perfectly caught by Merdia, who slung it over her shoulder.

"Who want's to try to fight me now?" Merdia asked, followed by her chuckling, "Pick now or I'll decide for you."

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter.**

 **In the next one we'll get into Corrin's castle and have some down time... and see the outcome of Merdia's battle, even though it's one we can easily predict.**

 **Also I want to say that I am NOT rigging these Stat Growths for Irwin, I am legitimately using the Random Number Generator on Google to make those stat increases.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you on the next one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright folks, this is going to be a little bit of a downtime chapter on Corrin's part of the story, but we will get to see some action when we switch back to Merdia.**

 **Even though we already know how her fight with Camilla's going to turn out, A Second Tier doesn't hold a candle to a Third Tier.**

 **Alright let's get this started.**

 **[[]]**

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

"I think we can stop running for the moment." I said after about we just kept running for about thirty minutes, "I doubt anyone could have gotten past that Reaver."

"...Whew." Azura sighed wiping the sweat from her brow, "We managed to escape, but I'm sure they'll be on our trail the moment they get someone past the Reaver. We can't leave things as they are now though, we'll be branded as traitors by both kingdoms."

Corrin was silent save for the panting she was doing due to how much stamina she expended.

"Listen to me. You'll lose everything if you don't choose a side. It's either Hoshido or Nohr." Azura warned.

"No." Corrin said, "There's a third option. I can choose not to support either side."

"But...how?" Azura asked confused.

"I have family in Hoshido. I also have family in Nohr." Corrin said, "Even if I were to lose everything... Even if all of them despise me... I can't choose to side with one against the other. I simply can't do that. I don't care if I lose everything. This is what I've decided."

"I see..." Azura said closing her eyes and nodding her head, "You have to be willing to risk a lot to accomplish something major... I suppose you're right. ...My own mother lost her life protecting Nohr. But I don't think she regretted her choice. She died to protect the ones she loved. I've made up my mind as well. I will follow you down the path you've chosen."

"I'm with you too Corrin." I said hefting Mikoto on my shoulder a bit, "I'm sure your mother would say the same."

"I'll follow you down whatever path you follow milady." Jakob said bowing to her.

"Azura, Jakob, Irwin... Thank you." Corrin said.

A mintue passed as everyone but me put their hands on Corrin's shoulder, I didn't simply because I have a queen on my shoulder... Speaking of which.

"I don't mean to detract from this heartwarming moment... but do you have any idea where we can rest?" I ask, "No offense to your mother but she's kinda heavy."

Corrin smiled and nodded, and as if on cue, the little dragon that floated on an orb known as Lilith appeared in a puff of smoke, causing Jakob and Azura to jump from the sudden appearance.

"Lilith! Great timing." Corrin said pulling the small dragon into a hug.

"Lilith?! Milady, do you mean to say this creature is our stable girl? It can't be..." Jakob said.

"Actually...it can. And it is." Corrin said, "She's also the Bird I nurtured back to health."

I blinked at that statement, no matter know much I know it, it still doesn't make a lick of sense.

"Sorry, milady, but I fail to grasp the joke. Lilith is a human, not a...fantastical beast." Jakob said, "Although I always did suspect that wasn't actually a bird..."

"How the heck do you mistake a Dragon for a bird?" I asked, "No offense Lilith but you don't look very bird like."

"It's fine." Lilith said nodding her tiny little head.

"Look, I know it's confusing. I'll explain everything later. Come on! I have an idea of where we can rest." Corrin said nodding to Lilith, who responded by creating a portal.

"My word... What is that light?!" Jakob asked.

"Erm, I'll explain that later too..." Corrin said.

"As long as it's somewhere safe." I said as the portal expanded in a flash, pulling us in.

"Beg pardon, Lady Corrin, but might I inquire...what just happened? And where precisely are we?" Jakob asked looking around the Astral Plane in confusion.

"I'll take the explanation later myself, is there somewhere I can lay the queen down?" I asked.

"My Shire has plenty of space, and it's pretty warm." Lilith said lifting her claw and pointing behind me to her shrine, "I'm pretty sure there's a spare futon in Corrin's Private chambers."

"I'll get the futon." Azura said walking over to the treehouse that was Corrin's Private chambers.

"I'll be at the Shrine." I said turning around and walking over to the shrine.

'I hope Camilla's okay.' I though as I walked through the green grass, 'Fighting a Reaver in close combat is a pretty bad idea for the most part.'

[No P.O.V.]

[With Camilla and Merdia]

Camilla stood up and slowly climbed back onto her undead wyvern, watching as Merdia looked between the rest of the fliers around her, none of which were eager to attack Merdia.

"No volunteers?" Merdia asked putting her Tomahawk in her enchanted pouch, "That's disappointing." She said pulling out something Camilla didn't recognize."

It was an ornate looking white wood crossbow with gold plating. This was the strongest of the three Crossbow type weapons of Tellius, the Arbalest. And anyone from Tellius knew one thing about Crossbows, anything that flier should FEAR these.

Tellius Crossbows can't make use of the wielders Strength, limiting it to only their raw Might, for the Arbalest it's a Might of 38, and while normally a Flier could survive an arrow attack, it was much harder for anything airborne to withstand a crossbow attack.

In truth Merdia could actually do more damage using a regular bow at this point, but she felt like using the Arbalest this time.

Merida twirled the Arbalest in her hands, loading a bolt from her pouch into it before firing it at one of The Hoshidan Pegasus Knights, the bolt tore through both the mount and Rider, killing them both.

Merida loaded up another bolt and shot at the next Pegasus Knights, killing both of them one after another.

One of the Nohrian Wyvern Rider managed to get close to Merdia and swing his axe at her, only to miss as Merdia took two steps back to dodge the swing and fired a bolt at the man, the bolt not even seemingly halted by the wyvern scales.

The other Nohrian Wyvern Rider didn't fare much better.

Camilla decided it would probably be a bad idea to fight this woman on her undead Wyvern and quickly dismounted, picking up her Steel Axe as she did.

"At least you're smarter than the others." Merdia said putting her Crossbow back in her pouch and pulling her Steel Poleaxe off her back and resting it on her shoulders, "Still, you should probably just back off while you have the chance, The Princess has had plenty of time to escape by now. If you fight me you'll just be beaten. And if I recall, Nohr soldiers that are beaten in battle have failed in the eyes of King Garon, he'll execute you if you return to me after such a defeat you'l receive fighting me."

"Get out of my way." Camilla said gripping her axe tighter, "I'm getting my sister back even if I have to kill you to do so."

Merdia sighed, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Merdia said, "Come then, show me your strength."

Camilla ran forward with her axe and swung at Merdia, who swung her axe as well. The two axes collided, but Camilla was sent spinning from the force behind Merdia's axe as it overpowered her swing.

Camilla recovered her bearing as Merdia hefted her axe back onto her shoulder, before suddenly bashing Camilla in the head with the butt of the pole, knocking Camilla back a few steps.

"Last chance to back out." Merdia warned.

Instead of saying anything, Camilla swung her steel axe at Merdia once again, Merdia did the same and this time when the two axes collided Camilla's axe shattered.

Camilla stumbled as she looked at her broken axe, then at Merdia.

"I tried to warn you." Merdia said before she punched Camilla in the head, knocking her out.

Camilla's Wyvern roared at Merdia and flew at her, only to get knocked out as well from getting bashed in the head by the flat side of Merdia's axe.

[With the remaining Nohrian Family]

"Sister!" Elise cried out in worry, ready to run over to help Camilla.

"Don't!" Leo shouted grabbing his younger sister, stopping her from running off.

"But Leo, Camilla-" Elise started.

"She'll live, for now." Leo said as Merdia was seen throwing Camilla over her shoulder, avoiding the spiked shoulder guards, and dragged her Wyvern into the woods by it's tail, "That woman never made any lethal strikes at her, just knocked her out."

"Fall back!" Xander ordered the Nohrian troops, "Elise, I promise, we'll get Camilla back."

"Please be okay Camilla, I don't want to lose two sisters." Elise said sniffing.

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

"So let me get this straight." I said as Corrin sat in front of the throne of her Astral Plain castle, she didn't feel comfortable sitting on a throne just yet, "The Dragon Veins here can create buildings, but it takes time for them to recharge their energy, time we have to spend in the real world because when we're here time in that worlds slows to a crawl, and we age as if we were in that world." I always wondered about that, the temporal differences between worlds is always an interesting concept until it gives you a migrane.

"Yes." Corrin said, "The Dragon Vein's here only have enough energy to create one structure, but I don't know what to make."

"What can you make?" I asked.

"As of right now I can make a statue of myself which is already made as it doesn't drain the Dragon Viens." Corrin said pointing to the rather accurate statue of herself sitting in front of the platform that hold her throne, "And Armory's and Shops that sell Nohrian and Hoshidan weapons and tools."

I nodded, "How about the Nohrian armory?" I asked, "After all most of us here are more accustomed to the Weapons Nohr designs, even Azura seems to be well trained to use a Lance instead of a Naginata."

Corrin nodded, "That's a good idea." Corrin said, "Plus your armor is still pretty damaged." She added pointed to the destroyed chunk of metal I called armor.

"Yeah... that too." I admitted.

Corrin then stood up, causing a Dragon Vein to activate and in a burst of energy a Nohrian Armory appeared right in front of the Daikon Farm.

"There." Corrin said, "You go on ahead and get yourself some things ready."

I nodded and ran into the building.

[]

Stepping into the building I was honestly expecting to see an Illusion of a Nohrian Lancer, but not the Dark Mage Illusion.

"Welcome." The Lancer Illusion said, "What are you here for?"

"I'm here to build myself some new armor... possibly a new weapon or two." I said.

"Follow me, I'll show you how to use the forge in the back." The Lancer Illusion said opening the side of the counter to let me in, "Normally this would cost you a bit of gold as Lilith sends us Illusions to get the things we sell and materials, but you need the armor."

"Thanks." I said.

[]

About an hour later I had replaced my armor, now with a fixed Iron Hauberk, now with two plates on my hip that were loose enough to allow wide movements, shoulder guards that looked like they had dragon claws gripping them, and forearm guards that also protected the back of my wrists. Now this was pretty much just ornamental for me considering my Gamer ability, but I'll at least have an excuse to why I'm taking less damage than I would normally, after all I don't want to come up with another cover for why I'm taking so little damage in commoner clothes.

I had also handed over 400 of my remaining 1500 Gold for some materials, a pair of long wooden poles and metal ingots.

It took me a few minutes, but I managed to successfully forge a pair of Tellius Javelins, which the Nohrian Mage enchanted to return to my hand when it hits or misses it's thrown target.

The Tellius Javelin was a long, thin wooden pole with brass caps on each end about a foot long, with a simple thin iron spear tip on one end.

 **[Tellius Javelin]**

 **[Rank- D]**

 **[MT- 7]**

I smirked as I twirled the two weapons and put one in my inventory and held out the other to the Lancer Illusion, "Think you can begin recreating Javelin's like these?" I asked.

"Since we've seen you forge these Tellius Javelins we should be able to produce them ourselves." The Illusion said.

"Great." I said storing the other Javelin in my inventory.

Stepping out of the armory I bumped into Azura, literally.

"Ah Azura, I was hoping I'd run into you." I said, "Though not so literally."

"It's fine." Azura said, "What did you want Irwin?"

"Wanted to give you this." I said holding out the second Tellius Javelin out to her, "I've always found the Tellius javelin's more reliable than the ones from around here."

Azura took the Javelin from me and smiled, "Thank you Irwin." Azura said, "I'll be sure to use it well."

A few more minutes later Corrin called us together, "Is everyone ready?" Corrin asked, getting a round of positive responses, "Then we should continue on."

"Has anyone considered what our next move will be? Nohr and Hoshido against us; we don't have many friends right now." Jakob pointed out as Lilith began to open the portal.

"Hmm...it seems like we should lay low for a little bit." Corrin agreed.

"At least Queen Mikoto will be safe here." I said.

"Then... I know a place where no one will find us. We should be safe there." Azura said.

"Really?' Corrin asked.

"Yes. And once we get there, I have much to tell you. Things I heard from my mother...and the truth about this world..." Azura said as the portal expanded around us.

When the portal closed, we were back in the forest where we started, not much time had actually past, the sun was still covered by that tiny cloud I had noticed was there when we left.

However the bushes rustled behind us.

"I think we spent too much time talking outside of the Astral Plane." Corrin said drawing Yato.

I pulled out my Iron Lance, Jakob readied an Iron Dagger, and Azura pulled out her new Javelin.

From the bushes, Camilla walked out, completely unarmed... and she promptly barreled toward Corrin.

"Oh Corrin I'm so glad you're okay." Camilla said pulling Corrin into a rather tight hug.

Jakob, Azura and I were all on guard.

"You four don't have to worry about a thing." The familiar voice of Merdia said as she stepped out of the bushes, dragging Camilla's Wyvern by it's horn, the creature not looking very happy about it, but wasn't going to fight back, "To Nohr she is considered a dishonored soldier from just how beaten down she was, joining you four is literally her only chance of survival."

"Especially because you broke my weapon." Camilla said, annoyance clear in her voice.

Merdia simply reached into her pouch and pulled out three thing, A Steel Axe similar to the one Camilla used to use, a Fire Tome, and a Hand Axe, all of Nohrian Design, "Consider it my apologies for breaking your things." Merdia said, then she looked straight at me, "Glad to see you've managed to get yourself some new armor Branded One, not sure where you got it fro, but that's beside the point."

"Who are you?" Azura asked, getting Camilla to notice her.

"My name is Merdia." was the response Merdia gave, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do. Don't get yourselves killed, especially you three, Corrin, Azura, Irwin."

With that Merdia turned around and chopped down a bush to make her leave.

"Hold on...you're Azura? The same Azura that was kidnapped?" Camilla asked letting go of Corrin.

"You remember me?" Azura asked Camilla, surprised slightly.

"Of course I do. I saw you many times in the castle. And if I remember correctly, the Nohrian nobility used to treat you horribly..." Camilla explained her Wyvern stepped over to her and nuzzled her.

"Why?" I asked, "Seems kinda pointless to me... Then again I never understood the minds of nobility in the first place."

"Azura's mother, Queen Arete, was Father's second wife. However, there were many in the nobility who supported Queen Katerina My mother was one such person. She constantly told me not to talk to Azura." Camilla explained, "Of course Xander, being Queen Katerina's child, was told the same thing. Later, when Leo was born, he was also kept away from her. We were dutiful children, so we obeyed. But we always wished we could spend time with you, like real siblings. We never forgot about you. You are our adorable sister, after all..."

"...Thank you for saying that, Camilla." Azura said, a smile growing on her face... One that was soon gone in a moment when she was pulled into a hug by Camilla, "Now I can start catching up on all those years we could have spent together."

"There would probably have been less time to catch up on if they learned to rebel a little." I muttered, then I looked to Corrin, "You're probably going to have to help train Azura in the art of surviving Camilla."

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Now, I know that the Javelin from Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn had some pretty terrible Hit Stats, but I've always found them to hit the enemy more than the Javelin's in Awakening, which is the same as the one in Fates, only with a decent Might.**

 **Seriously in Radiant Dawn I always expected for the enemy to hit me with their Javelins every time they had one, while in Awakening I consider it a miracle on the enemies part if they managed to hit me with the thing... however few actually had one.**

 **Either way, yes, Camilla has joined early, and we didn't have Takumi to be the party pooper of a heartwarming moment of the siblings Azura and Camilla.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well guys, here we go with another chapter of Gamer of Fate.**

 **I really don't have much to say here so... everyone enjoy, after all Camilla has arrived early so there will be some changes.  
**

 **[[]]**

I leaned over the ropes of the rickety rope bridge and down into the Bottomless Canyon.

"This is the Bottomless Canyon where we lost Gunter." Corrin said looking downward, "You don't mean for us to hide out here, do you?"

"That's exactly what I mean. We'll jump into the canyon." Azura said.

"Wait just a minute! If we jump from here, we'll all die. No one will ever find us, that's for sure—but we'll be ghosts!" Jakob said.

"We'll, Camilla's Wyvern could give us a lift down but..." I started, "I doubt the thing would be willing to do it four time."

"I certainly won't allow my dear Corrin to jump down there." Camilla said flatly, "Nor would I willingly take her down there."

"Don't worry. You won't die if you jump. You have to trust me." Azura said with full confidence.

"So if I were to push in say... Takumi, he'd be perfectly fine?" I asked.

"He'd be rather irritated with you, but yes he would be fine." Azura said.

"Azura... You'll tell us more of what you know after we jump into the canyon, right?" Corrin asked.

"Yes, if that's what you wish." Azura said.

"... Then we have no choice." Corrin said, causing Camilla to leap off her Wyvern and pulled Corrin into her cleavage.

"My darling Corrin can't be telling me you're actually planning to jump down there?" Camilla cooed.

"Yes. Everything will be fine. I trust Azura." Corrin said somehow removing herself from her older sisters grasp as Azura moved to the edge of the rope bridge.

"Thank you, Corrin. I'll go first and wait for you to follow." Azura said, causing Corrin to approach her.

"All right. I'll be right behind you." Corrin said.

"...If my mistress is going, then I'll need to find the courage. I would give up my life if my lady commanded, after all. It should be an easy thing to follow her anywhere, even..." Jakob said.

"That my friend is dedication." I said patting the butler on the shoulder.

"I'll follow my little sister anywhere in order to keep her safe." Camilla said looking into the canyon, "Even... down there."

Looking at Azura and Corrin I saw the Azura had already slipped under the ropes and let herself fall off the bridge, Corrin jumping after her.

Jakob took a deep breath before jumping off the bridge after the two.

"Come on then." Camilla said mounting her Wyvern, "Let's follow them." She said as the Wyvern took off and flew down the canyon.

"Well no time like the present I guess." I said backing up. I then ran forward and jumped onto the rope railing before jumping off, "Geronimo!" I shouted.

I gotta admit, once you get past the fact that your falling hundreds of meters, free falling is kinda exhilarating, just the feel of the wind pushing up against your face is rather nice once you've gotten used to it.

Of course I then felt some kind of energy wash over me, and caused me to pass out. I assume the same thing happened to the others because Camilla's Wyvern wasn't diving rather it was tumbling down the canyon.

[]

Waking up I found myself in the middle of an open field, one that had several floating islands around it, not all of them floating at the same angle as the one we were on.

Looking around I Azura had already recovered, Jakob was getting up rather unsteadily, Corrin was sitting up at the moment, and Camilla was pushing her Wyvern head off her lap gently while trying to rouse the creature.

"...Ugh. Is this...the bottom of the canyon?" Corrin asked as she stood up, "That was a heck of a jump, but nothing seems to be broken..."

"Thank goodness. I said you'd be all right, didn't I?" Azura said with a small smile on her face.

"Jakob, Irwin, Camilla, how do you all feel?" Corrin asked.

"I'm fine, of course. I'm relieved to see you are unhurt as well Lady Corrin." Jakob said.

"I'm feeling fine, a little unsteady, but fine." I said standing up myself, using my Iron Lance to balance myself as I stood up.

"Me and Marziah are perfectly fine." Camilla said, huh, so that's the Wyvern's name, good to know.

I can't believe that the Wyvern was never a topic in any of Camilla's support conversations originally, it's sad really.

"So... Where are we? This place looks like it's definitely seen better days..." Corrin said looking around the place.

"...This is the kingdom of Valla, it's responsible for the war between Hoshido and Nohr." Azura said.

"How is this place responsible for starting this?" Camilla asked mounting her Wyvern.

"Follow me everyone." Azura said gesturing us to follow her, "If we linger here, we'll be spotted."

"By what?" Corrin asked as we began to follow Azura .

"My guess is those same people who attacked Queen Mikoto." I said.

It didn't take long for Azura to lead is into a cavern, which had a small, ruined fort we took cover inside.

"We should be safe here. As I was saying... The throne of Valla is occupied by King Anankos." Azura started, "Before his arrival, this land was a peaceful one. All was well until Anankos killed our king and took the throne for himself. Once bountiful farmlands were devastated, replaced by wastelands and graveyards."

"He destroyed an entire kingdom?! For no reason at all?" Corrin cried out, her voice thankfully not echoing in the small fort, yet.

"...Yes. And he isn't finished. He wishes to lay waste to the entire world. First Valla, then Nohr and Hoshido. Even now, he's the hidden influence that quietly forces Nohr and Hoshido to fight." Azura said, "King Garon's invasion is the result of Anankos's subtle manipulations."

"Are you telling me Father was used as nothing more than a pawn in all this?" Camilla asked.

"I'm afraid so Princess Camilla." Azura said sadly.

"That's horrible! But...if it's true, then maybe we can stop this war by defeating Anankos! We need to get back up above and explain this to everyone! If we can get Nohr and Hoshido to work together with-" Corrin started.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. You mustn't talk about Valla to anyone when you're beyond its borders. If you do, you'll trigger a curse that will cause your body to dissolve and disappear." Azura said, "That's what happened to my mother... To Arete, the former queen of Valla."

"So that's what happened to her." Camilla said, "Everyone said she was assassinated, but... to think it was because of a curse."

"Wait." Corrin said holding up her hands. "Your mother was a queen in Valla, not Nohr? Then, that makes you..."

"Yes... I am a Vallite princess. The king that Anankos murdered... He was my father." Azura said.

"And thus you were forced to flee, arriving in Nohr." I said.

"Yes... But I wasn't able to tell anyone about this before. Because of that curse... Even if I wanted to talk, I couldn't. I was trapped, no matter how much I missed my parents, I had to keep it all bottled up inside... Until now." Azura said.

"Azura..." Corrin said gloomily.

"Listen, Corrin. I'm sorry to say this, but..." Azura started, "Now that you've chosen this path, you'll know exactly what I've been feeling. No matter how much you want someone to understand what's happening... No matter how much you want to tell them the truth... You won't be able to tell them. You need to prepare yourself for that. I can't even express how painful it is to know the truth and not be able to say it."

"Not necessarily." I said, causing the others to look at me in confusion, "We can tell people, but it has to be... vague."

"What are you talking about?" Camilla asked.

"We can't talk about Valla or King Anankos directly, that's the rule of the curse right?" I asked.

"Yes." Azura said, "Any direct reference to Valla would trigger the curse."

"Then we talk about it _indirectly._ " I said with a small smirk, "We can refer to the warriors attacking from Valla as Invaders, it's such a generic term it can't trigger the curse, and while we can't name Anankos we can still imply about him, calling him a powerful mage that can track down those that speak his name."

Jakob smiled, "It would give us a far more believable reason for talking about this place that just saying we can't talk about it."

Azura smiled, "I think that wouldn't trigger the curse." She said, "My mother made several indirect references to Valla and the Curse never triggered so your plan should be successful."

"But what are we going to call Valla by as an alternate term?" Camilla asked.

Azura opened her mouth to speak, only to quickly close it when we heard a rock bouncing deeper within the cave.

"Did you hear that?" Azura asked. "There are enemies approaching, a rather large number of enemies. Corrin, We'll need to deal with this threat before we can continue."

"Ok." Corrin said drawing her Wind Edge instead of Yato, "Everyone be ready fight."

"I've never seen that kind of sword before..." Camilla said.

"We can talk about the Wind Edge later." Corrin said.

"Tread carefully... Our enemies may use the shadows to ambush us." Azura reminded as she readied the Iron Naginata I gave her.

I also took this time to look over everyone but me for stats.

 **[Azura Lvl 3]**

 **[Songstress]**

 **[HP: 17/17]**

 **[STR: 7]**

 **[MAG: 3]**

 **[SKL: 10]**

 **[SPD: 9]**

 **[LCK: 7]**

 **[DEF: 5+1]**

 **[RES: 8+1]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Naginata- MT: 6]**

 **[Jakob Lvl 3]**

 **[Butler]**

 **[HP: 22/22]**

 **[STR: 10]**

 **[MAG: 7]**

 **[SKL: 13]**

 **[SPD: 11]**

 **[LCK: 12]**

 **[DEF: 7]**

 **[RES: 7]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Dagger- MT: 4]**

 **[Camilla Lvl 1]**

 **[Malig Knight]**

 **[HP: 30/30]**

 **[STR: 19]**

 **[MAG: 11]**

 **[SKL: 15]**

 **[SPD: 19]**

 **[LCK: 12]**

 **[DEF: 18]**

 **[RES: 15]**

 **[Weapon: Steel Axe- MT: 12]  
**

 **[Corrin Lvl 8]**

 **[Nohr Princess]**

 **[HP: 25/25**

 **[STR: 12**

 **[MAG: 8**

 **[SKL: 10**

 **[SPD: 11**

 **[LCK: 10**

 **[DEF: 10**

 **[RES: 7**

 **[Weapon: Wind Edge- MT: 6- Range: 1-2]  
**

'Okay so that's everyone's status.' I thought, just as Camilla and her Wyvern flew toward the northern passage.

"Camilla wait!" Corrin called.

A green flash over took Camilla, lighting up the path she took to reveal a dead end, and warped Camilla to right behind us.

"I think that was a waste." I said looking down the hall, which we still lit up and had a magic seal on the ground.

"Some paths are best not taken." Azura said, "We need to chose carefully."

"I think we've figured that out Azura." Camilla said slightly annoyed.

"Sister, please don't rush ahead like that anymore." Corrin said.

"I'll try not to then." Camilla said, "But don't expect me to take it slowly if you find yourself in danger."

We slowly walked over to the path next to the one Camilla took.

"I'll go first." I said slipping past Corrin, "I am the only one here with a shield after all.

"Good idea." Jakob said.

The moment I stepped into the darkness of the path it was lit up in a faint light, allowing us to see.

And what we saw was a fort that a Vallite Outlaw, Fighter, and Cavalier marched out of.

"This shouldn't be the hardest thing to deal with." I said.

"I'll take the Fighter with Jakob." Corrin said, "Irwin, you and Azura take care of the Outlaw, and Camilla take care of the Cavalier."

"You got it." I said pulling out my Tellius Javelin.

 **[Outlaw Lvl 4]**

 **[HP 19/19, STR: 4, DEF: 4]**

 **[Iron Bow: MT- 8]**

'Not too tough.' I thought as Azura switched to her Tellius Javelin.

I swung my Javelin into a reverse grip so the spear tip was aimed at the archer and threw it at full force, the Javelin making a straight line at the man, hitting him and dealing 15 Damage to the man.

Azura held her Javelin over her head before throwing it like I did, the Javelin finished the Outlaw off with ease.

 **[+19 EXP]**

I had also noticed that Azura's level went from 3 to 4 and looking around I saw Camilla, Corrin and Jakob defeat their respective opponents and we quickly regrouped at the fort.

"That wasn't too tough." Corrin said looking at her Wind Edge, "And this Sword is pretty effective."

"Thank Queen Mikoto for letting me give it to you." I said, "And remember to thank Merdia for leaving it at Castle Shirasagi."

"What?" Camilla asked, "Wasn't Queen Mikoto killed? Iago told us that one of the Faceless managed to do her in."

"One it was these Vallite's that killed Queen Mikoto." Corrin started, "And mother survived thanks to Irwin here."

"At the cost of my armor, the last of my Vulenerary, and some of my Concoction." I said.

"I'll ask more later then." Camilla said as we went to another fork in the path.

"North or south?" Azura asked.

"North." Corrin said as she stepped to the norht path, revealing more enemies, including a Ninja that made an attempt to attack her the moment he became visible.

"Guh!" Corrin grunted as the Ninja's Iron Shuriken whizzed by her, causing a small cut that dealt a mere 1 damage to her.

She then retaliated by swinging her Wind Edge at the Ninja, the energy flying at the Ninja to injure him and knock him back, Corrin swung a second time before I could see the damage she dealt and finished him.

"I wonder where Merdia found a sword like that..." Camilla mused.

"They're pretty common in Tellius actually." I said.

A cavalier rode up to Corrin to attack her, only for the Princess to dodge the attack from the Iron Lance and retaliate with two slashes from her Wind Edge.

This killed the Cavalier and earned Corrin her 9th Level.

Jakob and Azura ran past Corrin and took down the Outlaw hiding around the corner and easily cut him down, earning Jakob his 4th Level.

Camilla then flew past us and cut down the Fighter hiding behind the fort and the Spear Fighter inside it.

After that we went down the path to the right, which at the fork Corrin went south instead of right, which teleported her back to the area we started, so we had to ait for her.

This time taking the right path we entered a room with Ninja at the entrance, as well as a Fighter, and 2 Archer's scattered inside with a Samurai in a Fort.

I quickly aimed my Javelin at the Ninja guarding the entrance.

 **[Ninja Lvl 10]**

 **[HP: 21/21, STR:4, DEF: 6]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Shuriken- MT: 4]**

I then noticed a glow around my body, another Critical hit.

 **[Critical Hit activated]**

"Goodbye." I said twirling my Javelin, then giving it a full single handed spin before throwing the Javelin at the Ninja, dealing 45 damage and making an easy kill.

 **[+60 EXP]**

 **[Level up!]**

 **[+1 HP]**

 **[+1 MAG]**

 **[+1 SKL]**

 **[+1 LCK]**

 **[+1 DEF]**

 **[+1 RES]**

'Okay, good increases there.' I thought as the others rushed past me to take out the rest of the foes, Azura and Jakob working together to keep each other safe actually.

I wonder if I can open up a relationship betting pool sometime in the future...

"Anyone got a key for this chest?" Azura asked approaching the chest in the near middle of the room.

"I've got it!" Camilla called out flying over with her Wyvern and tossing the key to Azura.

"What's in there?" I asked as Azura unlocked the chest.

I've played the game a lot but I doubt anyone remembers exactly everything that's in these chests.

Azura pulled from the chest a Killing Edge sword.

"A Killing Edge." Azura said holding the sword out to Corrin, "Here Corrin, you're the only one here who uses Swords on a regular basis."

"Thank you Azura." Corrin said storing the sword in her pouch.

We moved into the next room to find it had within it another Cavalier and Ninja waiting, but there was also a Knight waiting inside the Fortress.

"Irwin, come with me to take on the Knight." Corrin said gripping her Dragonstone and taking her Dragon form.

"Uh... shouldn't we worry about the guy in front of-" I started, only for Corrin to grab me and throw me on her back.

"Hold on!" Corrin shouted, her voice echoing as she charged right past the Cavalier and broke down the rickety fort gates.

 **[Knight Lvl 6]**

 **[HP: 23/23, STR: 9, DEF: 11]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Lance- MT: 7]**

Corrin gored the Knight with her horns, causing a dangerous 15 damage to him right off the bat, I would have tried to assist, but I was thrown off her back when she struck, I got back up in time to see her strike again to finish the guy off... and get another level out of it.

"Nice one." I groaned, "Next time try not to throw me off though."

"Sorry." Corrin said as she reverted back to herself, then pulling the key off the Knight body as it faded away, then went to the chest that sat outside the fort and unlocked it.

"Whatcha find?" I asked walking up to her.

"There's about 5,000 Gold in here." Corrin said quickly moving the mass of gold into a small sack, then taking out a large protion of it and handing it to me, "Here, take it, sorry again for throwing you off like that."

"It's fine Corrin." I said putting the gold in my Inventory.

 **[+2000 Gold]**

Our group then walked into the next room, where we saw a familiar figure on a horse ride into said room from the opposite direction.

"What the—? Is there something wrong with my eyes? Could that knight be..." Corrin breathed.

"Lady Corrin!" Shouted the voice of Gunter as he approached on his horse.

"Gunter! Is that really you?! And you're alive?!" Corrin cried out.

"I am. I lost consciousness as I fell, and when I awoke, I was here. I have no idea how I survived such a fall... But I swear on my blade I'm no ghost. My arms and legs are as sturdy as ever." Gunter explained.

"It's good to see you in one piece, Gunter. I'm so glad we found you." Corrin said in relief.

"I would love to celebrate, milady, but it appears we don't have time right now... These foes are truly challenging. I'll help you fend them off!" Gunter declared readying his Steel Lance.

We took the left path as soon as we entered the next room, where Camilla took down a Cavalier with Azura, and picking up another chest key, we then followed that hallway and encountered a Knight guarding a Chest, and he died getting triple teamed by Azura, Corrin, and Jakob.

Camilla unlocked the chest and pulled out a Steel Sword, putting the sword away for the time being.

Entering the next room we found two Archer's, an Oni Savage, and a Spear Fighter.

I teamed up with Camilla to take on the Oni Savage.

 **[Oni Savage Lvl 7**

 **[HP: 23/23, STR: 8, DEF: 10]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Club- MT: 6]**

Camilla swooped in with her Steel Axe and slashed at him with it, dealing 21 damage, then I dashed in with my Iron Lance to finish him off with 9 more damage

 **[+30 EXP]**

After the others had taken out the remaining enemies we looted the chests and collected a Mend staff, an Armorslayer, and a Rescue staff.

We then made our way quickly back to where we found Gunter and went to the eastern tunnel, soon reaching an Archer, Samurai, Oni Savage, and a Berserker.

Camilla and Corrin cleaned out the room in a tag team.

"I think that was the last of them." I said, the whole cave had gone quiet.

"I think so too." Corrin said as Gunter dismounted his horse, "Gunter, it's so good to see you safe and sound!" Corrin cried out hugging the veteran soldier.

"I'm glad to see you too, Lady Corrin..." Gunter said with a slight smile on his face, "After I fell, I truly thought I'd never see your face again. It seems you've grown stronger while we've been apart, as well..."

"So you aren't dead, old man. Can you give me back the time I wasted grieving over your demise?" Jakob said.

"Jakob that's just cold." Camilla said rather firmly.

"Hmph... You haven't changed Jakob. It wouldn't hurt for you to be kinder." Gunter said, then he turned to Camilla, "It's good to be able to see you once again Lady Camilla."

"If it makes you feel better I'm pretty sure Corrin left one hell of an injury on Hans after you were knocked down here." I said.

Gunter then looked at me, "I'd have preferred it if she knocked that criminal down here so I could finish him off, but at least he knows not to mess with Corrin now." Gunter said, "But, why are you all here?"

"I brought them." Azura said walking up.

"And who are you?" Gunter asked Azura.

"My name is Azura. If I said I was the princess kidnapped from Nohr as a child...would you understand?" Azura asked.

Gunter nodded, "Ah! Yes, I remember when you were little. I apologize for my failure to protect you from your Hoshidan kidnappers..."

'Not a very good track record he's got for protecting princesses I'm sensing.' I thought, no offense or anything but even his stats are pretty low for a Second Tier class.

"There is no need to apologize, really... It doesn't matter at the moment. I'd rather learn how you've survived here. You are quite the knight to have avoided meeting a terrible fate." Azura said.

'No kidding with those stats but...' I thought, shaking my head. 'It's okay, Gunter's not going to be an issue for a while, I've got time to prepare.'

"You seem familiar with this place, Lady Azura. Where are we, exactly?" Gunter asked.

"This is Valla, an invisible Kingdom tied to the world by the Bottomless Canyon. It is ruled by Anankos, who wishes to destroy the entire world. So long as he remains in the Vallite throne, the world will not know peace." Azura explained.

"Listen up, gramps. I'm only going to warn you once. If you talk about any of this while not in Valla, a curse will dissolve you!" Jakob announced.

"What?! is that possible?" Gunter asked.

"Yes Gunter, it's what actually happened to Queen Arete." Camilla said.

"Also, I've...made enemies of both Hoshido and Nohr, Gunter. I couldn't bring myself to side against either of them, so both turned on me. Whenever we meet next, it will be a difficult fight. Will you stand with me?" Corrin asked.

"Of course, Lady Corrin. I shall always remain at your side." Gunter said.

"Heh, we're forming our own little Dawn Brigade here." I said with a smirk.

"Dawn Brigade?" Camilla asked.

"I'll tell you next time we head to Corrin's little sanctuary." I said waving the question off.

"I feel like I must be in a dream, surviving being attacked and falling so far... Though I have to admit, Hans was a disappointment. He barely left a scratch." Gunter said with a small chuckle in his voice.

"Ah, that reminds me: Hans said something strange. He claimed he was following King Garon's orders by attacking you." Corrin said.

"Father ordered WHAT!?" Camilla shouted.

"I'm embarrassed to admit this, but... King Garon despises me." Gunter explained.

"Despises you? Why?" Corrin asked.

"After being honored for valor in battle, I was granted an audience with King Garon." Gunter began, "He offered me dragon's blood; accepting would require absolute loyalty to the king. It would have meant becoming his most trusted retainer, the highest of positions. However, it also would have meant leaving my homeland, my wife, and my child. I turned him down. I wanted to live a normal life. I begged for his understanding. I will never forget his resentment...his rage."

"This must have been after Anankos began to use him." I said.

"You're probably right." Azura agreed.

That's when a Vallite woman appeared in a burst of etheral flames and light, accompanied by a pair of what I'm guessing are Samurai, but they're nearly invisible, seen only as vaguely humanoid forms.

I knew who the Vallite woman was.

The Curse didn't fully kill her, just brought her back to Valla where she died and was used as another of Anankos's puppets.

Arete.

"Leave now... You should not be here." Arete said, her voice causing Azura to wince ever so slightly as she recognized the voice.

"What the- Who are you?" Corrin asked surprised.

"I am a mage of Valla... You were warned. Vallite warriors, eliminate them." Arete said.

"This is bad... I don't think we're strong enough to defeat them. Let's retreat to the other world!" Azura said.

"How!?" I demanded as the six of us began to run.

A glow emerged from Azura's hand, activating a Dragon Vein that opened up a portal.

"Oh." I said as I dove into the portal.

[]

"Phew... It looks like we've made it back. Who was that woman down there? She said she was a mage..." Corrin said, mostly to herself as Jakob, Gunter, and Camilla recovered... I was just getting the taste of dirt out of my mouth.

We were back in the Bottomless Canyon.

"... When dawn turns to dusk. When dusk turns to dawn. Then the door will spawn." Azura said.

"Uh... Azura, is there a reason you've begun to spout poetry?" I asked, mainly to keep up my charade of not knowing the future.

"My mother... She said those words to me a long time ago. She said that when dawn turns to dusk, and dusk turns to dawn... The pass in the Bottomless Canyon opens or closes." Azura said.

"When the dawn turns... Hmm... Oh, I get it. Once every few decades, the skies above Nohr and Hoshido will reverse. If I remember right, that should happen a few months from now." Gunter said.

"That doesn't seem like a lot of time when you realize we have to gain more allies." Camilla said to herself, she's right, six people versus a whole Kingdom, not good odds on our end.

"I'm sure that's the sign that the pass down there has opened or closed. Since we're obviously able to travel there now, it will close next time. Once it closes, it will stay that way for decades. We won't be able to get there... We don't have much time." Azura said in agreement.

"I see. Then, we'll need both kingdoms to stop fighting each other and help us. If we had Xander and Ryoma, there's no way we'd lose." Corrin said.

"Don't rely too much on your sibling Corrin." I reminded, "If we had Merdia with us it would also help but finding her may be an issue."

"But how can we convince your siblings Corrin? We can't tell them the truth!" Azura said, "At least not directly."

"We'll just have to find another way. It's the only chance we have." Corrin said firmly, "Now that I know there is a common enemy for both countries to fight... I think we can save Nohr and Hoshido. All I can do is believe in myself and try to convince others to join us."

" I suppose you're right. I felt so powerless on my own, but together we might be able to pull something off! Nothing will change if we stay here. Let's return to Hoshido first. I feel like they might be more willing to listen to us." Azura said.

"I'm not sure." I said, "But Hoshido does seem much less violent than Nohr so it's a good place to start as any."

 **[[]]**

 **HOLY CRAP!**

 **This has taken me over 7 HOUR to write, my whole body hurts right now.**

 **Anyway I'm going to just go ahead and post this, I have nothing to say at the moment except... Ow my back...**

 **Oh wait, I do have something, right after this chapter of the game you've been given the chance to either continue the story, or go for the first Paralogue and rescue Mozu.**

 **Can you guys guess which one I'm going to do?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well then, it seems like a LOT of you guys wanted me to go save Mozu first.**

 **You all must really like her for one reason or another, wonder how many of you got her to marry (M) Corrin in your playthrough's of the game.**

 **Well anyway let's start the chapter and I think I'm going to make some people very happy.**

 **[[]]**

"So where's our next destination?" I asked Corrin as we walked through the Hoshidan plains, "I mean no offense but we all kinda look like Nohrian's here, save for Azura."

"He's right." Gunter said, "We need a plan Milady."

"I don't think word should have spread throughout most of the villages yet." Jakob said, "Word spreading of war starting would spread like wildfire, but I doubt they would want to spread word of Princess Corrin's apparent betrayal."

"So that leaves us open to get supplies and such from the local villages." Camilla said as she walked next to us, having dismounted her Wyvern.

"Camilla will have to stay a distance away from the villages though." Azura said, "I'd recommend Jakob and Gunter stay with her, as they standout much more as Nohrian's than we do."

"SO where does that leave me?" I asked.

Corrin opened her mouth to speak when we heard a shout of agony rip across the field, followed by another shout.

"NO! MOTHER!" A young female voice shouted.

"Did you hear that?! Those screams! Something terrible is happening!" Corrin shouted as we all raced toward the source of the shout, Camilla seamlessly leaping onto her Wyvern and following us.

Pretty soon we reached the source of the shout, a destroyed village.

"We've got trouble, all right! This village is under attack by the Faceless. But this place has been ravaged. We're too late!" Jakob announced.

He was right about one thing, there are dozen's of Faceless in the area, but he was wrong about survivors.

Young little Mozu is hiding out in the forest at the moment, but the Faceless are gonna find her soon.

"Those woods over there." I said pointing my Iron Lance at the tree's, "If anyone is going to be hiding out it's going to be in there, it's where there's the most cover."

"Irwin, come with me to check the woods." Corrin said drawing her Yato.

'Looks like I'm the lucky one to go and aid Mozu with Corrin.

As such I switched to my Javelin and followed Corrin, and promptly encountered our first Faceless in the area before we crossed the river.

 **[Faceless Lvl 6]**

 **[HP: 21/21, STR: 5, DEF: 9]**

 **[Weapon: Shackled Fist- MT: 8]**

"Hyah!" Corrin shouted leaping at the Faceless and slashing it with her Yato, dealing 13 damage to the creature.

I twriled my Javelin and threw it at the Faceless, aming for the head and dealing 10 Damage to finish it off.

 **[+21 EXP]**

Before we could recover another Faceless charged toward us, while a third ran toward the others.

 **[Faceless Lvl 6]**

 **[HP: 21/21, STR: 5, DEF: 9]**

 **[Weapon: Shackled Fist- MT: 8]**

I threw my Javelin at the hulking beast to deal 10 Damage to it, while idly wondering why it's stats were identical to the previous ones.

Corrin jumped over and slashed at the Faceless to finish it off.

 **[+10 EXP]**

'So close.' I thought... or was I? Maybe next time we head to Corrin's Astral Plain I can see if I can see an EXP Total after my gain.

And Corrin leveled up too, which is great really.

Now, the area around the village is divided into three sections by a river, The Village itself, the forest, and the area we arrived.

If I recall right there are a total of 7 Faceless in the Forest section of the area, split between three on our side of the woods and four on the side closer to the village.

'Irwin focus there's a Faceless right in font of you!' Some rational part of my mind shouted in my head as one of the uglies barreled toward me and Corrin.

"This ends now!" Corrin shouted, her body making it's partial transformation like she did against Hans, headbutting the Faceless, then stabbing it with her Dragon Lance, then turning it into a maw that blasted the undead creature with water, dealing exactly 21 damage to it.

"Try not to do that suddenly in front of any survivors." I told Corrin as the next Faceless coming at us was still a good distance away, "We wouldn't want to scare them too much."

"Right." Corrin said nodded, "That would probably be a good idea."

The Faceless swung at me, but I quickly let the fist bounce off my shield.

 **[Faceless Lvl 6]**

 **[HP: 21/21, STR: 5, DEF: 9]**

 **[Weapon: Shackled Fist- MT: 8]**

'Same thing again.' I thought, did all the Faceless in this level have the same stats? I didn't exactly pay attention to enemy stats when I played the game, just made the general assumption of their general weakness based on weapon. Like a Knight against a Mage, Knight's don't exactly come with a lot of Resistance after all... usually.

I held out my Javelin to the side as a glow flashed on my arm.

 **[Critical Hit activated!]**

I smirked and spun my body and Lance before taking a step back and lunging forward, my lance cutting through the Faceless and dealing a total of 30 Damage.

 **[+21 EXP]**

 **[+1 HP]**

 **[+1 STR]**

 **[+1 DEF]**

 **[+1 RES]**

'Okay, that could have been better.' I thought, 'At least it's the stats I'd like to have a lot of at the moment.'

"That one's heading into the woods!" Corrin called out, causing me to look at the third Faceless on this side of the forest shambling into the woods.

"If anyone's in there we better find them before it does." I said as Corrin ran past me, with me starting to run as soon as she passed me.

"Ahh!" A young woman's voice cried out from ahead.

'Shit.' I thought as I saw the Faceless that ran into the woods lumber toward the young, brown haired girl that had a pair of white flowers in her hair known as Mozu, a simple village girl.

She may have a Brass Naginata in her hands, but having a weapon can only get you so far in a fight... Kinda makes me wonder how I can use a Lance so well now that I think about it.

 **[Mozu Lvl 1]**

 **[Villager]**

 **[HP: 16/16]**

 **[STR: 6]**

 **[MAG: 0]**

 **[SKL: 5]**

 **[SPD: 7]**

 **[LCK: 3]**

 **[DEF: 4+1]**

 **[RES: 1+1]**

 **[Weapon: Brass Naginata- MT: 4]**

Yeah, Mozu is really frail, but she has some damn good growth rates and can easily become a terror on the battlefield if she can get stronger.

After all thanks to her Aptitude ability giving her an extra 10% in her growth rates that puts all her stats, save for magic, near or above 50%.

Continuing that thought later I made an really stupid and impulsive decision.

I switched to my Iron Lance and used it to pole vault onto the Faceless's upped back and dug my Lance into it's back, dealing 11 Damage.

 **[Faceless Lvl 6]**

 **[HP: 10/21, STR: 5, DEF: 9]**

 **[Weapon: Shackled Fist- MT: 8]**

I held my Lance tight and kept it in the undead creature's back, distracting it from Mozu as it tried to grab me, but it's body tilted up on the side of the arm it tried to grab me with so I simple spun on my lance to the opposite side of the creature.

"Hey kid, now's your chance!" I called out.

Mozu jumped as I called out to her but nodded and stabbed the Faceless in the side with her Naginata, dealing only 1 damage to the creature... But she's still learning how to use her weapon, if she keeps this up.

Nine more stabs later the Faceless went limp and tumbled over toward Mozu, who squeaked as it fell over.

 **[+15 EXP]**

I smirked because all that stabbing did in fact earn Mozu a level.

"Are you OK?" Corrin asked runnign past me and toward Mozu, lowering her sword and holding Mozu by her shoulders.

Mozu was still trembling and dropped her Naginata and hugged Corrin like a lifeline, "Waugh! No! My mother... My friends..." Mozu sniffed.

"I'm here to help. Where are they?" Corrin said.

"My mother wouldn't take my hand." Mozu sniffed, "She's... she's..."

"I'm so sorry. But there's no time to grieve, not now. Stay behind me. I'll keep you safe." Corrin said picking Yato back up.

"No! I have to fight! For Mother! For all my friends! For everything those monsters took from me!" Mozu said letting go of and picking her Naginata back up.

"You did good with this sucker." I said pulling my Iron Lance out of the Faceless's back and getting off it's corpse.

"Thank you." Mozu said, "But you were the one who distracted it."

"Yeah, but you killed it." I said pulling out my Javelin, "Here, use this instead of that Naginata of yours, it's a Javelin modeled after the ones from my homeland."

Mozu strapped her Naginata to her back and took the Javelin carefully, "Thank you, again."

"Two more!" Corrin said as she grabbed her Dragonstone, "Don't be afraid."

"I'll try." Mozu said, only the yelp when Corrin turned into her Dragon Form and charged one of the Faceless, knocking it away from the other.

 **[Faceless Lvl 6]**

 **[HP: 21/21, STR: 5, DEF: 9]**

 **[Weapon: Shackled Fist- MT: 8]**

"Take this!" I shouted stabbing the Faceless in the gut, dealing 11 Damage to it.

Mozu carefully shifted her grip to below the Javelin and threw it in a slight arc, nailing the Faceless in the shoulder and dealing 5 Damage.

The Javelin reappeared in Mozu's hand and she threw it again, killing the creature with another 5 damage.

 **[+15 EXP]**

"Nice job kid." I said stepping over toward her, "What's your name anyway?" I asked, that way she can't ask me how I knew her name.

"Mozu." She said.

"Alright Mozu, you're doing great right now." I said.

Okay so we took out 5 of the Faceless out here, that leaves 2 more in the forest section of the area.

"Come on, there are more Faceless out of these woods." I said.

Mozu nodded and held her Javelin in a way she was ready to throw.

Stepping out of the woods I noticed Corrin was in a slight predicament... She had three annoyed Faceless attacking her, I guess she didn't kill the one she rammed like I thought, thankfully the defense boost she gains from being in her Dragon Form protected her from damage.

First the one to her left-

 **[Faceless Lvl 6]**

 **[HP: 2/21, STR: 5, DEF: 9]**

 **[Weapon: Shackled Fist- MT: 8]**

On her right-

 **[Faceless Lvl 6]**

 **[HP: 2/21, STR: 5, DEF: 9]**

 **[Weapon: Shackled Fist- MT: 8]**

And directly in front of her-

 **[Faceless Lvl 6]**

 **[HP: 21/21, STR: 5, DEF: 9]**

 **[Weapon: Shackled Fist- MT: 8]**

"Mozu, the ones on Corrin's let and right look like they're about to drop." I said, it was true, they were wobbling more than normal.

Mozu nodded and threw her Javelin at the left most one as I ran to assist Corrin.

I saw Corrin bash the Faceless in front of her with her horns at the Faceless on her left dropped, right after this happened I pole vaulted onto Corrin's beck before jumping off the base of her neck and slashed down with my Lance, killing the Faceless in front of us.

 **[+19 EXP]**

"There we go." I said as Mozu took down the Faceless to our right, "You okay Corrin?" I asked turning to the dragon.

"Irwin, don't jump on my back so suddenly next time." Corrin said revering to her normal self, "I almost tried to throw you off if I didn't know the only enemies here were Faceless."

"I'll try to warn you before I do that against human enemies." I said as Mozu walked over... now Level 3.

That's when Camilla, Azura, Jakob, and Gunter came down from the village.

"We've cleared out the village." Camilla said, then she noticed Mozu, "Who this poor thing?"

"Her names Mozu." I said, "She's the only survivor we could find."

"Camilla, how many Faceless did you see when you flew over head?" Corrin asked her sister.

"Nineteen in total." Camilla said.

"We took down ten in and around the Village." Gunter added.

"And we took down nine." I said.

"All right. We've finished off the all of the Faceless in the area." Corrin deduced.

"... Um, but what do I do? They took my Mother... My life." Mozu said sadly.

"Oh you poor thing." Camilla said as she dismounted her Wyvern.

"You must have some family near here. We'll be glad to take you there." Corrin said, "Uncles or Aunt's or someone."

Mozu shook her head, "There's no one, my Uncle lived next door, and I couldn't even start over here by myself. All the homes, fields... It's all destroyed. But I wouldn't want to stay here even if it wasn't. Everyone I called family is dead. Every house... a grave."

"Listen, we'll take you in. We can't replace all those you've lost. But we'll take care of you." Corrin said.

"I can join your group?" Mozu asked hopefully.

"Of course we can." Camilla said, "If only as long as it takes for us to find someplace safe for you to live."

"Our group... a family of sorts... is bound by a dangerous cause. We go from one battle to the next, ever in peril. That's no life for you." Corrin added.

"I'm not afraid. I can help. I might even save you or your friends. Let me join your cause, whatever it is. I'll keep your family safe." Mozu said gripping her new Javelin tightly.

"Yes, of course. I have to admit, you sound just like one of us already." Corrin said letting out a slight chuckle.

"Well... maybe not the grumpy butler over there." I said jokingly.

"Excuse me!?" Jakob demanded somewhat indignantly, causing everyone to chuckle, Mozu included.

"I'll do my best. And I'll stay safe. After all, Mother's watching over me now." Mozu said quietly.

I then walked over to Mozu, and gave her a pat on the back, "Next time we stop for a rest, I can help you practice using a Lance if you want." I offered.

"That would be nice." Mozu said, "It would help us both in the end."

"Mozu, would it be okay if we searched for supplies in the remains of these houses?" Azura asked, "If you don't want us to we'll understand."

Mozu nodded, "Of course, take anything you need, I'd rather what food we have to go to use feeding people instead of rotting away here." Mozu said, "But... let me search my own house."

[]

It took several minute, but we found several crates of food, mostly potato's really, and Corrin took them to her Astral Plane to put in a storage room Lilth had set up.

After assuring Mozu, Camilla, and Gunter the supplies were safely stored away we continued on, Mozu stopping and looking back one last time before following us.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay folks, Mozu has been saved.**

 **Now before you all start getting on my about being lazy and having all the Faceless have the same stats I just want to make something clear.**

 **First off, I couldn't find a Faceless's growth rates on the wiki, so I had to go to Youtube and check the stats of the Faceless in this Paralogue... as well as their positions.**

 **Now, as he was making his way throughout the level I noticed that every single Faceless that had their stats up long enough for me to actually pasue the video and had their stats visible were exactly the same, save for the boss.**

 **Now then, have a nice day everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16

**No doubt you noticed the sizable gap of this and the previous chapter... compared to the other gaps.**

 **Well after how long I was sitting in a chair working on the last chapter I think I'm inclined to have a break from this story.**

 **Anyway it's time to continue on with the story so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **[[]]**

"Remember Mozu." I said to the young village girl as our small group walked along the road, "While Lance's and Naginata's can stab, and are very good at doing so, they can still be swung for a slash, especially so for the Naginata."

This is actually something that's always getting under my skin, whenever the spear or lance in depicted in almost every form of media it's just used as an oversized poking stick or thrown.

Mozu nodded as she held her Javelin, adjusting the grip slightly so it was held closer to the middle.

Gunter then spoke up after he scanned the area, "Listen carefully, Fort Jinya is s just ahead. The fort is sure to be well defended by Hoshidan soldiers." Gunter said.

"I'm surprised you know about this Gunter." Camilla said eying Gunter.

"I was here once before." Gunter explained, "A very long time ago."

"Then let's try to reach out to them." Corrin said suddenly.

"Milady, didn't you say that you'd been branded as a traitor? These soldiers have likely been ordered to attack you on sight." Gunter reasoned.

"Also, you must not forget about the curse." Azura said "You can't tell anyone what you've learned, at least not directly."

"I know. Just the same, we have to try and talk to them. No one wants this war to continue forever. Surely some of them will listen. All right, here goes nothing. If I speak from the heart, I'm certain that everyone in Hoshido will understand." Corrin said.

"Somehow I doubt Takumi would understand." I grumbled.

"Umm... Lady Corrin." Mozu said speaking up, "How are we going to explain Princess Camilla? We can't exactly say we're here with good intentions when we her just standing there fully armed."

That caused us all to stop in the middle of the road.

"She does put up a fair point." Jakob said.

We stood there for a few minutes in silence before I finally had an idea, "Does anyone have any rope?" I asked.

"I do, for a price." A new, female voice said, causing us to jump in surprise.

Turning around we saw an orange haired girl wearing the red and yellow outfit of a Ylissian Trickster and had a rahter large backpack on her back, and surprisingly enough I actually knew her... sorta.

"Anna?" I asked surprised to see one of the _many_ Anna's of the Fire Emblem world just wandering about the place.

"Hmm?" Anna hummed, "Do I know you?" She asked.

"Irwin, if she doesn't know you then how do you know her name?" Camilla asked.

"Simple." I said, "I met one of her sisters, and they are all named Anna. Every single one of them."

"Oh well that explains it." Anna said smiling, "So you guys need some rope? Five Gold."

Mozu was the one to reach into her pockets for the money and handing them to Anna who smiled and took the money before reaching into her pack and seemlessly pulling out a length of rope, and a fairly long one at that.

"Thank you~" Anna sang, the her face suddenly shifted, "Wait, was your name Irwin?" She asked me.

"Uhh... yeah?" I said a little unsure why I was suddenly her center topic.

Anna smiled widely, "I was wondering if you actually existed." Anna said, "I ran into someone a while back, said to give this to a guy from Tellius called Irwin."

Anna then held out a card... a deep red card with a face motif on it.

 **[Spectre Card]**

 **[MT- 5]**

 **[Allows non-magic users to use low level magic.]**

 **[Uses 15/15]**

"This..." I started looking at the card.

"And now that I've found you that means the girls willing to give me some more goods from this Tellius place that I can sell." Anna sang, "Hope to see you all soon!" She called before walking off.

"What was that?" Mozu asked, then she looked at the card, "And what is that?"

"This my friends, is a special little something from Tellius known as a Spectre Card." I said, "It's a special little card that allows non-magic users to in fact use magic as if they were a mage."

"That sounds effective." Camilla said smirking, "After all, you wouldn't expect a Swordmaster to suddenly hit you with a ball of fire."

"Yeah." I said putting the card in my Inventory, "But it's a relatively weak version and isn't gonna be too useful in my hands at the moment."

"So why did we need this rope?" Camilla asked taking the rope from Mozu.

"You're not gonna like it." I said.

[]

"So this is Fort Jinya... Have the Hoshidan forces abandoned it? It's so quiet here..." Corrin said looking around.

Camilla said something, however we couldn't understand it as she had the rope wrapped around her legs, waist, arms, and one that was gagging her. It was however a weak knot that would fall apart with the slightest effort from Camilla.

She was currently thrown over Gunter's horse and playing the angry woman rather well... It caused everyone but Gunter to take a few steps away.

That's when we saw Yukimura step out of the fort.

"Ah! Yukimura..." Corrin said.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here, Lady Traitor." Yukimura growled.

"I think negotiations are already going to die." I muttered to Camilla, who rolled her eyes and groaned, still playing the captive.

"And the same goes for you, Lady Azura. You were raised like any other princess of Hoshido and yet... You seem to have had no trouble turning your back to us when it suited you. I suppose you never truly thought of this kingdom as your home..." Yukimura said, "Even bringing a group of Nohrians here."

"Excuse me!" I called out, "Does thou not notice the Nohrian Princess we currently have hogtied on the horse?"

"And you expect this to justify your actions?" Yukimura asked.

"Not really but I think it should be enough to let us have some TIME TO EXPLAIN!" I shout.

"Y-you're wrong, Yukimura! We haven't betrayed Hoshido at all! I'm not the enemy, and neither is Nohr! Please, if you would only listen-" Corrin pleaded.

"Silence! I won't let you try and justify your betrayal." Yukimura shouted.

"Jeez, I figured you Hoshidan's were better than the Nohrian's and would let us explain ourselves." I said causing everyone to look at me, "But I can see now you're no better than them." I finished.

This caused everyone to flinch at my words, though Yukimura actually cringed.

"Yukimura... Please just hear me out!" Corrin said.

Yukimura shook his head, "You abandoned your friends and your family. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd helped the Nohrians capture Lord Takumi! And on top of everything else, Lord Ryoma has gone missing..." Yukimura said.

'Well at least that caused him to tone down his anger a bit.' I thought in regards to my statement.

"It can't be... My brothers are-" Corrin started.

"Your brothers?! You dare think of yourself as a member of the royal family? Thanks to you, ill has befallen Hoshido's best and bravest." Yukimura said.

"I... I'm sorry. I never meant for-" Corrin said softly.

"I don't want your apologies. I want you to atone for your crimes. Guards! Capture the traitors and their friends!" Yukimura shouted.

"Okay, negotiation are dead." I said loudly, then grabbing the rope on Camilla and pulling it off, "You wanna fight, I'm more than happy to comply!"

Yukimura took this as his cue to retreat into the back of the fort, as I armed Camilla and her Wyvern landed next to us.

"Why won't he listen." Corrin said, drawing her Wind Edge this time.

At our sides were a pair of Spear Fighter and Pegasus Knights.

"I'll take care of the flier's to our right." Camilla said lifting her axe, "Gunter can you deal with the Spear Fighters to our left?"

"Of course Lady Camilla." Gunter said, with that the two split off.

Mozu and I ran side by side toward the first enemy in the fort, an Oni Savage.

 **[Oni Savage Lvl 7]**

 **[HP: 23/23, STR: 10, DEF: 10]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Club- MT:6]**

I quickly ran up and slashed with my Iron Lance at the guy, dealing 10 Damage to the man, and quickly stabbed him once again before he could recover, dealing another 10 Damage, "Mozu now!" I called out.

Mozu threw her Javelin at the Oni Savage as hard as she could, dealing 5 damage, knocking the guy out as we had on the training caps for out weapons

 **[+19 EXP]**

Mozu's Javelin returned to her hands as she took a deep breath, "You gonna be okay?" I asked.

Mozu nodded, "I can hold myself together until this is over." Mozu said, "Fighting people isn't the same as Faceless.

I nodded, "Good." I said.

Corrin looked to me and Mozu, "Irwin, you take Mozu and check the path to the right, Azura, Jakob and I will go left."

"You got it!" I called as I ran toward the right, Mozu following me.

We quickly engaged a Samurai

 **[Samurai Lvl 7]**

 **[HP: 21/21, STR: 7, DEF: 5-1]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Katana- MT: 6]**

Mozu drew first bead as she quickly jumped in to stab the guy, dealing 11 damage.

The Samurai then tried to slash at Mozu, but I quickly pushed her aside to block the slash, "I don't like being ignored." I said before I stabbed, dealing 16 Damage, taking the guy down.

 **[+25 EXP]**

 **[Level up!]**

 **[+1 HP]**

 **[+1 SKL]**

 **[+1 DEF]**

 **[+1 RES]**

'I think the bad RNG is starting to pick up it's slack.' I though slightly annoyed.

Said annoyance was gone the next moment when I saw Mozu's level go up.

We turned the corner to see a Shire Maiden, A Ninja, and an Archer waiting for us and guarding a chest.

Our first target was the Ninja.

 **[Ninja Lvl 6]**

 **[HP: 19/19, STR: 4, DEF: 5]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Shuriken- MT: 4]**

A gold glow flashed around Mozu, signifying a crit from her.

She threw her Javelin as hard as she could muster and it flew straight through the ninja, dealing 30 Damage. More than enough to knock him out.

Next the Archer.

 **[Archer Lvl 7]**

 **[HP: 21/21 STR: 8, DEF: 7]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Yumi- MT: 9]**

I quickly closed the distance and stabbed him in the side, dealing 13 Damage, stepping to the side to let Mozu land a strike on the guy dealing 9 Damage, just enough to finish him off.

 **[+19 EXP]**

The Shrine Maiden glared at us before she turned around and ran toward the wall, which I notice had footholds for her to use to climb over.

"No you don't!" I called out grabbing Mozu's Javelin.

 **[Shrine Maiden Lvl 6]**

 **[HP: 19/19, DEF: 4]**

I saw a golden glow form around my arm.

 **[Critical Hit Activated]**

'Perfect timing' I thought twirling the Javelin before hurling it at the healer, dealing 48 Damage, a little over kill, but it did knock her out.

 **[+10 EXP]**

Handing Mozu her Javelin back I ran toward the chest and pulled the key off the nearby archer and pulled from the chest a Killer Lance.

 **[Killer Lance]**

 **[MT: 7]**

 **[+25% Crit chance]**

"Oh ho man I'm gonna love this." I said evilly as I put my Iron Lance away.

By the time we had returned to the group we had noticed they were hidden behind a wall. I lifted Mozu up just enough for her to see what opposition we had left.

While she was making her examination I had noticed that Azura, Jakob, and Camilla had all leveled up.

"We have a Diviner woman, a Ninja with red hair and a scar on his face, and Yukimura." Moza whispered, "And the Diviner woman is lightly clothed, and literally hugging the corner."

"The Ninja is Saizo, Lord Ryoma's retainer." Azura said, "And the Diviner is Orochi, one of Queen Mikoto's retainers."

Corrin then looked at me and smirked, "Can you give me a boost?" Corrin asked.

I nodded as Mozu got off my shield as I held it up and crouched down slightly.

Corrin sheathed her Wind Edge and held her Dragon Stone close as she ran toward me, then jumped onto my shield, to which I pushed up as she jumped off, transforming in mid air.

"What the-!?" I heard Saizo cry out in surprise.

Jakob and Mozu then climbed onto Camilla's wyvern as she flew them over the wall, leaving me and Azura to take on Orochi.

Orochi looked dead at us, "Azura..." Orochi said, "I'm sure she told you who I am, but let me say this. I am Orochi, retainer to the late queen Mikoto."

"Pleasure to meet you." I said bowing my head.

"While I thank you for trying to save our queen Irwin." Orochi said holding up her Rat Spirit scroll, "I'm afraid you shall have to submit to my magic."

 **[Orochi Lvl 5]**

 **[Diviner]**

 **[HP: 20/20, MAG: 9+2, DEF: 5]**

 **[Weapon: Rat Spirit- MT: 3]**

Before I could react Orochi had let go of her scroll, causing it to segment into panels that formed a ring in front of her and release as small rat that shot toward me and knock me back a bit.

 **[Irwin Lvl 9]**

 **[HP: 30/30, STR: 13, RES: 12]**

 **[-2 HP]**

Yeah I think it's safe to say I can take on a few mages now.

Azura leapt past me with her Iron Naginata and slashed at Orochi, knocking off 11 HP from Orochi.

"Nothing personal right?" I asked Orochi as I slashed with my Iron Lance, dealing 15 damage to her.

 **[Orochi is in Critical condition]**

 **[+15 EXP]**

Orochi backed up to Yukimura, who's weird puppet had already been shattered by Camilla, who was rather irritated that Yukimura ordered the guards to attack Corrin.

"I don't understand... We're defeated... Why don't you kill us?" Yukimura asked.

I walked over to him and pulled off my gauntlet and stuck my pinky finger in his ear twisted it about and pulled it out, and my pinky was clean

"Jeez, there isn't wax in your ears so I don't know how you missed the fact that Corrin was saying, 'We're not you're enemies.'." I said irritably.

"It's because we don't need to continue this senseless violence. I know how to end it! However, I need your help in order to do it." Corrin explained.

"Ugh... Helping you means turning against Hoshido. And you say I must do this to help Hoshido? I don't believe you. How can I trust someone who has turned against everything I love?" Yukimura said.

"Y-yeah! We'll only trust you if you can bring back all the lives you've taken! Return Lady Mikoto, and maybe we'll listen!" Orochi said.

Corrin opened her mouth to speak.

"There is no other way... I must sacrifice my life to rid our land of these Nohrian fiends..." Saizo said as his body started to be engulfed in flames.

"Oh for the love of-!" I started very annoyed.

"I'll show you what true dedication and loyalty mean! Gaaaaaaah!" Saizo growled.

"Get back! He intends to sacrifice himself in attacking us!" Gunter said.

"It's gonna back fire, without Yukimura Hoshido won't have a tactician competent enough to protect Castle Shirasagi!" I shouted.

Suddenly Saizo's flames died off as he looked wide eyed at Yukimura, his suicide attempt would have likely cost Hoshido the war as he would have killed Mikoto's tactician.

"I believe in Hoshido... Even if I must give my life, I will stop you!" Saizo said pulling out a small bomb and lit it, at least he's gotten the idea to use a smaller explosion so he wouldn't kill his allies.

"No, Brother! You're wrong!" The familiar voice of Kaze called out.

We turned around to see Kaze, and Sakura run toward us.

"Stop, please! Saizo, d-don't hurt my sister!" Sakura cried ot throwing herself in front of Corrin.

"Kaze! Sakura!" Corrin said surprised.

"Why are you interfering? These people deserve their fate. They've turned against Hoshido!" Saizo shouted.

"Brother, you mustn't be so rash! Lady Corrin is trustworthy! When I was a prisoner in Nohr, it was Corrin who let me escape! She saved me- an enemy-without worrying about what would happen for doing so." Kaze explained.

"Corrin is...a very kind person. Look! Even d-during this battle, she didn't kill a single defender! Why would she do that if she had truly betrayed Hoshido?! There must be a reason! Please, just listen to her!" Sakura cried out.

Saizo growled irritated as he pinched the fuse on the bomb, disarming it for the time.

"Hmph. This doesn't mean I trust her, but I listen to what she has to say." Saizo said.

Corrin smiled and then gave a simple version of how the events that happened that lead to the 'death' of Queen Mikoto, were not caused by Nohr, when Saizo asked who the attackers were, Corrin did not say, explaining that their leader was a powerful mage that could sense when his name was said. After that she told them to head to the Bottomless canyon when the skies over Nohr and Hoshido switch.

As she did this I turned to Kaze, "Thank's for the save Kaze." I said.

Kaze simply nodded.

"Wait, Sister! Please!" Sakura cried out to Corrin.

"Sakura?" Corrin asked.

"Um... Please...t-take me with you! I'm not very good at fighting, but I'm sure I can find a way to help!" Sakura begged.

"Lady Sakura, why are you—?!" Yukimura stammered.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura, but I believe that Corrin is telling the truth. We haven't spent much time together, but I can tell... I can tell by the look in her eyes... She isn't trying to trick us." Sakura said.

This caused Me, Corrin, even Camilla to smile.

"Lady Sakura... I didn't expect this. I don't know what to say right now... I've been by your side since you were born. I can tell that your mind is made up. I won't try to stop you. Just...promise me that you'll be careful." Yukimura said.

"Th-thank you, Yukimura" Sakura said in relief.

"Brother, I would ask for your understanding. I would like to accompany Lady Corrin on her mission." Kaze said to his brother.

"If you are set on that course, you may do as you wish." Saizo huffed.

"I am." Kaze said smirking.

"Thank you, Sakura, Kaze. Thank you for believing in me. Let's head to our next destination..." Corrin said as she pulled the two into a hug, causing Kaze and Sakura to slightly freak out at the sudden hug.

[]

We left the fort soon after that, Camilla walking next to Sakura, who was also next to Corrin.

We actually soon found ourselves standing near the lake Corrin met Azura at.

"This lake..." Corrin said, mostly to herself, but loud enough to be heard by everyone else.

"Is something the matter?" Sakura asked.

"This lake is where I first met Azura." Corrin said, "It's also where I threw Ganglari, and where Irwin gave me the Wind Edge... So much has happened since then."

"Corrin..." Sakura said as she and Camilla placed hands on their sisters shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. There's so much I want to tell you, but I can't. Not here..." Corrin said.

"It's all right, Corrin. I b-believe in you. I can tell that you're carrying a very heavy burden. If I can even do the smallest things to h-help you, then I..." Sakura explained, "Uh...thank you for letting me join you. I, uh, missed you. I hope I can help."

Corrin and Sakura smile at each other, before Corrin's smile fades into a slight frown, " ...Do you hear something? Is something coming this way? Wait, what the... Is that a pegasus? It's heading s-straight at us!"

Indeed there was a Pegasus flying straight at us, two people riding on it's back.

"What?" Sakura asked, just as the Pegasus skidded to a stop in front of her, startling her, "Ahh!"

"Whew... We finally caught up with you, milady!" Said the owner of the Pegasus, the 'Perfect' Subaki, jumping off the Pegasus was the Samurai, Hana.

"Waaah! S-Subaki?" Sakura cried out.

"Oh, Lady Sakura... Did you even realize that you'd left us behind? How could you!" Hana demanded.

"Hana! Why are the two of you-?" Sakura started.

"We received word from Yukimura. He told us that you left with Lady Corrin." Hana explained.

"Ahhh. Yukimura knew that I would need you two..." Sakura sighed in understanding.

"Heehee... Even if Yukimura hadn't told us...we would have searched day and night to figure out where you were and caught up!" Hana said.

"Indeed. It is our duty to protect you, milady, and nothing will stop us. If you are headed somewhere, then it's only natural that we would go too. We will always support you." Subaki said.

"Yeesh, you two are like Jakob over there." I said hiking my thumb at Jakob who was sharpening his dagger.

"Hmm?" Jakob hummed looking over to us.

"Thank you very much!" Sakura said happily.

"Um... Sakura, who are these people?" Corrin asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Corrin. These are my retainers, Subaki and Hana. They're both very strong and kind, they've p-protected me for years. They'll fight on our side. It'll be helpful to have such reliable friends." Sakura said.

"Hah... We need all the help we can get. Thank you, both of you." Corrin said gratefully.

"Of course. We'll carry out any mission flawlessly." Subaki said pridefully.

"To be honest, Lady Sakura will be my top priority, but I'll do my best to help!" Hana said standing straight and proud.

Camilla chuckled slightly, "Seeing you two makes me wonder how my retainers are doing at the moment." Camilla said, causing Subaki and Hana to turn to her.

"Nohrian!" They shouted drawing their weapons, ready to fight.

"Wait, stop!" Corrin shouted getting between the group, "My sister, Camilla, isn't an enemy, she's on our side because of Nohrian military regulations."

"Which are...?" Subaki asked.

"Short version, you get your ass kicked in a fight you may as well not go back to the king, or you'll be executed as a disgraced soldier." I said.

"What the hell?" Hana asked, "What kind of king would have his own daughter executed!?"

"I don't even think it's father anymore." Camilla admitted.

That's when Jakob walked up to us, "It's getting dark, we should probably rest." Jakob said.

Corrin nodded, "Good idea Jakob." Corrin said, "Lilith!"

On cue a green portal opened up, preparing to expand.

"What in the world is that?" Hana asked.

"Entrance into the safest place for miles." I said as the portal expanded.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also, the Spectre Card, it was Radiant Dawn's way of giving every unit the chance to attack with magic, even the Heron's possibly, though I haven't let any of my Heron's get that close to the enemy for me to test.**

 **It has two upgrades, the Reaper card, and the Daemon Card, which cast Mid and High Tier magic respectively.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will take place solely in the Astral Plane so not too much action then.**

 **See you all then.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, my backlog should be dead after I post this.**

 **Anyway if I recall I did say this would be a down time chapter, so here you all go... too bad it won't be so calming for me with what all I have planned.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

"Let me get this straight." Camilla said as she, Corrin, Sakura, and I stood by Corrin's private quarters, "You mean to tell me, that our adorable stable girl Lilith, is actually an even more adorable little dragon?" Camilla's voice turned more into a coo than a question as she smothered the little dragon between her fan service sized breasts.

"Okay Camilla." I said grabbing Lilith and pulling her free of Camilla's grasp, Lilith taking a deep breath of air as if it might be her last, "I don't think Lilith can possibly survive you hugs at this size." I reminded.

"Oh, sorry." Camilla apologized to Lilith, and gently stroked her head.

"Just... try to control your emotions Camilla." Corrin pleaded, then she turned to Sakura, "Anyway as I was saying, Sakura, I'd like you to meet my old friend Lilith."

"H-hello Lilith." Sakura said.

"Hello Princess Sakura." Lilith said floating out of my hands, "It's nice to meet some more of Lady Corrin's family." Then Lilith turned to Corrin, "I suppose we should probably head to my shrine for the moment?"

Corrin nodded, "Sakura, can you call over Subaki and Hana real quick, you all will probably want to see this." Corrin said.

"Um... Sure." Sakura said turning to where Subaki and Hana were, which was just outside the Nohrian Armory, "Subaki, Hana!" Sakura called, getting her retainers attention.

"We should probably get Kaze over here too." Corrin said.

"He's already here." I said pointing behind Camilla, who jumped in surprise at Kaze's sudden appearance.

"What is it that you've asked us to come to you for?" Kaze asked.

"Follow me, please." Corrin said as she started for Lilith's Shrine, Mozu joining us as we passed by her.

[]

"Mother!" Sakura cried out as we entered the shrine, pushing me aside as she ran to the sleeping form of Queen Mikoto.

I gotta admit, for a Shrine Maiden she's pretty strong when it comes to pushing people over.

"Queen Mikoto!" Subaki and Hana shouted in synch running over to the queen as well.

"Corrin, why is the queen's corpse here?" Kaze asked as he calmly walked over to the queen.

"Let me show you." I said walking over to Sakura, "May I see your hand for a moment?" I asked.

Sakura looked at me for a moment and slowly held out her hand, I gently took her by the wrist and placed her hand just over Mikoto's mouth, close enough that she should be able to feel her breath.

Sakura's eye's widened, "She's alive..." Sakura gasped quietly, "Mother's not dead!" Sakura shouted for the whole room to hear, getting gasps of shock from Kaze, Subaki, Hana, Mozu, and even Camilla.

"How?" Camilla asked, "Father said a Faceless managed to catch her by surprise."

"A Faceless!?" Hana shouted, "It was one of your Nohrian spies that-"

"Enough!" Corrin shouted, causing everyone to quiet down, save for Sakura who was crying over her mother in joy, "It wasn't Nohr that attempted to kill Mother."

"What do you mean?" Mozu asked, "Who else would want Queen Mikoto dead?"

"Our actual enemy." I said standing up from Sakura, "We refer to them for now as The Invaders."

"Invader's?" Kaze asked.

I nodded, "Members of a third party." I said, "Think about it, Mikoto erected a barrier, which would effectively kill off any will to fight of any Nohrian that crosses it right?"

"That's correct." Subaki said nodding.

"So if the man that tried to kill Mikoto was from Nohr, how would he have managed to bypass the effects of the Barrier?" I asked.

Subaki opened his mouth to speak, only to then shut it and took a thinking pose, Hana, and Camilla doing the same.

"It's because he wasn't Nohrian..." Sakura said looking up.

"Correct." I said then I turned to Kaze, "Kaze, remember when me and Corrin were well into Hoshidan territory and were fighting Faceless as if nothing was bothering us about having the will to fight?"

"Of course." Kaze said, "Lady Corrin is Hoshidan by birth, and you said you were from... Crimea correct?"

"Right, neither of us were Nohrian, therefore the Barrier had no effect on us." I said holding my hand to Mikoto, "The man who attempted to kill her clearly wasn't Nohrian."

"Could he have been Crimean then?" Kaze asked.

I shook my head, "No, the kingdoms of Tellius have vastly different fighting styles." I said.

"How did she survive anyway?" Hana asked.

"Me." I said shrugging, "I didn't think, just acted, barely lived, and managed to miraculously save the queen."

Sakura suddenly sprung up from her position, and grasped me in a hug, "Thank you..." Sakura whispered.

I smiled and patted her on the back, "Not a problem Princess Sakura." I said.

Camilla smiled at this scene, "I do hope she awakens soon." Camilla said, "I'd rather like to meet the actual Queen Mikoto, and not the one from father's twisted tales."

I looked around, "Perhaps I should leave for now." I said, "I feel like I'm intruding on family business here."

"So do I." Mozu admitted stepping next to me.

"As do I." Kaze added before he disappeared, freaking ninja's...

[]

Mozu and I sat in front of the new Hoshidan Armory Corrin created, which was opposite of the Nohr Armory.

She had also gone and created a Mess Hall for when we got hungry, so we could put the food we scavenged from Mozu's village to good use.

The reason I was at the Hosidan Armory was to replace the Iron Naginata I gave Azura, and picked one up for Mozu as well.

"Excuse me, Irwin." Mozu said.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to her.

"I... just wanted to thank you for helping me fight." Mozu said, "And for letting me have your Javelin."

That's something else I should probably replace while I'm here, "It's not a problem Mozu." I said, "After all, you've got some real potential, just a little more practice and a few tips and that potential bursts into true skill."

Mozu smiled at that, "Irwin, how strong were the people from Tellius?" Mozu asked.

"Well, you all in Hoshido and Nohr could probably hold your own if they send nothing but First and Second tier soldiers at you." I said, "But Third Tier." I shook my head, "If you saw Merdia in action you'd have a right to be afraid."

"Merdia?" Mozu asked.

"A Reaver, which is the third tier of the Fighter class." I explained, "There are few other Classes of soldiers that bear more physical strength."

"That does sound a little unsettling." Mozu said.

"At least Merdia's on our side." I said.

[]

Night had fallen in Corrin's Astral Plane, while back in Hoshido the sun probably hasn't even dipped below the horizon just yet.

I honesty felt like singing tonight... problem was that I only really knew one song by heart... or at least only one song that wouldn't stand out too much here.

I just hope it isn't actually going to end up draining my energy as I sing it.

 _"~Imisanakikeganonawot~orokokumorodametemotowikot~uaerufetotetiarahowimay,~odihciuomami~"_ I sang, hoping for the best.

 **[You have sung the first verse of the Galdr of Rebirth, however, due to your lack of Heron blood, or experience in singing magical songs, it has no effect.]**

 **[Perhaps if you learned how to sing enchanted songs, or taught it to someone who could sing them, then it's power would activate]**

 **[Galdr of Rebirth- A song capable of restoring those who hear it to their normal state of mind, however it must not be interrupted, making it hard to sing on the battlefield. It can even restore locations to their original state.]**

'Okay then, so as long as I don't know how to sing to unleash a songs magic power it's just a song.' I thought, 'Good to know.'

"That was beautiful..." Said the voice of Azura as she stepped up behind me.

"It's the Galdr of Rebirth." I said, "I may know the words, but I don't have what it takes to bring out the magic of the song."

Azura nodded, "What kind of power does it have?" Azura asked.

"It has the power to restore the mind's of those who hear it." I said, "And if the singers pour enough power into it, even restore entire locations."

Azura blinked, "That does sound powerful." Azura said.

"I could teach it to you if you want." I said, "Though it would take a second person to properly use it."

Azura smiled, "I would like to learn it." Azura said, "And you won't have to worry about me, the song you heard me sing at the lake get's it's power from my pendant. But the constant practice of singing it has given me an understanding of using magic songs, I should be able to sing and use it's power."

This actually peaked my interest, if Azura can use this song's power, and if she can teach it to her future son, Shigure, then maybe, just maybe if they practice singing it enough they just might be able to restore Anankos's sanity... though the only problem was that Anankos would have to be sufficiently weakened for that to happen, probably even put in a state of dying... Still, it's worth a shot.

"Alright then." I said, "But I'm going to need some writing utensils, and do you have an understanding of Nohrian written language?"

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter, it was mostly just a collection of Irwin's Support Conversations, but they all do have story progression in them so...**

 **Yeah, I'm going to let my mind and fingers rest for the night.**

 **See you all next chapter...**

 **Also for fans of the Galdr of Rebirth, yes, Azura will be learning the whole song.**

 **And for those of you who don't know the song... go look it up, it's really beautiful to listen to.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright folks so I'll admit it, I meant to get this out sooner, but it's here now so lets just move on to some things I have to announce.**

 **1st, Yesterday I managed to get myself an actual copy of Fire Emblem Fates, I picked Birthrights and got some money to purchase Revelations so yay for me, I can actually figure out the shit that goes on in 'My Castle' so I can put them in the story a bit more accurately... Plus the subtle perverted part of my mind is likely to use the Raider Weapons the moment I get them and use them on the female characters, though I will try to resist.**

 **2nd, as many of you people who play FE: Heroes should well know by now... We've got a new Voting Gauntlet going on. Wyvern Rider's Vs. Pegasus Knights.**

 **On the Wyvern Side we have Camilla, Beruka, Cherche, and Minerva, and on the Pegasus Knight's side we have Hinoka, Subaki, Cordelia, and Palla.**

 **Now I'm going to be siding with Wyverns the whole way, First Camilla. Now the reason I'm choosing Wyverns is not because of the Fanservice that Camilla is, rather it's the fact I have a preferance to Wyvern Riders period, my favorite of these riders being Haar from the Tellius Games- And anyone who's played those games knows why, the dudes damn near invincible.**

 **Anyway I've spat out my explanations so I've got a story I owe you all.**

 **[[]]**

We all had a good nights sleep... Though I did get a chuckle when I heard that Sakura had gone to Corrin's private quarters to cuddle with her big sister that night, not that I blame her, she's missed her sister.

The next morning we woke up, got cleaned, and got breakfast at the mess hall, in which I actually sat next to Sakura.

"Hello Sakura." I said sitting down next to her.

"O-oh, hello Irwin." Sakura said as she looked at me, "How are you doing this morning?"

"Great." I said, "But I've actually got something that might help you for the time." I added reaching into my pouch.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

I pulled out, and held out to Sakura, the Spectre card I had gotten earlier, "Here, I figured you'd like having something to use to fight back with."

Sakura blinked, "T-thank you Irwin but... I don't exactly know how to use it." Sakura said.

"Simple really." I said shrugging, "Just throw it at the enemy and watch the magic blast them away."

Sakura nodded and put the card away and returned to eating her breakfast.

[]

Not too long after eating breakfast we returned to the normal world, where the sun had only set half an inch further down the horizon.

"I thought we were there longer... or were we there too long?" Mozu asked.

"No Mozu, time is just different in Corrin's Astral Plane." I explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Mozu said.

Actually, now that I think about it... I wonder what's going on at Castle Krakenburg, I mean Elise is likely to overhear Garon's conversation with himself/Anankos so... I wonder what will happen now...

[Castle Krakenburg]

Elise had just overheard her 'Father' claim that Corrin was going to be crushed.

"I have to find Xander." Elise said to herself and turned around to try to find her older brother, only to bump into someone else.

"Princess Elise, did you hurt yourself?" Camilla's Mercenary retainer Selena said.

"Oh, sorry Selena, I was trying to find Xander, somethings wrong with father, he said that Corrin would be crushed easily and that the world would be his." Elise said.

Selena closed her eyes before looking into Elise's.

"Elise, I'm beginning to think that might not actually be your father right now." Selena said, "Listen, Beruka and I are heading out to Hoshido to try and find Lady Camilla, despite Garon's orders. I'll warn Corrin for you as well okay?"

Elise smiled and hugged Selena, "Thanks's Selena."

"Ghk, don't make such a huge deal out of it..." Selena said, "Beside's, what kind of father would care so little for his own kids."

[Back with Corrin]

"By the gods..." Corrin panted as we walked up the eternal steps, "How many steps are there?"

"I don't know... However, using the Eternal Stairway is the quickest way to our destination." Azura said as she walked just behind Corrin.

"Corrin, would you like a ride on Marzia?" Camilla asked holding out her hand.

"Yes please." Corrin gasped as she took Camilla's hand.

"Azura, you said that we're heading to Izumo, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. It's our best chance of avoiding conflict with Hoshidan forces. Izumo has declared neutrality and won't allow fighting of any kind on their land." Azura explained.

"Somehow I doubt some would follow through with that..." I muttered as the fog thickened.

"Hey... Is it just me or is the fog g-getting thicker?" Sakura asked.

"This fog... it's not natural." I said.

At that moment the fog parted just enough to reveal 'Faceless', which were just Wind Tribe Oni Savages placed under an Illusion.

"Eek! It's the Faceless!" Sakura cried out.

"No, it's just an illusion!" I shouted, I could partially see through the illusion and saw the Oni Savages in the illusion we were in.

"How can you tell?" Kaze demanded.

"Branded, my senses aren't as sharp as a full blooded Laguz, but I can see through the illusion partially." I said, "Their Oni Savage's, Hoshidans."

I could faintly hear a growl of annoyance, just before the Oni Savage's charge us.

"I think they've been placed under the illusion as well." Corrin said drawing her Wind Edge.

'Shit.' I thought, "Disarm them! We'll have to talk this out later is seems."

Faster than I though possible, Kaze and Jakob had disarmed the Oni Savages as I pulled out my new Javelin and began to look around.

"What are you looking for?" Hana asked as she kept an eye on the Oni Saveages.

"The illusionist." I whispered.

[With the Illusionist, A.K.A Iago]

"How the hell did he figure it out?" Iago growled.

"You won't get the chance to know." The Voice of Merdia said as she approached Iago from behind.

"Huh? Wha-!" Iago shouted out as he barely dodged the axe swipe that came from Merdia, then teleported out just as her axe was embedded in the stone he stood at previously.

"Tch, chicken." Merdia grumbled as she made to pull her axe free of the stone, "I'll make sure Irwin and Corrin get a swing at him before I kill him.

[Once again with Corrin]

As I looked around I saw the fog lift, looks like it too was part of the illusion.

"What the- You're not Faceless." One of the Oni Savages said.

"No, we're not." Corrin explained, "We were headed to Izumo when someone placed us under an illusion, as they did to you."

"Who put us under the illusion?" The other Savage asked.

"Garon's tactician, Iago." Merdia's voice shouted out, "He planned to turn the Wind Tribe on Corrin by tricking her into attacking you."

The two Oni Savages looked at one another, "Corrin, correct?" One asked Corrin.

"Yes." Corrin said.

"With this information, I'd like to ask you and your group to come with us to Reppu Castle." An Oni Savage said, "We'd like for you to explain the situation to the Cheiftan Fuga, perhaps he would even offer you some help."

Corrin smiled, "Very well." Corrin said, "Any help would be excellent to have."

'And now I'm going in blind with everything.' I thought.

[]

We were soon at the Reppu Castle, where the Wind tribe Cheiftan, Fuga, asked to speak to Corrin in private.

"There you are Irwin." The familiar voice of Rinkah said as she marched up to our group.

"Good to see you again Rinkah." Kaze said.

"Hey Kaze." Rinkah said, then she looked back to me, "Where's Corrin?"

"Chatting with Fuga." I said hiking a thumb to the small room Fuga and Corrin entered.

Rinkah nodded, "When I saw you all escorted here I was certain you'd gotten yourselves into trouble." Rinkah said

"Well you can thank my Laguz Blood we weren't." I said, "Nohr's tactician Iago tried to get us to attack the Wind Tribe using his illusions."

"Tch, coward." Rinkah said, "The guy dead?"

"Nope." I said, "Although Merdia did make a good attempt to kill him."

"Merdia?" Rinkah asked.

"The woman that knocked me senseless." Camilla huffed and looked at her axe.

"You mean the woman that helped us fight back when Mikoto was killed?" Rinkah asked.

"Yeah, her." I said.

At that moment Corrin stepped out with the bald, and shirtless Chieftain Fuga, along with the Wind Tribe Diviner Hayato.

"Corrin, I hope you and your friends can put a stop to this war." Fuga said.

"I'll do what I can chieftain Fuga." Corrin said, then she turned to Hayato, "And your help will be greatly appreciated Hayato."

"You won't need to worry about me Lady Corrin." Hayato said, "My magic's powerful in it's own right."

'Nah, all we'll have to worry about is you future daughter.' I thought, 'Oh boy that's gonna be an awkward thing we'll have to work around.'

Welp, new goal in mind, prevent Rhajat from turning into the exact same as Tharja, A.K.A. Hex happy stalker dark mage with a crush on Corrin... Oh boy that's gonna be a tough goal.

"Rinkah?" Corrin asked noticing the Oni Savage woman, "What are you doing here?"

"I owe you a dept Corrin." Rinkah said, "Besides, with both Nohr and Hoshido trying to kill you I think you'll need all the help you can get."

Corrin smiled, "Thank you Rinkah." Corrin said, then she walked over to me.

"What's up Corrin?" I asked.

"You said you've collected stories right?" Corrin asked, "What do you know about a 'Seal of Flames'? Fuga said Izana would know more but what do you know?"

"Seal of Flames..." I mused, though I already knew the answer, "That sounds a lot like the Fire Emblem." I said.

"The Fire Emblem?" Corrin asked.

I nodded, "The Fire Emblem, it's appeared in many lands under many different forms and powers." I said, "But all of them powerful, the Fire Emblem of Tellius is also known as Lehran's Medallion, which was used to seal away the Goddess Yune, just for example."

Corrin then pulled out the Yato, "So then, this is the key to the Fire Emblem?" Corrin mused.

"Apparently so." I said, "Though I have no idea what the Fire Emblem is capable of in this land."

"Sister, we need to start getting to Izumo now, the sooner the better." Camilla said.

"You're right, let's go." Corrin said standing up.

[Castle Krakenburg]

"So where do you think we should search for Lady Camilla first?" Selena said as she attached a bag of her provision's onto Beruka's Wyvern.

"Izumo." The silver haired Wyvern Rider/assassin said as she sharped her steel axe, "It's neutral territory, it's were Camilla would likely be the safest from both armies."

"Then let's get going." Selena said, "The sooner we find Lady Camilla the better, plus I want to beat the woman that captured her senseless when I find her." as Selena was talking she climbed onto Beruka's Wyvern, sitting right behind the rider herself.

"Have you ever been on a Wyvern before?" Beruka asked flatly.

"Yes." Selena said just as flatly, "Now are we going or do you want me to kick this wyvern into motion?"

 **[[]]**

 **Okay I'll be honest, this was not the chapter I was working on for the past two days in my head, I got the story chapters mixed up a bit.**

 **I thought the Wind Tribe came after Izumo for some reason so... yeah, improve for the win!**

 **Anyway I'm just gonna go and get addicted to FE: Fates now.**

 **Remember for FE: Heroes- I'm supporting -Camilla- first for the Voting Gauntlet.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay this took me a bit longer than I had wanted to get out... I blame Fates, it's TOO Addicting!**

 **Anyway I think it's time to see just what happens next in this story don't you?**

 **Oh, right, quick heads up for Heroes: Camilla has beaten out Hinoka by 5 times more support and right now it's Cordelia vs Camilla with Camilla winning even still... I've made the right call again it seems XD**

 **[[]]**

It really didn't take as long as I thought it would to reach Izumo.

"So that's Izumo's central palace." Corrin said looking at the large structure in the middle of Izumo.

"Yes. Izumo has long been known as the kingdom of the gods. It only makes sense that the center of its power would radiate peace." Azura said as she stood next to Corrin, "While all the other kingdoms quarrel, it maintains a neutral stance. I'm glad we made it here safely. Let's go find the archduke."

"How hard can the guy be to find?" I asked shrugging my shoulders, 'We'll He is imprisoned by that Nohrian Dark Mage Zola, who is likely to come meet us by the front gate of the small village up ahead.' I thought.

Sure enough 'Izana was indeed waiting for us by the front gates, and honestly I was focused a bit more on what I was gonna do about this guy and the Nohrians... And that Ice Bomb he has that would freeze the town over.

Pretty soon Gunter stepped forward and busted Zola's disguise.

"Zola." Camilla demanded with surprising authority causing me to jump, "Where is the real Archduke Izana?"

"I'm afraid it's off to jail for him—the clink, the slammer, the cooler!" Zola said as if Camilla didn't mean anything. "Oooh, cooler! That reminds me—it's time to make use of King Garon's ice bomb! Everyone, fire! ...Hehe, fire the ice bomb..." Zola chuckled as he held up a white orb.

"Get ready everyone!" Corrin shouted.

At that moment something I didn't expect happened, a crossbow bolt shot right through Zola's wrist, not quite in the middle, but enough that it caused him enough pain to drop the ice bomb.

"Oh sh-" A Norhian Mercenary that was next to Zola cried out before the Ice bomb malfunctioned and turned the poor guy into a Mercenary Ice Sculpture.

Ignoring that we all turned to the source of the bolt, and sure enough Merida was there with an Arbalest in one of her hands and was aimed at Zola.

"Coward, hiding behind a disguise, then you try to hide behind a wall of ice?" Merdia sighed as she put the crossbow away, "Let me give you a real reason to want to hide." Merdia growled as she held up her steel poleaxe.

Zola gulped and ran off with Merdia starting to run after him as well, only for her to stop next to me and look at me, "Hey, Crimean, gimme a hand with this bastard." Merdia said.

"Yes Ma'am." I quickly and followed her as she ran.

It really didn't take long for us to reach the other corner of the village, where Zola and his bodyguards are, and his two Dark Mages guards stepped in front of us, both with the same stats.

 **[Dark Mage Lvl 8]**

 **[HP: 20/20, Mag: 11, Def:6]**

 **[Weapon- Thunder: MT-5]**

I ran up to one of the Dark Mage's and stabbed her- Sorry, HIM (These Dark Mages all look female with those helmets on, the only reason I know they are males is the fact their chest is nearly bare) With my Iron Lance dealing 16 damage to him.

Merdia then simply walked next to the other Dark Mage menacingly, and stared him down, this cause both mages to hesitate.

I took this moment to stab the mage I had before to finish him off.

 **[+27 EXP]**

"Gwaah!" The other Dark Mage cried out as his now lifeless body flew over Zola.

The Mercenary gulped and lifted his sword to charge us.

I stepped in front of him and stabbed once, dealing 12 damage to him and causing him to stumble back, which let me stab again to finish him off.

 **[+27 EXP]**

 **[Level up!]**

 **[+1 HP]**

 **[+1 STR]**

 **[+1 SPD]**

 **[+1 DEF]**

Zola finally managed to snap out of his terror and managed to cast his Nosferatu at Merdia, which actually managed to cause her damage due to her low RES, if only 2 damage.

"Guh." Merdia gasped before she stared at Zola, whom I'm guessing is currently wishing he wore the brown pants today.

Merdia put away her Steel Pole axe and instead chose to pull out a Silver poleaxe... Yeah he's screwed.

A single swing was more than enough to put Zola in critical condition and send him flying.

After that Zola got up and scrambled away into Izana's castle, Merdia close behind.

"Where's Zola?" Corrin shouted out as she and the rest of the group were close behind her, the only one who hadn't seemed to level up were Gunter and Camilla surprisingly.

"Running into Izana's castle with a beyond pissed Reaver on his tail." I said.

Camilla shuddered at the thought and we soon ran into the castle.

Inside we cornered Zola at the door to the great hall, with Merdia closing in on him.

Corrin pointed her Wind Edge at Zola as she, Sakura, Camilla and I stood around Merdia, "We've won. You can't escape now, Zola. Tell us where the archduke is!" Corrin demanded.

Zola smirked on the other hand as I stepped closer to Sakura, "HA! You really think it'd be that easy? What a naive little girl you are. I always have an escape plan!" Zola announced.

"What are you-?" Corrin started before Zola lunged toward Sakura.

I jumped in front of Sakura with my lance forward but that proved to be unnecessary as Merdia's free hand shot out and grabbed Zola by the neck, lifting him off the ground and held him in front of her.

"What was your big escape plan? Holding a hostage?" Merdia asked, "Gods you're a waste of a man."

Zola gasped for air as he gripped Merdia's hand hoping for escape.

However it was futile as a very familiar tree burst up behind him, killing him with one of the branches.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zola cried out in pain before falling limp in Merdia's grip, who in turn let the man drop.

"That magic..."Corrin said.

"Leo!" Camilla cried out as she urged her Wyvern to turn around.

"You were the lowest of the low, Zola... Planning to hide behind hostages- you disgraced the entire Nohrian army." Leo said as he entered the building on his horse.

"You think Izana would accept a horse and an undead wyvern in his place?" I whispered to Sakura.

"I-I'm not sure." Sakura said.

"I knew it! I knew it was you, Leo!" Corrin cried out happily.

"It's good to see you again little brother." Camilla said as she dismounted her wyvern.

"Camilla..." Leo sighed, "At least I can tell Elise you're still alive."

"Leo... Will you join us?" Corrin pleaded to her brother, "We could use your aid in the battle ahead. I don't plan to fight with Nohr, I've learned of a dire truth..."

Leo looked to Corrin skeptically, "What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"After I refused to side with Hoshido or Nohr, I learned that King Garon... He is being manipulated by someone." Corrin explained.

Leo's eyes went wide, "What? How do you know this?" Leo demanded.

"Listen carefully. He didn't want to start a war with Hoshido." Corrin started, "He's being controlled by our real enemy, someone hiding behind the scenes. This invisible foe is who we should really be after!"

"I see. Well then, tell me who is pulling the strings. Name the manipulator!" Leo demanded.

Corrin sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry Leo, I can't." Corrin said, "He's a powerful mage that has a spell over his name, anyone who say's it he'll find and kill almost instantly."

Leo closed his eyes and was silent for a minute, it was definitely a lot longer than if Corrin had simply said she couldn't.

"Unsurprising." Leo said suddenly, " I don't know why I wasted time listening to your ramblings."

"WHAT!?" I shouted, "Buddy what the hell!? She's your gods damned sister, capable of turning into a DRAGON!"

"She's a traitor. I don't want to hear excuses." Leo said.

"LEO!" Camilla shouted causing everyone to jump, she was suddenly next to Leo and she pulled him off his horse with surprising force, causing him to drop his tome, "I never want you to call Corrin a traitor like that again, I've traveled with her all this time and I can tell you there is definitely something going on around here.

Leo started to look left and right, as if trying to find an escape route, "B-but you were captured by that woman." Leo said, "Why are you with Corrin?"

"Because if I returned to father he would have me killed Leo." Camilla shouted shaking him a bit, "What kind of Father would have his own daughter sentenced to death? In fact, that bastard Iago tried to turn the Wind Tribe on us not even a few days ago!"

I swear I could see Leo paling as Camilla shouted.

Camilla then dropped her brother, "Go tell Elise I'm fine, and if you see my retainers let them know that too." Camilla said turning around.

Leo's breath was rather shaky before he scrambled for his tome, "T-The real Archduke is inside that hall there." Leo said, "Along with the Hoshidan prince Takumi."

"I think I'll wait outside." I said turning around, "I do not like dealing with that guy, and I barely know him."

"Same." Merdia said.

"I think it might be easier to talk to him without any Nohrian's in the room." Camilla said as she left, Leo riding past her as fast as his horse could go.

[]

The three of us stepped outside as I breathed a sigh of relaxation.

"Lady Camilla!" A female voice shouted, causing everyone to look up.

Flying toward us was a grey colored wyvern with two people on it, Beruka and Selena A.K.A. Severa, daughter of Cordelia of Ylisse... wonder who her father is?

As soon as the Wyvern touched down Selena jumped off and ran over to Camilla, "Thank the gods you're safe Lady Camilla, Elise was so worried about you."

Camilla smiled and patted Selena on the shoulder, "I'm fine Selena, Merdia made sure not to kill me or injure me too much."

"Merdia?" Beruka asked, to which I hiked a thumb over at the Reaver.

Selena and Beruka looked at Merdia, who had her Silver Poleaxe still on her shoulder as she started down the steps back to the village. Selena stance tensed, I could tell that she could tell how powerful Merida was.

Beruka on the other hand and already gripped her axe and was ready to attack.

"Beruka stop." Camilla said, causing the assassin on a Wyvern to look at Camilla.

"She attacked you Lady Camilla." Beruka said as explanation.

"And she beat her while outnumbered." I pointed out, "What exactly gives you the idea you can take her on?"

Berkua blinked and looked back at Merdia, "Then I'll just get stronger then." Beruka said.

'Good luck with that.' I thought as I turned around hearing footsteps.

Sure enough Corrin was walking out with a confused expression, alongside Azura, Hinata the Samurai and a rather over ecstatic guy in my opinion, Oboro the fashion loving Spear Fighter of a woman, Sakura, oh and Takumi... And Izana?

'Wait, wasn't Izana supposed to have exchanged his life for a message from the gods?' I thought.

"Ah, Irwin." Azura said, "Izana has a question I think you might be able to answer."

"Huh?" I asked completely confused and looked at the white haired archduke.

"Yes, while I was going to convene with the gods about what Princess Corrin had to do next something... unexpected happen." Izana said, "A small orange songbird flew in though an open window and landed on my finger, I then heard a voice claiming to be a goddess saying she'd give me the same message the gods would have given me without the price of my life, when I asked who she was she told me to ask the Branded One."

My eyes widened, "Yune..." I breathed.

"Who?" Hinata asked walking up to us.

"Yune, one of Tellius's two goddesses." I explained, "She's the Goddess of Chaos and in truth she's actually more benign to Beorc, Laguz, and Branded like myself than Ashera, Goddess of Order."

"I see." Izana mused, "Now that is interesting, but still the message makes no sense."

"What was the message?" Camilla asked.

"Wait, are we traveling with Nohrians?" Oboro asked as her face turned into a grimace, which was actually pretty intimidating in person I gotta admit, "Why?"

"Because it's either go with my little sister, or die by my fathers orders." Camilla explained.

"What?" Takumi asked, "Your own father would kill you just because that Reaver girl knocked you senseless?"

"Pretty much." Selena said, "And wherever Lady Camilla goes Beruka and I are going as her retainers."

"Great..." Takumi groaned.

"I'm gonna have to get over this quick then." Oboro muttered.

"The message was 'Go see the Dragon'." Corrin said returning to the original subject.

"Hmm..." Camilla hummed.

"Oy, that could be any number of dragons." I muttered, "Heck it could even be a Goldoan that somehow arrived in this place."

"Goldoan?" Selena asked.

"The Dragon shifting race of Laguz back in Tellius." I said, acting like I was waving off the question.

But Selena spoke quietly enough that I almost didn't hear her, "So the Manakete's aren't the only dragon shifters out there." Selena whispered to herself.

"Let's head out then." Corrin said, "Perhaps if we can find Ryoma he might have an answer."

 **[[]]**

 **Okay I'm gonna be honest, this took way too long to write.**

 **I originally was trying to memorize what enemies appeared in the level and where, but after spending so freaking long doing so I just said screw it and this is what came out.**

 **Anyway next one's gonna be a Support building chapter at the Astral Plane so yay for my brain.**

 **See you all later.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ugh... I am never eating KFC again...**

 **This may have updated after dark, in which case, sorry this took so long, KFC and I as I have recently discovered, do not meet eye to stomach.**

 **Just enjoy, hopefully I can get this done on the day I start.**

 **[[]]**

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

After Takumi and his two retainers joined us Corrin decided we should take a rest in the Astral Plane, which to be honest, I wouldn't disagree with.

So within the Astral Plain Corrin had asked Takumi, Rinkah, Oboro, and Hinata to follow her to Lilith's Shrine, which they did... though Takumi was a bit reluctant to follow until Sakura started to drag him to it.

I on the other hand went to find Azura. If my plan was to work I'll need her to learn the entire Gladr of Rebirth... I'm pretty sure people would call me a little obsessed to the face that I memorized the words and lyrics to a song like that, but hey, it'll work out all the better in the end...

Actually, maybe I could convince Azura to sing the whole song here, while imbuing Magic into it and purge Anankos from Gunter before we return to the bottomless canyon and save Scarlet.

Well, I'll probably throw myself in front of Scarlet when Anankos make Gunter attack her anyway, because there is no way in hell I'm letting her die.

Pretty soon I found Azrua... who was standing in front of a series of small houses that I'm pretty sure weren't there the last time we were here.

"Where did these come from?" I asked the songstress.

Azura looked at me and smiled, "Lilith created them while we were gone." Azura said, "She figured we would like some place better to sleep as well as a house to call our own while we were here."

"Ah." I said nodding, "That makes sense I suppose."

"Yes, it is nice to have a place to have our moments of peace." Azura said.

"Speaking of peace." I said turning to face Azura said, "How's your practice of the Galdr of Rebirth coming?" I asked.

Azura smiled and closed her eyes.

 _"~_ _Imisanakikeganonawot~orokokumorodametemotowikot~uaerufetotetiarahowimay,~odihciuomami~"_ Azura sang.

I didn't feel any magic coming off it, but I'm hoping she didn't attempt to pour her magic into it, "You didn't pour your magic into it right?" I asked.

"That's correct." Azura said.

I nodded, "Alright, either way that was incredible." I said, "If I had only heard you sing it I honestly would have mistaken you for a Serenes Heron, your voice is absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." Azura said, "What's the next verse of the Gladr?"

I cleared my throat and prayed to Yune my voice doesn't crack, that would be really embarrassing.

 _"~Ikemazasanoyuosasumezak~ Otegakomoukuyirutsuinuzimadat~ Usawurufimimeokonotihonak~ Uremishikadesoyiruketedikasibuy~"_ I sang, fortunately without a voice crack.

Azura nodded, "Thank you." Azura said, "I must admit, it's rather beautiful."

"It's why I like it so much." I said reaching into my pocket and handing her a small sheet of paper, "Anyway, here are the lyrics, I wrote this all out beforehand so you won't have to wait for me like last time."

[]

I was walking over to the new hotsprings Corrin had created using the Dragon Veins, intending to relax when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Hey, can we talk for a moment?" The voice of Takumi said, hopefully this won't irritate me.

"Sure, what's this about?" I asked turning to the archer.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving mothers life." Takumi said, "I was certain she had died when..." Takumi then shook his head, not wanting to talk about such details.

I'll admit I wasn't expecting such kind words, "Don't forget I also saved her from being buried or burned alive, that ain't a pretty way to go." I said, "Anyway, you're welcome. It was pretty painful saving her so next time you're getting in front of the killing blow."

Takumi sweat dropped at that, "I think next time I'll just stop them from attacking her." Takumi said.

'This is surprisingly kind of Takumi, considering how little we've interacted and the guy's general lack of trust.' I thought, 'Maybe I won't throw him into the Bottomless Canyon when we get back to that point.'

"Still, next time you throw yourself in front of an assassination attempt, make sure you block all of it." Takumi said walking off.

'Nope, never mind, I'm gonna throw him off.' I thought as I could practically feel the tick mark appear on my head.

[]

After I left the Hotspring's, with Camilla quickly running in after me to enjoy it herself, I saw none other than Selena, A.K.A. Severa of Ylisse, practicing against a straw dummy, hacking into it using a combat style different from other Nohrian Mercenaries

"Hello Selena." I said.

"Huh?" Selena said turning around, "Oh, it's you, the one not from around here."

"I could say the same to you." I said, "That fighting style clearly isn't from Nohr, and it's not wild enough to be a self taught style." I'll admit I have no idea what I'm talking about, but there's a reaction I'm trying to get at this moment.

"Well..." Selena said looking away slightly, "Let's just say you aren't the only one who isn't a local to the lands of Hoshido or Nohr."

"I see." I mused, smiling ever so slightly, "What's it feel like entering a different world?" I asked.

"What?" Selena said, her eye's locking onto mine in an instant.

I had to surpress a massive smirk, "The cultural, and geological differences of Nohr and Hoshido I mean." I said, "Compared to the dead looking Nohr, Hoshido is bright and vivid, it's like stepping into a completely different world... Well, there's there's here at Corrin's Astral Plane."

"Oh, that's what you meant." Selena said letting out a slight sigh, "It's a little jarring, but Hoshido actually reminds me a little of a couple of old friends home."

"Huh... Nice to know." I said, "Well, it was nice meeting you Selena, let's talk some more later huh?" I held out my hand to her.

Selena smiled slightly, "Sure, but next time we're gonna spar." Selena said, "I want to see just how people from your home fight."

[]

I walked into the mess hall and noticed Mozu and Kaze peeling potatoes and- holy crap Kaze's fast at peeling those things, I barely blinked and half the skins already gone.

Kaze explained to Mozu that his master had him polish armor and paint fences, as well as household chores being common in Hoshidan martial art's training.

As Kaze left I just had to ask him something.

"Kaze, who the heck taught you to peel potatoes like that?" I asked, seriously this is something I just HAD to know.

Kaze smiled, "My master was Kesuke Miyagi, and I must admit at first I wasn't too sure of his training tactic's but now... Well, I regret questioning his teachings." Kaze said as he walked out.

I on the other hand was completely dumbstruck, 'Kaze was taught by Mister Miyagi!? Holy crap, is that guy's presence cross dimensional or something?'

I shook my head and went over to the kitchen, where I saw Mozu attempting to peel the last potato as fast as she could, nearly cutting herself as she finished.

"That was close." Mozu said looking at her finger.

"What's that about anyway?" I asked, causing Mozu to jump.

"Oh, Irwin." Mozu said turning to me, "What brings you here?"

I glanced above her head briefly and noticed something.

 **[Mozu Lvl 10]**

 **[Villager]**

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." I said, "Fighting like this can't be all to easy for you."

Mozu looked off to the side for a moment, "I know, but I'm getting stronger I know it." Mozu said, "I'm proving really helpful aren't I?"

"You really are." I said nodding.

"Thank you." Mozu said, "I'm actually been following your lance combat style a bit, while making it a bit more mobile for myself. I really want to fight more like the people of Tellius, if they're as strong as you say they can get."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Mmhmm." Mozu hummed nodding.

At that moment a small orange songbird flew in through an open window and landed in front of Mozu.

"Oh, what a cute little birde." Mozu said holding out two fingers and moving slowly as if she were trying to pet it.

Oddly enough instead of flying away the little bird hopped onto Mozu's fingers... I'm pretty sure most birds don't act like that.

The little bird let out a single chirp before flying out the window... as well as a golden light appearing around Mozu.

"W-What's going on?" Mozu cried out in surprise.

"Yune!?" I cried out as I recognized the bird that had flown away.

The golden light faded to reveal Mozu was now differently attired.

She now wore a light brown hauberk on her chest similar to Oboro's, but she also had on light brown shoulder guards, all of which were worn over a light brown article of clothing similar to the one worn by Oboro, on her head was a light brown helmet that left her face visible, and had a little of her hair slip out, and it also had her flower band around it, on her arms there were light brown vambraces protecting her forearms and black boots on her feet, and on her arm was a shield as large as mine with the emblem of Hoshido on it.

It looked like a blending of Hoshian and Tellian armor styles.

"What the..." Mozu said looking at herself while I checked her stats.

 **[Mozu Lvl 10]**

 **[Tellian Soldier]**

'Holy Crap, Yune just made Mozu too overpowered for Nohr and Hoshido.' I thought, "It seems like the Goddess has changed you from a simple villager into a Soldier of the style of Tellius." I said.

"Really?" Mozu asked, "Now I'm more than certain I can help."

Moments later everyone, and I do mean everyone, burst into the Mess hall and noticed Mozu's new look.

[]

"I can't believe your goddess actually came here." Corrin said as I walked with her to her private quarters.

"Same here." I muttered.

"And... Yune correct?" Corrin asked, I responded with a nod, "And Yune changed the Class of Mozu, something that can only happen so fast an comfortably with a Parallel Seal."

"What's the deal with those seals anyway?" I asked, I honestly wanted to know.

Corrin thought for a moment, "Well... The most simple example of seals are the Master Seals, which are said to hold the power of the gods, and when someone uses one when they are strong enough, the seal will release the power of the gods to promote their class into a more powerful one." Corrin explained.

"Huh." I said, "I see, I've seen a few around Crimea, but I never bothered with them, as back in Tellius Ashera, and by now Yune, still release their power across the land to promote the class of anyone who has reached the limits of the power they obtain in their current class, heck I've even heard rumors that they can sense when anyone of a Tellian Class has reached the extent of their power in said class."

Corrin looked at me in surprise, "You mean people of Tellius don't need a Master Seal?" Corrin asked.

"Nope." I said, "Although I wouldn't be too surprised if Priests and Clerics used them, just so they can learn to use an offensive weapon."

"I suppose so." Corrin said as we reached her tree house, "Irwin... Thanks for sticking with me, even though I chose the hardest path in this."

I smiled softly, "No need for thanks Corrin." I said patting her on the back, "I told your mother I'd protect you the best I could, and I sure as heck would want you fathers ghost haunting me if I let you down."

Corrin giggled at that, "No, I'd chase off my fathers ghost and haunt you myself." Corrin joked.

I chuckled at that myself, "I guess that's true." I said, "Well, I'll see you in the morning Corrin."

"Yeah, see you then Irwin." Corrin said as she started climbing up the ladder to her tree house.

"Now then." I said turning to the bundle of houses Corrin had set up, "Which one of these is mine?"

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Let's what we all got from this hmm?**

 **Azura learning more of the Galdr of Rebirth.**

 **Takumi being nice, followed by Takumi being a dick.**

 **A Mr. Miyagi reference ;)**

 **Mozu becoming a Tellius Soldier and will soon be unstoppable.**

 **And a Corrin / Irwin Support.**

 **I think we covered a lot this chapter...**

 **Before I go, can someone please tell me what that thing Oboro wears is? I wanna say it's a Kimono but it just doesn't actually feel like it's a Kimono and I don't want to be racist to any of my Japanese readers.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, this took way too long to get out.**

 **Anyway a couple of things I just want to say about before I get into the chapter.**

 **First off, another voting gauntlet- I'm supporting [[Robin]] for this one, why? Well... The dude's a freaking Tank as a Tactician/Grandmaster no matter what you makes his best/worse trait. If Robin falls then I'm moving to support Tharja... and if she goes down then I support Sanaki.**

 **Second, this chapter isn't going to be one from the game, as some of you may have noticed the group has missed a battle in a previous chapter when Rinkah joined, so this will replace it.**

 **Third, is that I've finally got a full pairing list, I tried to match everyone as best I could based on their supports and which I just found would work well together... and near the end I just started sticking together just to get everyone together.**

 **Anyway you've waited long enough, I'm just gonna start the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

After leaving the safety and time lock of Corrin's Astral Plane we returned to our journey. Our current goal was to find information on Ryoma, as Corrin is currently worried about him, same with Azura and Sakura, probably Takumi too but he's never gonna admit it.

However we never really got to plan out any direction we we're planning to go when we heard the bushes shake.

"Oh great, probably Faceless." Selena sneered drawing her iron sword, and clearly sounding scornful of those creatures, to which I don't blame her, her childhood was completely screwed over by the undead in the first place.

I myself pulled out my Killer Lance in preparation for whoever or whatever came out from the bushes.

"Graaaaaa!" Came the shout of an apparently random Oni Savage... who took an arrow to the forehead of Takumi and was thrown back, dead.

"Bandits." Takumi sneered, "Just what we need."

'Hey, why complain, it's free experience.' I thought, 'Plus they chose their path, if they wanted to live they should have kept their heads down when there's a war going on.'

"Get ready." Beruka said in deadpan, "More may be coming."

"We should probably find some open space, we'll get blindsided in these woods." Corrin called out.

"Works for me!" I shouted, backing up next to Selena, just as Spear Fighter rushed out of the bushes.

 **[Spear Fighter Lvl 10]**

 **[HP:20/20 Str: 12 Def: 7+1]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Naginata- MT: 6]**

I made a quick glance to Selena to check her stats before we actually attacked the Spear Fighter, just so I know her status.

 **[Severa (Selena) Lvl 10]**

 **[HP: 24/24, Str: 12, Def: 11]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Sword- MT 6]**

Huh, so my Gamer Ability decides to show her real name and alias... Still wonder who her pops is.

"Hrah!" Selena shouted slashing at the Spear Fighter, knocking him back a step and dealing 10 damage to the guy.

"Coming through!" I shouted running up to the Spear Fighter and making and upward slash with my Killer Lance, dealing 11 damage to the guy to finish him.

 **[+30 EXP]**

"The rest are here!" I heard Hinata shouted.

Welp, we were surrounded... Not like it matter really, we can easily trump a few measly bandits.

"Think you can handle yourself for a moment?" I asked Selena.

"Of course I can." Selena snapped, "I'm not helpless."

"I'll keep her covered." Came the voice of Subaki as his pegasus landed next to Selena, blocking a Samurai with his Naginata.

'I couldn't have planned that better.' I thought as I rushed over to the lowest leveled person of the group, Kaze.

Kaze had actually just struck down a Diviner when I showed up, and there was an Archer standing behind him with an arrow drawn.

 **[Archer Lvl 10]**

 **[HP: 20/20, Str: 8, Def: 6]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Yumi- MT: 9]**

"Look behind yourself every once in a while dumbass." I muttered before stabbing the guy in the back with my Lance, dealing 15 damage.

Followed by Kaze suddenly spinning to finish him off with an Iron Shuriken.

 **[+15 Exp]**

"Thanks for the assist." Kaze said.

"No problem." I said before looking over to see Corrin in her Dragon Form giving some unlucky Oni Savage a flying lesson, "Is it wrong to say I'm scared to be on the receiving side of that?"

"Not really." Kaze admitted, "You go keep Corrin company, I'll assist Mozu." And with that Kaze pulled his ninja vanishing trick."

"Show off." I deadpanned as I charged toward Corrin and targeted a Diviner that was between me and her.

 **[Diviner Lvl 10]**

 **[HP: 18/18, Mag: 6, Def: 3]**

 **[Weapon: Ox Spirit- MT 5]**

"Surprise!" I shouted stabbing him in the back, dealing 18 Damage exactly.

 **[+30 Exp]**

"Duck!" I heard Corrin shout, doing as she said I threw myself to the ground just as her tail swung over my head, knocking down an Oni Savage and dealing... hold on, stat check

 **[Oni Savage Lvl 10]**

 **[HP: 3/22, Str: 9, Def: 10]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Club- MT: 6]**

Oh... So close.

"Thanks." I said finishing the guy with a slash.

 **[+30 Exp]**

 **[Level up!]**

 **[+1 HP]**

 **[+1 Mag]**

 **[+1 Skl]**

 **[+1 Def]**

 **[+1 Res]**

"You're welcome." Corrin said, "I think we can be considered even for the time you saved me from being blindsided."

"Eh, sure." I said shrugging, "I'm not keeping track."

"I recognize that scent." A woman's voice growled.

Corrin and I turned out heads to see a Kitsune already in her (Based on the voice) beast form.

"From where?" I asked.

"My sister!" The Kitsune woman shouted, "You're the ones who killed her!"

Oh... So that Kitune bandit from our first time in Hoshido had a sister... well that's annoying.

"So this wasn't a random ambush, you've been hunting us?" Corrin asked.

"I've been tracking you for weeks." The Kitsune said, "And now I'm taking my revenge!"

With that last word she lunged at us, giving me a moment to check her stats.

 **[Kitsune Lvl 15]**

 **[HP: 22/22, Str: 9, Def: 5 (-2)]**

 **[Weapon: Beast stone- MT:6]**

Now, I'll give the woman points for having guts... and I'll take them right away for being the ant that fought the boot because she leapt right at Corrin.

Corrin swung her head upward, sending the Kitsune flying and killing her instantly with 26 damage.

"Ant, meet boot." I muttered as I noticed Corrin's Level go up.

Looking around I noticed that everyone's level had gone up once or twice, and there were a lot of bandit's face first on the ground, I gotta stop bouncing around the battle field, I missed a lot of experience doing that.

"That was not how I planned to start my day." Corrin sighed as she reverted back to her human form.

"I don't think that's how anyone planned to start it." I said looking around the place, "So... which way are we headed?"

 **[[]]**

 **Admittedly, not my best work, but this was something I put together to boost the levels of the everyone a bit. I also meant to get this out yesterday but I just couldn't bring myself to actually write yesterday, my whole body was tired and stiff for some reason.**

 **As for why it took so long today to get it out I swear Heaven and all it's Angels were trying to stop me so much shit was happening to delay my time to write.**

 **Now remember FE: Heroes players, I'm supporting [[Robin]] right now, should Robin lose I will go to support Tharja, should she lose I will support Sanaki... And if all three of them are out I don't know who I'm gonna support -.-**

 **Anyway I'm done with today, hope you guys enjoyed this short little post and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so I meant to get this out a couple of day's ago but life seemed to like throwing in a few obstacles to impede my writing process.**

 **So that being said I'd like to say let the next chapter begin... Plus I have some things I'd like to tell you all at the end of this chapter, though some may have already noticed it.**

 **[[]]**

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

Corrin was leading our group through a forest of Hoshido, however she halted us when we came to the edge of said forest.

"Hold up everyone." Corrin called out, "I see something in the distance, it looks like... A plume of smoke?"

"Please don't tell me it more Faceless or bandits." Mozu said as she gripped her weapon.

"No that isn't just any smoke." Kaze said pulling ahead of the group and standing next to Corrin, "It's my brothers smoke signal."

"Saizo's there? What does that smoke signal mean?" Corrin asked.

"He's there." Kaze said, "And it means he's engaging a large number of enemy troops."

"We need to go help him then." Corrin said reaching for the Yato.

"No lady Corrin." Kaze holding his hand out, "If he has sent up that specific smoke signal... well, it isn't him asking for help."

"Meaning?" Beruka asked flatly.

"That signal is meant to warn allies away." Kaze explained, "He believes it is too dangerous there... We... should head in a different direction."

"Kaze." I said flatly, "I don't know if you can recall this but...We aren't exactly your brothers allies, the signal doesn't mean squat to us."

Selena smirked at that, "I like how you think Irwin." Selena said drawing her sword.

"Alright then." Corrin said drawing Yato, "Everyone, get ready for battle! We're going to help Saizo!"

"Lady Corrin, why?" Kaze asked as the group started to move at a faster pace to reach Saizo before it became too late to save his sorry skin, "You'll be putting us all in danger."

"The enemy we're facing can't be defeated if we don't gather allies." Corrin said as we re-entered to forest, "I won't sit on my hands when an ally is in need, even if we aren't exactly allies just yet. We have to be willing to help each other, no matter how dangerous a situation is."

"Spoken like a real leader." Selena muttered, not realizing I heard her, "She actually kinda reminds me of her..."

'Her?' I thought as we continued through the forest, 'Could she mean the Tactican of Ylisse, Robin? Well I guess I can file that information away for later.

[]

"This looks like the place where the smoke signal was sent up." Corrin said as we looked around a rather silent part of the forest, "Do you think Saizo and his foes are still in the area?"

"I don't know..." Azura said, "It's difficult to tell, we've entered Mokushu territory. This area is heavily forested, making it easy to get lost. We should stay close."

"Footprints." Beruka said pointing to the ground, "They're heading deeper into the forest, we might find them if we follow them."

We followed the footprints for a while, with Takumi and Sakura ending up near the front of the group as we were doing this.

"It's so dark and g-gloomy here... it's kinda scary really." Sakura said holding her arms.

"If you need to you can hold onto my arm." Takumi said to his sister.

'Now why can't the jerk be that nice to Corrin.' I thought annoyed at the guy.

"Th-Thank you." Sakura said grabbing onto her brother's arm.

"We're pretty deep in the forest now, this place is practically a maze." Takumi noted as he looked around.

"What I'd give to have a Laguz on our side right about now." I muttered holding out my Killer Lance and kept my shield up.

"Aren't you half-Laguz?" Selena asked, "Don't you get anything special from you Laguz parent?"

"Nope." I said, 'Except Dragon Vein usage.'

"What the- Lord Takumi, watch out!" Kaze shouted before he suddenly shoved Takumi to the side and caught a shuriken between the blades on his wrist and his shuriken.

"A Shuriken!?" Takumi said in surpise.

"Not just any shuriken either." Kaze said tossing the weapon aside as it vanished back to its owners hand, "That was the kind Moshujin fighters use."

"How did you figure that out?" Camilla asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll chalk it up to Ninja training." I said shrugging.

"Mokushujin are attacking us?" Takumi asked pulling Fujin Yumi out, it's drawstring forming itself.

"They're about to, that was only a scout." Kaze said keeping his Iron Shuriken out, "There are more enemies heading this way."

"Everyone get ready for them." Corrin said.

Kaze was not joking when he said there were enemies heading our way... in fact, we were surrounded.

"I think I can see Saizo!" Camilla called out, "There are two other's with him, Orochi and an Kinshi Knight."

"And they seem to be engaging the same enemies we are." Azura said, " 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend', isn't that how the saying goes?"

"Well then let's get Corrin over to Saizo so she can talk to him." Selena said, "It's more efficient if the leader talks to these people."

'You would know.' I thought.

I soon began to follow Corrin along side Kaze and Jakob and headed toward Saizo, where we were blocked off by a pair of Ninja's.

 **[Ninja Lvl 9]**

 **[HP-21/21,** **STR-5, DEF-6]**

 **[Weapon: Steel Shuriken- MT:7]**

'Oh crud that's right, guys start using Steel Weapons now.' I thought as Corrin blocked a Shuriken headed my way, "Thanks milady, now watch out!" I called out Throwing my shield arm around Corrin, causing a steel shuriken to bounce off it.

"Thanks." Corrin said as the two of us charged the first Ninja.

 **[Irwin Lvl 11]**

 **[HP- 32/32, STR-14, DEF-16]**

 **[Weapon: Killer Lance - MT:7]**

 **[Corrin Lvl 11]**

 **[HP-22/22, STR- 15, DEF 11]**

 **[Weapon: Yato- MT:9]**

Naturally an golden glow flashed around me thanks to my Killer Lance and I smirked

"Bye bye!" I shouted making two spinning slashes with my Lance, dealing 45 damage to he ninja... yeah he didn't make it.

 **[EXP +25]**

Corrin struck at the next Ninja, dealing 18.

However the Ninja was able to endure the attack and struck Corrin with his Shurkien, dealing a miniscule 1 damage, but lowering her defensive abilities for the time.

Lucky Corrin recovered quickly and finished the Ninja off with another slash.

"Are you alright milday?" Jakob asked pulling out his Heal Staff.

"I'm fine Jakob, no need to heal me just yet." Corrin assured.

However then the issue I had about this fight came up below our feet.

Bamboo spikes.

"Ghah!" Corrin cried out at the spikes dug into her bare feets, causing her 2 more damage, but a heck of a lot of pain.

"Corrin!" I cried out, glaring at the spikes... then I had an idea, "Corrin, Kaze, Jakob, stay behind me." I said.

"What are you planning?" Kaze asked as he and Jakob carefully pulled Corrin off the spikes so she wouldn't cause herself more damage.

"Just watch, it's completely unorthodox." I said stepping back and away from the spikes... before running right back at them, throwing my shield on the ground and jumping on it.

My shield and I slid across the spikes, tearing them apart as I slid over them, much more effective than using Dragon Veins to take them away for a short time.

"Well... wouldn't have expected that." Jakob said as he and Kaze double teamed a Samurai, killing him quickly while Corrin took down the Oni savage before joining me.

Of course I was headed straight for Saizo, luckily friction stopped me well before I reached him, and allowed Corrin to catch up with me.

Saizo, Reina and Orochi looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Didn't think of that." Orochi muttered.

"Saizo, are you alright?" Corrin asked as she stood more on her toes, avoiding standing on her injuries.

"Corrin? What are you doing here?" Saizo asked baffled.

"We came to help you, that was your smoke signal wasn't it?" Corrin asked.

"It was but... it wasn't a distress signal." Saizo said.

"Yes, I know, Kaze told us it was meant as a warning." Corrin said, "But there's no way I'd abandon you to the enemy, to me you're a valuable ally."

"You'd knowingly risk yourself to help us?" Saizo asked surprised, "Hrmph. Very well, you've beaten me, no traitor would behave as you have. Lady Sakura must have been right about your motivations, let us fight together."

"I won't let you down Saizo, thank you for joining us." Corrin said with a smile, though it faltered for a minute when she shifted her feet.

"There's no time to waste then." Saizo said, "One of our allies, a ninja names Kagero, is being held captive. She was supposed to locate Lord Ryoma and return to us, we have to save her."

"We'll do everything we can to help." Corrin said stepping forward, only to hiss in pain.

"Lady Corrin, are you alright?" Saizo asked a little worried.

"It's the bamboo spikes, they aren't good on her bare feet." I said.

Reina then flew her Kinshi over, "Climb on, you can ride my Kinshi." Reina offered.

"Thank you." Corrin said climbing on behind Reina and pulling out her Wind Edge.

Our little group then began to rush toward the leader of these Ninja's, a man named Kotaro, however I was held back by a pair of Master Ninja's holding Iron Katana.

"Well this isn't fair." I muttered as one of them slashed at me, dealing 1 damage, gotta love a high defense.

 **[Master Ninja Lvl 1]**

 **[HP- 28/28, STR-10, DEF-11-1(10)]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Katana- MT:6]**

'Okay, I can take these two on by myself easily.' I thought with a Smirk and slashing one of them with my lance, dealing him 10 damage... Well I never said it would be fast.

I ducked under a shuriken being thrown at me and countered by striking the other Ninja, bringing both of them to 18 HP, though then I stabbed the first one a second time bringing him down another 10 HP.

Though he did retaliate by slashing me with his Katana and causing me another 1 point of damage, and I had to dodge another Shuriken, I do not want that defense down debuff.

I made a wide slash with my lance that hit both of the M. Ninja's, killing the one holding the sword.

 **[EXP +45]**

"You bastard!" The other ninja shouted, only to be hit in the back by an Ox Spirit, causing him 2 damage, "What the-!?" he shouted turning around.

Well, his dumb mistake got him a lance in the back.

 **[EXP +45]**

 **[Level up!]**

 **[HP +1]**

 **[Mag +1]**

 **[Skl +1]**

 **[Lck +1]**

"Thank Orochi." I said saluting the Diviner.

"You're welcome." Orochi said with a smirk.

Looking over I saw Corrin swing her blade, causing a gust of wind energy to take down Kotaro, who was the last person around.

I smirked and headed over to the group, careful of the spikes.

"All right, we've taken care of the enemy, now where's Kagero?" Corrin called out.

"I found her, Corrin! Over here!" Sakura called out as she unbound Kagero's wrist and helped her up, and they were in a small cavern entrance, not too deep in, but deep enough that she wouldn't get hit by a stray arrow.

"Lady Corrin?" Kagero asked in surprise, "What are you doing here? Last I heard you betrayed Lord Ryoma and fled the battlefield."

"Oh for the love of Yune..." I groaned, "Not this again..."

"No, that's a misunderstanding. " Sakura defended, "She hasn't betrayed anyone. If you need proof... well, I'm travelling with her! So is Takumi!"

"And what of the Nohrian Princess over there?" Kagero asked looking at Camilla, who was helping Beruka patch up the others.

"She here because of Nohrian laws." I explained, "It's really either stick with Corrin or join the dead."

"I see." Kagero said closing her eyes, "Lady Corrin, I ask for your forgiveness."

Corrin shook her head, "No, don't worry about it Kagero. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Kagero!" Saizo said running toward us, with a half set bandage, "Are you injured?"

"Saizo, you're here too?" Kagero asked looking surprised, "Why is everyone in Mokushu?"

"Isn't it obvious, we're here to save you." Saizo said.

Kagero closed her eyes and smiled, "I see, then I'm indebted to all of you." Kagero said, "The nature of my job requires that I be prepared to give my life every day... thank you for making sure today isn't that day. Now I can pass along the message that Lord Ryoma gave me."

"So you do know where our lord is." Saizo said.

"Yes, when I left him Lord Ryoma was on his way to Cheve, near the Nohrian Border." Kagero said.

"Cheve?" Saizo asked in surprise.

"Correct." Kagero said, "The area is currently fighting against Nohrain Forces. Apparently the people could no longer take Nohrian opression anymore and have revolted, it is Lord Ryoma's objective to befriend the rebels and use them to cross into Nohr."

"Hrmph, our lord has not lost his reckless habits I see." Saizo said, "We must locate him before anything happens."

"Corrin, let's head to the port. We'll need a boat to reach Cheve." Takumi said.

"All right." Corrin said, "We'd better hurry, we're going to need Ryoma's help. I don't know why, but I think he may know of the dragon Archduke Izana spoke of."

It was at that moment Beruka gripped Saizo's uninjured shoulder, "Don't run off before I can properly tie your bandages." Beruka demanded pulling Saizo to a rock to seat him.

"I think we'd better finish patching everyone up first." I said, "Sakura, think you can help Corrin, she stepped on some of those bamboo spikes."

 **[[]]**

 **Right, that's the chapter folks.**

 **Now some of you may have already noticed this, but I've placed a poll on my page that has 2 different questions.**

 **One question is about a new character that is Laguz, but I can't decide which type of Laguz to insert, so far the Tiger Laguz is winning last I checked.**

 **The other is about another character of Tellius Origin and I just couldn't decide on his nationality, so far Crimea is winning that, and Begnion has no votes while Daein does.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all later.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay folks so this is actually coming around sooner than I was expecting to start writing, but Fire Emblem Heroes is coming around with another Voting Gauntlet, this one involving Clerics.**

 **Until her defeat, I will be supporting Mist (Followed by Lissa should Mist be outvoted)**

 **Now the reason I'm supporting Mist is not simply because she's a Tellius Character, or that's she Ike's little sister.**

 **No the reason I'm supporting Mist is because of what she did in Path of Radiance.**

 **For those of you who haven't played Path of Radiance let me explain, Mist is Ike's younger sister, much younger in fact, She's either in her early teens or close to that point.**

 **And yet she willingly picked up a Staff to take part in the war against Daein, and eventually got on a horse and drew a sword, and when Ike was going to duel The Black Knight of Daein (Who at that point in time had his armor blessed by either Ashera or Yune to be invulnerable to damage from all but Dragon Breath and Ragnell) Mist ran into the fight and was willing to point a sword at the Black Knight, KNOWING it wouldn't be able to do anything to him, all so she can protect what's left of her family.**

 **Later in Radiant Dawn she still held her sword as she was a full member of the Greil Mercenaries and was willing to fight the Begnion army for the Laguz, heck she even had her own sword that also could attack at a range.**

 **Seriously this little girls got some serious stones- Can you think of any other little sister who would draw a weapon against a man she KNOWS she cannot harm?**

 **That's why I'm supporting Mist, cause she's got bravery to spare.**

 **Anyway here's the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

"Have we managed to get a boat?" Beruka asked Corrin as she, Sakura, and Takumi returned to our group.

"We did thanks to my bother and sister." Corrin said, thought I did hear Takumi scoff at Corrin calling him her Brother.

Man I really just want to throw him overboard.

"Let's get going then." Selena said, "I really hope this doesn't end up like the last boat I was on."

This remark got a lot of confused looks from the group, except from me because I knew what she was talking about.

It's not everyday when your tactician tells you to set one of your boats on fire to take out an entire fleet... Even if it does work.

"The ship doesn't set sail for a while though." Sakura said meekly, causing Selena to stop.

"So what are we gonna be doing until the ship sets sail?" Mozu asked.

That actually got us all thinking, we already gathered supplies and had Lilith send them to the Astral Plane while they were securing our ride over to Cheve.

That's when Rinkah spoke up, "Why not have Irwin tell us more about some of Tellius's heroes?" She said, "I mean there have got to be some strong figures among them."

'You have no idea Rinks.' I thought.

"I'm interested in hearing a bit about Tellius myself." Selena said.

"We should probably get on the ship before Irwin starts." Saizo said, "It could take a while."

"Saizo's right, this will be a long one if you want to hear about the heroes." I said.

[]

It didn't take long for us all to pile onto the ship, though it did take a while for the two Wyverns and Pegasus to calm down enough to go to the onboard stables.

"So you all want to hear about a group of heroes in Tellius's history do you?" I asked.

Corrin was the one nodding her head to most vigorously of the group, though I had to admit I was proud of the fact I had Takumi's attention as well.

"Well, there are no heroes more memorable in Tellius than the Greil Mercenaries." I started.

"Mercenaries?" Takumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Mercenaries, are you gonna let me tell the story or not?" I asked, that silenced Takumi, "Anyway, the Greil Mercenaries were founded by a man known as Greil, who was formerly known as Gawain, A Rider of Daein serving under Ashnards father."

I could see a wave of cringing at the name Ashnard from those who knew the name.

"Greil had a strong sense of justice, he was also very friendly to the Laguz." I continued, "In fact his firstbron, a son, was born in Gallia, the Kingdom of the Beast Laguz. Greil later moved to Crimea and started a mercenary force after he touched Lehran's medallion, which was being held by his wife, and went berserk, killing his wife in his rage, leaving his son and daughter without a mother."

"Wait, how could Greils Wife hold the Medallion?" Corrin asked, "You said anyone who touched it would go into a berserk rage."

"That's true, but Greil's Wife, Elena, had a soul in which the forces of Chaos and Order were in perfect Balance, a trait held by her daughter." I explained, "After that incident Greil severed the tendon's in his arm, denying him the ability to ever use a real sword again, but he could still use a training sword when he taught his son to fight."

"That's..." Camilla said looking away, "No one should have to do such a thing."

"Greil then taught his son to fight, eventually allowing him into the Mercenaries proper." I continued, "However during a mission to escort the hidden Princess of Crimea, Elencia, to Gallia for her protection Greill was slain by his former Student. The Black Knight."

Even as I said his name I still shivered at it, no other enemy in a Fire Emblem game gave me a similar sense of dread... other than Dheginsea of course.

"The Black Knight?" Selena asked.

"I'll talk about him once we disembark." I said, "But after Greil died, leadership passed to his son, Ike."

"Ike?" Corrin asked.

"Yes, perhaps the strongest warrior in Tellius." I said, "Ike was the one who defeated Not only the Black Knight twice, but he slew Ashnard, The Goldoan King Dheginsea, even the goddess Ashera herself."

That caused everyone to go wide eyed, it's not very often you hear someone talk about a man that killed a goddess.

"Of course Ike wasn't alone in this endeavor." I said, "The Deputy commander was Titania, an Ex-Crimean Knight and axe-wielding Paladin. The Strategist was Soren, a Branded Wind Magic user and the Son of Ashnard, the healer Rhys, the Three Brothers, Oscar, Boyd, and Rolf, then there were Shinon and Gatrie, a master archer and heavily armored warrior respectively, Ike's own little sister Mist was even part of their troop, and eventually a young swordswoman named Mia joined the group."

"That's not that big a group really, it's just eleven people." Beruka stated.

"Perhaps their small numbers in comparison to a normal mercenary group would make them seem weak." I admitted, "But the thing is that these guys managed to quell a rebel uprising in Crimea, taking down a whole troop of rebels that were planning on executing a close friend of the current Queen of Crimea at the time, which was Elencia after the Mad Kings war, right in front of her castle."

"What kind of training do they go through?" Takumi asked.

"Well they fought in a war for one." I started, "Other than that I don't have that much info, however Greil wasn't Ike's only teacher."

"Ike had two teachers?" Corrin asked.

"Yep." I said, "That man alone could take on Ryoma and Xander himself."

"Who is this guy then?" Camilla asked.

"The man's name was Stefan." I said, "A Trueblade of Tellius, and a fellow Branded, he lives the life of a hermit and eventually founded a settlement for the Branded. Hoshidans, you've seen Ryoma in a sparring session right?"

I got a round of nods from the group.

"A Hoshidan Swordmaster Like Ryoma has nothing on a Trueblade." I said, "If you think it's hard to hit a Swordmaster it's impossible to hit a Trueblade, they are that skilled."

And that's not even counting the fact that their Astra doesn't cut their attack power in half for the extra damage.

"The most more I hear about the warriors from Tellius the more I fear them." Kaze said.

"Relax then." I said, "Tellius is so far away from here the odds of Hoshido or Nohr encountering a ship full of Tellius people are slim to none."

Speaking of ship, the one we were on finally began to feel like it was moving.

"We've shoved off." Reina spoke up.

"Then I guess story time is over." I said, "I don't know about you all but I'd rather not get blindsided by pirates... At least they won't be Kilvas Ravens if we do encounter Pirates."

"The Raven Laguz right?" Camilla asked.

"Right." I said.

 **[[]]**

 **Well... I was intending to start up the fight scene, but once I got talking about Mist I couldn't help but give a small tale of the Greil Mercenaries... plus it gives me an excuse to keep my Poll open longer.**

 **Remember to Vote on it and I'll see you all later.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the delays and all that, I've been studying for my Driver's written test.**

 **I'm getting a learners permit because I cannot drive, hell I never drove before my Driver's Ed class back in highschool.**

 **Anyway I'm writing today because the urge has grown too strong... See you at the end of the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

The problem of knowing about a Nohrian oversea's attack, not including how I can't give an early warning without raising too many questions? Not knowing when it will happen.

So for the time being I was below deck, simply walking around to pass the time...

Well at least until I bumped into someone.

"Oh jeez, sorry." I said not yet looking at who I bumped into, "I wasn't paying much attention to- Anna?"

Yes folks, Anna was here, on the same boat as Corrin and the rest of our rag tag group.

"Hey there Irwin." Anna greeted, okay so this is an Anna I know... what are the odds of that? "Glad I found you, my supplier asked me to give you a little something. Free of charge." Anna did not sound too happy about that last bit.

Either way Anna held out a card to me, and I took it and looked at it, nearly dropping it when I saw the picture on the card.

On the card was the picture of a blue eyed woman with long blonde hair over a metallic headband, she wore a long blue cloak with a high collar over her shoulders, opened to reveal a light violet shirt that held to her figure by it's tightness alone, she had grey bracers on her hands. And though it wasn't shown on the card, I knew she wore dark violet pants held to her by a gold buckled belt and and knife sheath on her right thigh, and knee high grey boots.

This was Heather of Crimea, the Alluring Rouge.

Flipping the card I saw her stats.

 **[Heather Lvl 7]**

 **[Tellian Rouge (Teir 2)]**

 **[HP: 32]**

 **[Str: 15]**

 **[Mag: 9]**

 **[Skl: 21]**

 **[Spd: 25]**

 **[Lck: 16]**

 **[Def: 10]**

 **[Res: 14]**

 **[Weapon(1)- Kard (Tellian): MT- 4, High Crit]**

 **[Weapon(2)- Steel Knife (Tellian): Mt-4, Range: 1-2]**

I honestly couldn't help but smile at having an Einherjar card of Heather.

Let me explain, in Radiant Dawn Heather was the second Rouge recruitable, the first being Sothe. Unlike Sothe however, Heather is not an Oifey Archetype (A person who joins with high stats, but have growth rates that make them not as useful as other units, but still plenty usable throughout the adventure) Nor is she limited to gain her Whisperer promotion by Yune which held back Sothe's offensive use somewhat.

Furthermore Heather was built more into Speed and Luck than Sothe, making her the more evasive of the two... And the more Crit crazy one.

Still though, I know we're going to start running into second Tier opponents now, starting with the Berserker's if I recall correctly, and Flora... But this is just a little of the overkill side of things as of right now...

Oh who am I kidding, there's no such thing as overkill, especially with a Kard... It might not be as good as the Stiletto, but it's like a mini Killer Dagger... However a Tellian Dagger isn't built like a Nohrian Dagger and isn't meant to be thrown, those are Tellian Knives meant to do that job, meaning if I summon Heather she'll have to get in close to attack.

"Tell you'rs supplier I said thanks." I said putting the card away, "Now... what have you got for sale?"

Anna smiled as she pulled out a bundle of leather from... somewhere, and rolled it out, revealing an assortment of swords, axes, lances, bows, and tomes.

"Here's what I have at the moment." Anna said smiling.

Looking at the weapons I was a little underwhelmed by what I could afford... That's not to mean she had bad weapons though, I mean if I could afford it at Anna's prices I'd buy myself and Mozu the Steel Great lances she had in a heart beat.

They're only supposed to be 1,120 gold but Anna's gone and inflated it to 2,000... although now that I think about it I don't think Mozu is ready to use a Steel Greatlance.

However I then spotted something I think Corrin might like... seeing as she still uses the Wind Edge from time to time.

The sword looked almost exactly like the Wind Edge, only it had a green tinted blade.

 **[Storm Sword: MT- 12]**

 **[Range: 1-2]**

A step up from the Wind Edge, the Storm Sword is double the might of the Wind Edge... and double the skill required, but Corrin's already proven skilled enough to use it, according to Selena, and I'll take her word for it, she did fight in a war before this one after all.

The Price however was 3,000 Gold, (Which is actually 1,000 less than it is in Tellius but I'm not telling that to Anna) so with the 4690 Gold I have for my personal use... it's either me or Corrin who get's a new weapon as everything else is either too expensive or not worth the money...

"I'll take this one." I said handing Anna the money while picking up the weapon I chose.

"Thank you very much~" Anna said with a smile.

[]

I didn't take too long after that for it to get really cold... Crap that means Flora's here.

This was further confirmed when the boat violently shook.

"I gotta get up top, fast." I muttered pulling out my Killer Lance and beginning my way to the top of the ship.

Only to be stopped when a trio of Berserkers broke down one of the doors in front of me.

"Oh you have GOT to be joking." I grumbled lifting my shield while I checked one of them.

 **[Berserker Lvl 1]**

 **[HP: 33/33,** **Str: 11,** **Def: 12]**

 **[Weapon: Hand Axe- MT:7]**

Okay... this could be an issue... Sure I can take them all on individuallly, but it's three on one... Wait.

I smirked as I drew the Einherjar card Anna gave me and threw it to the ground next to me. If Nohr want's to throw Tier 2's at me I'll throw a Tier 2 at them.

If a white pillar of light the Einherjar Card Anna gave me was replaced by the Alluring Rouge herself, Heather, her Kard at the ready.

 **[OST: Radiant Dawn: On Glory's Wings]**

"These odd's look a bit better." I said smirking.

 **[Heather Lvl 7]**

 **[HP: 32/32, Str 15, Def: 10]**

 **[Weapon: Kard- MT: 4]**

 **[Irwin: Lvl 12]**

 **[HP: 33/33, Str: 14, Def: 16]**

 **[Weapon: Killer Lance- MT: 7]**

Heather was the first to be attacked by a Berserker, however she made a graceful leap that was a full on backflip with a twirl before landing on her feet and dashing forward at a speed that would make a Ninja jealous, landing a sudden strike on the side of the Berserker and costing him 7 HP.

Then while he was still stumbling backwards Heather let of a golden glow as she smirked.

Faster than the eye could see, Heather leapt up and past the Berserker. leaving a deep cut, followed by another leap that landed her in front of him with a downward slash, then she flashed back next to me as a third cut appeared on the Berserkers chest, which resulted in him taking 21 damage.

"Wha- What the?" The Berseker cried out.

I took this chance to finish him off with a quick stab with my Lance, finishing him off.

 **[+50 EXP]**

"Who's next?" I taunted.

The second and third Berserker charged us with their hand axes raised.

I ducked under the swing on the one targeting me and quickly slashed him for 9 damage, right before Heather jumped in and stabbed him in the back for an extra 7 damage before jumping back to avoid the swing of the third one.

"Night night!" I shouted as a golden glow coated me, followed with me making a pair of slashes in a spin, dealing 27 damage, enough to finish him.

 **[+50 EXP]**

 **[Level up!]**

 **[HP+1]**

 **[STR+1]**

 **[SKl+1]**

 **[DEF+1]**

'Good boost.' I thought with a grin.

 **[+50 EXP]**

I blinked and looked over to see that Heather had taken out the third Berserker.

"I love Tellius classes." I said smirking.

"We'd better get to the top of the ship though." Heather said, surprising me because I wasn't expecting the Einherjar to talk... but whatever, she's right.

 **[OST End]**

[]

Once I reached the deck I looked around to see what was going on.

Beruka was riding with Kaze over the iced over sea, taking out opponents from the air with Kaze's Shuriken, Subaki and Selena were making fly-by strikes at whoever was dumb enough to leave themselves open... And Camilla was a full on nightmare of fire as she flew across the skies.

Finally I noticed Corrin slashing down a Tribalist Dark Mage with the Yato, her Wind Edge knocked aside.

"Corrin!" I shouted running toward her as a Fighter did the same.

At that moment Heather Pulled out her Steel Knife, glowed yellow, threw her knife into the air before catching and throwing it with pinpoint accuracy, taking the Fighter down with 33 Damage.

 **[+21 EXP]**

"Wha- Irwin!" Corrin called out running over to me, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Corrin." I said as Corrin gave me a surprise hug, causing me to jump a bit, "I met Anna down below and her supplier wanted to give me an Einherjar card."

"I'm guessing this woman's the one on the card?" Corrin asked... I'll have to ask how she know's about those later.

"Yeah, this is Heather, a Crimean Rouge." I introduce.

"Pleasure to meet you your highness." Heather said with a wink... Oh right, I forgot Heather was a lesbian.

"Right..." Corrin said blinking, shifting away ever so slightly, then she looked over to her Wind Edge.

"Don't worry too much about the Wind Edge." I said smiling, "I got you an upgrade."

With that I pulled out the Storm Sword and held it out to Corrin.

Corrin smiled and took the sword and drew it, "Thank you Irwin." Corrin said before returning to her 'Leader' mode, "Irwin, Flora's attacking us under King Garon's orders."

"That explains why it's so cold." I muttered, then I noticed someone had already raised an ice bridge to Flora's ship, "Need an escort?" I asked.

"Or two?" Heather added.

Corrin nodded, "Yes, please." She said.

I smiled, "Let's go then." I said as we started to run toward the ice bridge, with me grabbing the Wind Edge as I passed it.

Looking around for a bit I noticed Subaki and Selena flying close by, Corrin noticed this and handed me the Wind Edge's sheath.

"Selena!" I shouted, catching her's and Subaki's attention, "Catch!"

With that I threw the sheathed weapon at Selena, who caught it with practiced ease and sheathed her previous sword to draw the Wind Edge.

Upon reaching the ship Flora was on we noticed that it was just her that wasn't in combat.

"I can't afford to show you mercy." Flora said as we approached, while she drew her Steel Dagger, "My Tribe need's me to hold nothing back. Are you prepared to die? I'll freeze you all."

"That is just way too dark a tone from a maid." I muttered.

"Irwin." Corrin said with her eyes closed, "If you don't mind... I'd like to do this myself."

I took a quick look at the stats of the two.

 **[Corrin Lvl 11]**

 **[HP: 22/22, Str: 15, Def: 11]**

 **[Weapon: Storm Sword- MT: 12]**

 **[Flora Lvl 3]**

 **[HP: 28/28, Str: 17, Def: 11]**

 **[Weapon: Steel Dagger- MT: 7]**

Okay so making the quick calculations... Corrin does 16 damage per hit, while Flora does 13... it really a matter of who hits more often.

"Alright." I said, "But if things are looking dicey I'm jumping in."

Corrin smiled as she drew the Storm Sword, getting a look of surprise from Flora.

"I've never seen a sword like that before." Flora mused.

"It's a weapon from Irwin's homeland." Corrin said, just before she swung the Storm Sword, sending out a slash of wind toward Flora.

Flora, to her credit, jumped out of the way of the attack and threw her Steel Dagger at Corrin.

At this point Corrin drew partially upon her Dragon form, growing her antler-like horns to deflect the dagger and slash once again with the Storm Sword.

This time Flora was struck by the wind slash and skidded back, now she was looking at the Storm sword with much more weariness.

Flora ran in toward Corrin and slashed at her with her dagger.

However one thing I can say is that Corrin has not slacked off in her training, as she intercepted the dagger strike with the Storm Sword, and headbutted Flora with her antlers to knock her down, followed by Corrin pointing the tip of the Storm Sword to Flora's neck.

Flora seemed to realize she was beaten, as she slid her dagger over to Heather, who kicked it into her hands.

"How..." Flora breathed, "Could I let this happen... I'm sorry."

At that time I noticed that everyone else had finished off the rest of the Tribalists and were now converging on our location.

"You've won Corrin..." Flora said, "Now then, what do you plan on doing with me?"

Corrin closed her eyes, "Come with us." Corrin offered.

Flora's eye's went wide as she stared into Corrin's, "Lady Corrin..."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Takumi was about to say something, but Selena stabbed his foot with the Sheathed Wind Edge, preemtively shutting him up... And giving me a small satisfying smirk.

"I'm sorry Lady Corrin." Flora said as tears appeared in her eye's, "But I can't come with you... I can't abandon the Ice Tribe."

I looked back at the men we had fought, "Err... Sorry about your troops in that case." I said.

Flora shook her head, "No need to apologize Irwin." Flora said, "Those men were loyal to Garon, they'd have rather committed suicide than fail the mission and live."

That caused Camilla's face to turn into a grimace, along with almost everyone else.

"Are you certain?" Corrin asked, "About your tribe?"

Flora nodded, "My father, along with the rest of the tribe, are still in danger." Flora said, "They may be in hiding, but I want to check up on them."

At that moment a falcon's screech filled the air, looking up we all noticed a falcon land on the deck next to use, a letter in it's beak. Flora took the letter from the beak of the bird and opening it, Flora began to read out loud.

"To the daughter of Kilma." Flora read, "You have yet to meet me, my name is Merdia, I have encountered your fellow tribesmen and have henceforth taken them to a safe location far from Garon's clutches. They are currently hold up with the Hoshidan Wind Tribe, a privilege I won for them. They are safe from Garon's grasp. I also have a request from your father, he has heard of Corrin from Fuga and has asked you to join her in her cause as soon as you are able to. You're free to write a response to him and have this falcon deliver it for you."

Flora closed the letter as tears began to spill from her eyes.

'Merdia...' I thought, 'Just who are you and how did you find the Ice Tribe? And how long ago did you find them?'

Shaking my head I looked back to see Corrin and Flora were hugging each other happily, Flora still crying though.

"W-wait, lady Corrin, Sister!" A familiar voice called out... followed by a familiar crashing sound.

"Was that..." Camilla started.

"I... Think so." I admitted.

Sure enough a minute later Felicia came running out from below the ship, "Oh no, please tell me I manage to stop the fighting." Felicia cried out.

"Er..." Corrin gapped, "We're not fighting right now?" She answered unsurely.

"Oh no that means you did fight!" Felicia cried out, "Are either of you hurt?"

Flora smiled, "Nothing I can't recover from." Flora said smiling, but then her expression turned serious, "But what are you doing here Felicia?"

"I heard what King Garon was ordering you to do, so I snuck aboard to try and stop you and Lady Corrin from fighting." Felicia said, "But I... got stuck in the barrel I was hiding in."

That caused a sweat drop to roll down the back of my head... which also seemed to be Heather's cue to turn back into an Einherjar card, which I quickly shoved back into my inventory.

Corrin then began to ask Flora if she knew anything about Dragons, meanwhile I went over to the side of the ship we were originally on, where Selena and Rinkah were resting.

"Thanks for tossing this to me Irwin." Selena said holding up the Wind Edge, "But... This was Lady Corrin's sword right?"

"Yep." I said, "You can ask her if you can keep it if you want."

"Heh." Rinkah chuckled, "I'll say this, you Tellius folk do have decent weaponry."

"Thanks Rinks." I said ignoring Rinkah's growl, "Um... You don't think you could melt this any faster could you? I'm not sure if Gunter's Horse and Subaki's Pegasus have grown their winter coats in just yet."

"True." Selena said, "After the battle I saw Subaki throwing blankets on his Pegasus."

"If I were to make a flame that big we'd need to burn a boat." Rinkah said, "This one if we were trying to get this one to move forward."

"Can we not talk about burning boats please?" Selena asked, "It brings up some... memories."

However her eye's betrayed her thoughts, the memories weren't normal ones, they were sad memories of the Ylissian Tactician Robin... who gave their life to permanently destroy the Fell Dragon Grima.

Boy I wonder if I'll find out if Robin was a man or a woman in this continuity.

"Sure." Rinkah said walking away.

I was about to walk away to, until I noticed something.

Apparently between now and the battle, Selena had pulled out a sucker and was now idly sucking on said candy.

"What's with the candy?" I asked.

Selena looked at me for a moment before she noticed the candy in her mouth, "I inherited my fathers sweet tooth." She said flatly, "Of all the things I got from him it had to be his sweet tooth."

I raised my eyebrow at that, but now I knew who Selena, A.K.A. Severa's father was.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay so I actually meant to get this out yesterday...**

 **But for the love of all things holy no one in this house would go to sleep and they were murdering the internet making it really hard to write.**

 **Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I've got two things to say.**

 **1: Yes, Selena will eventually start using skills she inherited from her parents... and now you know who her father is.**

 **2: And yes, Tellius characters will be appearing as Einherjar, and there will be more... especially in the Children Paralouges.**

 **Speaking of Einherjar, I was originally planning to have Meg appear as the Einherjar Iwrin got... but when I looked back on it, Meg was really hard to level up in Radiant Dawn, it didn't help that she was a more speed focused Sword Armor that appeared on a chapter involving a battle against Laguz, but she was really tough to level up without using Bonus Experience to give her cheap levels... not to mention you pretty much just replace her after you get a General two chapters after you get her.**

 **Heather on the other hand is much easier to level up and that makes her just that more viable as a long term ally.**

 **Anyway I gotta go, see you all soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about my relative silence these past few days, I've been busy with life.**

 **Anyway I have a couple of things to announce.**

 **First, Polls are closed, I actually meant to upload a chapter the night I closed it but... life.**

 **Anyway the two winners of the Poll are... The Kingdom of Crimea, and a Raven of Kilvas.**

 **Second, FE: Heroes players, I'm supporting Corrin in this current Voting Gauntlet, should she lose I shall support Robin in her stead.**

 **Third... Enjoy the chapter while I try to remember if I had a third thing to say...**

 **[[]]**

[Irwin P.O.V.]

While Corrin was catching up on everything with Flora and Felicia, I was leaning over the railing looking at the Einherjar card I used.

"Hello Irwin." Orochi said as she walked up next to me, "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking really." I admitted, "Things have been going... not really like I've expected."

"How so?" Orochi asked.

"Maid in a barrel." I said flatly.

"Fair point." Orochi said, "As well as you saving Queen Mikoto from the death she predicted."

"Hurt like hell doing that, she can save her own skin next time." I said jokingly, to which Orochi chuckled.

"How do you feel about all that's going on?" Orochi asked after she finished chuckling.

"In all honesty, quite happy." I said, "I mean I'm around friends, I saved a queen, and fighting for a true sense of peace... I just wish mom could see it all."

Orochi's gaze sombered for a moment, before she looked up and opened her mouth...

Right as the ship rocked, knocking us to the floor.

"What in the name of Yune happened!?" I shouted getting up and looking at the other side of the ship... and did not like what I saw.

First of all, some other ship had the genius idea to ram ours on the side, which is bad enough as it is meaning we have to dislodge that stupid thing now. But the ship that rammed us had black sails and its crew was already up in arms and jumping onto our ship.

"Pirates!" Camilla shouted... Figured as much.

"Bloody pirates." I muttered rolling my eyes and pulling out my Killer Lance as a pair of Mercenary class pirates ran up to us with bronze swords...

I feel like I'm gonna be making a lot of 'Pirate's of the Caribbean' Reference's today.

Shaking my head I looked at the merc that was charging at me.

 **[Mercenary: Lvl 15]**

 **[HP:20/20,** **STR: 9, DEF: 8]**

 **[Weapon: Bronze Sword- MT: 4]**

Now compared to me...

 **[Irwin Lvl 13]**

 **[HP:34/34, STR: 15, DEF 17]**

 **[Weapon: Killer Lance- MT: 7]**

Yeah okay the difference is laughable, he can't do damage to me, and... Yeah this guy is a joke among pirates.

I didn't even give him a chance to cry out as I slashed and stabbed him before throwing his tumbling body over me and into the water.

 **[+45 EXP]**

 **[Level up!]**

 **[HP +1]**

 **[Skl +1]**

 **[Def +1]**

 **[Res +1]**

I looked over to see the Mercenary Orochi was fighting was sent flying from her Ox Spirit, again, this was a joke compared to what Flora brought with her.

"Irwin!" Corrin called with Selena and Flora beside her as she ran up to me.

"I'm fine Corrin." I said cracking my neck, "These guys are jokes compared to what Flora brought with her."

"I'm glad." Corrin said, "I want you, Flora and Selena to go below the deck of the Pirate ship and see if there is anyone below there hiding."

"You got it." I said, before looking at the two ladies and nodding.

"Be careful Selena!" Subaki called out as he flew over head to attack an Outlaw... big risk you're taking right there bud.

"Speak for yourself Subaki!" Selena shouted, "Idiot's charging an Archer..."

[]

Getting into the lower deck was easy, but it was rather empty down there, but there was one guy there that actually was... well down there, and I think he's the captain of the Pirates.

 **[Dread Fighter: Lvl 10]**

 **[HP: 25/25 STR: 13, DEF: 11]**

 **[Weapon: Steel Axe- MT: 12]**

Oh... this is gonna hurt.

I quickly checked on the status of my allies.

 **[Flora: Lvl 3]**

 **[HP: 28/28, STR: 17: DEF: 11]**

 **[Weapon: Steel Dagger- MT:7]**

 **[Selena: Lvl 13]**

 **[HP: 26/26, STR: 13, DEF: 12]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Sword- MT: 6]**

"You guy's just won't die will ye!?" The captain shouted as he lifted his axe, I was on guard as I didn't expect to be fighting a Dread Fighter today.

"I've got this." Selena said as she lifted her sword and closed her eyes.

"Please girly, ye can't kill me so-" The captain started...

Only for Selena to suddenly dash past him and land a single slash that caused a large splatter of blood to paint the wall...

Lethality... Guess that means her Father's a Ylissiean Assassin you buy with candy.

"But... how..." The captain groaned before he fell to the ground.

"Something useful I picked up from my father." Selena said, then she looked at us, "Not a word of this to the others please."

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"If you wish." Flora said shrugging.

"Lovely conversation you're having here Beorc..." A woman's voice said next to us, "But if it's isn't too much trouble I'd like to GET OUT OF THIS CELL!"

Turning our head's to the source of the voice, we saw a young woman about Camilla's age with deep blue hair tied into a short tail that kinda looked like a raven's tail, her faced seemed to like ever so slightly like a ravens too. She was wearing a black vest and black knee length shorts and black foot wraps...

Oh, and she had a pair of large black wings folded on her back.

"A Kilvas Raven?" I asked.

This cause the woman to look at me in surprise, "You know what I am?" She asked, "Wait... You're Branded aren't you?"

"Yep." I said, "Let's get you out of here, birds ought to fly free."

"Please." The woman said stepping away from the door as I looked it over.

"This guy doesn't have the key." Selena said searching the captain and taking his axe.

I continued to observe the cell door, then smiled as I saw the cell door hinges, "We don't need one." I said.

"Pardon?" Flora asked tilting her head.

"Take a look at this." I said pointing to the hinges.

"What, the hinges?" Selena asked, "Those are Half Pin Barrel hinges, they're on every cell door in Castle Krakenburg, so what?"

"Exactly." I said grinning, "And half pin barrel hinges have one weakness that any thief ought to know." With that I ran over to a bench that wasn't nailed to the deck, just wedged between two blocks of wood, and I saw that the legs of the bench were arch shaped, giving it four 'feet', "Gimme a hand with this bench."

"Why?" Flora asked as she and Selena helped me lift the bench.

"Flip it and set the legs to the lowest bar you can get them to." I said ignoring their question.

Selena groaned in annoyance, but helped wedge the bench in the position I said, "Now what?" She asked.

"Laguz, out of the way of the door." I said politely, to which the Laguz woman nodded and stood out of the way of the door, "Selena, Flora, push down on the far end of the bench. The weakness of the half pin barrel hinge is that if you can get enough leverage pushing the door up, the hinges slip free."

"Jeez, that'd help my dad a bit." Selena mumbled as she and Flora pushed down on the bench.

And with a loud clang, the door was lifted from the hinges, followed by me grabbing it and throwing it aside.

"Damn." The Raven said looking, "Wish I knew about that trick, where'd you learn that from?"

"A blacksmith turned pirate." I said as the woman grabbed a bag from the hook on the wall and strapped it to her ankle before lifting herself just off the ground and hovered in the air with her wings.

"So." The woman said, "The names Kilvia, pleasure to meet you Beorc, and Branded."

"Irwin." I said.

"Selena."

"Flora."

"Is it alright if I join you guys for a while?" Kilvia asked, "I'm kinda indepted to you and I want that little issue cleared up as soon as possible."

"We'll see what Lady Corrin has to say about that." Flora said.

"Well then lead the way maid." Kilvia said, "Oh Yune's breath it feels so good to stretch my wings again, that stinking cell was so cramped."

 **[[]]**

 **I think I'll cut this one here folks, so yeah.**

 **First of all, yeah, Kilvia. I haven't fully fleshed her out _just_ yet, it's just I've been a little quiet for a while so I wanted to get this out before I go work on Reading THOR- WHICH IS ON AO3 PEOPLE! I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I NEED TO SAY IT!**

 **Anyway sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but don't worry, there will be more action in the next one... with Kilvia showing off some of her Laguz strength (And Raven speed)**

 **Hope you all enjoy the rest of the week.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello dear readers!**

 **I'm back from Dragon*Con and this is late enough as it is so here's the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Irwin P.O.V.]

I honestly couldn't help but smile at the reaction Kilvia gave everyone, and Corrin allowed her to join our group.

A full blooded Laguz in our crew is nothing to sneeze at I can tell you that much.

We docked pretty soon after that so we don't have to worry about anymore pirate attacks... for now at least.

Now we begin our walk to the nearest settlement, Cyrkensia.

"So where are we headed right now?" Kilvia asked as she hovered alongside me, Camilla, and Corrin, something that surprises me a little considering Laguz have an instinctual unease around Branded.

"The nearest city is Cyrkensia." Camilla said as she walked next to us, guiding Marziah by her reigns, "It's neutral territory in Hoshido and Nohr, neither Kingdom attacks the city as nobles from both visit it's famed Opera house, including Father."

"So we shouldn't expect to be met with hostility there right?" Corrin asked.

"Not a chance." Camilla said.

"Bandit's if they are desperate enough." Kilvia said, getting a slight glare from Camilla.

"We can't forget about the Invaders." I said, "They've been quite but you never know when they'll attack."

"You're right." Corrin said quietly, "We can't put them to the back of our minds."

[]

It didn't take us too long to arrive at Cyrkensia, however...

"...What happened here? Cyrkensia is in ruins!" Camilla cried out.

"It looks like a warzone." Corrin breathed as she shivered.

"Damn those Invaders." Camilla growled pulling out her axe.

Before I could even contemplate going to calm down Camilla Corrin's head turned to the streets, "Hmm? Do you hear that? Someone's coming!"

This caused me, Camilla, Kilvia and an approaching Sakura (Who quickly clung to Corrin) to turn our heads to the direction Corrin was facing.

Coming down the street was a male blonde kitsune and a male white and black haired Wolfskin, more specifically Kaden the Kitsune and Keaton the Wolfskin.

The two of them collapsed to the ground as they got close enough.

"You... You all should run... Run away..." Kaden groaned.

"It's not safe here... Get away...while you can." Keaton moaned.

"Laguz?" Kilvia mused, "Not, not of Tellian origin."

"These poor creatures...they've been horribly injured. Princess Sakura, could you tend to them?" Camilla asked.

Sakura nodded and pulled out a Sun Festal, "Oh! Y-yes! I'll heal them right away!" Sakura said, using the rod to heal the wounds of the two shapeshifters.

While Corrin and the others were trying to figure out what happened here with Kaden and Keaton, I turned to Kilvia.

"Think you can fly up and take a look around the area?" I asked.

Kilvia nodded, "Sure." She said with a smirk, "My eyesight might not be as good as a hawks, but I'll see if I can spot anything."

"Good." I said, "And just remember that the Invaders are usually invisible unless they've been hit or have taken a hit, and they are coated in ethereal flames."

"Got it, just look for fire that's moving around and not spreading." Kilvia said taking to the air.

"Hey." Kaden called out to me, "Who was that girl with black wings? I've never seen a shapeshifter like her before."

"That was Kilvia." Corrin said, "A Raven Laguz from Irwin's homeland of Tellius."

Corrin probably would have continued, but Kilvia landed next to us with wide eyes.

"I didn't see the Invaders, but I saw Hoshidan's and Nohrians fighting near the town plaza." Kilvia said.

"What?" Camilla asked surprised.

"The Nohrians were led by some blonde guy on a horse with a black sword and the Hoshidan's were led by a guy in red armor that's overdue for a haircut." Kilvia said.

"That sounds like Xander and Ryoma." Corrin said.

"We better go sort this out." I said pulling out my new Steel Greatlance.

What? Didn't think we'd let all the money the pirates gathered go to waste did you?

[]

A few minutes later we arrived at the square, Kaden and Keaton deciding to officially join our group.

And naturally when we tried to explain the Invader situation to Ryoma and Xander they were firm on the position that the other attacked the city.

"Once we've convinced those two to join us I'm going to smack their heads together." I growled as Corrin and I began to move the debris that was blocking the allyway into the plaza itself out of the way.

"I will admit they are stubborn." Corrin said, "Camilla, Beruka, Subaki, Reina, Kilvia, grab someone and fly over this debris, we'll join you soon!"

"You got it princess!" Kilvia called out spreading her wings.

And in a flash of light and particles a crow the size of a pegasus was there flapping it's wings to stay afloat.

Camilla grabbed Sakura and pulled her onto Marziah, Saizo climbed onto Beruka's wyvern, Selena onto Subaki's Pegasus, Orochi climbed onto Reina's Kinshi, and Kilvia picked up Kaden in her talons.

The group's promptly fly over the debris in our way and into the battlefield.

"We better hurry, a few archers could quickly turn the tides against them." I warned.

[With Selena and Subaki]

[No P.O.V.]

"Yaah!" Selena shouted as she cut down the Nohrian Outlaw that was aiming at Subaki.

"Thanks for that." Subaki said swinging his Naginata at a Mercenary.

"Don't thank me." Selena said, "I want to make sure you're alive so I can prove you're not so perfect after all."

"Selena?" A male voice familiar to Selena asked.

Selena turned to see her old friend, Laslow walking up to her with his Steel Sword drawn and Peri riding up beside him with her personal lance ready.

"Laslow, glad to see you're okay." Selena said as Subaki landed next to her.

"I'm surprised you ended up joining the enemy." Laslow said, "Didn't you say you were going to get revenge on the woman that beat Lady Camilla."

"That was the plan." Selena said looking away, "But the one that beat Camilla... I could feel just how powerful she was."

"Pardon?" Laslow asked raising an eyebrow.

"She was stronger than Walhart." Selena said with narrow eyes.

"Guh!?" Laslow choked taking a step back.

"Who the heck is Walhart?" Peri asked.

"Someone from our past." Laslow said, "And he was a powerful opponent."

"We can't spend all day talking." Subaki pointed out.

"He's right~" Peri sang, "We've got to fight to the death. Your death to be exact."

With that the four warriors charged each other.

[With Ryoma]

"To think Corrin would go on about invisible enemies when the Nohrians are clearly the cause of all this." Ryoma muttered.

"She's just in denial." The red armored, blonde Wyvern Lord next to him, Scarlet, said, "Listen I'll try not to kill her okay?"

"Thank you Scarlet." Ryoma said.

"No problem Ry-" Scarlet started, only to be cut off when a black blur streaked by her, leaving slight claw marks in her armor, "What the-!?"

"Caw!"

Scarlet and Ryoma turned to face what had attacked the former and saw a crow that was big enough to rival Scarlet's Wyvern.

"That is a big bird." Scarlet said as said bird was coated in a flash of light, reverting into the woman known as Kilvia.

"Who are you?" Ryoma demanded readying Raijinto.

"Isn't it proper etiquette to introduce yourself first?" Kilvia asked as she crossed her legs in the air taking a sitting position.

"I am Ryoma, crown prince to the kingdom of Hoshido." Ryoma declared.

"Scarlet, leader of the Chevois resistance effort." Scarlet declared drawing her Killer axe.

Kilvia chuckled, "Oh, I just asked for names, but since we are going with titles." Kilvia said getting out of her sitting position and 'standing' straight, in an almost noble posture, "I am Kilvia, niece to the current King of the Tellian Kingdom of Raven's, Kilvas."

"Tellian?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh so you've heard of Tellius?" Kilvia cooed, "From the Branded one right?"

"I wasn't aware that Laguz had left Tellius." Ryoma said while Scarlet was looking between the two in confusion.

"Not many of us leave I'll admit." Kilvia said, "But why are we here talking when we've got fighting to do."

"I take it you are on my sister's side." Ryoma said.

"Well she is friends with Irwin, who busted me out of a pirates brig." Kilvia said.

"I'll take care of her Lord Ryoma." Scarlet said as her wyvern lunged at Kilvia.

The Kilvas Raven smirked as she flashed back into a raven and flew into the air, out of the range of the archers.

[Back with Laslow, Peri, Selena, and Subaki.]

[OST: Fire Emblem Awakening- Conquest (Ablaze]

Selena and Laslow locked blades as Subaki slashed at Peri, who pulled her horse back to dodge, followed by throwing her lance at Subaki.

Subaki reared his pegasus, guiding it over Peri's lance and followed it up with a slash that Peri failed to react in time to dodge.

"You've certainly gotten stonger haven't you Selena?" Laslow asked deflecting one of Selena's slashes and countering.

"Tends to happen when you fight almost as often as we did back with The Shephards." Selena replied blocking Laslow's attack and jumping back, before dashing forward with a slash that caught Laslow off guard.

"We did fight fairly often back then didn't we?" Laslow said ducking under a follow up slash, "It's no wonder I don't feel nearly as strong as I used to."

Selena smirked as she leapt as Laslow to strike, non-leathally of course, when Peri rushed in and blocked Selena's strike and pushed her back. Selena landed on Subaki's pegasus, the rider of which slashed at Peri and knocked her off her horse.

"Peri!" Laslow called out, before a golden glow coated him and he made a leaping slash at Subaki, knocking him off his pegasus.

"Whoa!" Selena cried out grabbing the reigns of the pegasus, remembering the lessons her mother gave her about taming pegasi Selena quickly began to stroke the neck of the pegasus, quickly calming the creature.

"Seem's you're not as bad with pegasi as you believed." Laslow said lifting his sword and lunging at Selena.

Only for it to glance off a large axe head.

"You!" Selena shouted at the Reaver standing before her.

"Take your friend to Sakura." Merida said hefting her Steel Poleaxe back onto her shoulder, "I'll cover you."

[With Kilvia and Scarlet]

[OST: Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn- March]

Scarlet may have had the advantage in battle experience over Kilvia, but there are some things that experience and even strength can be useless against.

Such as the fact Kilvia was born to fly and out sped the Wyvern.

"Stay still!" Scarlet shouted swinging her axe at the Raven, however Kilvia flapped once and flew over the attack and clawwed at Scarlet, causing her she lean slightly off her mount, though she quickly recovered.

Kilvia perched on top of a roof after she had made that last attack, panting. Dispite her natural affinity to the air, she had the same weakness as all Laguz save for their King's and Queens.

Stamina, a Laguz could fight for a long time, but they had to rely on hit and run tactics as they couldn't maintain their transformation.

"Getting tired already?" Scarlet asked smirking, then she noticed Kilvia reach into the leg pouch on her avian ankle, pulling out an odd orange herb that had only one leaf left on it.

Olivi Grass, one of the few ways a Laguz could quickly recover the stamina need to maintain their beast forms. Kilvia quickly gulped down the herb and did her best to smirk with her beak.

Kilvia took off again and this time grabbed Scarlet off her Wyvern and threw her into the building, knocking out the wyvern rider.

Kilvia looked down and gave out a caw of victory, with more than one reason.

Corrin and the others had taken down the debris in their way, and Saizo had slipped Sakura to the Dragon Vein that was near Ryoma, who was too focused on the battle between Kilvia and Scarlet to notice.

But for now Kilvia needed to find cover, Olivi Grass doesn't give a Laguz too much stamina, in fact she rather have used it to refill her stamina when she wasn't shifted...

Maybe there was something to the Half-Shift her Uncle had told her about, the way a Laguz could stay shifted for extreme periods of time at the cost of only growing 1.5 times stronger instead of becoming twice as strong as they usually become when transformed... Or maybe see if she can find a Demi-Band.

[With Laslow, Peri, and Merdia]

[OST Fire Emblem Path of Radiance: A Mighty Foe]

Laslow looked at Merdia while Peri was more focused on getting her knocked out Horse off of her. And Laslow was actually rather nervous at the sheer aura of Power his opponent gave off.

"Selena wasn't joking." Laslow said as he put away his sword and pulled out one he hadn't used in a long time.

A Ylissian Silver Sword, forged for 5 damage more than normal Ylissian Silver Swords.

"Hmm, looks like you're not going to hold back are you?" Merdia asked, "Well then, let's see what you've got."

"Very well." Laslow said lunging forward, the Ylissian Silver Sword not nearly as heavy as the Nohrian variant.

That still didn't mean much as it clashed with Merdia's Poleaxe and he was pushed back instead.

"You've got strength." Merdia said, "But you've not used it in so long it's begun to wane hasn't it?"

Laslow gritted his teeth at the truth in her words before pushing back as a green glow flashed around him, he then lunged forward at a high speed at Merdia and slashed five times in rapid succession.

Merida sidestepped the first four slashed but was grazed by the fifth one.

"Astra." Merdia said quietly, "Now where did you learn that one from?"

"My father." Laslow said.

"Impressive." Merdia said, "However it pales in comparison to a Tellian Astra."

"What?" Laslow demanded.

"A 'Hoshidan' Astra trades half of your power to achieve the speed to attack at such speed." Merdia said, "A Tellian Trueblade can achieve the same speed without the cost of half their strength."

Laslow blinked in surprise, Tellians were sounded more like a foe that could put his old foe's like Walhart to shame.

"Now then." Merdia said, "Seeing as Corrin's companions have lowered the water level, I'm going to have to end this here."

Merdia glowed golden and threw her axe into the air, before letting it fall back into her hands, the blade pointing at Laslow. She then dashed toward Laslow faster than he could react and spun on one foot with her axe out, landing three slashes on Laslow before seemlessly stopping her spin and leaping into the air and slamming back down with enough force to shatter the ground beneath Laslow and the area around him for about 6 feet.

Naturally Laslow was sent flying.

This was the special technique of the Tellius Reaver, Colossus.

[With Irwin in his P.O.V.]

 **[Level up!]**

 **[+1 HP]**

 **[+1 Spd]**

'There's one of those bad level ups.' I thought, at least my EXP tally was back at an even 0.

While Corrin went over to Xander to try and convince him to join us, at least at the Bottomless Canyon, I made my way over to Merdia.

"Who are you ma'am?" I asked bluntly.

Merdia looked me in the eye.

"Well, let's just say we're a bit closer together than you might think Branded." Merdia said, then she looked over at Kilvia who was resting on a rooftop, "I didn't expect to see the niece of Kilvas's King here though."

"Now I'm even more suspicious of you." I said, I didn't know Kilvia was royalty...ish, but seeing as Merdia knows it she is definitely someone I need to figure out, now.

"Heh, don't worry, I'm a friend." Merdia said picking up her Poleaxe, "I'll make sure to join you and the Princess of the Lost Kingdom when it's time. Until then."

Merida reached into a pouch by her side and pulled out a pinch of dust, dropping it on the ground. When the dust hit the ground a large glowing seal appeared and Merdia vanished.

"Warp Powder." I mused, "A powder that allows the user to warp anywhere they please, at the cost of completely exhausting them."

"Irwin." The familiar voice of Ryoma said, causing me to turn around to face him, and Corrin who stood next to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is it true? Did you manage to save Mikoto?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah those seven stab wounds weren't for nothing." I replied.

Ryoma nodded, "Corrin, may I please see her?"

This caused me and Corrin to blink, "O-of course, let me just gather everyone else." Corrin said walking off.

"First Kilvia, then Merida, now this?" I muttered putting my Steel Greatlance away, "What's next? Merdia having the Einherjar card for the Black Knight?"

And I just terrified myself... nice one genius.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay I'm going to cut it there.**

 **Sorry if you all didn't get to see Irwin in action with his new weapon, but this chapter is late enough as it is.**

 **Anyway next one will be a simple Support building chapter so hopefully it shouldn't take as long to come out.**

 **Now, I haven't revealed just how strong Kilvia is... that's because I am not too sure about that just yet myself.**

 **As for Merdia... well, now we know how she's getting everywhere. Too bad Reaver's can't use staves, Rewarp would be way better than the Warp Powder seeing as it doesn't drain stamina like no ones business.**

 **Anyway I'll see you guys later because I've come down with the Con Crud (Basically Sickness coming from within a week at a convention due to so many people and germs) and I need to get some sleep.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Admittedly this took longer than I thought it would, but whatever.**

 **For now we are just building supports.**

 **[[]]**

Upon arriving in the Astral Plane Ryoma immediately began to urge Corrin toward where Mikoto was sleeping, and everyone else scattered.

Save for Kilvia and Scarlet.

"You only won that fight because I couldn't land a hit on you." Scarlet said.

"Please, you Beorc weren't born to fly like us Avian Laguz." Kilvia taunted.

Okay, I better break this up fast before things get ugly.

"Hey, cut it out you two." I said stepping in between them, "Remember we are holding a ceasefire while we are in this Plane, try not to break it you two, please."

Scarlet sighed, "Fine, but I want a rematch later on." She demanded from Kilvia.

"Sure thing, I'll make sure it ends the same." Kilvia said before flying off.

I sense a rivalry brewing here.

Walking off before I get dragged into that I begin making my way to the brand new Einherjar shop, wanting to see just what was available there.

Only to be cut off when an arrow nearly pierces my nose.

"Holy shit!" I shouted stumbling back, I pretty sure it wouldn't kill me, heck it might not even have hurt me, but I'm glad it didn't happen at all.

"S-sorry!" I heard Sakura call out, causing me to turn to see Sakura standing by the archery range with Takumi, who was slightly cringing, this in turn caused me to walk over there.

I also noticed that Sakura seemed to have used a Master Seal, seeing as she was now a Priestess holding a Brass Yumi.

"I'm guessing this is your first time using a bow?" I asked.

"Y-yes." Sakura said, "Takumi is teaching me though, however..."

"Her first arrow bounced off the brick of the Dusk Armory." Takumi said.

"That explains the near piercing." I muttered, "Still, nice to see Takumi is helping with the archery, plus you'll be able to protect yourself soon enough in case an enemy slips behind whoever you're healing."

Sakura smiled and went back to aiming her yumi and letting an arrow loose, this time hitting the target, albeit the edge.

"Hmm..." I hummed, "I think I know what I'm going to be getting at the Einherjar shop, two teachers ought to be better than one."

I didn't make it much further in my walk to the Einherjar shop, mainly because it was as far from the the Throne were we normally arrive as possible, when I heard a Azura singing.

 _"~Imisanakikeganonawot~orokokumorodametemotowikot~uaerufetotetiarahowimay,~odihciuomami,_ _Ikemazasanoyuosasumezak~ Otegakomoukuyirutsuinuzimadat~ Usawurufimimeokonotihonak~ Uremishikadesoyiruketedikasibuy~"_ Azura sang as she approached me.

"That was pretty good." I said blinking in surprise.

"I've been practicing a lot." Azura said smiling softly, "It's a beautiful song, and powerful as well."

'And it's true power will shine once Shigure is born.' I thought thinking of her future son, 'Though I wonder who she'll marry...'

"May I learn the last verse of the song?" Azura asked.

"Of course." I said clearing my throat, _"_ _etihcomikuuyami~_ _uamarosahasabustikotemisamiorokok~_ _uamaros~_ _uamaros~"_

Azura nodded as I handed her the note with the lyrics, "I can feel the power of this song without even pouring my magic into it." Azura mused, "If I sing the whole song... Perhaps..."

With that she began to walk off, seems like she's got a hint of the general plan of the song.

[]

Finally, after managing to avoid being interuppted I made it to the Einherjar shop and opened to door to meet.

"Anna!?" I cried out in surprise seeing the shop keeper here.

"Hey there Irwin~" Anna practically sang.

"How did... never mind." I said shaking my head, "So you're selling Einherjat cards here?"

"Yep." Anna said smiling, "Wanna pick one of them up?"

"Who do you have that uses bows?" I asked.

Anna smiled and pulled out a set of cards that made my heart skip a beat, they were all Tellian Heroes.

I finally picked up the one I wanted.

"Astrid, Former member of Begnion's House Damiel, Crimean Royal Knight, Bow Paladin." Anna said, "Five thousand gold."

I tossed Anna the money as I took the card and smiled.

"Now to find Sakura once more." I muttered opening the door out of the shop, only to be met by Selena.

"I still want to hear more about this Black Knight fellow." Selena said.

[]

I lead Selena back to my house and set out some tea I had lying around.

"The Black Knight." I started, "Honestly he is one of the few men that could actually stand up to Ike and possibly even Dhegensia."

[OST: Radiant Dawn- The Black Knight Lives.]

"Clad completely in black armor, The Black Knight was one of Ashnard's Rider's of Daein." I said, "He was trained by Greil before Ashnards rule and sought to defeat his teacher in battle one day, and he succeeded, but not in the way he liked. Can you guess why?"

Selena nodded, "Greil's arm." She said, "He couldn't fight at his full strength."

"That's right." I said, "Greil's axe, Urvan, is a formidable weapon in it's own right, but it was useless against the Black Knight, as his armor was Blessed by Ashera, granting him immunity to all but weapons Blessed by a Goddess."

"How was Greil supposed to win against that in the first place!?" Selena demanded.

"Because The Black Knight offered Greil the Sowrd Ragnell, sister to the Alondite he used." I said, "But Greil refused to use it and thus was impaled by Alondite."

Selena flinched at this, but didn't say anything.

"Eventually Ike grew strong enough to use Ragnell against the Black Knight, defeating him, followed by a castle collapsing on top of him." I continued, "But in truth The Black Knight survived, he even threw his fight with Ike as he had not grow to his full power as of then."

"Wha..." Selena breathed.

"Years later the Black Knight resurfaced, defending Micaiah from an ambush by Begnion general Jarod." I continued, "Eventually Ike challenged the Black Knight once again in the Tower of Ashera, this time defeating the Branded Begnion General Zelgius, the true identity of the Black Knight, in single combat for certain this time. After that Ike claimed Alondite as his own."

"I don't think I'd like to fight him." Selena said.

"Me neither." I admitted.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Oh and before I forget, I'm supporting the Female Corrin in the next FE:Heroes Voting Gauntlet.**

 **Also one other thing.**

 **Koei Techmo said that they didn't want too many sword users in FE: Warriors, then they proceed to add in 9 Sword users, and then make the two Original Characters use Swords, which out numbers the rest of the weapons.**

 **Koei Techmo, your arguments are invalid, and I want Ike and the Black Knight in Warriors before DLC, and throw in Sothe and Micaiah in for good measure.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay I meant to get this out Thursday, but Netgear is a piece of shit. And Yesterday I just wasn't in the mood to write.**

 **Anyway this is already a bit late so I'm just gonna get it started.**

 **[[]]**

[Irwin P.O.V.]

Shortly after we left the Astral Plain Corrin and Sakura gave Ryoma a sibling hug, which he returned, Corrin quickly pulling Azura into the hug as well.

Soon after they split up Ryoma walked up to me and gripped me by the shoulder, hard. "Irwin." Ryoma said sternly, "Keep my sisters safe, especially Corrin. I want to spend time with her as family when this is over."

"Y-yes sir." I stuttered, after which he finally released his grip. 'Funny how he didn't mention Takumi.'

We were on our way soon after Ryoma gave Corrin directions to the Rainbow Sage's home, Ryoma pulling Corrin into one last hug.

[]

"Remind me why you decided on me carrying you?" I asked my sudden Piggyback rider, "I'm certain Camilla would more than love to let you ride on Marziah with her."

Corrin leaned in closer to my ear, "Don't tell Camilla, but..." Corrin whispered, "Marziah kinda scares me a bit."

"Wha-?" I asked confused.

"Don't get me wrong, I like her a lot." Corrin continued, "I mean she's really nice for an undead wyvern, but once Camilla let me ride on Marziah when we were younger, and when Marziah was still living, I was sitting in front of Camilla and I don't think she realized I wasn't quite ready to handle just how energetic Marziah was when she was free flying."

"So you haven't really gotten over it since then?" I asked.

"No." Corrin admitted, "I can push aside those jitters in a fight, when Marziah seems unnaturally calm, but outside that..."

I nodded in understanding, however... "You're going to have to tell Camilla eventually." I said.

Corrin sighed and set her head on top of mine, "I know..." Corrin admitted, "But she always gets so sad whenever she feels like I disappointed her."

Regardless, I carried Corrin on my back the whole trip into Port Dia.

However in the corner of my eye I swear I saw something blue glint, but it can't be the Nohrians because they don't wear blue, and the Hoshidan's went the opposite direction.

[]

"So... This is the port town of Dia?" Corrin asked finally hopping off of my back.

"Yes. We need to find a ferry that will take us to Notre Sagesse..." Azura said.

"We should probably be careful, we are in Nohrian territory, and they seem to be the ones more persistant to get us." I said.

"Irwin's got a point." Takumi admitted, "We've only fought Hoshidan's when we stumble across them, but Nohr's actively searching for us."

"Did Takumi just agree with me?" I asked the person standing next to me, which actually happened to be Beruka, so the response I got was nothing more than a nod.

"There you are, Princess Corrin! We've finally tracked you down!" A Nohrian soldier announced as a group of soldiers revealed themselves.

"Figures." I muttered pulling out my Steel Greatlance.

From the head of one of the ships, a Great Knight rode up on his horse, which caused me to blink at the grey haired man riding it.

'Silas?' I thought surprised, 'I guess this world is more balanced than the game, normally Silas is just a Cavalier at this point of the story.'

"Hello, Corrin." Silas said, "It's been a long time."

"A long time...? What are you talking about?" Corrin asked.

"Corrin, who is this?" Camilla asked sweetly, maybe a little too sweetly considering she was lifting her Steel Axe.

"King Garon has ordered your death." Silas started.

"Tell us something we don't know!" Kilvia shouted.

"Now that we've found you, we cannot allow you to leave here alive." Silas continued. "It's tragic, really. It's been so many years since I've seen you, and when I finally meet you again... Well, no one should have to kill their best friend."

"Best friend? Wait, are you talking about...me and you?" Corrin asked scratching her head.

"Of course! Who else would I..." Silas ranted before cutting himself off, "Do you not consider me your best friend?"

Corrin shook her head, "I...don't know who you are." Corrin admitted.

Everyone seemed to wince at that, save for Takumi, " You don't even remember me?!" Silas shouted in disbelief, "I...I suppose that's for the best. Memories of our childhood will only make doing what must be done more difficult. Draw your sword, Corrin! I want to see with my own eyes just how powerful you are, traitor!"

We all began to reach for our weapons, save for me who already had my weapon ready, and Kilvia seeing as she just needs timed transformations.

"Whew... Oh! There you are! I've finally caught up with you!" Princess Elise's voice said from behind us, causing all of us to jump.

"E-Elise!?" Corrin cried out surprised.

"What are you doing here?!" Camilla asked getting suddenly worried for her sister.

"Camilla! Yay! I was sure you were alright! I've come to join you on your adventure!" Elise cheered, seriously that smile is downright infectious.

"J-join us? I'm glad to hear that, but..." Corrin said, "How did you get Xander and Leo to let you leave?"

"Oh, that was easy. I didn't tell them!" Elise said still smiling.

Kilvia laughed at this, "Oh Yune, I already love this little Beorc girl."

"What!?" Corrin and Camilla demanded.

"No, Elise, I won't allow it. This is an incredibly dangerous war zone. I beaten harshly, so I had no choice but to flee. You still have a place to call home. Go back while you can." Camilla pleaded.

"No! I won't go!" Elise pouted, "I'm going to fight with you! I want to help!"

"Elise..." Camilla sighed, "OK, I can see that I won't be able to convince you. I'll let Corrin make this decision."

Corrin looked Elise straight in the eyes, "Elise... coming with us means you'll constantly face danger. And...it's possible that we will end up fighting Xander and Leo at some point. Knowing that, are you sure you still want to come with us?" Corrin asked.

"Of course. I made up my mind before I even set out to find you." Elise said grinning from ear to ear. "I had this feeling that you would need me to come and help you. Everyone in the castle was calling the two of you evil traitors... But I don't believe that you or Camilla are capable of being evil. I trust both of you. I trust that your reasons are good ones. You're my family."

"Elise... OK. I'll happily welcome you. Thank you for coming after me even though I ran away from you... Let's fight together. I promise I'll protect you." Corrin said softly.

"Yay!" Elise cheered, "Thank you Corrin!"

Elise hopped forward a bit before leaping into a hug before snuggling into her a bit more.

Soon enough Elise's retainers arrived with her horse, Arthur the... Hero apparently (Though admittedly predictable) And Effie the General.

Well at least those two are already decently powered this time, seriously it's appalling how weak they originally were at this part.

"Alright." Corrin said, "Arthur, Effie, I'd like for you to keep Elise covered as best you can. Kilvia I want you to help them."

"You got it." Kilvia said, "In fact I think I see a couple people here that are just local militia."

"Ooh, ooh, I can see if they'll join us." Elise said.

"Do that if you can Elise." Corrin said, "The more help we get the better, now then we're going to split up to reach Silas and to keep the enemy from surrounding us."

"The militia I spotted are Berserker girl on the boat opposite of Silas and a scary looking Great Knight on the opposite side of the port." Kilvia pointed out.

"Thanks Kilvia." Corrin said, "I want Selena, Subaki, Mozu and Kaze to going toward the second boat and clear a path. Takumi, take Sakura, Beruka and Saizo and protect the bridge on the east side of the port, the rest of us will go down the middle of the area."

"Sounds like a simple plan." Camilla admitted.

"Simple is sometimes the best." I said, "Less ways for things to go wrong."

[Selena P.O.V.]

When Corrin told us to go, we rushed across the western side bridge as fast as we could.

Muzo gave someone who left their door open a warning before we broke down a wall in our way and encountered a pair of fighters and a mercenary.

I cut down one of the Fighters with the Wind Edge Corrin let me have while Subaki pulled out his Dual Naginata to take down the other, while Mozu and Kaze double teamed the Mercenary, the duo glancing at each other with a smile after they won the fight.

'I can't be the only one seeing those two in love with each other right?' I thought.

We moved up a bit to take down another set of opponent's similar to the first, where I noticed that just off to the side someone had left their door open.

"I'll warn the guy here, you guys keep clearing out!" I called out before running toward the door.

Just in time for pain to flare across my back.

"Gah!" I shouted stumbling as I turned around, showing that I was facing a Fighter that had gone out of his way to get me, "Dammit." I cursed myself for not keeping an eye out on my surroundings then glared at the guy who hit me from behind.

He lifted his axe ready to swing at me again.

"No you don't!" A voice called out, one I hadn't heard in a very long time, a woman's voice that definitely hadn't followed me to Nohr with Owain and Inigo.

A blue blur landed behind the fighters, a blade flashing as the woman landed.

The fighter fell over to reveal a woman with long blue hair wearing a golden headband, on her body she wore a blue tunic with an ornate breastplate, trailing behind her a blue cape with a red inside, her legs were armored up to her thighs, her eye's were blue, with an all too familiar mark set inside one of her pupils.

In her hand she held a shining sword that had a rounded guard that had a hold in the middle.

"L-Lucina?" I asked surprised.

"So this is where you've been Severa." Lucina said.

"Erk." I choked out closing the distance between me and the Princess of Ylisse, "It's Selena around here Lucina." I urged, "Can you do me that favor?"

[Irwin P.O.V]

 **[+90 Exp]**

That little message showed up soon after we knocked Silas off his horse, every other nohrian, minus Benny and Charlotte, the local Militia Great Knight and Berserker respectively, were either dead or in enough pain they couldn't move... Though I was a little upset that everyone else had decided to get in my way and Silas was in turn the only one I fought.

However I ended up tuning out Corrin remembering Silas, and his attempt to sneak her out of the Northern Fortress for a picnic when I noticed someone standing in from of Severa... scratch that, hugging her, and the Parralel Falcion impaled in the ground.

'Lucina?' I thought confused, 'What the heck is the time traveling future Princess of Ylisse doing here?

We didn't have much time to ponder that as we quickly had to board the ferry, however Severa decided to bring over Lucina to introduce her to me, Corrin, Camilla and Beruka (Who Camilla had to drag over).

"Selena, who is this?" Camilla asked.

"This is an old friend of mine, Lucina." Selena said, "Lucina, this is Lady Camilla, I serve as her retainer alongside Beruka here."

"It's nice to meet you Princess Camilla." Lucina said stepping forward, hesitating a moment after noticing Marziah.

Camilla noticed it however, "Something wrong miss Lucina?" Camilla asked.

"Its... It's nothing." Lucina said, "It's just, your wyvern's undead form brought back some... unpleasant memories."

Camilla hummed as she looked at Lucina.

"And this is Princess Corrin, and her retainer Irwin." Selena continued.

"It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Selena's." Corrin said shaking Lucina's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well Princess." Lucina said, "Same to you Irwin."

"Nice to meet you as well." I said shaking her hand, and looking directly into her branded eye.

Lucina noticed this, but didn't say anything, "So, what's going on and how can I help you out?"

 **[[]]**

 **Yes everyone, Lucina has been brought into this story.**

 **And no, I'm not going to be bringing anyone else from Awakening for the rest of the Revelations story.**

 **Anyway, next chapter we WILL see Irwin in action with his new Greatlance... and we'll actually be switching P.O.V. a lot in that one.**

 **See you all then.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay folks I know I've been- OH SHIT!**

 ***Ducks under a barrage of Hand Axe's, Arrow, Dagger, and Javelins***

 **Jesus you people are violent.**

 **Anyway I'd like to doubly apologize for this chapter.**

 **First is the obligatory 'Sorry this took so long, I have no excuse.'**

 **Second is this, remember at the end of last chapter I said to be expecting a lot of P.O.V. shifting? Yeah, forget I said that, expect that in the** ** _next_** **chapter when the action begins. There will still be some P.O.V. shifting.**

 **This chapter is going to be fluff and filler to get me back into writing this story a bit.**

 **[[]]**

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

'Looks like we have a while to go until we reach the next port.' I thought looking out to the open waters, thankfully there were no other vessels out on sea for now so hopefully we'll be lacking in Pirate attacks.

Now might be a good time to talk to everyone... I'm still a little disappointing that everyone but me and Corrin are Lvl 20 already, it makes me feel under leveled.

I shook my head and stepped back from the railing, bumping into someone as I did.

"Oh, sorry." I said turning around, then blinked as I saw the Ylissian Princess of an alternate future... Not a concept I'd like to explain how I know.

"It's alright." Lucina said smiling softly, "I've been told I don't make a lot of noise when I'm not in a fight."

"I think it's more along the lines of I can't hear much over the waves." I joked, "So, Lucina, what brings you up here anyway? Getting a look at the horizon?"

"Something like that." Lucina said, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Let me guess." I said holding my hand up, "You saw my fighting and noticed how different it was compared to those similarly armed."

"Not quite." Lucina said, "Sev- Selena told me you were from a far off land, hailing from a Kingdom called Tellius." she explained, though I did notice her slip up in her friends name, "Actually, I was coming to ask if you were wondering about the mark I'm sure you've noticed in my eye."

"Your Brand?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Lucina asked taking a step back, slightly reaching for her sword.

"Yeah, all us Branded have this." I continued.

"Branded?" Lucina asked, stepping forward and relaxing.

"Yeah, Laguz blood running in the veins of a Beorc." I explained, "The Brand doesn't show up in every generation, but it always shows up in the same place."

"Beorc?" Lucina asked, "I'm sorry, your foreign terms have me at a loss."

"Ah, my bad." I chuckled rubbing the back of my head, "Beorc is the kinder term the Laguz have for Humans, while Laguz are the collective term for Tellius's shape shifters, be they Lion's, Tigers, giant house cats, Hawks, Crows, Wolves or Dragons."

Lucina blinked, "Maybe Henry wasn't mistaken when he said he saw a man turn into a crow..." Lucina murmured.

"Henry?" I asked, even though I knew of the Plegian Dark mage with a fixation on blood similar to Peri.

"Someone from a different Kingdom in my homeland." Lucina waved off, "He has liking to Crows. Anyway I sorry but you're mistaken about me, I'm not Branded like you are, my Father, Sister, and Cousin all have this mark, but on different places."

"Really? What about your Aunt... Or Uncle." I asked.

"Aunt Lissa wasn't born with the mark, it really makes her anxious about her relationship to my father sometimes." Lucina said.

"Huh, well, where are your relative's marks?" I asked, "If it's not too much to ask."

"Well, Father's mark was on his right shoulder." Lucina said, "My sister Cynthia has her's on top of her left breast, not positioned in a scandalous place mind you, and my Cousin's mark is on his left forearm."

"Well." I said leaning back, "What is that mark then?"

"It's a symbol of a blood pact my family made generations ago with the Divine Dragon Naga." Lucina said, "This mark represents her blood flowing in our veins."

"Dragon Blood..." I murmured loud enough for Lucina to hear, causing her to tilt her head.

"Pardon?" Lucina asked.

"Lucina, tell me, have you ever seen little motes of light in this land?" I asked, "Strange lights that don't appear to have any apparent source."

"I... Yes." Lucina said giving me a weird look, "How did you know?"

I smiled, looks like Naga's Blood can sense them too, "Those are Dragon Veins." I said, "Only those with the blood of Dragon's in their Veins can see them. It's mostly the blood of the Royal's of the Kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr... And the Lost Kingdom based on Azura's heritage."

"The Lost Kingdom?" Lucina asked.

"I cannot say it's name, it's under the rule of a powerful sorcerer and has cursed it's name." I explained, "Either way this puts you and in me in a very precarious position."

"What do you mean by me and you?" Lucina asked.

"Both of us have Dragon Blood in our veins, mine of a Goldoan Dragon of Tellius, and you of a Divine Dragon." I said, "Both of us can use the Dragon Veins around here but... I can't shake this terrible feeling of our enemy, so I try my best to hide the use of Dragon Veins outside of anyone but Lady Corrin."

Lucina looked me in the eyes, "You fear the enemy might be able to control one of us." She said assuredly.

I nodded, "Right now the most prime suspect is Gunter." I said, "No offense to the old knight or anything, but he was thrown into the lost Kingdom and apparently survived against The Invaders, as we call the Lost Kingdom's troops, for well over a week."

Lucina nodded, "No matter his skill, surviving that deep in enemy territory is slim to none." Lucina said, "Not on your own."

I raised my eyebrow, I took a lot of risks in this but I guess it paid off, "You seem pretty smart." I said.

"Well, my fathers closest friend was a Tactician, and my best friend was their child." Lucina explained, "It's only natural I'd pick up things from them."

"So you would." I said straightening up, "Well then, I'm going to go check on Lady Corrin."

"Good Luck." Lucina said stepping aside and letting me pass.

"By the way, nice sword." I said as I left.

[Lucina's P.O.V.]

I looked at Irwin as he left.

He seemed... Off somehow, like he knew more than he let on...

"No, I shouldn't think like that." I said shaking my head, "I can't start thinking he's an enemy, at least not at the moment. If Tellius declares war on these Kingdoms maybe, but I can tell his loyalties lie with Corrin."

'Still, he's right about that Gunter, it was difficult enough for us to survive in Grima's wasteland and we were together as a team.' I thought, 'One man in hostile territory no matter their skill is enough to earn concern, but since no one seems to act out of the normal around Gunter I think he might be keeping that theory to himself, in which case he knows now isn't a good time to cast suspicion on others.'

I then found myself letting out a huff, "I guess Robin and Morgan have been rubbing off on me." I said.

I shook my head and drew Falcion and took stance, it was empty enough so I suppose I could-

"You Trainin' up here all by yerself?" A woman's voice asked, causing me to turn around to face a girl dressed similar to Irwin, but had a slight bit of Hoshidan flare to it.

"Well, I was planning to." I admitted, "You're... Mozu right?"

Mozu nodded, "Do you mind if we spar a bit?" Mozu asked pulling out her a training lance.

I smiled, "Sure." I said sheathing Falcion, "Let me just go get a practice sword."

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

Finding Corrin wasn't so hard after all.

Mainly because she was in her quarters, sprawled out on her bed, not exactly looking her best.

"Are you alright Milady?" I asked.

This prompted Corrin to practically bounce up off her bed and look at me, "Irwin!" Corrin cried out, though it seemed to me like... Nah, I can't be that kind of lucky wedge in can I?

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yes." Corrin said nodding, then she shook her head as she deflated, "No, not really, I feel terrible about Silas."

"Ah." I said nodding, "You feel bad that you completely forgot about a friend that did so much for you don't you?"

"Yes." Corrin said as I sat next to her, "I didn't mean to offend him or anything, when we first met back when we were fighting but..."

"A lot has happened." I said, "You were young, Xander most likely started your training around that time-"

"He did looking back on it." Corrin added.

"And with all these recent event's going on I'm surprise you haven't lost sleep over it." I finished.

"A-actually..." Corrin stuttered before drifting off.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"I'm sorry." Corrin said, "Camilla would go nuts if she heard, Sakura and Elise would worry so much about me, though to be honest I don't think Takumi would bat an eye but..." Corrin shuddered, "I find myself having a hard time sleeping sometimes because I'm worried that one of us might die because of something unexpected happening."

"Hey, I'm alive after that Invader tried to kill your mother." I reminded, "And she's alive too."

With that Corrin gave me a light jab, "I still hate it that you came so close to dying, you shouldn't have had to do that, neither should have mother."

"Well... Considering our enemy is controlling Garon, I'd rather not risk him toting your mother along like a puppet." I said.

Corrin nodded, "Say, I've been hearing Azura sing a strange song lately, I've tried to understand the language but..." She said.

"It's an ancient Laguz Language." I said, "I don't know the meaning of the words themselves, but it's called the Galdr of Rebirth, its a powerful song that usually requires a duet to sing."

"How powerful is it?" Corrin asked.

"It can return the insane to their rightful state of mind and even revived the burned forest of Serenes to life." I said.

"Incredible..." Corrin breathed as she leaned onto my shoulder.

"It is." I said looking at the sleeping princess, suddenly I found myself singing softly to the Princess. Specifically the Galdr of Release.

 _"Eeteru faraki otshiana iiran owairut uumi kara,i mi koto onaak omi gureterus aima hout aru."_

I took in a breath after singing the Galdr of Release, and looked down to see Corrin was sleeping soundly... even if she had a death grip on me.

I restrained a chuckle, The Galdr of Release, a Galdr created specifically to release Yune from Lehran's Medallion, unless Sung by one that can hear Yune's Voice while she was sealed it's pretty much just a lullaby.

I can remember the words to the song, but I could never find the lyrics, only one person I could find ever seemed to be close though while listening to the song and doing research to try to find the lyrics.

Still, Corrin's got a death grip on me... And she's pulling me closer and snuggling into me.

'Yune, please I beg of you, don't let Camilla walk by.' I prayed.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **I'll admit I spent about an hour looking for those lyrics I typed in, but I could only find one person on Youtube who seemed to try.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that bit of fluff at the end and I'll see you guys again for the next chapter when we actually get to see some action.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello folks, I'm back with another chapter of Gamer of Fate, didn't expect it so soon did you?**

 **Main reason, managed to get Radiant Dawn Ike in the Fire Emblem Heroes before the Summon Focus ran out!**

 **I also got Summer Robin, Siegbert (Twice), and Apostle Sanaki.**

 **And Roy about four freaking times, why? I don't use him game!**

 **So without further jib jab, it's time for some actual fighting in this story once again.**

 **[[]]**

[Irwin P.O.V.]

Well, we managed to make port at Notre Sagess, with Camilla somehow not passing by Corrin's room.

Elise and Sakura did though, they were nice about it though.

Right now Corrin was speaking with the old man that was actually the Rainbow Sage in disguise about where to find the Rainbow Sage... Man that sounds backwords when you think about it.

I shook my head as Corrin stepped out of the house grinning.

"I learned where the Rainbow Sage lives." Corrin said.

"Great!" I shouted catching everyone's attention, "Let's get going! Please I need to wake up my legs."

[With the Rainbow Sage]

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The Rainbow Sage asked his newest guest, one that knew who he truly was.

"Yes." A young girls voice echoed, "The trial you have for them would be too easy for the enemy they will face."

"And your trial would be most suitable?" The Rainbow Sage asked.

"For some, yes." The girl said.

[Back to Irwin.]

Surprisingly enough, we ran into Shura on the way to the monastery.

Shura, the man who kidnapped Azura from Nohr in retaliation for Corrin's kidnapping, and who had a massive grudge against Kotaro.

After we explained to the man about Kotaro's death at Corrin's hands he happily joined our little group.

Of course at the door was another surprise for us.

Nyx, a Sorcerer Class... Er... Sorceress would be more appropriate though seeing as she's a... well she. The one woman who I'd expect to outlive a Dragon Laguz... mainly cause she's immortal because she created a spell so freaking dark she ended up cursing herself.

During my little moment Corrin managed to convince Nyx to join us, which is really helpful because she's probably the wisest person we can turn to... Even if she's a little dark.

"Can we get some help with this door!" Eiffie shouted pushing against the door to the Monastery, but not making it budge.

"Coming!" Corrin shouted pulling out her Dragon Stone... causing Nyx, Shura, and Lucina to raise their eyebrows, and causing Eiffie to realize she needs to MOVE!

Taking her Dragon Form, Corrin slammed her head into the door, surprisingly, a seal flashed on the door before it slowly opened up.

"She's a Manakete?" I heard Lucina whisper to herself.

"We're not sure what Corrin is actually." Selena whispered to Lucina, "Queen Mikoto might have an idea, but she's in a coma."

"Intriguing..." Nyx murmured.

"Are you alright Corrin?" Camilla cooed jumping off Marziah, and grabbing Corrin's head.

"I'm fine." Corrin said, her voice echoing, "My skull is pretty tough in this form." She added before reverting.

"Welcome, Princess Corrin, and company." A young woman's voice said from inside the Monastery.

Looking inside, I completely locked up, "Impossible..." I let slip from my mouth, even though I knew it was an illusion.

Standing inside was a green haired woman wearing beautiful white armor with light orange lining and insides and a flowing white cape on her back, sheated at her hip was a slim blade with a golden hilt.

"Queen Elincia of Crimea." I said, instinctively kneeling to the former Queen of Crimea, surprising everyone around me, except for Kilvia.

"Impossible." Kilvia said, "Elincia Ridell Crimea was a Beorc..."

Queen Elincia smiled, "Rise Crimean." She told me, so I stood back up, "And you are correct young Laguz, I was simply a Beorc, and I died a peaceful death. The Elincia you see here is nothing more than an illusion created by Yune to test you."

"A test?" Corrin asked.

"Right." Elincia said, "Yune has chosen to test you Corrin, as well as your companions Mozu and Irwin."

"W-why us?" Mozu asked.

"Because Mozu, you were granted power by Yune, and Irwin... She want's to help you." Elincia said as three green gateways appeared, "Step through and be ready for your test."

With that Elincia vanished.

"Irwin... Be safe." I heard Corrin whisper before she stepped into a portal, Mozu kissing Kaze before she walked through hers.

'This can't be too bad.' I thought walking through mine.

I found myself in an empty room... Or at least it was empty for a moment before a Crimean Myrmidon appeared in front of me holding an Iron Blade.

 **[Crimean Myrmidon Lvl 16]**

 **[HP: 26/26, STR: 16, DEF: 10]**

 **[Weapon: Iron Blade- MT: 12]**

"Okay, a faceless soldier." I muttered lifting my Steel Greatlance and shield.

He came charging at me with his Sword held a little low a made an upward slash that I backed away from and quickly countered with a jab from my Greatlance, dealing 19 damage and quickly slashing once more, finishing off this Illusion.

 **[+100 EXP]**

 **[Level up!]**

 **[+1 HP]**

 **[+1 STR]**

 **[+1 LCK]**

"Not bad." I said, "Where's my exit?"

"You've not gotten strong enough for this battle Irwin." I heard Yune's voice of all things say, startling me, "Here you will gain the strength you will need."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I muttered as another Myrmidon appeared in front of me.

[With Mozu]

"Hello?" Mozu called out looking around the room, holding her Steel Naginata tightly.

"Howdy miss." A new voice said, causing Mozu to jump.

The voice belonged to a young woman with long green hair wearing blue armor, that of a Tellian Halberdier.

"H-hi." Mozu said, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled, "I'm Nephenee, a local militia from ma' village, and ah fought against Ashera with my allies." She said, "And now I'm your opponent for this little test."

Mozu lifted her Naginata as Nephenee lunged at her.

Mozu lifted her shield to deflect the stab and countered with a slash that nicked the veteran Halberdier.

"Not bad kid." Nephenee said, "You've got the basics down at least."

Faster than Mozu expect, Neph slashed at Mozu, nicking her in the arm and causing her to back off a bit before stabbing herself.

Nephenee grunted as her armor absorbed most of the stab, then backed off a bit more as Mozu slashed once more, cutting Neph's face.

Nephenee quickly stepped forward herself for another stab that Mozu caught with her Naginata and redirected it while countering, stabbing Nephenee once more.

Mozu continued her assault and stabbed Nephenee once more, this time impaling the illusion.

"Not too bad Mozu." Nephenee said as her weapon vanish, "Us country gals got a lot more power in us than we think... You pass."

As Nephenee faded, a golden light surrounded Mozu, blinding her for a moment before fading, revealing her to have advanced to the Halberdier class.

She now had long stockings that reached halfway up her thighs and armor around her hips in the manner of an open-front skirt, her shoulder armor was now made of several plates, and her shield was larger and more ovoid in shape.

"I feel..." Mozu mused, "So much stronger."

A green vortex appeared in front of Mozu and she stepped through it.

[With Corrin]

When Corrin stepped through the portal she was greeted once more by Elincia, this time the queen was sat atop a Pegasus.

"Your Highness?" Corrin asked reaching for the Yato.

"Corrin." Elincia said, "I may not be the best fighter among Queen's, but I am your test Princess Corrin."

Corrin blinked and drew the Yato completely.

"Are you ready?" Elincia asked.

"Yes." Corrin said before rushing toward Elincia.

Elincia drew her sword, Amiti and blocked Corrin's attack as her Pegasus kicked off the ground.

Elincia dove in for a slash, to which Corrin ducked under and leapt into the air to counter attack, cutting the queen.

However Elincia easily managed to attack Corrin while she was in the air and knocked her back to the ground, followed by her Pegasus flying toward her once more.

The moment before Corrin was struck she transformed into her dragon form and headbutted Elincia off her Pegasus.

Corrin turned back into her normal form and jumped toward Elincia to attack her, but the queen managed to deflect her attack and countered.

"Ha!" Corrin gasped as she kicked Elincia and slashed her once more, and before the queen could react Corrin transformed once more and rammed the queen into the wall.

"Well done." Elincia said standing back up and sheathing her sword, "You've passed."

Corrin smiled as she sheathed her sword and walked through the portal that opened.

[Irwin P.O.V.]

'I'm level twenty now, enough please!' I thought exausted.

"You're ready Irwin." Yune's voice said, "Go now."

"Finally." I muttered walking through the gateway.

 **[[]]**

 **Sorry if this ending is rushed, but I've been having a hard time writing this chapter and I'm just done with this chapter.**

 **Next one is going to be minimal action, but a lot of plot.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm going to bed.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay Folks, time for another chapter of Gamer of Fate and a continuation of my spree...**

 **This one is mostly gonna be fluff and stuff.**

 **Enjoy folks cause this one might not be too long.**

 **[[]]**

Corrin decided we should take a moment to rest in the Astral Plane... And she said she wanted to talk to me in her quarters.

And I swear to Yune, Camilla's eyes were glowing as the shadows covered her face when Corrin said that... Yeah I wasn't sticking around for that.

Climbing into Yune's Tree House I noticed Corrin sat on her bed with a smile on her face and a pair of Master Seals in her hands.

"Thank's for coming Irwin." Corrin said as she stood up and walked over to me, "I... Here." She said holding out one of the Master Seals, "It's a Master Seal, I know you said it's the goddess Yune that grant's Class Changes in Tellius, but Master Seals help don't they?"

I nodded at this, truth be told it wouldn't really matter using a Master Seal for myself at this point, I'm not sacrificing the chance to gain extra stats using it now.

"Thank you Princess Corrin." I said taking the seal, and wow I could feel it's power just holding it, "What about the other one?"

"For myself." Corrin said, "It's time I used one myself."

I nodded and let poured a slight bit of energy into the Master Seal... Which surprisingly turned from a red orb surrounded by a golden cage into a red adn gold crest of crossed sword, a Tellian Master Seal.

My Master Seal vanished in a golden light that coated me and blinded me.

 **[ _Class Change_ ]**

 **[Solider - Halberdier]**

 **[Level 20 - Level 1]**

 **[HP: 42 - 44 (+2)]**

 **[Str: 19 - 20 (+1)]**

 **[Mag: 9 - 11 (+2)]**

 **[Skl: 22 - 23 (+1)]**

 **[Spd: 17 - 18 (+1)]**

 **[Luck: 9 - 10 (+1)]**

 **[Def: 22 - 23 (+1)]**

 **[Res: 18 - 20 (+2)]**

 **[Gained Skill: Lancefaire (+5 Damage when using Lances)]**

"Irwin... You look incredible..." Corrin gasped as she looked at me, all while I grinned like a maniac at my new strength.

"I feel incredible." I said pulling out my Steel Greatlance, "Gotta mirror?"

Corrin nodded and pulled over a mirror from the corner of her room, my armor was now more intricate than before, the normal dark green now laced in silver, my helmet covering my face slightly more, my simple hauberk now had an extra piece displaying the Crimean Emblem on it, a white cloak was at my hip, separated enough to allow my legs free movement with armor on my hips moving on the cloth of the cloak, my boots now had more intricate shin armor, my shoulder guards now had two parts to them, as did my arm guards, and my shield was now outline in silver with the Goldan Emblem on it surprisingly enough.

"Heh, I guess Yune accepts me as both a citizen of Crimea and Goldoa." I said putting my Lance away, and then noticed Corrin had used her Master Seal.

She had chosen to take the path of the Nohrian Noble, as evidenced by her darker colored armor and tattered cape.

"So that's what you've chosen?" I asked her as I put the mirror in front of her.

Corrin nodded, "I guess it's my way of saying I'm accepting myself as a citizen of both Kingdoms." Corrin said taking my hand, causing me to turn slightly red, "I've shown Ryoma my loyalty to Hoshido by keeping Mother safe here, where no one can get to her. I chose this Class to show Xander I still care about my Nohrian family, that I still care about him."

I smiled at that, "I'm sure Xander will appreciate that." I said, "As soon as he get's his head out of his ass that is."

Corrin, surprisingly enough, chuckled at that, "Yes, Xander does get like that on occasion." Corrin said, "Though with how easily King Garon was to exile Camilla after she was beaten... And how calm he seemed in wanting to kill me when I disobeyed him, I can't blame Xander."

I put my hand on her shoulder, well the hand she wasn't holding anyway, "We will get through this Corrin." I said, "One this is over both Kingdoms will never have to go through something like Garon again... Hopefully, I can't promise anything in the far future, the one where I've got great grandkids." I said with a chuckle... Then I noticed Corrin was red.

"Um... Irwin... About that..." Corrin said shifting from foot to foot, "You see, how can I put this..."

"Take your time milady." I said, noticing Corrin was holding my hand tighter.

"When we first met, you didn't seem to care who I was, all you saw was an unarmed woman about to be killed by a bandit." Corrin said, "And then later on you accepted mothers proposal to be my retainer, and then saved her life. You've been a great friend and ally to be around, the stories from Tellius you tell us whenever we camp out are incredible, you helped everyone around you whenever you could spare the time... And you always seem to be there for me when I need you, I've told you more than Camilla managed to find out about me."

Corrin then put her other hand on my shoulder.

"Irwin... I love you."

[Hoshido- Castle Shirasagi]

Ryoma and Scarlet had just left Yukimura to defend Castle Shirasagi, Hinoka collecting her retainers to follow them.

All but Ryoma were shocked to learn that Irwin had managed to save Queen Mikoto from death, in fact Yukimura was so shocked that he failed to noticed Merdia walk calmly into Castle Shirasagi until he heard something and caught a glimpse of her tail coat.

Merdia walked through the castle walls with intended purpose, she didn't have to worry about the Nohrians attacking the Castle after these men we gone, she managed to fool the Hosidan's to increase there own defenses and slipped through Castle Krakenburg and learned all their forces were going to the Bottomless Canyon save for those assigned to town defense.

"Warp Power..." Merdia said to herself with a chuckle, "That some damn useful stuff, even if it drains the hell out of me."

Merdia approached the Throne in the castle, "This Throne can restore those that sit on it to their true form... I've been without mine in so long, I've ha to fight my own instincts, my kin wouldn't be proud of my using this axe."

Merida carefully set her Silver Poleaxe down on the side of the seat as she turned around and eased into it and took in a breathe through her nose.

"Remove yourself from that throne!" Yukimura shouted as he showed up, his puppet at the ready.

Merdia looked at Yukimura through her mask, "If you insist, I've gotten what I want from it anyway." She said standing up and picking her axe back up, "I can feel it in my body, my power returning to me after so many years of being forced to rely only on Beorc weaponry."

Yukimura glared at Merdia, ready to counter her next move, but it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Come with me tactician." Merdia said, causing Yukimura to blink, "You do wish to meet up with your queen again don't you?"

"My part here is to defend the castle." Yukimura defended.

Merdia chuckled, "You'll be defending it from the weather then." Merdia said, "The defenses of Hoshido will ensure no one makes it to the castle, and Nohr is making their way only to the Bottomless Canyon, past it."

"What do you mean?" Yukimura asked.

"Garon has gotten information, information Xander is unaware that got out about where Princess Corrin will be." Merdia said holding out her hand, "Come with me, and this war will truly be over."

Yukimura was silent as he looked at Merdia's hand.

[Astral Plane]

My brain is shut down at the moment.

First Corrin told me she loved me... she then proceeded to knock me over and climb onto me and was now locking lips with mine.

And I didn't want to push her away. Somehow I had fallen in love with the Princess myself.

"I don't know how Corrin, but I feel the same." I said as we finally broke the kiss.

Corrin nearly squealed as she crushed me in a hug, "Thank the gods!" She cried, "I was worried you didn't feel the same."

"Nah..." I denied, "Then only thing I'm worried about are your siblings, Ryoma, Xander, Camilla, and Hinoka."

Corrin blinked at that, "I suppose they might get a little over protective of me..." Corrin mused.

"Corrin I swear Camilla was plotting my death when you asked me to visit your quarters." I deadpanned.

Corrin just shrugged and helped me up, before looking outside and noticing it was night out, "We should get some sleep." She said as she went over to her bed.

"Um... Corrin..." I urged.

"I don't mind in the slightest." Corrin said as she pulled me into bed.

"No, not that." I said, true as was nervous about being in the same bed as Corrin... but I'm going to get over that soon enough, "I mean in our armor."

Corrin blushed at that "Oh... Good point."

 **[[]]**

 **Well Folks, that's the chapter of Gamer of Fate done.**

 **I've been wanting to do this for a while because I'm ecstatic about my Current FE: Heroes main team.**

 **Vangaurd Ike, Fjorm, Grima, and Genny are a killer combo team.**

 **First off, all of them have a ranged attack (And though Genny lacks a close attack it's not like I'm gonna put a healer on the front lines.)**

 **First off, Ike. Radiant Aether to heal, Warding breath to defend him a bit from magic, and boosting ally defense while lowering enemy attack and defense... Assuming they somehow survive this Goddess Slayer. Plus I outfit him with Deflect Magic Sacred Seal so he's covered on his weakness to magic... Not so much anyone with a Sapphire Lance though.**

 **Grima may be classified as an armored unit, though he moves like a snail through winter, but his Resistance is pretty F'ing high for an armored unit, and I used one of my Spare Sheena's to give him Svalinn Shield so Hammer, Armorslayer and heavy Lances mean nothing to him (Falchion on the other hand...) so this guy is pretty much a brick wall.**

 **Fjorm is counter ranged with that Ice Mirror Skill, which her Shield Pulse is there to make it even more effective, plus keep an ally close and she's even stronger... Yeah.**

 **And Genny... Remember when I said Healers aren't for the front lines? Well Genny is probably the only one who can pull off that role, thanks to her Skill Wrathful Staff, which treats the healers normally weak attack as one coming from any other weapon, capable of doing some real damage. Plus she comes with Physic so she's less likely to be attacked by arrow (Which is helpful until you get Wrathful Staff 3, which cuts her HP from the status of the skill) Plus mine has uses Absorb instead of Gravity so she can go into a fight as stay in it for a while.**

 **Is this the perfect team? Probably not.**

 **Do I care? Nope, this one is OP enough for me.**

 **Goodnight folks.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Well folks, its time for part one of the Bottomless Canyon battles, where Corrin's army becomes complete... Y'know besides the kids.**

 **And yes People, I already have Irwin's kid all planned out, and I do mean everything, from their gender, to their forms (It will be Corrin's Kin after all), their weapon of choice, their eventual ultimate weapon, and their love life...**

 **So with that out of the way let's start the chapter and get the Hoshidan allies to come around and help... Actually I've got a couple of things I want to say...**

 **Also for those who have complained about Corrin beating Elincia, just imagine Elincia had that Skill Greil had in the tutorial of Path of Radiance, Discipline, and no not the Radiant Dawn version. This basically means that Elincia was nerfed, heavily.**

 **Because let's be honest folks, outside of a few useless units (*Cough* Meg *Cough*) Pretty much all of the Tellius cast can quite literally sweep the floor with characters from Awakening and Fates... With the exception of Robin because no matter how many playthroughs I make Robin almost always turns out to be a tank, even when I try to nerf his Defense or HP... Granted I do switch him to Assassin each time for Locktouch, Lethality and that extra movement, but still Robin is Tanky for someone who's supposed to be a tactician... Must be Grima's blood doing that.**

 **Now for those of you who are feeling confused as to why I'm saying Tellius is so freaking powerful with it's people I have good reason... And this is going at the bottom of the story with how long it is so enjoy the chapter, I'll try not to make it as long as the AN.**

 **[[]]**

Corrin and I were rather lucky no one barged into her home, word would have spread rather quickly and then I'd have Camilla on my ass.

Thankfully we left the Astral Plane without incident and made our way to the Bottomless canyon, where we found ourselves in that weird wall of fire place, seriously I've spent months trying to figure out how it's walls of flame and not lava coming out of those trenches.

"Aww..." Elise pouted, "There's no one else here."

"It looks like neither Ryoma or Prince Xander were swayed to join us..." Takumi bemoaned.

"They might be held up by armies of either side though." I reminded, "Remember they might have to fight through Nohrians or Hoshidan's just to get here."

"Let's not give up yet. The skies above Nohr and Hoshido haven't completely changed." Camilla pleaded, causing us all to look up at the sky.

"Still, there isn't a lot of time left. It's getting more difficult to see the difference between noon and night." Azura said.

"This is gonna screw up my sleeping schedule." Kilvia muttered as he wings shuddered,

"I never knew what it looked like when the skies changed..." Sakura said in slight awe.

"Yeah well I don't think we'll be getting to enjoy the phenomenon." I sighed, "Shame too."

That's when Azura's head tilted to see the other side of the Lava Fields, "Someone's coming." Azura warned.

Her warning reminded me that here we fought a good fragment of the Nohrian Army, Garon had chosen to send as much as he could afford in stopping us from reaching that Canyon I'll admit.

"That's... Hans, and the Nohrian army." Corrin said her eye's widening in fear as she grasped my hand.

"Instead of getting Prince Xander's cooperation, we get an assault!" Takumi shouted pulling out Fujin Yumi.

"Is this your answer Xander..." Corrin said as a tear slipped from her eye.

"No." I said sternly, causing Corrin and Camilla to look at me in surprise, "Remember it's Hans leading them, Corrin didn't you tell me that Xander had no Trust in Hans?"

"Yes." Corrin said as Azura motioned for everyone to arm themselves.

"I highly doubt Xander would let Hans even get this close to you after he tried to kill you." I added, "If anything I'm pretty sure Garon had that Iago bastard spy on your brother."

Camilla's eyes widen in happiness, "Does that mean Xander is on our side?" Camilla asked.

"Dunno." I said pulling out my Steel Greatlance, "We'll have to wait for Xander to get here. It can't take that long right? He's got a horse.. And so does Leo."

It was then a trio of Norhian's approached us. One got toasted by Camilla's Ragnarok spell while the second took an arrow to the skull.

"Back off asshole!" I shouted slashing through one of the enemies.

 **[+70 EXP]**

'Wow I'm strong.' I thought as they guy died instantly, he must be pretty weak compared to others.

Camilla and Takumi took down two more enemies before a new voice filled the area.

"Don't get any closer!" Ryoma's voice pierced the air, filled with a shocking amount of rage, "I won't let you lay a finger on my sister!"

In the slight distance Ryoma cut down a Nohrian as Hinoka flew in and did the same.

"Ryoma..." Corrin said quietly as she smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Corrin." Ryoma said as Setsuna, a Sniper, Azama, a Great Master, and Scarlet showed up.

"Don't worry." Hinkoa called out, "We've come to fight by your side."

"Did you see the enemy army?" Scarlet called out, "This has all the looks of a fantastic battle!"

"You all came!" Corrin cried out in happiness.

"Amazing." Sakura said in awe, "Even Hinoka came."

"Victory is all but assured now." Takumi said grinning.

"I'm so glad you all decided to believe in us, in Corrin." Azura said.

Then Azama spoke up, "I apologize for interrupting this happy family reunion, Lady Hinoka...but you have forgotten to introduce us, your loyal retainers." He said, with that oddly likable smile on his face.

"Huh? you are..." Corrin asked tilting her head, why is that so cute!?

"I am called Azama. If you make foolish mistakes and injure yourselves, I can put you right." Azama said.

"Um... I'm Setsuna. I'm good with...a bow. ...Azama... You are standing on my foot." Setuna said, half asleep sounding.

"As Azama said, these two are my retainers!" Hinoka called out proudly, "Don't judge them by appearances, they come through when it counts. Corrin... After all this time, I'm finally with you. I'm happy that the two of us can fight side by side again."

"Honestly..." Kilvia whispered, "I'm a bit unsettled at how close that Setsuna Beorc looks to falling asleep."

"Thank you, Hinoka! Thanks to everyone who came!" Corrin called out.

"We don't have time for a tearful reunion! We need to get into position!" Ryoma called out.

"Then get your collective asses over here, we don't want to be spilt up here!" I shouted out, getting a nod from the crown prince as he started toward us, and the three Nohrian Heros in the way, both with Axes.

It was then some new allies came into the mix, taking me be surprise.

"Prepare to be Judged!" A familiar, flamboyant voice called out, moments before one of the Heroes was killed by a Tiger Spirit.

"Izana!?" Ryoma called out.

Next another Hero was slain by a bald shirtless man leaping out of the bushes and cut down by his Steel Katana.

"Fuga!?" Hayato cried out in shock.

Finally a Silver Shuriken was imbedded in the last Hero's neck, curtesy of a man riding a puppet.

"Yukimura!? I thought you were defending the Palace." Hinoka demanded.

"The defenses will hold for the time being." Yukimura assured as he rode into the field, "I've been assured as such."

"We can have a reunion party after we've dealt with these Nohrians." Izana reminded, "Hopefully this fire doesn't sing my hair."

"Oi..." I groaned and stood next to Corrin as the two groups joined together, "I'm liking our little army at the moment."

Corrin smiled and took my hand one last time, "Let's get to the canyon." She said confidently as she let go of my hand to draw her Alpha Yato, empowerment curtesy of the Rainbow Sage (who I did not get to meet sadly) and then charged forward.

Our first issue came at a flame wall of flames... And you know what, I'm done hiding my bloodline.

"I got this!" I called out running toward the Dragon Vein.

"Irwin what are you doing, you need Dragons-" Ryoma started shouting.

And then I used the Vein, lowering the wall of fire.

"Blood." Ryoma finished quietly.

"Goldoan blood is Dragon's blood." I said with a smirk as Corrin and I lunged toward a pair of Fighters.

 **[Fighter Lvl 15]**

 **[HP: 30/30, Str: 15, Def:10]**

 **[Weapon: Steel Axe- MT: 12]**

And Allies stats.

 **[Irwin: Lvl 1]**

 **[HP: 44/44, Str: 20, Def: 23]**

 **[Weapon: Steel Greatlance MT: 14]**

 **[Corrin Lvl 1]**

 **[HP 30/30, STR 21, Def 17]**

 **[Weapon: Alpha Yato MT: 11]**

This will be easy.

"Get lost!" I shouted slashing at one of the fighters, dealing 24 Damage with Corrin leaping in for a finishing slash

 **[+5 EXP]**

"Hrraagh!" The other Fighter shouted making a wild slash at Corrin, however I pulled her next to me as I raised my Shield.

"Oh no you don't." I said with a smirk as the axe bounced off my shield and Corrin countered him, dealing 22 Damage, with me stabbing him as Corrin ducked under my lance, ending him.

 **[+15 EXP]**

"Let's go!" Corrin shouted as she ran forward, only to encounter another wall of flames, this one with a pair of Outlaws hiding behind it.

 **[Outlaw Lvl 16]**

 **[HP: 25/25, STR: 10, Def: 7]**

 **[Weapon: Steel Bow MT- 11]**

Corrin and I switched to our ranged weapons, my Tellian Javelin (Note to self, replace this thing soon) And Corrin her Storm Sword.

 **[Tellian Javelin- MT: 7]**

 **[Storm Sword- MT: 12]**

Corrin slashed through the air, the cutting wind dealing 26 damage, more than enough to kill the guy.

I took a look at my opponents and gripped my Javelin as my body flashed gold, "For Princess Corrin!" I shouted twirling the Javelin before spinning it once and letting it fly, dealing a Critical 60 Damage to he Outlaw.

 **[+15 Exp]**

 **[Level Up!]**

 **[HP +1]**

 **[STR +1]**

 **[Lck +1]**

 **[Def +1]**

 **[Res +1]**

"This is Goldoan might." I mused looking at the new stats.

Soon after my Javelin returned the fire wall lowered, and we managed to slip past several enemies that were attacking our allies, in fact one person managed to realize it's not a good idea to get too close to a giant bird because he was getting a free falling lesson.

Eventually we reached Hans at the far end, not as many battles as I was hoping we'd reach, but I really don't care.

"HANS!" Corrin shouted as he eyes seemed to glow red in anger.

A general stood in front of us, but I stood in front of him.

"Get out of the way, buddy." I warned, "You might live."

Naturally the General charged me.

 **[General Lvl 3]**

 **[HP: 36/36, Str: 19, Def: 21]**

 **[Weapon: Steel Lance- Mt: 10]**

I ducked under his attempt to stab me and I slashed back with my Greatlance, dealing 14 Damage to the big guy as Corrin went absolutely nuts on a Sorcerer that got between her and Hans. heck she even got a Level up, gaining +1 to HP, STR, and RES.

Focusing back on my fight I jumped to the side to avoid another stab by the General and drove my lance into the man's ankle, dealing another 14 damage and bringing him to his knee's.

"Tried to warn you." I said before slashing at him with my greatlance and finishing him

 **[+80 Exp]**

"Hans!" Corrin shouted she and I approached the madman general of Garons.

 **[Hans Lvl 6]**

 **[HP 43/43, Str: 19, Def:14]**

 **[Weapon: Tomahawk MT- 14]**

"Bwahahaha!" Hans laughted, "I hope you're all prepared to die! Actually...I don't care if you're ready or not. The more of you I kill, the better the promotion I'll get as a reward. Earl Hans... No... Duke Hans... Yes, that has a nice ring to it."

Corrin's eye twitched, as her arms started to shake in anger.

"Hans... You tried to kill me, you tried to kill Gunter." Corrin seethed, "Now I'm going to repay that favor! RRAAAGHH!"

Right then and there Corrin's Dragon head formed, as well as a golden flash.

'Hans is dead.' I thought looking at the fact that Hans was going to receive a Critical Dragon Fang.

Corrin did a massive leap with her flipping though the air several times before slamming Alpha Yato into Hans, then kicking off the ground and transforming her arm into it's draconic lance form and impaling Hans while she was in mid air, then as she landed curled up she sprung toward Hans before uncurling into a spinning upward slash before landing and turning her arm into a draconic maw that shot a blast of pressurized water at Hans.

The total damage he took was 87, over twice the amount of health he had. Hans was killed so fiercely his voice didn't even ring out in a death cry.

Corrin was panting heavily as I put a hand on her shoulder, "Corrin?" I asked softly as I noticed the fire wall was currently keeping us separate from the others.

Corrin's response was to grab me by the chin an pull me into a kiss, and one hell of a kiss it was, even if it was short.

"I needed that." Corrin said as she let go of me and looked toward Hans, "That's the man that tried to kill me and one of my closest friends, I know he's not the one behind this all, but it feels good for this part of my life to be concluded."

"That's good to hear Corrin." I said patting her shoulder, "Now we only have one more problem left before we can get to the canyon itself." I said pointing my Lance at the army ahead, and it's general.

"Iago." Corrin said.

"Try and let me have this guy's head okay my little dragon?" I teased, causing Corrin to blush, "That Iago guy _really_ reminds me of Izuka, Ashnard mad scientist."

Corrin looked at me with a smile, "I've got my own issues with that man." She said, "Truth be told I often played sick whenever Iago was sent to check up on me back at the Northern Fortress."

"I've got to hear that story." I said smirking.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay folks, thats the chapter.**

 **Now, I'm gonna be honest, that Critical Dragon Fang is literally the only way I'll accept killing Hans when I play Fates Revelations, why? Because it's so satisfying seeing Hans get the shit beaten out of him XD**

 **Granted Corrin does seem a little weak compared to when we usually get to that point in the game, but that's usually a higher leveled Corrin, this is only a Tier 2 Lvl 2 Corrin killing off Hans, whenever I played it Corrin's level was about 6 when I killed off Hans.**

 **Anyway I was planning on making this one an extra long chapter, dealing with both the White Flame and Black Flame chapter, but I decided against it in the end.**

 **Anyway, yes, Izana, Fuga, and Yukimura have joined this army to save Hoshido and Nohr... Seriously, I spared Izana in this story did you really think I'd just leave him to be forgotten by history?**

 **Anyway in the next chapter we'll have Lucina join the front lines because Laslow and Odin (Who will be Tier 2 god dammit, seriously the new retainers you get in these chapters are really under powered for that part of the game, at least make them higher leveled dammit.)**

 **Oh and Merida appears once more. All Nohrians commence pants shitting.**

 **Now for the whole Tellius Talk, leave now if you already understand how freaking OP Radiant Dawn Characters are**

 **First off, even when Path of Radiance still had only two tiers those second tiers were still pretty powerful, and let's not forget the Laguz, gaining extreme buffs when they've transformed, even with the weakening effects of the Demi Band limiting Laguz power just so they can keep their shift up permanently they still deal massive amounts of damage.**

 **Second, some examples of people that are tough.**

 **Haar: This guy is so-so in Path of Radiance, but they guy must have begun a diet of nails in Radiant Dawn because the guy is like a steel wall, heck even bows have a hard time doing significant damage to the guy on some of the lower difficulties, heck he's got some serious attack and speed to add to that. Granted his resistance is a bit low, but really, this guy can easily kill a mage before they get the chance to hurt him. Give him a Brave Axe and go get popcorn.**

 **The Laguz Kings: True in Path of Radiance you only fight Naesala, and even then he's a real monster, so much so it's a blessing that you can have Reyson talk him out of the fight... You don't get that option with Dheginsea, and he's so tough it's really only possible to beat him without losing some if you were knowledgeable about the future of the game to bless a Dragonslayer... And even then the guy could very easily kill anyone you send after him.**

 **The Black Knight: Yeah yeah I know I've fanboyed over this guy before but let's be honest, outside of his fight in Radiant Dawn if you use a Hammer, this guy is actually someone I can consider a true Rival to Ike. Heck even in Path of Radiance he's a tough fight. Not to mention he's actually quite honorable. Yes he did kill Greil, but he did offer Greil one of the only two weapons in existence that could harm his armor, then he spared Ike when he challenged him to a single combat duel when Ike wasn't using Ragnell (Granted if he shows up next to you at the port you're F'd), plus he threw his fight because he knew he wasn't fighting someone as strong as him or his master. If you choose to fight this guy fairly in Radiant Dawn it's actually a good fight.**

 **Ashnard: Now this guy is my favorite Villain in the series, the games weave a backstory on his powerplay, telling you why you should hate him, and then giving you more reason to hate him after he's dead... And he likes it that way. This guy wants the world to become a place where only the strong survive, and he's happy to die so long as Yune is release just so that could happen, plus he's really damn good at pissing people off to come at him with their full strength. And then when he enters his Berserk Stage in Hard mode and above the guy is a monster, seriously, remember the Laguz Kings? Well Tibarn and Naesala, as well as the King-Equivalent of Giffca are actually threatened by the guys power and speed, even when he's gone berserk he's still sane enough to actually have a coherent chat with some of the units.**

 **Ike: Goddess Killer... Seriously that's all that needs to be said to describe Ike's level of power. Not to mention Ragnell, which I choose to believe is a Bastard Sword instead of a 2-Handed Sword like Smash Bros says seeing as it's previous wielder, the first Apostle of Begnion, could wield it one handed (And Any S Level Sword Skill Trueblade could do the same with Alondite- which is really just a palette swapped Ragnell), gives him a Ranged Counter, and adding in Aether, this guy could potentially fight forever if his Resistance was a bit higher.**

 **Now if I keep going I'll replace this entire chapter with Fangasms so I'll just leave off on this.**

 **Apostle Sanaki: Cymbeline = Dropping the Sun on the enemy.**

 **Oh, and for the next few days I'm going to be playing Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate on the ol' Wii U so if anyone wants to join me I'll be playing it from roughly 7 to 9 PM Eastern US Timezone And it will be against G rank Monsters so be prepared.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello dear readers, its time for Nohr to... well, get wrecked... Hard.**

 **Now first off all, any new character from this point on will be an Advanced Class, mainly because the fact that the units are so low leveled at this point in the game is just plain stupid.**

 **Azama I can sort of forgive because his role isn't the battle field, it's the back lines being a medic.**

 **Everyone else, not so much...**

 **Anyway its time to see just how out matched Nohr is in this next fight, with emphasis on Lucina.**

 **[[]]**

[Lucina P.O.V.]

I knew that look Corrin and Irwin had shared at the two of them led the group forward.

"Those two are in love." I said to Severa, "No doubt about that."

"Are you sure?" Severa asked raising an eyebrow as she adjusted her Hero classes shield, "How can you tell?"

"Mother and Father shared that same look as they marched through Valm." I explained.

"Oh." Severa said nodding, "Truth be told I can see those two working out together. Both of them have Dragon's blood in them."

"Yes..." I said looking at Irwin, "The Laguz... I truly wonder just how they compare to the Manakete's and Taguel."

"Well if Kilvia overhead is any indication," Severa said pointing upward to the black winged woman overhead, "They aren't to be trifled with, and they've found ways to overcome their weakness."

"Yes." I said nodding. Unlike the Taguel or Manaketes... Or Kitsune and Wolfskins, a Laguz doesn't need to be caught without a stone of some kind, the only way to take them down is with patience... Or the the appropriate weapon

"But it's still sad to hear what Tellius's Mad King has done to them." Severa said, "He makes Gangrel look sane."

"What do you mean?" I asked as everyone began to draw their weapons.

"I'll tell you later." Severa said drawing her steel sword, keeping her Wyrmslayer and Armorslayer sheathed, "We don't need you to be distracted in this fight your highness."

"Right." I said nodding as Ryoma and Corrin finished exchanging words.

My first opponent was a Nohriah Knight, it was unusual how similar their armor is to ours, either way I pulled out the Noble Rapier I had brought with me and stabbed him with it, the blade pierced his armor and killed him almost instantly.

To my left I saw Severa pulled out an Armor Slayer and do the same to another Knight that had charged her, over head head I noticed Subaki flying in to finish off the Knight that had barely survived.

I smiled at the two, I had noticed the two were growing rather close to each other.

Camilla joined me as the four of us headed toward a fort in the mountains, a pair of Nohrian Strategists and Dark Knight's surrounding it.

'Robin could blast circles around these people, without a horse.' I thought as I cut down the Dark Knight with Falcion.

"Lucina, we'll breach the fort together!" Severa called out.

"Right!" I said as Camilla readied a Ragnarok Spell, blowing the gates off the door and the two of us charged in.

And I froze, I had a momentary flash of the Risen as I looked upon the Faceless that was in the fort. I know they looked nothing like the Risen, but still, an undead monstrosity that kills anything and everything in it's path, it shook me.

"HRRAAAGH!" I shouted pushing right past Severa and leaping into the air, coming down on the undead monstrosity, impaling my blade through it's mask. I pulled Falcion out of the monster and began to stab and slash at it repeatedly, even as it fell over dead once more I didn't stop attacking it until I had tired myself out.

I turned around looking back at Subaki, Severa, and Camilla.

Severa looked at me with a look of sorrow, being the only one who knew about what I had been through.

Subaki stared at me like I had become a savage, which truthfully I may have acted like.

Camilla was clutching her zombified wyvern protectively, and I can't blame her, truth be told I almost attacked it when I first saw it.

"Those scars still haven't healed huh Lucina?" Severa asked, getting a look in intrigue from the other two.

"No... It's still too fresh in my mind." I said shaking my head.

At that moment a General and a Strategist entered the fort, ready to attack us. However the General was struck down by a blast of cold while the Strategist was slashed in the back and fell off his horse.

"Laslow! Odin!" Severa cried out, "Please tell me you're on our side."

"Never fear dear friend!" Odin, attired as a Nohrian Sorcerer declared dramatically, "Our mighty forces have once more- LUCINA!?"

Laslow, A Nohrian Hero still hadn't noticed me, "O-Odin, what are you talking about, your cousin is..." Laslow then turned to me, "HERE!?"

"Cousin?" Camilla asked looking at Owain, going by Odin here, "I thought you told me you had no family?"

"I-I-I-I didn't want King Garon to scour the land for her." Odin stammered, "I mean no offense to your father but I could sense a dark and malicious presences about him.

I chuckled and shook my head, before walking over to my cousin and pulling him into a hug, "Still the same Odin... You're mother will freak that you've follow your father in chest wear though."

"I-is mother worried about me?" Owain whispered.

"She is, but she's got little Owain to keep her somewhat calm." I whispered back.

"Good." Owain said before looking over to Inigo, "Though I think Inigo may have a hard time with his father should we go back home."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"He proposed to his partner Peri as we left." Owain said.

"I guess that's another woman Lon'qu is going to have to get used to." I said breaking the hug at long last.

"What? No hug for me?" Inigo asked.

"Laslow I thing that would make your new wife jealous." I teased.

Inigo at least had the decency to blush, but when he opened his mouth I heard Irwin's voice instead.

"HOLY SHIT!"

[With Irwin]

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted as I admittedly scampered behind Corrin.

First off, the two of us had split off to attempt a sneak attack on Iago, so we hadn't dealt with anyone save for the two Dark Knight's in front of us... and even then we weren't fighting them.

No, instead Merdia was there leaning on her axe was there... And her Einherjar.

Clad in pitch black armor that left no skin visible, slimmed down from the bulky Nohrian design (I.E. the shoulders were separate from the helmet and was much slimmer around the body), a y shaped visor in the helmet, a black cape with a red interior. Only one hand was occupied, with a pearl white blade that was slightly wider by the tip, with a regal golden hilt.

General Zelgious, A.K.A.

The Black Knight of Daein.

[Radiant Dawn OST- Unstoppable Destiny]

"Hope you two enjoy this." Merdia said.

One of the Dark Knight rode up to slash at the Black Knight, which normally would have been effective against a Tellian Knight, as their armor is a lot heavier than the Nohrian stuff (Enough that a Marshal can quake the ground with every step), but the Black Knight could effectively run in this armor, so him stepping away from a slash like that was nothing.

A single upward slash sent knight and horse flying, then the Black Knight spun his blade once and slashed downward, releasing a line of pure energy that killed off the other Dark Knight.

The Black Knight walked forward and reached a General, who immediately stabbed the Black knight with his Silver Lance... Which just broke off the Black Knight's armor.

"Fool." Came the voice of the Black Knight, a surprisingly soft and gentle voice actually as he raised his sword, The Legendary Alondite, and pointed the tip at the General as a blue glow emanated from him for a moment.

A five brutal slashes, an upward left, and upward right, a slash to the left, the sword raised overhead and pulled into an upward slash and a final downward slash that cleaved the General in two.

The special technique of the Black Knight, Eclipse, canceling out the enemies defense and dealing five times the damage... There is literally nothing in the world that could possibly survive the technique.

Except for Ashera, she had to be slain by her own power mixed with Yune's.

Either was I was scared.

"That's one of the strongest in Tellius?" Corrin asked, fear in her voice.

"If you don't remember to bring either an Armor Slayer or a Hammer." I admitted.

Merida looked over at us, "The path to Iago is clear." She said grinning, "Hit him in the crotch once for me."

With that she pulled her Poleaxe out of the ground and leapt at a Strategist.

"It's amazing to see just how screwed Nohr is in this fight." I said pushing through the forest with Corrin.

"What makes you say that?" Corrin asked.

"Aside from Merida and the Black Knight?" I asked, "The two Princes of Nohr have turned against them now, and you are a Dragon. If I were a Nohrian I'd have thrown my spear to the ground by now."

Corrin giggled as we found Iago hiding in his fort, after Corrin broke down the door.

[Radiant Dawn OST- Stalking Menace]

"I must congratulate you for making it as far as you have. However, it is now your time to die. With you out of the way, the world will be King Garon's for the taking. Enjoy reflecting on all your mistakes...in the afterlife!" Iago shouted.

 **[Iago- Sorcerer Lvl 7]**

 **[HP: 38, Magic:22, Def:12]**

 **[Weapon- Fimbulvetr: MT- 8]**

"Can it and die coward!" I shouted leaping foward and stabbing him with my Steel Greatlance. Dealing 23 Damage to him.

Corrin jumped in right after me and finished him off by slashing him in the chest causing him to stumbled back and drop his tome.

"This...this can't be happening..." Iago gasped clutching his chest, "My plan...was perfect... I... King Garon... H-help...me..."

"No one is helping you Iago." Corrin said raising Yato, "Least of all Garon."

 **[+50 EXP]**

[Ost End]

Corrin closed her eyes as she sheathed her sword and turned around, the Nohrian and Hosidan Royal families standing there, with the Ylisse quad standing behind them and hugging each other.

"All right, that seems to be the last of them." Xander said sheathing Siegfried.

"Xander, Leo! I'm so glad you're here!" Elise cheered latching onto Leo in a hug.

"My goodness, Elise... Do you really need to bounce around like that?" Camilla asked with a smile on her face, "...Though I'm happy to see our wonderful brothers as well. Now all four of us are together, just like the Hoshidan brothers and sisters."

"What?" Leo asked in moderate shock, "You had the entire Hoshidan royal family with you... And those thugs were still giving you trouble? I have to admit, I find that a bit disappointing."

"What'd you just say? Are you mocking us?!" Hinoka shouted cracking her knuckles/

"No, of course not." Leo said with a smirk, "I'm merely speaking my mind."

"I can already tell that there will be trouble between me and this guy..." Takumi said.

"Great." Kilvia groaned as she landed next to us, "Two assholes."

"HEY!" Leo and Tasumi shouted.

"Relax, Leo." Xander said, "We have to stop thinking in terms of Us and Them. We all made the choice to come here."

"...You're right, Xander." Leo relented, "I apologize. It's hard to get used to this, but after what happened to Father..."

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked, "Did something happen in Nohr?"

"When we last saw Father, he... He said that Hoshido and Nohr meant nothing to him." Xander said, "He commanded us to destroy both kingdoms."

"He's definitely possessed." I muttered,

"Corrin, in Izumo you said that you thought Father was being controlled. I didn't believe you then, but after seeing how Father has changed... I've decided that you might have been correct all along." Leo admitted.

"Thank you Leo." Camilla said in her 'I'm still going to kick your ass' voice, causing her brother to shudder.

Corrin. "It's true, Leo. I haven't lied to you. Our real enemy is controlling King Garon."

"I apologize for calling you a traitor." Leo said, glacing back at Camilla, whose expression had not changed, "If I had trusted you sooner, we would be in a better situation now... And Camilla wouldn't look like she's going to castrate me."

"You don't need to apologize." Corrin said, "Just having your trust now means more to me than you know."

"As for me, until now I have risked my life time and again in defense of Nohr." Xander said turning to Ryoma nad Corrin, "I have no intention of turning my back on my kingdom. But if Father is not himself, and is in fact a danger to our home... Then it is my duty to follow you and do what is best for Nohr. Corrin... I trust you. I trust that you'll remain true to your goal for a lasting peace."

"Xander..." Corrin said with a soft smile on her face, a tear in her eye.

"Then I propose a truce between our kingdoms." Ryoma said

This caught Xander by surprise, "What do you mean, Prince Ryoma?"

"You and I are similar, Xander, both in our goals and our motivation." Ryoma said, "If there is a way to bring peace to our two kingdoms, that is the cause I will support. For the sake of our sister... For the sake of the world... Let us be allies in this."

The two then grasped each other's hands in a firm handshake, a smile on both their faces

"I accept your proposal, Prince Ryoma." Xander said, "I hope that we can achieve a peaceful world once you take the crown when the war has ended."

Ryoma laughed, "I won't be taking the crown any time soon, Queen Mikoto still lives thanks to Irwin there."

"What!" Leo and Xander shouted in shock

"Ryoma and Prince Xander,working together." Takumi muttered, "I never thought I'd see it."

"J-Just make sure you don't slow us down, Hoshidans." Leo stammered.

"You don't seem to share your brother's open mind..." Hinoka admitted.

"I apologize for Leo." Camilla said, still with that sickly sweet grin, "He bears you no ill will. Don't let it worry you. We can't have you sully your pretty face with a frown."

"Um... I...I'll do my best to help everyone as much as I can!" Sakura stuttered.

"Yeah! I'm going to do the exact same thing!" Elise cheered

"Isn't this wonderful, Corrin?" Azura said, "You've managed to win over your family, blood related and not! Because of the choice you made, all of this became possible."

"Thanks, Azura... And thank you all." Corrin said, intertwining her hand with mine, "It means more than I can say for everyone to trust me.

Azura smiled, "... We'd better get going, Corrin. Now that we've secured so many allies, we should do what we came here to do. Once we reach our destination, we can tell everyone what we know."

"Please." Merida said walking into the area, "Inform us of your plan." Merida said removing her mask and throwing it aside, revealing eyes that shimmered a beautiful shade of green. A face that resonated with my memories.

 _[Flashback- Seven years ago]_

 _I pulled a picture out of the photo album dad had brought out._

 _In that picture was Dad, his black hair, brown eyes and remarkably muscular frame surprisingly not taking the focus of the photo. Next to him was a woman with long black hair and green eyes, the muscles on her body well defined, though not to the point as dad._

 _"Hey Dad... Who's this woman?" I asked holding out the picture to dad._

 _He took if softly and smiled, "That's your mother Irwin." He admitted, "A real spitfire woman too, I've got real reason to believe I'm lucky for getting her."_

 _"She's really pretty." I admitted, "I wish I could have met her."_

 _Dad seemed to chuckle, "You'd love her." Dad said, "You'd love dear, sweet, strong, admittedly scary at times... My beloved Merdia."_

 _[Flashback end]_

"Merdia..." I breathed going wide eyed as I dropped my greatlance, "M-Mom?"

"What!?" Corrin shouted in shock, "I thought you said she was dead."

"That's just what his father told him." Merdia said walking over and pulling me into a hug, "Yune's breath I've wanted to hold you for so long... I recognized you instantly, my cute little Irwin."

 **[[]]**

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

 **Merida is Irwin's mother!  
**

 **Credit to Spiceracksargent001 for deducing this ahead of time, and I didn't even tell him.**

 **Now then, the full backstory will be given next chapter.**

 **And I am so sorry this took so long to get out, hell I wanted to get this out five days ago, but I've constantly been dragged into a late night Pokemon Go session for the past five days and it really pissed me off.**

 **The only reason I could get here to write tonight was because Pirate Fest in Greenville NC was now requiring cash to go on rides and all the people there were soaking up all the signals around there.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you next time... Which will hopefully be soon because I'm in a mood to write this story right now.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guy's how have you all been? Good? Good.**

 **I've been having a fair time myself, to be honest, though I'm gonna be honest about Fire Emblem Heroes... it's getting kinda dull for me.**

 **Now I don't mean it's a bad game, it's still fun. But updates are getting further in between it feels like, plus truth be told I've cared less about the Voting Gauntlets ever since they stopped giving us orbs for doing participating.**

 **Sure the Hero feathers are nice and all, but I'd rather have some Orbs because let's be honest folks, the Gacha system is a pain in the ass to work with sometimes... I got gyped out of Fell Robin F... A Perfect Unit immune to the Weapons Triangle and with abilities to counter act her other weaknesses.**

 **Well either way, it's time for the return to Valla... And for some fluffy stuff ;)**

 **[[]]**

Corrin led us to the bridge suspended over the chasm, all while I was still trying to process the fact my mother was standing right next to me... Also how did I take so freaking long to remember her? Sure it was only a name I had to go on but seriously, how many people named Merdia are out there?

"The skies above Hoshido and Nohr are changing..." Ryoma said looking upward.

"It seems the time has come." Xander continued before looking at his sister, "Corrin, what do we do now?"

Corrin took a deep breath and held my hand, causing me to flinch, especially at the looks Ryoma, Xander, Camilla, and Hinoka gave me, "Well... Now we jump off this bridge. We have to reach the bottom of the canyon to continue."

this caused everyone to stop glaring at me and look shocked at us, save for Jakob, Gunter, Azura, Camilla, and surprisingly my Mom.

"Corrin, it's called the Bottomless Canyon." Takumi stressed, "By definition, we can't reach the bottom. You're asking us to kill ourselves!"

Gunter sighed, "Lady Corrin, you were prepared for them to doubt you, yes?" He asked

Corrin closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes, Gunter. I was prepared for this." She said looking at me with sorrow filled eyes, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you the whole truth up until now. I'm certain that you'll be willing to jump once you know why I've been fighting."

This caused Azura to turn to Corrin with wide eyes, as well as me,"Corrin! What are you saying? You can't tell them everything here. If you do, the curse..."

This caused everyone to straighten up, "What curse? What is she talking about?" Xander demanded.

"If I speak the truth here, and not down below, a curse will trigger and I'll...vanish." Corrin said gripping my hand tighter, "But if that's the only way to convince everyone to jump, then I have to do it. Xander, Ryoma, Irwin, I'm counting on you three to finish what I've started once I'm gone... And apologize to mother."

Everyone is was silent for the time before Ryoma spoke up, "... I understand why you ask, but I refuse."

"Likewise." Xander said, "How can you possibly expect us to agree to that?"

Corrin looked shocked, "B-but why?"

Scarlet grinned ,"Ya big goofball." She said, "You really can't figure out what your big brothers are telling you? They want you to order them to jump off the bridge, not ask nicely."

"More or less." Kilvia said.

"What?" Corrin asked.

"Listen, Corrin." Xander said, "We've decided to trust you, no matter what. Now you need to trust us, trust that we will follow your orders."

"Exactly." Xander said, "If we had any doubt about you, we would never have come here."

"You're our little sister."Ryoma explained, "We wouldn't turn our backs on you now."

"Corrin, we should hurry." Azura urged, "I sense something...strange down below."

"Understood." Corrin said turning to the bridge's edge and readies herself, "It's time to go, everyone! Jump down into the canyon! This is the first step to peace!"

One by one, everyone rushes ahead of Corrin, Lucina and Merdia pausing for a minute... Athough when Takumi made to jump... I stuck out the butt of my lance.

"Gwaaha!" Takumi shouted as he folded over the rope and tumbled over the edge, I turned to see everyone remaining- Corrin, Scarlet, Lucina, Mom.

"What?" I asked, "He pisses me off."

Corrin chuckled at that as Merdia stood over the gap.

"Irwin... When we reach a minute of calm, I want to talk to you... and your girlfriend." Mom said before jumping over the bridge, leaving me and Corrin looking very red faced.

Lucina looked over the pit next, "Once more I'm jumping head first into the unknown." She murmured, "Only this time it's not to save what I had lost."

With that she made a swan dive off the bridge.

Corrin held my hand as we turned to Scarlet, who was pinning a rose onto her chest.

"What's that, Scarlet?" Corrin asked.

"Oh, it's a custom among the knights of Cheve." Scarlet explained, "Whenever one faces some monumental event, it's tradition to pin on a flower. You're pretty special, Corrin. Getting everyone to follow you like this. But...you're not quite as special as Ryoma!"

The three of us then jumped off the cliff in perfect synch... However my guard was not down.

I had one more person to save.

Scarlet.

[Corrin P.O.V.]

As I fell with Scarlet and Irwin a voice rumbled throughout.

"I AM THE FORGOTTEN DRAGON." The voice called from... Behind me!

I looked back to see a new figure covered in shadows falling toward me from above.

"THE BETRAYED KING. THE ENTOMBED GOD." The voice said as the shadow stretched out his arm, flames appearing on his body, "IN THE NAME OF THE KING OF VALLA. I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!"

In the next moment I found myself struck by the flames, not enough to kill, but enough to injure me a fair amount.

"Ahhh, that hurt! Who in the world is that? That didn't happen the first time I jumped down here..." I murmured to myself as the figure prepared to attack again.

"Corrin! Watch out!" Scarlet shouted and tackled me out of the way.

"NO!" I heard Irwin shout as he slammed Scarlet out of the way and curled up behind his shield.

I lost consciousness as the flames blasted against the shield.

[]

I woke up and immediately found Irwin sprawlled across the grassy ground of the floating island we were on.

"No." I gasped standing up and crawling over to him, "No no no no no no no!" I cried pulling the man I had fallen for into my arms, "This can't be... Irwin please!" I cried.

"Princess Corrin!" Scarlet shouted as she rode up on her Wyvern, attacking one of the snipers that had appeared to attack me in my moment of weakness.

Ryoma and Xander showed up too, along with Azura and Gunter, I barely heard them until Azura put her hand on my shoulder.

"He's..." I started looking up, then I noticed that mage that had attacked us last time we were here, "It's her!" I shouted pointing at the woman, "She's summoning the Vallites to us!"

"Then we'll take her out!" Scarlet shouted... Right before a Vallite Heroes was sent flying into the endless sky.

"Sorry I'm late I-" Merida started before seeing Irwin in my arms, "IRWIN!" she cried dropping her axe and taking her son from my arms and putting her head to his chest... Before crying and... smiling?

"He's alive..." Merida said crying before she stood up, "I need a healer."

"I'll take care of him." Azama said approaching us.

"It looks like the sigil in the center is protected by this sturdy barrier." Azura said tapping the stone dome behind me, "I sense Dragon Veins nearby...in the eight forts. Use those to remove the barrier. Be careful. We'll need to split up in order to activate each Dragon Vein."

Merida stood up and picked up her axe and put it on her back, "I'll handle the forts, you people just get ready to attack the summoner."

Ryoma looked at Merdia in shock. "You can't be serious, against that many?"

Merdia looked at Ryoma and grinned, just as Irwin woke up, "Never underestimate a Goldoan Black Dragon... Especially after she's regained her power from sitting on the Throne of Truth."

Irwin choked as he shot up, "You're WHAT!?" He shouted wide eyed.

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

 **[You can now use the Skill 'Ire']**

 **[Ire deals 3x Normal Damage]**

"You're a Goldoan Black Dragon Mom!?" I shouted in shock.

Mom just smiled, "How else do you think I'm so strong?" Mom asked, "I've been stuck using this axe for so long, I'm admittedly a little hesitant to part from it, but I'm itching to spread my wings again... Why don't you just sit back and watch... And try not to catch flies."

With that Merdia stepped through on of the warp panels in the area and appeared in the bottom of the eastern area.

And then Mom spread her arms as he body began to glow... her form began to expand, growing taller, more muscular, more draconic.

In less than a minute Mom had taken the form of a massive black dragon with a crown of horns on her head, her wings spread wide and lifting her from the air. And the hiss-like roar she let lose shook the many floating island.

"By the gods..." Xander breathed.

"That's... Your mother?" Lucina asked as she approached, looking awestruck as Laslow, Selena, and Odin stood next to her.

"Meep." Odin squeaked.

At that moment Mom looked down at her enemies, black flames forming in her mouth before she opened her maw, letting a beam of her black flame-like breath tear through the forest at mountains on that island, the Vallites dumb enough to be in that blast were vaporized in an instant... Along with the doors, front walls, and back walls of any fort that was in the path.

"I believe..." Takumi said, "I need to apologize to you Irwin... For being such a jerk to you and Corrin."

Corrin just smacked Takumi in the shin, "You're just saying that so she won't filet you." Corrin said.

Mom stepped into a fort and roared, the Dragon Vein inside activating quickly and destroying a chunk of the structure behind us.

After several minutes of complete carnage Kilvia spoke up, "What the hell? She should have reverted by now, she's not Goldoa's Queen. King Kurthnaga is still living a healthy life, heck I heard he even fell in love to another Dragon that had lived in the desert." She said.

I pulled out a telescope I had gotten from Anna after the last time we were in the Astral Plane (I had also bought a Ring to propose to Corrin when Mikoto wakes up, for her blessing of course because I doubt Anankos would be willing to give it.) and looked through it.

I focused of Mom's arms and soon was a bracelet wrapped around one of her wrists.

"A Laguz band." I said, "She's limited her power so she could keep that form up."

"You're telling me this isn't your mother full power!?" Leo shouted in fear.

"I need to count my blessings I'm alive then." Camilla muttered looking at Merdia in pure fear.

It didn't take much longer for Mom to march through the rest of the surrounding area, activating the rest of the Dragon Veins.

"The path is open!" Corrin said standing up, "Let's go. Lucina, stay here and keep Irwin here."

"Oh come on!" I cried out, "I can fight."

"I'd rather not let your mother scold me either way." Corrin admitted.

"Fair enough." I relented, no fighting for me then.

A few minutes later Corrin came back.

"I've explained everything to the others." Corrin said lifting me up as Mom landed next to me, "Now we are heading to the Astral Plane, that way we can take some time to recover from this gauntlet of fighting, and work on getting each others trust."

"Fair enough." I said.

"I'm..." Mom huffed, "I'm going to need a bed... I've forgotten how tiring that is."

"Get some rest Mom." I said hugging her as Corrin regrouped everyone and opened the Astral Plane.

[]

"Corrin! Corrin!" Lilith shouted as she rocketed toward us, "She's awake! Queen Mikoto is awake!"

"M-Mothers... Awake?" Corrin asked as tears slipped from her eyes.

Lilith nodded, "She said she wanted to speak to you and Irwin... Separately from the others." Lilith explained.

"What why!?" Takumi demanded.

"Mikoto... She said there were things she needed to tell Corrin, things she can tell you herself once she's learned." Lilith said.

"So why am I coming along then?" I asked as some of the others began to spread about.

Lilith just shrugged, "Dunno. All I know is that I've sent her to your Private Quarters Corrin."

[]

"Mother!" Corrin shouted as she burst into her room and tackle hugged her mother, tears slipping from her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're safe Corrin." Mikoto whispered hugging her daughter, pulling her to sit down on her bed, "I was so worried you would die."

Corrin the broke the hug and half heartedly hit her mother's shoulder, "I was worried I would lose you and Irwin that day!" She shouted, "Don't you ever do that again!"

Mikoto smiled, "I won't Corrin." Mikoto said, "Not until I've had a chance to meet my grandchildren in person that is."

Corrin then turned bright red and began to sputter.

"Don't try to deny it." Mikoto said, "Lilith told me you two confessed to each other, in fact Irwin even has a ring picked out for you."

Corrin's head snapped to me, bright eyed, "Y-You do?" She asked.

Mikoto looked to me and nodded with a smile.

"Well... I was hoping this would be a bit of a surprise but..." I said putting my lance on the wall and pulling out the boxed Ring from my Inventory, and held it out to her, opening it.

The Ring was a solid gold band, with a black gem and a blue gem circling each other, "Princess Corrin of Hoshido and Nohr, will you marry me?" I asked.

Corrin took the ring and slipping it on her finger, before knocking the box out of my hand and kissing me on the lips, "Of course I will." she said.

Mikoto chuckled, causing Corrin to squawk in surprise, "I'm happy for the two of you." Mikoto said, "However Corrin, there is one thing I have to tell you, and since you've Lilith has Linked this Plane to Valla it is safe for me to say these things to you."

"Umm... Okay, what are you saying mother?" Corrin asked as she pulled me into the bed with her.

"Corrin." Mikoto said, "My sister was Queen Arete of Valla, that makes you a member of Valla's royal family, however you weren't born in Valla, it was Hoshido you were born in. But you aren't Sumeragi's daughter."

"I-I'm not?" Corrin asked, "But if Garon wasn't my Father, and Sumeragi wasn't my father, then who is?"

"Corrin." Mikoto said, "Your father created a physical form that housed what sanity he held onto, I fell in love with him, and when he told me who he was I couldn't see him any different that before. His human form holds many traits similar to you, his hair... and the fact he hated shoes."

I could see Corrin wiggle her toes at the mention of that, "Mother..." Corrin said.

"Corrin, you're father was... No." Mikoto said, "Your father is the very same being you seek to slay to save this kingdom and himself from his mad power."

Corrin's eyes went wide as she paled, "Mother... Are you saying my father is..."

"Yes Corrin." Mikoto said putting her hands on Corrin's lap, "Your father is the Silent Dragon Anankos. That is why you can take the form of a Dragon, it is because you are the direct descendant of a Dragon."

"M-My father..." Corrin said looking at her hands, "He's..."

"Out of control of himself." I said pulling Corrin into a hug, "He needs peace, he needs his daughter to save him from himself."

"No doubt Anankos would have cared for you well Corrin." Mikoto said hugging Corrin as well, "If it weren't for the destruction of his Dragon Stone you would have been born here in Valla, raised as a Vallite Princess along side your cousin."

Corrin then broke her hug from her mother, "Is... is that part of why you had Azura kidnapped?" Corrin asked, "Because she was your niece... My cousin?"

"Partially." Mikoto admitted, "I wanted you back most of all, but they couldn't find you, but when I heard Azura was there without my sister I ordered her kidnapping, sadly I do not believe Arete mentioned me to her."

"Do you plan on telling Azura?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Mikoto said standing up, "Despite being in a coma I do feel the need to sleep, and so does everyone else in the camp." She said walking to the door, stopping just before she opened it, and turned back to us, "Plus I feel that you two would like some alone time for... Activities."

Corrin and I were both blushing as she left.

"Well..." I stammered looking at Corrin.

Except I don't think Corrin was in control at the moment... All I saw in Corrin's eye's was a Dragoness that has found her mate...

And now she want's to claim him.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks that's the chapter.**

 **I may one day include the Corrin x Irwin Lemon over on my Ao3 page, but that's not what want to ask you people.**

 **As you may know, in Fates you can currently forge your weapons to a state of +7**

 **It takes well over a hundred weapons (So make sure you've got Armory Shields to give to appropriate people to get discounts) And a hell of a lot of gems.**

 **So please, if ANYONE knows how to get or give extra building for the remaining gems please let me know (And if you want to send food buildings I won't object.)**

 **I have access to Emeralds, Quartz, Rice, and Berries.**

 **My Castle Address is 08609 - 70464 - 58581 - 09469**

 **And it has just been updated, so please Visit and Battle as often as you'd like if you want, cause remember, we both get rewarded for visiting and fighting each other.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello dear readers it's time for another chapter of Gamer of Fate.**

 **Now I'd like to thank the six people who visited my Castle in FE: Fates.**

 **Gabe... for fighting.**

 **Ryunosuke for the Einherjar Mask**

 **Oichi for the Armory Shield (I really needed a second one of those)**

 **Rita for visiting my Arena (Let me know how well that went please)**

 **Seishin for visiting my Staff Shop (Hope you found what you needed)**

 **And Corrin for visiting my Arena as well (Tell me the results too please)**

 **Now then someone earlier commented about Irwin's Quotes as a Fire Emblem Heroes Character... I will consider doing that at the end of this chapter for now though... Irwin's got some aftermath to take care of.**

 **[[]]**

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

 **[You've fully recovered from last night escapades.]**

And that Yune for that... Corrin took the whole control of the consummation of our marriage.

Sure we haven't exactly had the ceremony for our wedding, but when I pulled up the topic to Kaze when he and Mozu got married a few days ago he told me that soldiers can still be legally married and postpone their weddings in the middle of a war... Never heard of it back on Earth but this isn't Earth.

Still I've got one more problem before I go out and face the music of Eight Siblings... Four of which are likely to meet me with hostility.

And that would be to untangle myself from Corrin, which is a lot harder than it may seem at the moment.

Not only were her arms wrapped around my body, each of her legs were wrapped around mine separately, and she had also partially transformed in her sleep so I've got wings cocooning me and a tail curled around my waist.

So basically after Corrin consummated our marriage, with a few acts I'm pretty sure a Princess would normally not learn even if she was locked up, she subconsciously decided to make sure I didn't go anywhere.

Corrin snuggled up to me in her sleep, which I was thankful her face didn't transform in her sleep because that would have been painful...

And then the door opened.

"Sister? Mother told me to come- EEEK!" Sakura squeaked upon seeing us, thankfully there was a blanket over Corrin and me so she didn't see too much.

Corrin snapped awake at Sakura's little shouted, immediately detaching herself from me and covering herself with her blanket, "S-Sis!" Corrin squeaked, "Why didn't you knock!?"

"I-I-I-I d-d-didn't know you were... D-doing THAT!" Sakura replied.

"Well we're just married!" Corrin defended, "Mother approved of it too."

"Umm... Princess Sakura, can you not tell anyone about this?" I asked, "I'd rather not let the others find out about this second hand."

"O-o-o-of course." Sakura said slamming the door shut... Before opening it back up, "Can I at least go bring Lilith though?"

"Yes!" Corrin shouted, mostly of panic, "Now please shut the door!"

The door shut and Corrin reverted her parts back to normal and sank under the blankets, "Can I die of embarrassment?" She bemoaned.

I gently pulled the covers off her head and kissed her on the lips, "Come on, we'd better get up before Ryoma, Xander, Hinoka, or gods forbid, Camilla come up and catch us like this."

"Fine..." Corrin said throwing the covers off herself, "I just need to bathe first, join me?"

[]

Corrin was... Not looking to good I'll be honest, she was constantly holding her stomach and rubbing it, "I'm just hungry." Corrin said waving it off, "I did miss dinner last night."

I wasn't too sure however.

Eventually we met up with Mikoto, who was chatting with Azura, the Nohrian Siblings and the Hoshidan Siblings, with Lilith following closely to us... Oh and Mom was with her.

"Ah, Corrin, Irwin." Mikoto said noticing us, "I was just thanking Xander and his siblings for taking care of you while you were at Nohr Corrin."

"It was nothing your highness." Xander said, "Hopefully once things settle down we can make plans for peace between our two kingdoms."

"It won't be easy." Mikoto said, "Our kingdoms have years of hatred between us... I don't know of many ways to settle things between us."

"We'll find a way." Azura assured, "Perhaps Corrin can be the ambassador of both Kingdoms."

"Speaking of my daughter..." Mikoto said with a smile that sent a chill down my spine, "How was your night with your new husband?"

I immediately felt the whole area drop ten degree's. Hinoka glared at me, as did Ryoma, Leo and Xander... Camilla however was letting off a dark aura as she smiled at me... Takumi looked mildly surprised, Elise looked ecstatic... And of course Sakura turned red.

"W-well..." Corrin said poking her fingers together, "I've learned I'm closer to a dragon than just form."

Almost everyone grimaced and almost everyone looked at me with a bit more sympathy. Mikoto didn't grimace, and Camilla gave no sympathy.

"So... what do you plan on naming the baby?" Mikoto asked.

"Huh?" Corrin asked.

"I know the sighs my dear." Mikoto said smiling, "You can't expect a mother to not notice the first sign of pregnancy."

Immediately the feeling of doom doubled... Tripled from Camilla.

"I'm gonna have a niece!? Or a Nephew!" Elise cheered before jumping onto Corrin for a hug, nearly knocking her over, "Oooooh I can't wait to meet them."

"B-b-b-b-but... The war." Corrin stammered, "I-I can't raise a child during the war... Not at the same time at least."

"I've got a solution." Lilith said.

[]

Lilith could not have explained the Deeprealms fast enough, alternative realms in where time moves at an accelerated rate, kinda like the Astral plane but several times faster.

As soon as Lilith opened one for Corrin and I to care for our child I grabbed Corrin and jumped though, good thing to because I swear I saw Camilla trying to pick up mom Silver Poleaxe.

Lilith managed to set us up with a small house in a nice quiet village and thus began the temporary quiet life with Corrin... Well except at night, because apparently a pregnant Corrin has a dragons sex drive.

So for nine months things seemed fairly normal in a sense, properly protected we spared to keep up our skills up until Corrin literally couldn't fight anymore due to the baby getting so big. Corrin's cravings seemed fairly stable in a sense, though she did ask for spicy food a surprising amount, her mood swings were also fairly calmed... Though when her anger struck up it really struck up.

Things continued like that for nine months, right up until Corrin's water broke.

After several hours of screaming, to which I made sure to get some herbal tea ready for Corrin, a nearby maids broken hand, and a punch to my face, Corrin gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"Ow..." I groaned as I noticed Corrin had managed to punch off 10 HP from me, not that I needed it at the moment, but it was good to know. After checking my nose for blood I leaned over to Corrin as she held the baby girl to her chest.

"She's got your hair." Corrin said happily, looking at the silver haired baby girl who had slowly opened her eyes, "And my eyes."

I looked at the kid and smiled, as she looked at me, and a noticed her entire forehead was a bit of a brighter shade of red than the rest of her body.

"She's a lot like you." I admitted, as the baby reached out to me, "Though she seems to like me."

"Why don't you name her then?" Corrin asked softly, sincerely even.

I looked at my daughter, and somehow I knew that this wasn't Kana... Dunno why or how, I just knew.

"Irma." I said rubbing my daughters head softly, "She just looks like an Irma to me."

"Irma it is then." Corrin said kissing baby Irma on the head.

[]

Two years had passed, Irma was older, now walking, and I was keeping Irma close as Corrin was delivering another child... And I think it's going worse this time.

Why? Well...

"GODS THIS IS TORTURE!" Corrin shouted in pure agony, and truthfully that was the lightest of Corrin shouts, a lot of them were more cuss laden.

"Your mother is a scary woman sometimes." I told Irma as she was playing with a set of block I had carved for her in my spare time.

"Mommy hurt?" Irma asked innocently.

"Yes..." I admitted, "Mommy is hurting at the moment. But you'll have a sibling soon enough."

It was several more hours before Corrin's shouting stopped, followed by a Priestess stepping out of the room she was in... And damn did she look terrible.

"Mister Irwin... It's okay to see you wife and her twins now." She said.

'Twins!?' I thought in shock, I was expecting a son this time... maybe another daughter, but twins? Very bottom of my expectation list... Then again she was larger the second time around...

"Might I recommend something sir?" The Priestess asked.

"Uh... Sure." I said blinking.

"Buy some pregnancy preventive potions before your two do it again." She said, "I don't think anyone can stand another childbirth."

'Agreed.' I thought as I picked up Irma and walked into the bedroom Corrin was in, each of her arms occupied by a black haired child.

"Irma..." Corrin said softly, "Meet your new brother and sister... Kana." Corrin said shaking the boy ever so slightly, "And Mana." She said shaking the girl even less so."

"I don't get a say in the names?" I said pouting as Irma waddled up to her new siblings.

"Not this time Irwin." Corrin said smirking, "I think getting these two balls of energy out is enough for me to decide on their names."

Well Corrin was right about them being balls of energy, they moved so much Corrin had a hard time sleeping when they were in the womb.

[]

About three years later Corrin decided we needed to go back and check on the fort.

Irma was five now and Kana and Mana followed her around like ducklings most of the time. Despite looking more like Corrin, Irma took more after me based on the fact she was completely okay with her shoes... Kana and Mana absolutely hated them.

"When will you be back mommy?" Irma asked as Kana and Mana stood right behind her.

"I don't know sweetie." Corrin said, looking just as beautiful as they day we met even more so now, "Time moves so much differently back home and here..."

"We will try to visit as much as possible though I promise." I said hugging my children.

"Pwomise?" Mana asked as she and Kana widened their eyes.

"I promise." I said, "I'll even bring Grandma Merida and Grandma Mikoto as well."

"As well as your Uncles and Aunts." Corrin said.

[]

When we left the Deeprealm it turned out five years only passed as a few days and a lot had changed in just five days.

For starters, Camilla was no longer trying to murder me, instead satisfied in pushing me aside and begging Corrin to tell her about her child... Which quickly roped into a full family discussion about Corrin's three little angels.

Kilvia and Scarlet finally buried the hatchet between them in a fist fight that resulted in a tie. Kilvia had also started spending a lot of time with Yukimura actually according to Saizo.

Speaking of Saizo, he and Beruka had gotten married as we just managed to catch them as they left for their deeprealm.

Kaze and Mozu had already had a child in their Deeprealm, making Saizo a proud uncle.

Odin had forgotten how to speak at the sight of Azura surprisingly enough and was actually spending a lot of time with her.

Selena and Subaki finally confessed to each other and were married and expecting as they left for the Deeprealms.

Laslow had already been dragged by Peri into a Deeprealm.

Felicia and Silas were also married. As were Jakob and Kagero. Arthur and Charlotte had gotten married. So did Effie and Benny. Along with Azama and Setsuna.

Oboro had married Niles surprisingly. Hana had married Keaton. Orochi married Kaden. Nyx married Hayato. Hinata married Rinkah.

And most surprisingly, according to Mom that is...

Camilla had begun falling for Ryoma.

Leo had actually started to fall for Sakura.

Takumi's prickly exterior was being warmed by Elise.

and Xander was falling in love with Hinoka.

"Looks like ties between the two kingdoms are becoming stronger than we expected." Mikoto said chuckling slightly.

Pretty soon Mikoto, Mom, and Corrins eight siblings effectively dragged us back to our deeprealm to meet our children.

Camilla damn near crushed them all in a hug, Sakura and Elise got along quite well with them, though Sakura was quickly overwhelmed by the twins, Xander, Hinoka, and Xander unfortunately intimidated the children at first, but they quickly warmed up to them.

And Irma immediately began to mess with Leo.

"Unca Leo..." Irma had said, "Your colla looks funny!"

Poor Leo indeed.

Takumi was rather kind to the children, though the twins seemed to like him more than Irma.

Mikoto and Mom gushed over the three children.

[]

Years in the Deeprealm passed along with day in the Astral Plane as Corrin called a time out in our quest so everyone can take care of their children and rest up... Eventually everyone who was dating married, with Scarlet looking rather upset at Camilla for 'Stealing' Ryoma from her.

Kilvia had also made a quick trip with Merida to the Throne of Truth after she and Yukimura had a child.

Every day in the Astral Plane Corrin, at exactly noon, would drag me with her to the Deeprealm to spend six months with our children.

Irma had taken up a more Crimean attire while Kana and Mana tried their hardest to copy their mother.

All three of them had taken up a sword to train with as well... Though Corrin didn't completely approve of this.

Things seemed to make a routine until the next time we brought Merida, Mikoto, Azura (Along with Odin), and the two Royal Families with us to the deep realm... When Irma was sixteen, and the twins were fourteen.

 **[[]]**

 **A little timeskippy, but I really just can't do filler like this for too long... nor can I do it very well.**

 **Anyway, yes, Irwin's daughter is a young lady named Irma, you'll get a better description of her in the next chapter, and instead of just Kana we get both genders of Corrin's child.**

 **Anyway I'm sorry it took so long for me to write a chapter, I've been busy watching playthrough's of the entire God of War series on account of the new game coming out and me never watching any of the series.**

 **Anyway... Here's that little set of Line for Irwin for Heroes.**

 **[[]]**

[Fire Emblem Heroes: Summon OST]

[Summon Quote] "So... I've been brought into yet another world huh? Well then Summoner, I've got the blood of Goldoan royalty in my veins so I'll make sure you win this war.

[Level up- Bad] "Whoa... Which RNG god did I offend?"

[Level up- Normal] "Nice, send up against the next enemy."

[Level up- Good] "A blessing from Yune."

[New Skill] "This ought to push things in our favor, eh Summoner?"

[Battle Enter Quote] "Don't get us beaten out there."

[Battle: Unit Selection Quote] "Drag me to 'em."

[Ability Quote 1] "Behold Crimean Might!"

[Ability Quote 2] "Behold my Goldoan Strength!"

[Home Screen Quote] "So Summoner, how long did it take before you summoned me? Hope I didn't give you too much trouble."

[Visit Quote] "Hey there Summoner, I've come from _ to say Hello... Wonder if I'll see myself here?

[5 Star Level 40] "Yo Summoner, just wanted to say thanks for all you've done for me. You know back home I'm actually married to the Princess Corrin of that world, I've even got 3 beautiful children. My personal ability not withstanding the strength you've helped me gain will surely help me protect my family, that is of course after I've helped you with this war and everything... By the way, fallen for anyone here? Come on, you can tell me.


	36. Chapter 36

***Slowly peeks into the room***

 **Hey guys I just wanna- OH SHIT!**

 ***Proceeds to dodge several thrown weapons ranging from Javelins to Hand Axes***

 **I made it!**

 ***Proceeds to get hit by a Tomahawk***

 **Spoke too soon...**

 **[[]]**

[A Small town in a Deeprealm]

[No P.O.V.]

From a small house within the Deeprealm Irwin and Corrin had spent their time in when they married, two young children stepped out of the house with a large smile plastered on their faces.

One was a young boy with short wild black hair, he was wearing a silver scale suit of light armor with a blue scarf and, like his mother, had forgone the use of footwear.

The other was a nearly identical black haired girl with her hair tied up in a bun, she wore a slightly more dress-like version of her brother's armor and also had a blue scarf around her neck, like her brother she too didn't have any footwear.

The boy was Kana, the girl was Mana.

The twins stretched their arms upon leaving the house.

"Ah!" Mana yawned as she stretched, "What a lovely day, I might just break out in song!"

"And I might just twirl all the day long." Kana added, "Big sis already went to her secret hideout though..."

"Mama and Papa are visiting today though." Mana said turning to her brother, "Big sis really want's to show dad how well she's gotten with a sword."

"Let's do something special for Mama and Papa then." Kana said, "Gather them some fruit?"

"Let's get them some fish!" Mana said at the same time Kana spoke.

The twins looked at each other before grinning, "Let's do both!" The said in perfect sync.

However fate was not to be that kind to them off the bat, for a single man, hidden mostly though magic walked up to the two children, causing them to blink at the man owlishly.

"Wh-who are you?" Mana asked nervously, as she and her brother slowly reached for the Iron Daggers their father had given them to either defend themselves or to cut anything they had gotten themselves tangled on.

It was then more of the Invader's showed up in front of them.

"Umm, what do you all want? You'd better not be here to make trouble. My mama and papa will be here soon!" Kana said bravely.

"They're not listening." Mana pointed out.

"But we can't just run. They look ready to do evil things!" Kana cried out, before taking a quick step forward and jabbing his dagger at the Invader, however since Kana was shaking he couldn't put his full strength into the speed of the attack and the Invader easily sidestepped it before attempting to retaliate.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" An enraged voice shouted right before a Tellian Model Spear went through the invaders torso.

"Papa!" Mana and Kana shouted as Corrin and Irwin ran in front of the two, with Mikoto, Merdia, Odin, Azura, Ryoma, Camilla, Leo, Sakura, Elise, Takumi, Xander and Hinoka not too far behind them.

"Phew!" Corrin said wiping the sweat of panic off her brow, "Here in the nick of time. Are you all right, Kana? Mana?"

"We're fine." The two said, though they were still shaking.

"I'm so sorry, my sweet childern." Corrin said closing her eyes as Irwin spun his Steel Greatlance at an approaching invader, "You've been safe here for so long. I never thought anyone would come here to hurt you.

"Irma." Irwin said looking around in a panic, "Kana, Mana, where's you're sister?"

"T-the woods." Mana said pointing to the forest, "There's a clearing in the woods she likes to go to when she's training!"

"It's just a straight run from the house." Kana added.

"Shhhhhhoot." Irwin said, staving off a swear.

"Irwin take Hinoka, Camilla and Odin and go find Irma!" Corrin shouted as she stabbed an invader through the skull.

"Be careful honey." Irwin said kissing Corrin before he ran off to grab the people Corrin had told him to take.

"Yuck!" Mana and Kana cried out.

[Within the forest]

Standing within the clearing was a young woman, her long silver hair was tied up in a ponytail with a blue headband on her head marked with four symbols- The seals of Hoshido, Crimea, Nohr, and Goldoa, her red eyes narrowed at her target, she was wearing a black hauberk, which barely held her rather generous bust back, over a white suit that ended just before her thighs, her legs were covered however by thigh high black boots.

In her hands was a large sword made of iron, a Tellian Iron Blade, larger and heavier than the standard longsword, the Blade type weapons of Tellius were more Bastard Swords due to their size. Irma was currently crouched down slightly with her sword pointed behind her.

This was the oldest of Irwin and Corrin's children, Irma.

"Hiiyah!" Irma shouted making an upward swing of her weapon, slicing the dummy in half.

"Phew." Irma said stabbing her weapon into the ground, "I think that should be enough practice swings for today, I don't want to be wore out before Mom and Dad get here."

Hearing branches behind her crack Irma looked in the direction and saw nothing, "Mana, Kana? Are you two up to something?" She called out.

Then she saw the flames appear around a human figure holding a club.

"Whoa there buddy, I don't think that's normal." Irma said slowly lifting her weapon... Right as the man charged at her.

Irma fell backwards and curled up into a roll before stopping on her feet and standing back up, sword raised, and cut the Invader down in a single blow.

"The Invaders Dad warned us about." Irma said looking around and holding her Iron Blade ready, then her eyes went wide as she saw several more invaders appear in her vision and heard a pair of feral sounding roars.

"Oh gods... Kana, Mana!" Irma shouted as she slashed down an Invader, "I'm coming you two!"

Irma ducked down low and made her way through the two Invaders in front of her, only to be blocked by several more.

Irma's eyes began to glow a dangerous shade of red, "Out of my way!" She shouted making a wide slash with her sword, cutting down another Invader before she was hit in the arm by a Shuriken, resulting in her losing her grip o her sword.

"Dammit!" She shouted grabbing the Shuriken before it vanished and ripping it free and jamming it into an approaching Invader. "Get. Out. Of. My. WAAAAAAYYY!"

[Irwin's P.O.V.]

Hearing the massive roar ahead was not a good sign.

Based on the roars behind me I'm assuming Corrin's blood has finally awoken and they've gone into a raging dragon form.

"What the hell was that?" Hinoka asked as I rode behind her on her Pegasus... Mainly because Camilla is still giving me death glares.

"It sounded like the roar of a mighty dragon!" Odin shouted, "I know I've heard such a roar before, yet I cannot recall from where!"

"Shit shit shit." I grumbled as I looked dead ahead, then my pupils dialated, "UP!" I shouted grabbing Hinoka and remembering Subaki's quick lesson and wrenching control of an enemy Pegasus from them, manipulated Hinoka's arms to get the Pegasus to fly upwards.

"What the hell are you-" Hinoka started, right before a black beam of flames tore through the forest right below us, "Nevermind, thanks."

"Goldoan Black Breath." I muttered, "But how?"

"Are you telling me Irma's a Goldoan Black Dragon!?" Camilla shouted as we all broke through the treeline.

"Yep." I said looking at the Dragon that was rampaging in the clearing. It looked very similar to a Goldoan Black Dragon, however there was a clear difference in Irma's horns, as instead of the crown of horns, she had a pair of antlers similar to Corrins.

"Corrin's blood must have triggered something when mixed with the blood of the Goldoan's in my veins, fully awakening the dragon genes in Irma." I breathed in amazement... And a little sorrow.

While I won't outlive my kids, assuming no one dies in battle, I'm the only one outside of my dad and Queen Mikoto that can't transform into a dragon.

Irma gave one last roar as we got close before glaring directly at us... No one moving before Irma's eyes closed and she fell forward, crashing through the trees before she was resting on the forest floor, then reverting to her human form.

"Irma!" I shouted jumping off Hinoka's Pegasus and running straight to my daughter and putting my ear on her chest... And thankfully heard a heartbeat, "Oh thank Yune." I breathed picking my daughter up in my arms as I went back to Hinoka's Pegasus while Odin hopped off Marziah for a moment to grab Irma's Iron Blade.

"By the gods this is a heavy weapon." Odin grunting, "My arms must be out of shape..." He said much more quietly.

[]

"Irma!" Corrin shouted as soon as she saw our daughter in our arms, Merdia and Mikoto holding the equally passed out Kana and Mana in their arms.

"She's fine Corrin." I said softly, "She's just exhausted her energy... Corrin, Irma took the form of a Goldoan Dragon with your antlers."

"She what?" Corrin asked as she took Irma from my arms, "Kana and Mana did something similar. Kana's looked exactly like mine but with fins on his front legs, and Mana's was shaped like mine, but black with fins on her front legs and by her ears."

"Two different dragons..." I muttered looking at our children, "And they've mixed together... What are the odds of that?"

"P-Papa?" Kana groaned as he woke up, as did Mana.

"Mom... That you?" Irma asked, "What happened?"

"Kana, Mana, Irma." Corrin said, "The three of you turned into dragons."

"We did?" Mana asked wide eyed, "For real?"

"You look upset Mama." Kana said misreading Corrin's unease at our children being found, "I didn't mean to do it, I only wanted to protect you! But I'm small. And I felt… useless."

"Same here Mama." Mana said.

"I wanted to get to Kana and Mana so badly." Irma spoke up, "But those guys just kept getting in the way and next thing I know all I see is red."

"Are we in trouble now?" Kana asked.

Corrin smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek as she beckoned Kana and Mana over before pulling her three children into a hug, "No! Far from it. You've made me the happiest mother in the world. I turn into a dragon too. So can Grandma Merdia."

"Really Mom?" Irma asked.

"I'm sorry I kept so much from you." Corrin said, "I never mentioned my Dragon form because I thought you three would never have one, but I keep my Dragon Form under control using very special stones, they're called Dragon Stones. Kana, Mana, you two must use them too, or else the Dragon within may take over. Don't be scared, Azura said she'd make one's for you two just in case you needed them when I told her how much you two acted like me."

"What about Big sis?" Mana asked, "She turned into a dragon too!"

"She needs a Dragon Stone too!" Kana added.

"No she doesn't." I said as Irma started to panic, "Irma, you are a different breed of dragon, one from my bloodline, a Goldoan Dragon of Tellius, and as a Goldoan you do not need a Dragon Stone to control your form, you just need stamina to keep in said form. Kilvia or Merdia might even be able to teach you how to Half-Shift to stay in your Dragon form without tiring."

"Really?" Irma asked with wide eyes.

"Really." I said smiling before looking at Corrin, "It's too dangerous to leave them here now. If the Invaders attacked once then who knows how many more y- He will send."

"You're right." Corrin said, "You three, say goodbye to your friends here, we're going to pack up and leave soon."

"Mama, Papa..." Kana said smiling, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes, similar to Mana.

"Now we won't have to wait around so long to see you again." Mana said.

"We'll all be together from now on." Irma added putting her hand on her siblings shoulders, "One big happy family, emphasis on big."

Corrin and I smiled as we looked at each other, however even as we smiled there was one thing that was overshadowing out minds.

'If only Anankos wasn't insane... Then the kids would actually have a grandfather on Corrin's side that wasn't trying to harm them.' I thought then I furrowed my brow, 'Wonder how dad's doing?'

[Meanwhile on Earth]

"Shit... I'm out of shape, its too heavy to use right now. Gotta get my muscles back." The man left alone in the house muttered as he proceeded to do push ups, "Gods what was I thinking getting lax like this!?"

[Deeprealm- Irma's room]

Looking around Irma's room, I was mildly surprised, I've never stepped in here before because I understand my little girl needs her privacy... But I was rather surprised at her collection of swords and wooden carvings, as well as a few bookshelves of books, all of which were about the heroes of Tellius.

"You idolized those stories of Tellius I told you didn't you?" I asked Irma as I picked up a box and went to the sheathed swords.

"Yeah..." Irma said taking her wooden fig- Hey that's a model Tibarn in his human form, "Whenever that Anna woman came by I always asked for anything from Tellius she might have, I found a lot of books from those lands and I gotta admit, the Greil Mercenaries are amazingly powerful."

"No kidding." I said with a chuckle.

"Dad... Thanks for coming to save me... Thanks for being there for me, for every time I hurt myself training, for every time I was having a bad day. You and Mom were always there for me." Irma said, "But don't get me wrong dad, I'm still planning on beating you in a sparring session one of these days, I'm already a Tellian Sword Master, give me the time to reach the level of a Trueblade and I'll win."

"Don't count on it Irma." I said smirking, "I'm not thinking of slacking on my training either."

"Wanna bet on it Dad?" Irma said with a smirk as she held up a figure of Queen Michiah, "I'm gonna beat you once before this war you're stuck in is over."

I just chuckled, Irma may be nice, but she's got a dragon anger and competitiveness.

"Don't think that'll happen kid." I said, "But I'll humor you."

"It's on!" Irma shouted.

 **[[]]**

 **...Ow...**

 **Sorry this took so long, had other stories I had idea's for.**

 **But yeah starting here we're gonna work on everyone's children... And I don't care how you feel about the Deeprealm Children, I'm still doing it!**

 **Yes I do feel that Fates was riding off the success of Awakening a bit too much with this, but I still like the kids.**


End file.
